The Fourth Espada: The Great Winged Fox
by TheShadowOnTheWall
Summary: Even Ulquiorra Cifer has memories he'd like to forget. His betrayal and execution at the hands of those he called friends. Uzumaki Naruto is dead, and his new form cares little for it. But as he dies once more, he remembers a face; Hinata. Even a monster deserves a chance at love, and revenge. And the Spirit King is happy to oblige. Infamous Man Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: 3/8/2012. A few of you have said you have felt that this is similar to other fanfics. As I said in the summary, this is from a challenge by The Infamous Man. This challenge has a particular stipulation for how the story starts; Ulquiorra/whoever dies and is given a chance to return to the Shinobi Nations for revenge by the Spirit King/Kami/etc. In this I am simply following orders. It will be my own tale from here on in, and it will be as unique as I can make it.  
**

* * *

**This fanfiction is my own take on The Infamous Man's Bleach/Naruto challenge where Naruto dies and evolves as a Hollow into Ulquiorra Cifer.  
**

**I should say that I haven't watched Naruto in a while, so if anything strikes you as off, please tell me and I'll correct it.  
**

* * *

** "_Murciélago" Jutsu/Hollow techniques_**

_'Murciélago' Thought_

_"Murciélago" Regular speech_

_**'Murciélago' Flashback thought**_

_**"Murciélago" Flashback Jutsu/Hollow techniques**_

Ulquiorra looked at the onna, watching her face as two fat tears slid down her soft cheeks, dripping from her chin to the dome. He felt a soft tug at his soul as he watched her. He heard something, like a half-forgotten dream, and a faint image appeared in his mind's eye. Ah, yes; a memory. How long had it been since he had thought of his last life? A thin rakish girl, with short black hair and pale eyes, weeping before him, her hands outstretched, cupping his face, pressing her sobbing lips to his. Whispering…whispering…whispering…

_"I love you Naruto-kun…"_

Ulquiorra looked down as he faded. A name drifted out of the darkness…

_Hyūga Hinata._

As he died a single thought came into his mind. '_Her heart was right…in my hands…'_

XXXXXX

_He hadn't seen this coming. Kakashi had written all the reports to show Sasuke as the hero, that he had saved the day every time. Naruto was the fool, the half-wit, the idiot who couldn't control his own power._

_"I, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, with the agreement of the Clan Heads, the Village Council, and the Elders, declare you a traitor. You have brought shame and dishonour upon the entire village. You were ordered to capture Sasuke Uchiha and return him to Konoha. Permission was given to use force if necessary. But instead, you attempted to murder him…"_

_If Naruto wasn't chained and manacled and he didn't have the damn gag in his mouth, he would have ranted and screamed and hurled abuse at Tsunade. But he wasn't able to. Naruto's face was mauled and scarred, courtesy of Sakura and Kakashi, and breathing hurt him sorely, thanks to the two point blank chidori he had received during his battle with Sasuke. He stared at them from under his eyebrows, his neck bent under the heavy steel collar; his eyes filled with betrayal, hate…and despair._

_"…He surrendered peacefully, but you attacked anyway. Eye-witnesses reported it. Sasuke Uchiha was nearly killed by your brutal assault. Your betrayal nearly destroyed the last of the Uchiha Clan, and nearly cost Konoha her finest ninja. It is decided that you will be taken from this place and suffer execution three days hence, as should have been done when you were a child. The Kyūbi no Yōko is a threat to this village, one that should have been destroyed long ago, and it is clear that you no longer have the will or strength to suppress it."_

_Tsunade stood and to the cheers and roars of approval, she waved a hand to the two ANBU members, declaring, "Take the jinchuriki away."_

XXXXXX

"…I shall show you true despair…" _To match my own…_

XXXXXX

_The holding cell was large and bare. There were a dozen thick steel bars across the entrance, but there was a small door through them which allowed the guards in. Naruto's wrists were manacled, with long chains attached to the walls, stretching his arms to breaking point. His neck was held in a large collar, attached to a chain to the ceiling, and every time he breathed or moved his neck the sharp edges cut deep into his skin, causing blood to run down his naked chest. His legs were manacled to the floor, spread out from each other, so that he resembled a five-pointed star._

_On the first day, Ibiki Morino and his Torture and Interrogation squad had entered the cell and had set to work on him. By the time they left, many hours later, his ribs were fractured, one of his eyes was blinded, his skin was burnt, his legs were broken and twisted, and he had more bruises than he could count._

_Later the same day Kakashi entered. He walked right up to Naruto, watching him coolly. "Well, Naruto," he said. "Anything to say for yourself?"_

_Naruto's one good eye stared back impassively. Kakashi sighed and leant against the nearby wall. "Why did you attack him Naruto? The objective was clear; you were to bring him back, not kill him. And yet you attacked him. The finest chunin in the village," he looked back up at him sharply. "Was it jealousy?" he asked quietly._

_Naruto remained obstinately silent, glaring at the ground. He wouldn't give his former sensei the satisfaction of his anger. Kakashi sighed and walked away._

_"You are a great disappointment to me, Naruto. The worst ninja I ever trained."_

_Naruto watched him retreat, silent as the grave._

_"I hope you find penitence in your last hours."_

_His 'friends' came that day._

_Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Kiba were silent, standing in the background as the others sneered and gloated._

_Sakura insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they had first formed the team. The others students followed suit, blaming him for the misfortunes of their clans and those who died thirteen years before. Finally they all left, Naruto as silent as ever._

_Then..._

_"Hello, dobe."_

_Naruto's eye looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the only light in the dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness. He was mildly surprised to realise they had let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eye filled with venomous hate. He forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. He glared at Sasuke._

_"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head," smirked Sasuke, showing him the ring he wore on his finger. It showed the Uchia crest on a band of silver and gold._

_Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. Sasuke had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that he hurt all the more._

_"So Sasuke, how come…?" he asked. Naruto tugged on his chains, making them rattle. Sasuke, understanding, smiled darkly._

_"Kukuku. Allow me to explain. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchia. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyūbi no Yōko. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan, and from that Konoha can conquer all the Lands. The council came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and they will give me all the power I want. They've already begun." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't discern the image painted on._

_"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well?"_

_Naruto snorted and leant forward again, ignoring Sasuke._

_"Did you come here for a reason, or just to spout shit, ahondara?" hissed Naruto. He was going to die. He wasn't going to be polite now._

_Sasuke smirked again, his Sharingan livid. "Yes; the village has decided to make me your executioner. They thought it only fitting as the Head of the Uchiha Clan and the one you nearly murdered. From you, I will gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, and become even stronger, all thanks to you."_

_He turned and left, leaving the cell dark again._

_Naruto couldn't help it. He giggled. He giggled like a child, his voice rising. Chortling, laughing, and guffawing. He heard the guards and Sasuke stop still as they listened to the laughter of a madman. The cerulean eye gleamed like fire._

_The next few hours were silent and still. As the sun set and the moon arose, a storm struck the village. Freezing rain struck the outside of the prison and seeped through the wall, the cold chilling his blood._

_The second day began warm and dry, but the inside of Naruto's cell was still cold. He heard the tramp of feet approaching the cell._

_"Here he is. Be quick," hissed one voice, a guard, nervously._

_"Yes," said a second voice, quietly._

_He continued looking down, his eye focused on the ground._

_"N-N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered the second voice. The voice was sad and heavy, panting with fear and worry._

_Naruto looked up, fixing his baleful cerulean glare on the bars. The voice whimpered in surprise and sadness upon seeing his ruined body._

_"Who is there?" he asked hoarsely._

_The bars creaked and the small door opened and Hinata stepped inside. Fat tears coursed down her soft face, her eyes wet and shining. She slowly, cautiously walked towards the prisoner. When she was a mere foot away, she stopped and knelt so that Naruto looked down at her._

_"Hinata? What are you doing here? Come to spit at the cornered rat as well?" His lips twisted in an insane grin, his eye mad and wild._

_Hinata looked pained at his words and shook her head worriedly, crying harder. "Forgive me Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto blinked in surprise. No-one had said they were sorry, except Rock Lee and the rest of Team 8, and even then indirectly, by their sad faces and the intense airs of self-loathing. He softened somewhat, but his eye still held the insane gleam._

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan; it's enough to know that _someone_ doesn't hate me." He smiled at her._

_Hinata smiled through her tears, her lips quivering._

_" N-no, Naruto-kun. I c-came here to…to t-tell you something… and if I don't do it now, I-I-I'll never get the chance…" She started to hyperventilate._

_Naruto watched her closely, confused and unsure of what was going on. Hinata regained her breath and then said, "N-Naruto-kun…for a long time now, I've…I've…" She stopped again, then, scrunching up her face, blurted out, "I love you Naruto-kun!" then dropped her face into her hands and wept._

_Naruto stood there speechless. He couldn't wrap his mind around Hinata, sweet, innocent, shy, beautiful, gentle…_

_He made the links all in an instant. Her shyness around him. Kiba's and Shino's odd comments about her crush and her unwillingness to ever speak about it. Her shyness about him, her odd mannerisms. **'Perhaps if I noticed earlier, I might have…'**_

_"I am sorry, Hinata-chan," he whispered._

_She looked back at him in confusion, then abject depression, her shakes and quivers intensifying. He realised it a moment later. She thought he was saying he didn't feel the same way._

_"If I had known you felt that way," he continued, hoping to save the situation, "Perhaps, perhaps I might have…"_

_Hinata silenced him by grabbing his cheeks in her hands and kissing him. He was so surprised he couldn't react for a minute, but finally his mind kicked back in and he responded. It was clumsy and messy, but it was sweet. Finally, she pulled back, holding his face in her hands. Whispering…whispering…whispering…_

_"I love you Naruto-kun…"_

_"I…love you too." And he was surprised to find he meant it. What a fool he had been, wasting his life on the bitch Sakura. "Will you wait for me?" he asked as footsteps approached._

_She nodded and kissed him again. "I will."_

XXXXXX

"Traitor? I've never betrayed anyone, not Konoha, not Aizen-sama…_No-one_."

XXXXXX

_Naruto grinned up at the two ANBU members. "No worries, guys. Just help me a bit with the cuffs and everything else will be fine, dattebayo!"_

_The two men said nothing, silently removing the chains from the walls to retie to him later at the gallows, though their body language screamed worry. As they dragged him unresisting from the cell and through the prison, the Kyubi sighed. **'Well, Kit, it looks like the end is here. Afraid?'**_

**_'You?'_**

**_'Of course I am! I doubt there is an afterlife for me. And even if there is, all these damn fools who controlled me have pretty much guaranteed it'll be hell.'_**

**_'Sorry, Kyubi,' _**_Naruto thought as they were brought into the blinding sunlight, and heard the roar of the crowd._

**_'Don't be. Of all the humans I could have died with, I doubt many would be as brave as you kit. When you get to paradise or whatever, think of me, eh?'_**

**_'Sure' _**_thought Naruto sadly as he realised that, despite the animosity between them, the Kyubi cared for him in a way, and he would never see or hear him again._

**_'Showtime,' _**_they thought together, grinning sickly at each other as Naruto was bound between two pillars of stone on the gallows so that he stood as if crucified._

_The wooden platform was built in directly in the middle of the village square, and to either side were the leaders of the village. In front of him was the entire village, everyone gathered to see the 'event'. Some were on the ground, some on top of the buildings. They were all cheering and laughing, hollering for the death of the demon. A few pelted rotten food and refuse at him. However, in the corner of his vision, atop one of the buildings, a small group huddled, alone. He caught a glimpse of Team 8 and Rock Lee, as well as the Konhamaru Corps and Asuma with his team sitting on the roof together, watching the scene below. He saw Hinata being held by Kurenai, watching him and he could just about see her shoulders shaking._

_Tsunade raised her hands for silence. The crowd slowly mumbled itself into quiet._

_"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the execution of Uzumaki Naruto, former Konoha Shinobi and S-Rank traitor, for the crimes of High Treason and attempted murder of a Clan Head."_

_Thunderous applause._

**_'All humans are the same; love the sound of their own voices'_**_ murmured the fox._

_"As a Shinobi he is allowed one honour; death at the hands of one of his fellow Shinobi. Will the appointed step forward?"_

_The cheers intensified as Sasuke stepped forward. The crowd eagerly approved of the Uchiha being the one to 'exorcise the demon'._

_"Any last words?" asked Tsunade as Sasuke bared his arm to the shoulder._

_Naruto remained silent and shrugged his shoulders, glaring Sasuke dead in his blood red eyes._

_"Very well," smirked Sasuke. **"Chidori!"**_

_The fist passed clean through his chest, rupturing his heart and exploding out his back in a shower of blood. Sasuke ran him through to the shoulder, his ear pressed near Naruto's lips. Sasuke smiled widely. **'With the Mangekyo Sharingan, I can finally kill Itachi!'**_

_Naruto spat up blood._

_"S-Sas-uke, I…I win…"_

_And with his last strength he smiled. It was the soft gentle smile Naruto had given long ago, before all this. Above the cheers of the crowd, Hinata's scream and whimpering sobs were hidden as she buried herself into Kurenai's embrace._

_Danzo lowered his head and cursed to himself. **'Itachi's work…Naruto's…Mine…undone. Tsunade…you-'**_

_Sasuke's scream silenced everything. Everyone knew that he should have gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was the villages only hope of defeating Itachi and the Akatsuki. But they all saw Sasuke staring into the metal of Naruto's headband and saw what Naruto had done. He had, with his final hours, denied Sasuke the one thing he desired from him._

_The death of his best friend._

XXXXXX

"…Memories of a dead man are worthless…Who I was before is meaningless…"

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. He was lying on something soft and pale, that gave off a light the colour of shining silver. Above him hung a great golden phoenix, with eyes of red flame. Ulquiorra frowned slowly and sat up, finding himself in his sealed form, his zanpakuto lying beside him. This was his 'afterlife'? He was lying on a floor of some pure white material, soft as silk. Above him, there was a high vaulted ceiling of a deep royal purple.

_'It appears that I am, at last receiving some sort of reward for my past life…'_

_"Why, you seem a bit more optimistic now, Ulquiorra," _said a voice. He turned about suddenly, and found himself gazing at a great throne of some vast black material, carven like a phoenix, a lion and a dragon arising from a pool of fire, inset with thousands of gems of a million colours and shades. Before the throne was a large mirror, a dozen feet high and eight wide, bound about with a frame of golden serpents and topped with a large silver hawk. Atop the throne sat another vast being.

Ulquiorra had no doubts about who he was looking at. The Spirit King. The ruler of all creation. Monarch of existence. Its eyes were fire the colour of white fire, its body the colour of interwoven sunlight and darkness. It was dressed in a billowing robe of purple with elaborate golden detailing. It had no hair, instead, across the bald dome were all the symbols of faith; the crucifix, the sickle moon, the eight spoke wheel, the Star of David, the Shinto gate, the symbol of Hinduism, the pentagram of paganism, and thousands of others he did not know. But there was one thing that surprised him.

The Spirit King was old. Very, very old. He had a long beard that flowed down His chest and was tucked into a belt across His waist. His face was lined and wrinkled, but His eyes were bright and clear.

"_Welcome to the Transcendent Realm, Ulquiorra Cifer_", said the Spirit King. His voice was soft and thunderous, gentle and violent. "_I have watched your progress with great interest_."

Ulquiorra merely fell to one knee and bowed, so surprised that he was here, and at the revelation of the Soul Kings nature, that he was unable to speak. In any case there really wasn't anything he could say.

"_Do you know why I summoned you here?_"

Ulquiorra shook his head, still gazing at the floor. "No, your Majesty."

The Spirit King smiled gently and rose from His throne slowly walking over to him, standing over him, towering like a pillar of light. He rested His hand on his head and gently ruffled his hair, like a grandfather with a young child.

"'_Your Majesty'? That's a new one. Most are too surprised at seeing me. Ulquiorra, have you seen yourself?_"

Ulquiorra looked up at Him, and he saw himself reflected in His eyes. If he had emotions, he would have started.

His left side was normal, his white skin and tear marks, his empty green eyes, his black hair, mask, his white uniform and his zanpakuto.

But on his other side, was _him_. An orange and blue jumpsuit, wild blonde hair and a single cerulean eye, with peach skin and three odd whisker marks with a kunai holster strapped to his thigh.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" he said, surprised.

The Spirit King nodded sadly. "_I am afraid I must apologise to you, Ulquiorra. I'm so sorry for all the pain you suffered. I made a terrible mistake."_

'_A mistake? How could the Spirit King make a mistake?_' wondered Ulquiorra.

"_Very easily I'm afraid,_" muttered the King. Ulquiorra blinked in surprise, then realised that the Spirit King was all powerful; He could easily see into his mind.

"_You see Ulquiorra, there are many different Dimensions, as you know, each a different reality, unique among its brethren._" As He spoke, the Spirit King gently guided Ulquiorra towards the mirror. "_However, the Dimension you were in just now, made up of the worlds of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell and the Mortal World, is special. It is the only Dimension which allows access to this one. That is why the Shinigami exist, to protect the door._" The Spirit King chuckled. "_I suppose Nnoitra was right; they're only glorified guard dogs now I come to think about it._"

He glanced at Ulquiorra, seeing if he would laugh. Ulquiorra remained straight-faced, though a small part wanted to chuckle at the Spirit King's joke. The Spirit King nodded, as if a belief or hypothesis had been proven correct. "_Well,_" He continued, gently positioning Ulquiorra before the mirror, "_Every other Dimension has access instantly to either 'Paradise' or 'Hell', each one different for each religion in each Realm, but on rare occasions, strong beings,_" here the surface of the mirror suddenly began to ripple like disturbed water, revealing the instant of the execution, "_Can break through the barrier between the Dimension and enter another._"

Though his mind was broiling with the Spirit King's revelations, Ulquiorra dragged his attention back to the present and watched as Naruto slumped and as Sasuke roared in anger. Then he saw Naruto's soul move away and float away, shaking uncontrollably, screaming in pain. As he watched with growing awe and mounting apprehension, he saw Naruto and the fox being split, the Kyuubi fading with an ethereal howl of agony. Then Naruto vanished. The mirror abruptly moved to Hueco Mundo. Naruto was rolling and screaming in the sand, his flesh hardening and paling. Soon, a whole flock of Adjudicas were gathered about the screaming boy, watching the form mutate.

"_You were so wretched. So sunk in despair. You broke into Hueco Mundo…_" Naruto suddenly rose and before Ulquiorra's amazed eyes, he killed the Adjudicas, consuming them, eating them alive, trapped between his mortal form and a Hollow existence. "_And from there you evolved,_" the Spirit King continued as the mirror faded into darkness, showing Ulquiorra standing before Kurosaki, an immovable object and an irresistible force colliding.

"_Do you know the reason why you hated Kurosaki?_" the Spirit King asked gently, a small tear of gold sliding down His face. Ulquiorra and Kurosaki duelled like madmen, a face of determination and a mask of emptiness. "_Because he reminded you of what you once were._"

Ulquiorra watched as he and Kurosaki fought on, battling above the dome. It was true of course. The human was infuriating; how could someone fight for others and be so strong? It was incomprehensible. As they fought the phrase '_It's not fair!_' had been foremost in Ulquiorra's mind. He had tormented Inoue because she and her friends were fools; such naivety and faith in each other was foolish. In the end, everyone betrays their friends. Helping them had done Naruto no good, and it would do none for Kurosaki.

"_Do you know why you lost?_"

"I was weak and pathetic" spat Ulquiorra as he and the Hollowfied Kurosaki battled across the sky. The Spirit King shook His head.

"_No; you _wanted _to lose."_

Ulquiorra looked incredulously at the Spirit King. "_He reminds you of who you once were. You reminded yourself of all you once hated. You realised that _Kurosaki had to win_. Your _**Lanza Del Relampago**_ was barely at full strength. You wanted him to win. You didn't want him to suffer like you did._"

Ulquiorra watched as his reflection acted extremely bizarrely. It didn't even attempt to hit Kurosaki. _I was holding back,_ he realised. Something wet crawled down his right cheek. He raised his 'Naruto' hand to his cheek and pulled away a tear. The Spirit King smiled sadly.

"_You were not meant to die that day Ulquiorra. It was a mistake on my part. I called you here to give you an offer._"

Ulquiorra looked back at the King as he sat on His throne, watching him intently. "_You were not meant to die Ulquiorra. As Naruto, you should have lived a long and healthy life. Alas, the Kyubi no Yoko was bound to you and as a result you suffered great pain and torments. You deserve happiness Ulquiorra. I offer you another chance. I will return you to your home Dimension, and I will give you another chance. Will you accept it?_"

Ulquiorra did not think for an instant. "No."

The Spirit King nodded. "_You assume that Naruto is meaningless. You assume that thousands of years have passed since your death. Dimensions have different time scales, and Hueco Mundo is different. Only three years have passed, but there is more you should know. Naruto would have saved the world, or doomed it. The chance of the worlds continued existence and prolonged happiness rested entirely on your shoulders. Who you were is not meaningless._"

"My death made it so. I am meaningless. After my death I desired only purpose." Ulquiorra gazed into the eyes dead on, his voice cold and empty. "I am an Espada. A weapon. A tool. I require a purpose, or I require extermination. I do not require happiness, your Majesty." Ulquiorra bowed and knelt, awaiting the Kings words. He had indeed changed since he was Naruto; all he had desired was to be the perfect weapon. Having suffered like Zabuza, he finally understood what the missing-nin had meant about being a weapon. To feel purpose, even if it was a violent and bloody one, was to retain his sanity. His entire Hollow existence, tormented by his dark memories, had turned life into a nightmare he could not escape. But with a purpose…

The Spirit King coughed politely. "_What about the Heart? What about…Hinata?_"

_Soft lips pressed to his, the soft warmth of her body, the beating of her heart…_

_"I love you…"_

Ulquiorra froze. Hinata-chan? He felt the void in his chest pull and tug, and the Naruto side began to cry again, and his own side began to shudder with some alien emotion.

"Meaningless," he managed to grind out, though he questioned if he was speaking the truth. "Love such as she spoke of does not exist. Hinata-chan will have found another to replace me. It is of no importance."

He turned as he heard a soft whispering from the mirror.

_Konoha._

The very sight filled him with anger. But it also felt comforting in a dark obscure way. There was his old apartment block, there was the Hogake Monument, there was the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, and there was the Academy, there the Cemetry. Every sight familiar and once beloved. It gave a feeling of catharsis. The mirror moved in on the Hyuga Mansion, zooming in on Hinata's room. In the three years she had changed a great deal. Her hair was now down to the small of her back in long dark lavender tresses and her body was clothed in a long light grey and purple jacket with cargo trousers. It appeared she had developed further as well as her breasts were now larger and made her look even more mature and more beautiful.

She was kneeling in front of a small shrine, her hands clasped in prayer. The mirror moved into an over the shoulder view. The shrine was simple, but well kept, as if it was the most important thing in the room. The small alcove contained a small picture of Naruto in a gilt frame, grinning broadly, as well as a bloodstained and filthy Konoha headband, and a pair of chopsticks bound with a velvet bow. Hinata's soft voice echoed out of the mirror, and Ulquiorra felt himself weaken at her words.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry but I've been on a mission for a while, so I haven't had a chance to talk to you. Nothing much here as changed since I was here last. Kiba and Shino help me to carry on more and more. Rock Lee helps as well, but sometimes it's just a struggle getting out of bed. Tsunade has changed so much, even more over the last few weeks. I saw Jiraya in the wilderness. He still remembers you fondly, and cried with me when we talked about you. Naruto-kun, I'm so, so sorry. My father wishes me to marry soon. He's even selected a nobleman already. I've told him I don't want to marry, that the only man I'll ever love is gone, but he won't hear of it. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but it might be that…that we shall meet again soon."

The image faded away. Ulquiorra rounded on the Spirit King, his face uncharacteristically haunted and angry, his eyes dark. "Is this a punishment? Do you show me these things to punish me for serving Aizen-sama?"

The Spirit King shook His head. "_No, I only show you this to remind you of your past. Ulquiorra, do you not wish to help your old friends? Do you not desire peace? Happiness?_"

Ulquiorra was silent, staring at the Spirit King. "If you send me back," he said slowly, his gaze flickering back to the mirror, "Many will die."

"_I know. But, I trust you to kill only those who you need to. I doubt you wish sixty years of violent happiness followed by eternity in Hell._"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Then…Send me back."

The Spirit King grinned, and suddenly seemed a lot kinder and less sombre.

"_Excellent,_" He declared, clapping Ulquiorra's shoulder and nodding. "_Now, Ulquiorra, before you return what about your body? Will you return to Hinata and the Elemental Nations as Naruto, or as Ulquiorra?"_

Ulquiorra looked into the mirror, which was once again showing the Elemental Nations. Naruto Uzumaki or Ulquiorra Cifer?

"I found purpose as Ulquiorra. I am no longer a Shinobi, I am an Espada."

The Spirit King grinned and turned him about, facing the mirror. The view faded out, revealing the Land of Waves, the Great Naruto Bridge in the forefront. He watched his body slowly return to normal, and readied himself to be returned to his former home.

However, the manner of his re-entry was slightly less dignified than he might have hoped. The Spirit King kicked him in the backside, propelling him through the mirror. As he flew through the mirror, which sucked at him like water, the Spirit King called, "_Good luck, Ulquiorra! Head to __Sunagakure as soon as possible. Preferably in three days!"_

As Ulquiorra faded into unconsciousness, he briefly marvelled at the Spirit Kings apparent insanity.

* * *

**Ulquiorra is back! Right, as the challenge says, and the stuff at the top, this is an UlquiorraXHinata fic. I should say, this is not going to be a pleasant ride. As Ulquiorra says, lots'a people are gonna die. Akatsuki, shinobi pretty much every faction, is going to get it. But don't worry, there'll be good parts too (E.G. The romance :3). R+R and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, sorry for the long delay. Birthdays and holidays etc. Allright, now I notice a few of you voiced interest or concerns about certain elements. MINOR SPOILERS BELOW.**

**shiva1: Ulquiorra has his weaknesses. He's not indestructible. Case in point in the chapter below. He's strong, but many other characters are stronger than him.  
**

**AnimeRocker 496: Danzo will be bashed slightly, but I'm sympathetic to him. I find his struggle with his fear and his desire to become equal with the Third very sympathetic. However, he is a major plot character for this fic and his work in it is pivotal.  
**

**Jarjaxle: Yes, there are those who will be spared, who mainly showed sympathy or empathy at his death, mostly the Konoha 9. But, what you must remember they are going to get it as well (as in, a few will _die)_. No-one is going to be unscathed.  
**

**In finishing, Ulquiorra is strong, but not insanely powerful. At present, he couldn't match the Akatsuki all on his own, and even later he won't be able to. Read on and see why. A full list of his various weaknesses, drawn up by himself will appear in Chapter 3.  
**

**I should also say that Ulquiorra is still Ulquiorra but what is left of Naruto has been awoken and is making an appearance in some of his actions and conversations. So no, he's not OOC.  
**

**As ever the plot is mine as well as custom techniques shown by brackets containing the translation, everything else belongs to the respective authors.  
**

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up to an alien sensation. He was lying on, or in, something. He couldn't think what it was. He rolled his shoulders into the material. The feeling he decided in the end, was _softness_. To one who had spent centuries, millennia in the cold hard sand and stones of Hueco Mundo, the feeling was strange and bizarre. Then, he felt something on his arm. Slowly, his eyes blinked open. He was lying in a field of grass near the edge of a cliff, surrounded by small white flowers and nearby Kubikiribōchō was driven deep into the earth beside the wooden gravemarker of Haku. He sat up slowly and gazed at the rust covered blade, gazing at Zabuza's weapon. The blade hadn't changed a bit, aside from the streaks of bird faeces and the rust. However, the angle looked slightly off of what he had remembered. Someone had obviously attempted to take the sword in the last three years.

He turned his head to look at his arm, and saw a small bird resting on the forearm. It looked up at him with bright eyes and then flew off in a flutter of wings. Ulquiorra watched it disappear beyond the trees, and then looked down at himself. He was dressed in his uniform, Murciélago in his belt. He stood up, and rested his hands in his pockets_. _He felt the wind blow across his hair, raising it like a halo of darkness, and realised his mask was gone. He blinked in mild surprise. The mask was a Hollows representation of its lost heart, and he had had it for so long it was uncomfortable to lose it. However, he realised that it would solve any awkward questions about it. He reached down and opened his uniform and looked down at his chest. His Hollow hole glared up at him like an ugly toad.

As he gazed at it he suddenly felt an odd sensation in his body. He reached deep within his subconscious and entered his inner world. Unlike the Shinigami, who had to attempt **jinzen**, Arrancars could immediately enter their inner world. He walked through the vast darkness of his soul, before he saw the burning emerald fire of his riatsu. But there was something odd about it. Rather than the green fire that symbolised his power, there was an odd white aura about it. He gently ran a hand through the flames, and felt an odd shiver run across his skin. He returned his hand to his pocket and left his inner world. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He turned his gaze to the town and slowly brought his body about and strode towards it. The grass was pressed down under his gentle footsteps. As he left, a strange impulse made him touch the Kubikiribōchō in an affectionate manner. As he did so, he realised that of all the people he had known, Haku and Zabuza were the only people he respected, beyond Hinata. They had lived and died doing their duty, which was admirable. In that, they had influenced him greatly. He curled his hand around Kubikiribōchō and tugged the blade from the earth. The metal shone in the sun and glittered dazzlingly despite its filth. He would use the blade in remembrance of the two of them.

Ulquiorra was greeted as he had expected. He had done his jacket up again to avoid awkward questions about his hole, and he had held Kubikiribōchō in a non-threatening manner, gripping it by the hilt, with the blade to the ground, but still several guardsmen and many townsfolk had looked at him with fear and many had reached for weapons. Ulquiorra ignored them and looked about the town. It was almost exactly as he had remembered. The buildings were all of pale stone with red and brown tiles and wooden doors. He stalked into the town square and with a long careful swing, drove Kubikiribōchō into the earth. He turned and looked at the townsfolk. Out of the press of people, a familiar figure stepped forward. Tazuna hadn't changed a bit since he was here last. The old man stared at him coldly, then pointed at him.

"Who are you, boy? Why do you carry the Kubikiribōchō? It was left there by a super fantastic shinobi, and no one has ever had the nerve to move it!"

Ulquiorra turned his gaze on the man. Suddenly, the entire town felt a great cold pall. The gaze was completely inhuman, devoid of all emotion and human sentimentality, filled with a cold cruel logic. Ulquiorra glanced at Tazuna who was watching him with wide eyes. He suddenly felt a miniscule twinge of guilt.

"I am Cifer Ulquiorra, Tazuna-sama," replied the small young man, and suddenly the pall was gone, and everyone breathed easily again.

Tazuna blinked in surprise. "How do you know…?"

"I have been here once, a very long time ago. You knew me well I believe, once upon a time," Ulquiorra explained, remembering his first mission with a sense of nostalgia. All the villagers glanced at Tazuna who, completely nonplussed, was reduced to working his jaw up and down in confusion.

"I am a traveller, heading to Suna. However, at one point I was a student of Zabuza-sama. When I heard of his death I decided that I would reclaim his sword and take it to the next wielder. The swords have a will of their own, and Kubikiribōchō desires a new master." Ulquiorra looked at Tazuna hard for a minute then looked past him towards the bridge. He saw a sign by it, saying 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

"It appears that Uzumaki was dear to you," he said coldly.

"Yes," said Tazuna, looking back at the bridge. "He helped us in a time of great trouble, saving us from a tyrant. Did you know him?"

"Only by reputation."

Tazuna snorted. "Then no doubt you heard it from the Konoha-nin. They lie and lie about him. They say be betrayed Konoha. They even tried to make us change the super name of the bridge, despite the fact he saved us and this isn't even the Land of Fire!"

Ulquiorra nodded. It was not unexpected. '_They do not want anyone to remember my actions_'.

"I have not been to Konoha in many years. What has been happening there lately?"

Tazuna shrugged bitterly. "I don't know much. They only come here for the goods they trade with us, or for the renaming of the bridge. All I know is that whoever is leading it is an absolute tyrant. If you're heading to Sunagakure, the Kazekage might know more."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "Thank you, Tazuna-sama." He turned, and prepared to leave, when he stopped. Something prompted him to say, "I hope we meet again one day, Tazuna-sama. There is much to catch up on, and I would hear your tale of Uzumaki, if only to judge the boy myself."

Hefting the great sword easily across his shoulders, Ulquiorra moved away, slowly gliding from the village. Tazuna watched him as he walked away. Not really knowing why, he yelled out, "See you soon, Ulquiorra-san!"

Ulquiorra didn't stop, but he did cry out, "Of course!" If anyone had been able to see it, they would have seen a single tear was sliding down Ulquiorra's cheek, following his marks.

XXXXX

Ulquiorra moved through the dark forest quickly, using **sonido** to swiftly move through the trees at great speed. He held Kubikiribōchō tightly, and tested its weight every time he landed. However, Ulquiorra noticed something. He was slowing down. Finally he stopped and fell to his knees, wheezing heavily. Ulquiorra groaned and covered his forehead with a palm. He shook his head and blinked rapidly.

'_What on earth is wrong with me? In Hueco Mundo I could-_'

He sighed. _He was alive_. That was the problem. His spiritual pressure was dimmed, and his body was physical.

"This. Is. Most. Aggravating," he said shortly, turning his baleful gaze to the heavens. '_I am alive. The Spirit King neglected to mention I would be bound by the ramifications of the mortal body. So, I must eat, sleep, and relieve myself.'_

Ulquiorra growled darkly. "I hate that fucking guy."

Despite himself, his lips twitched upwards slightly, before he realised that he had just insulted the ruler of existence and promptly silenced. However, it was good to know a small part of Naruto breathed inside Ulquiorra. It would make avenging him/himself that much more satisfying.

Ulquiorra stood up and ground his teeth. He reached out and picked up the massive blade and took hold of himself. Shortly afterwards, he arrived on the border between Kaze no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. Ulquiorra stood still again and groaned despite himself. He ran a hand through his hair and covered his mouth. '_I see I also suffer from sickness from moving too fast._'

Suddenly, a small hand took his and gently pulled him to a rock and sat him down. Ulquiorra nodded his thanks absently, before his head shot up. His eyes widened in surprise. _Uzumaki Naruto_ was standing before him, a wide cheeky grin on his face.

"What…?" Ulquiorra couldn't even ask the question.

"I'm a memory, dattebayo!" and he gave that infuriating thumbs-up. "Reio-sama awakened me to help you."

"To help_ us_. We are the same soul. More or less I grant you."

Naruto laughed. "I'm the memory of what you once were. I'm not Naruto any more than you're Kakashi-teme! Reio-sama thought that it would be better if we hung out a little."

Ulquiorra glared at him so hard that Naruto blanched and looked away, rubbing his hands nervously. "Hung out?" The way Ulquiorra said it made the whole thing sound like a death sentence.

"Y-yeah. I help you out here and there by showing you how you would have once acted and give you a little advice on some jutsu and-and stuff." Ulquiorra looked at the memory long and hard for a moment.

"And what do you get?" he asked eventually.

"Nothing. I don't exist. I'm all in your head, dattebayo!" he cried, and with another thumbs up and a huge grin, he vanished like smoke in the wind. Ulquiorra sighed and returned to examining the myriad of flaws his body seemed to have suddenly developed. It helped to keep his mind from what the Spirit King had done, though he had to admit that having... _himself_ (?) to hand might be useful in some situations.

He frowned as he examined the changes to his body. He retained his **hiero** and regeneration by what he felt, though they were somewhat diminished. Still, he doubted that there would be many who could harm him, beyond the Kage. Then, he glared at his stomach. It growled angrily at him. _'I am hungry it seems._'

And finally, _that_. Ulquiorra fidgeted uncomfortably.

'_My genitals are feeling strained,_' Ulquiorra thought in mild annoyance. He stood and drifted into the undergrowth and returned a few minutes later.

"It's strange. I haven't drunk in quite a while," he murmured as he hefted Kubikiribōchō over his shoulder and took stock of his location once more.

Soon, after several 'steps', even Ulquiorra couldn't ignore his needs. His stomach growled like an angry dog, and he found himself salivating. He slowed to a halt and looked about. The sun was low on the horizon as he stood amidst the sands of Kaze no Kuni. As far as his powerful eyes could see into the west was an endless ocean of sand. To gaze at it awakened a sense of nostalgia; as the suns dying rays struck the sand, it bleached into white. He glanced sidelong at his memory as he appeared, looking worried.

"Are you ok Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra's stomach answered for him, growling violently. Naruto giggled quietly while Ulquiorra glared at him. Ulquiorra reached out with his **Pesquisa**,searching for life forms in the vicinity. He soon felt a village in the distance. He, to his surprise, took hold of Naruto by the shoulder and used **sonido** once more. In a matter of heartbeats, they stood at the outskirts of the village. Naruto looked up at him with a shy smile. Ulquiorra suddenly felt protective of the memory. Such a feeling was strange and alien, but, he supposed it couldn't hurt to have one other weakness. There were about two-score buildings of various sizes, all made out of a pale beige stone. An oasis of sparkling periwinkle-blue shone in the evening sun, and there came the wafting smell of sand dumplings cooking. Naruto nudged Ulquiorra. "Hey, Ulquiorra-kun, how do you intend to eat?"

"I intend to take some food and place it in my mouth and chew," he replied, completely deadpan.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry, stupid question."

Ulquiorra glared at him. "I am no fool. I shall improvise to gain some food."

'_I'll have to perform some service or other for them, and in payment have a little food.'_

Even as he walked into the village, he heard the sounds of a scuffle. He stepped away from Naruto and held Kubikiribōchō in a battle-ready form. The village echoed to the sound of conflict, and there came the soft sound of metal piercing flesh. Cries filled the air as he stalked deeper into the village. Soon, the acrid stench of blood was detectable on the air. He turned a corner, and came upon the main square, filled with people, and he felt his pulse rise. He hadn't felt that in many a year, not even against the Hollowfied Kurosaki. Only one thing angered him this much. Konoha-nin. A good dozen of them stood before him, surrounding the villagers. Each wore the dark green flak jacket and dark trousers of the village. They were all chunin by what he sensed, and each seemed strong, though that seemed logical; even Tsunade wasn't stupid enough to send some weak shinobi on a mission that definitely required a swift conclusion and rapid withdrawal. The fact that Konoha-nin were here and that they were attacking the people of Kaze no Kuni demonstrated that things had deteriorated since his death.

The villagers looked on in fear as the chunin grabbed them one by one and after a few questions, opened their throats from ear-to-ear. The leader, a thin man with dark hair and glasses (possibly an Aburame, but he couldn't see a kikaichū), was directing them, pointing to specific people, seemingly at random. There were rare moments Ulquiorra lost his calm. He reacted instinctively to Kurosaki's suggestion he was becoming human, he acted instantly at Grimmjow's insubordination, and he had sullied himself and revealed his Segunda Etapa to Kurosaki. This was one of those times that he acted on his gut. He took a step forward and thrust his finger at the nearest shinobi. The **bala **condensed about his finger and grew till it was about a half-foot wide, before it shot like a thunderbolt from his finger. The near silent orb of riatsu flew straight and true, unobserved by all until it struck its target. The shinobi didn't even have a chance to draw the breath to scream. His side was blown away, the pressurised heat cauterising the wound almost an instant after he had blown him away. The shinobi flew a good few feet before crashing into the sand. The entire village went deathly silent in a heartbeat. The leader spun on his heel and gazed, with a certain aura of surprise, at Ulquiorra.

"How did you sneak past the kikaichū?" the man asked. Like all the Aburame he spoke in a reserved and detached manner, but his stance and smell practically radiated concern. The other shinobi rapidly dispersed, surrounding Ulquiorra, and drew tanto and kunai, aiming their blades at the mysterious newcomer. They all looked calm, but their worried glances back at the corpse revealed their trepidation.

"The kikaichū sense chakra. I have none," Ulquiorra stated coldly, raising the Kubikiribōchō ready to attack. He could sense the rising joy of the battle-lust that he had once had as Naruto. That would make this even better.

"Stand down, gaki. We have you outnumbered!" yelled one, but she was silenced by the leader.

"How did you kill Aki-san if you have no chakra?"

"A kekki genkai, of sorts. Forgive me, but I must now remove you from existence." And so saying, Ulquiorra used** sonido**, vanishing in a burst of static. The shinobi had barely an instant to register his disappearance before one fell, sliced in twain by Kubikiribōchō from hip to shoulder. Blood and bone exploded everywhere, and dyed the earth red. The shinobi leapt back, yelling in surprise and fear. Ulquiorra spun and fired another **bala**, blowing the head off a kunoichi. He drove the Kubikiribōchō into the ground and leapt into the air. He needed speed and the Kubikiribōchō was slowing him down; Kubikiribōchō would have to wait a little before he could drink. The leader, landing on the roof of the central building began to move his hands in intricate seals, summoning the kikaichū, swarming them around Ulquiorra into a spherical prison. Ulquiorra glanced at them. They seemed to be little threat; however, the cage they formed was surprisingly dense, about a foot thick and the buzzing drone of uncounted thousands of insects filled his ears.

'_This shouldn't prove a problem,_' he thought and fired a **bala**. The resulting effect was unexpected to say the least. The explosion didn't break all the way through the barrier, and the blast damaged his hand. The skin was burned from his fingers and blood ran from the ruined digits. He stared at his hand in shock. '_What on earth? The blast did more damage to my own hand than it did to the barrier.'_ Ulquiorra looked back at the barrier as his hand slowly rebuilt itself. '_Perhaps…'_

He reached out with his **pesquisa **and examined the kikaichū. He blinked in surprise. They seemed to glow with more energy than they ought. They had gorged themselves on chakra recently. '_I see. The chakra is a form of barrier around them. In order to break out, I need to apply more power.'_

Ulquiorra gathered a **bala** in each hand and applied even more power into each. He wrapped the riatsu within his hands and plunged them into the kikaichū. The insects burned into dust as he ripped the prison open.

The Aburame gazed levelly at the prison. The mysterious teen was imprisoned in the cage of insects, their incessant drone filling the air. He nodded to the others. "Prepare a jutsu apiece. We need to bring him in. Tsunade-sama will doubtless desire to examine him."

The others nodded and all began to activate the hand seals needed for their jutsu. The Aburame turned back to the prison and frowned slightly as he saw a red glow from within the cage.

'_The boy is preparing his kekki genkai attack again. The chakra the kikaichū ate earlier should-'_

A pair of fists emerged slowly from the swarm of insects, glowing with red energy as they drew a rent in the cage. The young man dragged himself out and stood before them, floating calmly in midair. The shinobi all stared in a mix of awe and surprise at the boy. The Aburame shook his head in wonder. "How…?"

The boy said nothing. He merely pointed his fingers, and the red light left his fingers, blowing away two more.

Ulquiorra glanced to the side and saw that two were about to fire their jutsu in tandem.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

"**Doton: Hitsugi Nadare no Jutsu!**(Coffin Avalanche)"

The orb of fire shot straight towards him, while several boulders were torn from the desert and hurled into the air, where the flowed like water, reshaping into hollow containers. Doubtless, to trap him and burn him badly enough to take him back to Konoha. He might like that; a very swift conclusion to his vendetta. But a victory was so much more satisfying if you showed the enemy true despair first. Ulquiorra looked at them disparagingly. "Childs play." He moved with **sonido **behind the shinobi, and drove his fist into the Katon user's back. The clenched fist erupted from his chest, drenched in blood. He tore it from the shinobi's chest, and with the edge of his hand, decapitated his companion. The villagers, who had watched the battle thus far in silence, began to scream as he advanced and began to methodically butcher the rest. He tore the arm from one, and blew their head away, before using the limb to beat another to death. Ulquiorra was a mad whirlwind of carnage. No sooner than one jutsu was trained on him, than he had turned on his heel and killed the offending shinobi. Soon, all that remained was the Aburame and a kunoichi. The woman was practically shaking with fear and the man was decidedly worried as they stood before him. Ulquiorra's arms were drenched in blood, the red liquid dripping from his hands. His breath was calm, but he was disturbed to find he was tiring. '_I must end this here and now.'_

Ulquiorra leapt forward, the ground cracking beneath his feet as he shot forward like a thunderbolt. The kunoichi turned away in the nick of time, but the leader wasn't so lucky. He fell to his knees, his bugs swirling in panic and confusion.

Ulquiorra's fist was embedded in the leader of the shinobi, who was impaled to the wall of the nearest house. Blood ran from the man, still clinging to life, in great rivulets. The sand beneath them was more akin to mud. Ulquiorra ripped his fist from the man and turned slowly so that his eyes fell on the woman. She was staring at him in fear and horror, her breath rapid and terrified. She shakily began to turn and run. Ulquiorra watched her go dispassionately. He moved over to the Kubikiribōchō and picked it up. He twirled it in his hand and hurled it at the fleeing woman. The blade shot through the air and cut her down, impaling her like a spear.

"That was cool, but cold."

Ulquiorra glanced at Naruto, who looked decidedly ill. "It needed to be done. I would prefer my existence to remain unnoticed-"

A kunai landed in his back with a soft thunk. The blade fell to the sand, its point blunted. Ulquiorra turned to the leader. "You still breathe? Extraordinary. I shall commend you to your superiors before I consume them."

Ulquiorra flicked another **bala**, blowing the man to pieces. Naruto glanced at him worriedly, but said nothing. Ulquiorra glanced at him, his eyes inquisitive. "Does something trouble you?"

"No, Ulquiorra-kun," came the soft reply. Ulquiorra turned and strode back through the village until he stood before the kunoichi with the Kubikiribōchō impaling her, and ripped it from her corpse in a spurt of gore. He watched as the blood was absorbed into the sword and felt the satisfaction of the blade. He looked up from the sword as the sound of footsteps drew near. The villagers were running towards them. Their leader, a pudgy man in his late fifties, stood before him and gulped, sweating heavily. "Thank you, Shiro-sama, for helping us!"

Ulquiorra was surprised, and his eyes showed it. He had only been thanked a few times throughout his long existence. Orihime; Hinata; a few others. Never strangers. He didn't quite know how to respond. Naruto glanced between the Espada and the village leader, and then elbowed him in the ribs.

"There is no need to thank me, sir," he replied. "I came across your home and saw what was happening. I have my own vendetta with the Konoha-nin." He looked at the dead shinobi and glanced at the leader. "What were they doing here?"

The man shuddered. "They were looking for a shinobi who had run from Konoha about two years ago. A man called Umino Iruka."

Ulquiorra felt the earth beneath him shift suddenly. '_Iruka-sensei?_' His old mentor had left the village? Why? Naruto looked surprised himself.

"What did they want with such a man?" Ulquiorra asked, glad of his unshakable mask.

The man shrugged. "He was a missing-nin. Nothing special though; he was little more than a drunkard, broken up about the death of his apprentice. They were only looking for him because this was the only place he left a trail."

'_My death upset him that much?_' Only Hinata and her squad had shown actual regret for his execution, and he had never expected it from anyone else. He had planned to execute Iruka alongside the others. It…_moved _him to know that Iruka cared about him so much. He nodded and looked back at the corpses. He gestured at them with the Kubikiribōchō. "I apologise. Their commanders will soon send more. I have only assured a death sentence for the village."

The man nodded and looked grim. "Yes. But we can flee to Suna. We will be safe there."

Ulquiorra looked at him dubiously. The man shrugged. "However, we owe you a debt of gratitude. How can we repay you?"

Ulquiorra's belly growled and the man smirked ruefully. "Food and bed?"

"Yes," he replied. He gestured to the corpses. "I shall dispose of the shinobi remains. I doubt they deserve any funeral rites."

The man nodded, his countenance taking on a macabre joy in the words. Ulquiorra spent the next half an hour building a pyre, onto which he through the corpses, burning them away, and using his **bala **to destroy what was left, and scattering the ashes to the sands. The food he was offered was simple, but wholesome. In any case, he was used to plain food. The fowl was cooked in a soft stew and was served with a few small dumplings and potatoes. Ulquiorra tucked into it with the ravenous delight of a hungry adjuchas. Everyone gazed at him in surprise and mild amusement at his appetite, but Naruto still looked worried. After about half an hour, during which time Ulquiorra had consumed enough to feed eight men, Ulquiorra set down his plate and bowed his head. "Arigato," he said politely. The village leader smiled and inclined his head.

"Dōitashimashite. You must have been hungry, lad."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes. My last meal was many days ago."

The village leader nodded. "Do you mind if I ask where you come from then, Ulquiorra? I have never heard of a kekki gengai which didn't use chakra."

Ulquiorra folded his hands in his lap. "I come from a land called Hueco Mundo. Your surprise is not unusual. This land is far beyond the borders of your maps, and beyond the ken of your sailors and navigators to find. It is far to the east and to the south. As for my kekki genkai, we use a different energy to power our abilities in…my country. Yes, all my fellow countrymen can use similar abilities, even the most humble of us."

The man shook his head in wonder as the villagers murmured. "You require no chakra to use your abilities? That is incredible! Many nations here would gladly sell themselves to your land. As your allies they would be powerful indeed."

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I doubt it. We were only a united kingdom for a short while under Aizen-sama. However…he is gone and without him, the endless night will return to how it was once before."

"The endless night?"

"The sun does not touch our shores. But I have spoken too much of a land that I will never see again, nor will you. If I may ask, what has happened over the last three years? That was when I last was in these parts."

The villagers all looked crestfallen and nursed their alcohol, while the leader shook his head and looked grim. "Ah. These are dark days. Since Konoha executed their jinchuriki they have been solidifying their power in other ways. They have trade agreements with Suna and Mizu no Kuni, which we all have to accept, if only out of fear."

"Fear? The Konoha-nin killed the Nine-Tails jinchuriki. They have nothing to influence anyone now."

"Ah, you would be right. But, their military is stronger than any other nation, and they have the Uchiha Clan. Judging by your gaze Shiro-sama, the clan is an enemy of yours."

Ulquiorra nodded and his riatsu spiked, plunging the room into cold. He glanced up and the pressure vanished. "Yes. I apologise for the pressure I forced upon you, but it is an unintended side effect of the kekki genkai. It is similar to killing intent. You were saying?"

"The Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Sasuke I believe, has risen through the ranks like a shooting star. He is an ANBU member and part of the village council, as befits a clan chief. He has been part of many missions and has copied many techniques."

Ulquiorra nodded. '_As ever, it appears the superiority of the Uchia is based on their thievery._'

"And despite 'losing' their jinchuriki, they have a large military, far outweighing that of Suna, Iwa or Kiri. Their jonin are powerful and they say that Uchiha Sasuke is very powerful. Kumo is the exception but as ever, they worry that their many mighty techniques might be copied by the Copycat Ninja and the Uchiha."

Ulquiorra nodded. He had much to think about. It seemed that he would have to revaluate both his position and his abilities.

"I thank you," he said, bowing his head. "But I have must sleep and have much to plan."

"Of course," the man nodded to a young boy. "My grandson will take you to a place where you can sleep. I am afraid we will be gone by morning. It would be unwise to linger here. We shall leave food and a change of clothes however."

Ulquiorra stood and bowed. He had only ever bowed to Aizen-sama, but this man deserved such respect for his aid. "I thank you. May I ask one last favour?"

"Yes, of course."

"When you arrive in Suna, say you were saved by a stranger, but do not describe me or my powers. I would rather the Konoha-nin not know who I am and what I am capable of, for now."

"I understand. We will be suitably silent."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra lay on the futon by the window in the small room, staring up at the ceiling. Naruto sat on the floor nearby with his arms crossed and pouting.

'_Did I ever truly look that ridiculous? It is a marvel they didn't execute me sooner._'

"Ulquiorra, can I speak to you?"

"If you must."

"Do you feel guilty about killing those people?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I had to kill them to make sure none of them returned to Konoha."

Silence.

"I killed them because I wanted to."

"Because they killed you," It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Naruto glared at him. "There was more to it than that, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra didn't reply straight away. He thought about it for a few moments then looked at his memory sidelong.

"I killed them for three reasons. One; I couldn't let them return to Konoha with my description, as it would make it harder to collect allies. Two; they were Konoha-nin, and it gave me a large amount of satisfaction. Three…I will admit, it made me angry to see them tormenting the villagers."

Naruto's glare softened and he smile happily. "Good."

"Pardon?"

"You're not Uzumaki Naruto anymore. You're Ulquiorra Cifer. Reio-sama doesn't mind you killing all these people so long as it was justified."

"Forgive me, but I was under the impression he was benevolent?"

"Yeah, and you're his instrument of justice here. You plan to destroy Konoha. But you might do more than that during your lifetime. I'm simply here as a little reminder to make a few moral decisions throughout your war."

"I see. I take it you are invisible to everyone else then, by your earlier comments and no-one spotting you during the meal?"

"Yeah! I'm all in your head, dattebayo!"

And he vanished. Ulquiorra was beginning to understand why the Spirit King was giving him another chance.

* * *

**Right! That's chapter 2 done and dusted. Anyhow, what did you think? As I have said in the above chapter Naruto is a memory. The Spirit King has awoken him for the simple reason of giving Ulquiorra a conscience. Which, as I'm sure you know, is pivotal to being a hero. Don't worry, he's still going to be silent and stoic, but now he'll have a little bit of a good guy back in him.**

**Oh and about Jarjaxle's question about a harem...Well? What do the readers think? PUT YOUR OPINION FORWARD POLITELY! R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Anttolas and WaveMasterYami for the info on the yukata.  
**

* * *

**Right, thank you ashlands of the cold for pointing out the spelling mistake, i've gone through the story again and i think i've got them all.  
**

* * *

**I'm baaack! Right, straight of the bat (no pun intended) this is not going to be an action filled chapter, that's chapter 4. This chapter opens more of the backstory for my version of this dimension so expect a few changes here and there.**

**Also, a few of you have also said about him being weak. What I meant was, he can't go 'cero' and everything in a fifty yard radius dies. No, its more like he's a jonin. So only jonin and kage can hurt him, but he still may have problems against others. See paragraph 1 below for more details. Of course, his Primera and Segunda Etapa still work, as will be seen later. All I'm saying is that the Kage and Jonin will still be dangerous to him, due to him still being alive.  
**

**When i write 'village' so that means it is literally a village. When I write it so, 'Village', I refer to the hidden village of the conversation/paragraph. For example; "the small village had three score or so houses", and "The shinobi of the Village lifted their weapons".  
**

**The memory of Naruto is going to be a rare character. He won't be there all the time. Really, he just pops up, reminding Ulquiorra of what he might have once done and influences the decision.  
**

**Now on a different note, I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place! On the one hand, I have several people asking for a harem, and several asking for just Hinata! Whichever way I choose, I'm bound to tick someone off! So, I'm going to be very cunning and play my 'get out of gaol free card'; In this fic, it will remain only a UlquiorraXHinata pairing, but I shall write a special fic with a harem if people would like me to. Though that fic's plot might get a bit corny to fit in so many girls. I'll open a poll for the girls people would like to see him with later on. Check out my profile for details.  
**

**WARNING: This chapter is where the bashing gets harder again.  
**

**Anyway, on with it! As ever, the plot is mine, everything else is Tite Kubo's and ****Masashi Kishimoto**'s.  


* * *

The next day found the village empty save for Ulquiorra. He awoke fresh and energised, and quickly consumed the breakfast left for him by the villagers. As he ate, he reviewed the list of weaknesses and draw backs he had, aside from the limitations of a mortal body. Firstly, his chakra was meagre, thought that was a bit of an understatement. He had the chakra of a civilian and couldn't perform any jutsu, putting him at a disadvantage to the shinobi. His imprisonment by the Aburame solidified that hypothesis. Chakra barriers and the like might prove more difficult than he had originally anticipated. Also, he had to reconsider his strength. The fight the day before proved that he could tire in battle, though perhaps the kikaichū might have had something to do with that. Chakra was the power of the physical body in this dimension, so it was logical that they had sucked that from him, despite his already pitiful amount. Be that as it may, he was still reasonably confident that he could put up a strong defence against most opponents, but was now reconsidering his stand. Sheer brutality would work on almost every target, but he had to be careful against the Kage and quite possibly jonin. The power they possessed was certainly going to damage him seriously, and he didn't know how quickly his regeneration could heal said damage. He conservatively believed that he could deal with most opponents, but would need to be a bit more cunning with the jonin and so forth.

After he finished he stood up and reviewed his appearance. Aside from a little dirt and staining he could explain of on bandits and travel, he was more or less clean. He decided against carrying the Kubikiribōchō to Suna. It would be easily recognised as one of the Seven Swords of the Mist, and that would travel quickly back to Konoha. Such a weapon would make the wielder worthy of notice and for the present, stealth was needed. He laid the blade down on the floor of the room and stepped outside. Reaching out with his **Pesquisa** to the furthest reach of his abilities, he sensed a large collection of souls in the far distance. It contained several hundreds, if not thousands if he was any judge. He gathered himself and **sonido'd **away.

XXXXXX

He landed outside Suna the next day. He must have travelled a hundred miles or so to the Village. As he walked through the desert, past the great stone head buried in the sand that marked the gate, he remembered what the Spirit King had said.

"_Head to __Sunagakure as soon as possible. Preferably in three days!"_

He stopped short, his mind whirling. He had stopped one night in the village, on the same day he had arrived in this Dimension. But, had it only been a single day? For all he knew, he might have blacked out on one of his stops for breath and rest. Besides, how long did it take for his soul to return here and form a mortal body? He had taken so long to get here because of the strain on his body. He had noticed he had damaged his body in all the 'steps' on his first day so he had slowed down in order not to tax his regeneration and riatsu. He rapidly counted. He estimated that it was indeed three days after his return, so it stood to reason that he was on time. He hurriedly walked towards the ravine that led into Suna. As he walked between the stone he came to a halt as a hot bubbling fury built in his chest and his Hole burned with fire. Baki, if that was his name, and several other Suna-nin were gathered before him, speaking with rapid worried tones and faces to four figures.

A strange pale boy with painting equipment. Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Patience_' he thought his riatsu spiking. He would kill them later. He had to see Gaara and speak to him, though he didn't know what to say. Still, it took little willpower to contain his bloodlust. He would rather them live to see the ruin of their home and the end of Konoha.

As he drew near Baki spotted him. "Halt!" he cried, and the assembled shinobi all turned to him, the Suna-nin raising their weapons. Ulquiorra turned his impassive gaze onto the new Team Kakashi. The stranger was his obvious replacement, but as to how long he had been there was a mystery. He carried scrolls and paintbrushes and wore darker clothes than what was normal in Konoha. His skin was also a sickly pale, though nowhere near his pallor. Sakura's hair was shorter and she was taller and more mature, if only in body. She wore gloves and white shorts and carried several pouches filled with phials and tubes and various other items of an assorted medical/scientific nature. Kakashi hadn't changed in the last few years but his protégé had. At his belt, Sasuke carried a sword (a chokkuto), across his shoulders was a dark navy cape with the Uchia crest, and fastened with a pin in the shape of a sharingan. His hair was longer and spikier and his expression colder and more aloof, with a slightly arrogant tilt to the head and lip. He wore an open neck shirt in a pale beige colour under a dark grey flak jacket festooned with various tools of war. His belt was covered in various scrolls and kunai and an ANBU mask. Ulquiorra glanced at the mask. It was the one Sasuke had brought into the cell that day, of that he was sure, but now he saw the pattern. It was a white hawk mask with red markings round the eyes and black markings round the beak.

Baki stepped forward and held out a hand. "Stop, stranger. Name yourself and your business here."

Ulquiorra bent his gaze on him. Baki swallowed nervously. Something about those eyes…_unsettled _him.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer-Forgive me, Cifer Ulquiorra." Baki frowned. "In my homeland, it is the personal name followed by the family name, rather than family name followed by the personal name as it is here."

Ulquiorra looked between Baki and the Suna-nin. "As for my business I am merely a traveller. Though I did hope to meet a friend of mine from a few years ago. Gaara of the Sand."

Baki winced, and his eyes hardened. "You know Gaara?"

"Yes, though it was a brief meeting," Ulquiorra replied. He was worried by what Baki's stance and the postures of the others told him. Something terrible had just happened, and it had happened to Gaara.

"Gaara has been kidnapped," said Baki angrily.

The world shifted in and out of focus for a few heartbeats. Ulquiorra's brow knotted and his power fluctuated. _'Gaara. Who would dare?_'

"Who by?" he hissed.

Baki was startled by his venomous tone. Whoever the snow-white stranger was, he treasured Gaara dearly, and that made him a good man.

"A group called Akatsuki."

Ulquiorra frowned. The name was…familiar, like something from a half heard or half forgotten conversation.

"Akatsuki?"

"They aim to kidnap all the jinchuriki and extract the Tailed-Beasts and use them as weapons," said Kakashi. "Sorry to bother ya Cifer-san, but I'm surprised you haven't heard of them."

Ulquiorra glazed coldly at him and replied, "I live in a land far across the sea, south and east of Kiri. Tailed-Beasts are bedtime stories to us." He turned back to Baki. "How can I help?"

"Help?" queried Baki, surprised.

"Yes. Gaara is an old friend. I desire to see him safe." Ulquiorra's cold eyes bored into Baki's. "He has suffered enough."

Baki pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine, enter, Cifer-san, and welcome."

Ulquiorra glided past Baki, inclining his head in thanks. Baki shot a hand out and laid it on his shoulder. "I apologise Cifer-san, but you must give me your sword until we have examined you before you can enter."

The air became so tense that you could have cut it with a knife. Ulquiorra's hand curled around Murciélago's tsuka protectively. The shinobi felt his unease and several hefted their weapons, however, before the situation could escalate out of control, Baki raised his hands.

"Hold! Cifer-san, I appreciate that your weapon might be important to you, but please, stand-down."

Ulquiorra's knuckles tightened. Slowly he relaxed. '_Only Gaara matters_.'

"Only you will touch it Baki," he said drawing the blade from the saya. The steel glittered like ice and reflected the sunlight into a myriad of directions. He passed it to Baki, and stood still. The shinobi all stared at the exquisite weapon. To the Shinobi Dimension, swords were rarely of this quality. Besides, zanpakuto were always superior to mortal weapons. Baki held it reverently as two of his men rapidly frisked him. Once that was done, they quickly scanned him with a small chakra scanner. They looked up from their findings and nodded at Baki. Baki passed Murciélago back to Ulquiorra, who quickly sheathed it.

"Thank you Cifer-san. Now will you all follow me?"

As they moved towards Suna, the three students glanced at Kakashi in concern. He simply shrugged and followed after the Suna-nin and the stranger.

"Cifer-san," he said, poking the teen in the shoulder, "Forgive this small point, but I didn't know the Kazekage had any friends."

"As I said, it was a brief meeting, but it influenced the both of us greatly," Ulquiorra replied shortly. He moved away, his fingers twitching as he submerged the idea of ripping the sharingan from the man on the spot.

Team Kakashi glanced at one another before the stranger spoke up, a strange smile on his face. "What land do you come from Cifer-kun? It sounds a strange place."

Ulquiorra didn't respond. Kakashi glanced between the stranger and Ulquiorra before he cleared his throat. "Ya know, Cifer-san, we're only being polite. You could be a bit friendlier."

"That is an alien concept for me," Ulquiorra replied darkly as he stalked onwards. The people of Suna glanced at the strangers and the whispers of the people swiftly changed from the disappearance of Gaara, to who the snow-white stranger was.

Sakura frowned at him. "But you are friends with Gaara?"

Ulquiorra turned to look back at them. "Our friendship was cemented before I learned any better."

He looked back ahead and clenched his fists in his pockets. "Besides, I show respect only to those who deserve it."

Baki turned and stared in shock at him. The group stopped as Team Kakashi all stared at Ulquiorra in anger. Sasuke stepped forth, his hand nonchalantly resting on the hilt of his sword.

"You should show respect to the Head of the Uchiha Clan," he said coolly, his eyes slowly twisting into the sharingan.

Ulquiorra turned again so that he was gazing straight into those wheels. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "'Clan'? You are a king of corpses and rotten flesh. You and Uchiha Itachi are the last Uchia. There is no clan." And he turned his back on Sasuke, daring him to strike.

Sasuke's lips twitched in a snarl and his sword flashed as he drew it, laying the blade along Ulquiorra's collar. "The last ones? Itachi is no Uchiha."

Ulquiorra said nothing. "The last one to insult my clan was executed as a traitor, as was just."

Ulquiorra's knuckles tightened. "This is not Konoha. Nor do you frighten me," he reached up and he flicked the blade away. "If you intend to threaten me, make sure you come at me with everything you have, Uchiha Sasuke. You might not walk away with unscathed."

Sasuke was so shocked, he couldn't pull himself back together before Ulquiorra had resumed walking, followed by a very nervous and agitated Baki.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Who does he think he is, insulting Sasuke-kun like that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nnnh. Still," he said rubbing the back of his head, "He probably lost kin to an Uchiha, or has beef with Konoha."_ '__But there's something off about that kid,__' _he still thought as they walked on after the others._ '__Something tells me to keep an eye on him__.' _He didn't think it strange that Ulquiorra knew Sasuke's name, after all they were quite well known, even to alien lands.

The great sphere of the Kazekage's office soon came into sight and they swiftly entered the building. They climbed several sets of stairs and reached the Kazekage's and Council's office. Ulquiorra tilted his head in surprise as he saw Kankuro and Temari standing by a large desk covered in various maps and documents. They were talking hurriedly with each other and several other officials and military appearing shinobi. Ulquiorra looked around for the Fifth Kazekage, but couldn't see anyone with the air of such a shinobi. He looked to the right and saw the statues of the four previous Kazekage. He knew the Yondaime was Gaara's father. Then it hit him. He turned to Baki. "Is Gaara the Kazekage?"

Baki nodded. "Good. I'm glad he reached the highest pinnacle." Ulquiorra remembered their fight and their conversation very well.

Baki cleared his throat. "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, the reinforcements have arrived. Team Kakashi and…an old friend."

The group round the table fell silent as they examined the newcomers. A few looked disturbed and frankly more worried at the sight of the Konoha-nin, but all were bemused by Ulquiorra.

"This is Cifer Ulquiorra. He's an old friend of Gaara," Baki explained.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed and Temari drew her fan. "An old 'friend' of Gaara? He had no friends."

"You would be correct Kankuro-san," said Ulquiorra, bowing his head. "But be that as it may, we were friends, though it was a short introduction. It was during the months before and after the Chunin Exams," he murmured. "I am here to offer my help in finding him."

The two Sand Siblings glanced at each other then relaxed and gestured them over. Kankuro pointed to the map. "The two Akatsuki members attacked Suna and one of them, a blonde missing-nin from Iwa, abducted Gaara."

Kakashi nodded. "Last I heard, the Akatsuki only have one member from Iwa, a guy called Deidara."

"Aye," put in a Suna commander. "He has the Bakuton and a strange Kinjutsu which allows him to use explosive clay."

"A cunning foe then," said Ulquiorra. Everyone glanced at him. "Any piece of clay or stone around him may prove to be a trap. It would be wise to ere on the side of caution when planning to deal with him."

The shinobi all looked surprised at that, but they nodded. "Very quick of you to figure that entire thing out, Cifer-san," said Kakashi mildly, smiling.

"It was logic, nothing more."

Ulquiorra drew out one of his hands and pointed at the map. "Do we have any idea where he fled to?"

Kankuro nodded. "I managed to get a bit of cloth from the other member of the pair, Sasori, of this Village, and we can follow the chakra residue to their hideout."

Kakashi nodded. "My team will go on ahead and see if we can hold up the ritual long enough for you to arrive. I'd like to see them fight us all off."

An old woman with grey hair and a shrivelled face looked over at Ulquiorra. "What will you do, Ulquiorra?"

"Lady Chiyo…" started Baki.

"I will go on ahead of Team Kakashi and execute the Akatsuki if I am able, or hold up the ritual if I cannot."

The silence was so complete it made a scream out of a whisper.

"Are you insane?" whispered Sakura.

"No. Though there are times I wonder," Ulquiorra muttered the last part as he glared at Naruto who was sitting on the desk and giving him what he could best describe as a cat face **(:3)** before leaving.

Chiyo shook her head sadly. "You are too young to search for death, child."

"No. I'm too old to live." He turned and walked away, taking a fragment of the cloth from a flabbergasted Kankuro. He walked towards the doors and turned in mild surprise as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Lady Chiyo had her hand on his shoulder and was looking at him with a macabre twinkle in her eyes. "You are a strange boy, Ulquiorra. Come on; lend an old woman a hand."

Ulquiorra was rarely truly stunned, and this was one of those times. He picked up Chiyo like he was giving her a piggy-back ride and turned to the shocked faces of the assembled shinobi.

"How-how do you intend to get there before us?" asked Kakashi.

"My kekkei genkai," he replied shortly. "You had better follow swiftly. I can move very fast."

There was a burst of static and they vanished. Everyone gasped and ran outside. In the far distance, and accelerating fast, was Ulquiorra. Kakashi and Sasuke cursed silently that it was a kekkei genkai technique and so couldn't be coppied. But Kakashi blanched. The boy had serious power.

XXXXXX

"Put me down, now!"

"Yes, Chiyo-sama," Ulquiorra replied, setting down the old woman on a nearby rock. They were a good dozen or so miles from Suna, and the old matron was highly agitated by Ulquiorra's insane speed. She ran a hand over her mouth and looked slightly motion-sick.

"How can you…?"

"A unique kekkei genkai, found only in my homeland, Hueco Mundo," he stood opposite her and looked down at the scrap of cloth in his hand. He examined it and reached out with his **Pesquisa** and found the trickle of chakra leading to Kawa no Kuni. He cursed to himself. He had only just passed through there. "I am sorry Chiyo-sama, but time is of the essence. The Akatsuki have Gaara in Kawa no Kuni. We must hurry before they extract Shukaku."

Chiyo slowly nodded. "My, my Ulquiorra, but you can make me feel young again, moving like that," she said, smirking thinly.

As the moved off, Ulquiorra glanced back at her. "Chiyo-sama, why are you allied with Konoha?"

She grimaced and her grip on his shoulders tightened. "We needed allies after the death of Gaara's father. Konoha offered us reasonable trade deals and agreed to take fewer missions from the Kaze Daimyo so that we could increase income."

"However…?"

"Well, after the death of the Uzumaki boy, it was revealed he was a jinchuriki. You would think that would slow down Konoha, but no. They have been expanding their military and infrastructure at an alarming rate. Even with the Ichibi, we are no match for their military. About, maybe a month, after the death of Uzumaki, the Konoha-nin began to expand their territory into Kaze no Kuni and other areas around them to the south. At first it was dark rumours. Villages found empty bar bloodstains and dead animals, clan jutsu missing, kinjutsu vaults looted. Then, rumour became truth. Villages holding anyone the Hokage perceives to be a threat is attacked, their people butchered and enslaved and their jutsu and knowledge looted." She shook her head. "The Third and Fourth Hokage would never have stooped to such levels of depravity. They say that Hatake Kakashi-teme and Uchiha Sasuke have been assigned to many darker missions of A and S rank. They say that they torture their targets on these missions to show them their techniques so that they can copy them," she looked at him curiously. His lips were set in a hard line and his pupils were constricted to dagger-thin slits.

"Then came the clincher," she said darkly. "After two towns in the desert were destroyed, Gaara, who had by then become Kazekage demanded to know what had been happening. The Konoha-nin then revealed what they had been doing. Gaara was about to rescind the treaties when they revealed who had been investing most heavily in our economy."

"Konoha."

"Yes. You see, Ulquiorra, if we gave up on the trade rights with Konoha, they would remove all the money and funding they had secretly been feeding into Suna. Without it Suna would collapse. So, we have to turn blind eye to the ever encroaching advance of Konoha. Even the Kaze Daimyo has to turn the other way."

"Why?"

"He is new to the job, though most able. Our previous Daimyo was removed from power after his part in the fracas of the Invasion of Konoha and replaced by his brother. He cannot do much against the Konoha-nin. The Hidden Villages independence from the majority of the world has now revealed the poisoned spike in the grip. We cannot call for aid from the Daimyo without starting a true war. Not just a Shinobi World War, but a true World War. So he has to ignore the bloodshed in his kingdom, out of fear of the Hi Daimyo. It has been made very clear that if we attack Hi no Kuni then the Hi Daimyo will support the Konoha-nin with his army."

Ulquiorra nodded. This was grim tidings. If they were blithely massacring villages and towns left right and centre, it proved that Konaha's power was growing. The fact that the other eight jinchuriki hadn't been unleashed against them presented an even more worrying theory. They had some weapon or device that prevented the other Villages from unleashing their biju. If that was true, he would definitely need allies.

"Why don't the Villages ally and crush Konoha? After all, put it all together and you have eight jinchuriki. Not even Hatake Kakashi and the other jonin could stop that."

Chiyo nodded glumly but said nothing. He glanced back at her. "I take it Konoha has been investing in several other villages?"

"Yes. Only Kumo is removed from that problem, but they are loath to risk their beloved jinchuriki."

"'Beloved'?" _That_ surprised him.

"Yes. The Hachibi jinchuriki is the brother of the Raikage, and the Nibi is sealed into one of their most talented kunoichi. Both are loved among their people, and they hardly ever leave the Village, so fearful is the Raikage of seeing them hurt."

'_It appears Kumo might be spared in my purge if it truly cares for its jinchuriki._' He was glad that two of his fellows at least had some form of peace and happiness.

Chiyo shook her head. "Forgive me, Ulquiorra but our main concern is saving Gaara. We shall discuss politics later."

"Yes, Chiyo-sama." And so saying, Ulquiorra put on more pace and shot through the desert like a thunderbolt.

XXXXXX

After nightfall, they had crossed the nearest border into Kawa no Kuni. Here, despite protestations, Chiyo had insisted that he rest. When he had initially refused, she had revealed several puppets and forcibly made him lie in the soft grass. As the moon rose he looked at the old woman sitting nearby, tending a small fire.

"Sasori is a kinsman, isn't he?" She looked up in surprise. "Judging by your reaction I am correct. Is that why you chose to accompany me rather than Hatake and his team?"

She didn't reply immediately, instead gazing into the fires and stoking them. "Hatake's father killed Sasori's parents. He is my grandchild. I didn't want to arrive with the son of the man who had broken my little boy's heart."

Silence fell over the camp. As the stars twinkled in the sky, Chiyo asked, "You lost someone close to you to Team Seven, didn't you?"

"Yes. A…distant relative. We were close. Almost inseperable."

Chiyo nodded. "Well, if things continue the way they do, perhaps we might have revenge in the near future."

Ulquiorra nodded, his lips twitching and Chiyo grinned savagely.

XXXXXX

Hinata swerved around Neji's fist and drove her own into his chest, blocking the tenketsu beneath his right lung. He stumbled back and she resumed the attack, launching several strikes to his face and abdomen. He fell back and Hinata dew back her fist for the finishing blow, when Neji flipped backwards, placing his hands on the floor and powering his feet into her jaw. She fell back, dazed and bleeding. Neji righted himself and drove his hand at her heart. The fingertips connected and Hinata felt a flood of Neji's chakra enter the tenketsu. She was blasted of her feet and across the dojo, and crashed into a wall. The Clan Elders winced at the power of the blow and nodded to signify that the match was over. Hinata staggered to her feet and clasped her sides, wheezing heavily. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her chest hurt like hell. She pushed past the gathering Hyūga and outside. She stood in the gardens, bathed in the moonlight, breathing heavily. She had been training so hard for the last few days to pull of that attack so that she could defeat Neji in this training match. But as ever, she had failed. She breathed in and scrunched up her eyes, refusing to cry. She managed to avoid the other Hyūga long enough to reach her room, where she fell on her bed and coughed violently. After a few minutes of convulsions, she managed to regain enough control to strip off her clothes and change to her sleepwear. She was about to climb into bed, when there came a knock at the door. "Enter," Hinata said, before suddenly remembering her shrine was visible. She hurriedly ran over and closed the doors of the shrine and locked them, just as the door opened and her father stepped in.

"Hinata," he said shortly, his gaze dark and heavy.

"Otousan," she said, bowing.

He looked at her appraisingly. "Why do you insist on wearing those ridiculous yukata?"

She looked down at the kimono she wore. It was a simple affair and quite childish really. It was a pale orange with flowers on with a bright pink obi.

"Sorry, otousan," she said, bowing again, "But I like-"

"That is neither here nor there," he replied coldly. "You will soon be married to Uchiha-san. You must start acting like a Hyūga and a wife, not a child." And so saying he strode out, sending in two branch house women. Despite her protests and struggles, they tore the kimono from her and dressed her in a new one. It was a deep, blood red, with the Uchia crest over her heart, and decorated with hawks and coiling serpents of white and blue. They left, taking the old kimono with them, "For the fire," they said.

Hinata stood a while, staring at herself in the mirror. The kimono was a masterpiece, a true work of art and must have cost a great deal to make. She tore the crest from the material her face twisted with anger and despair. '_That pig will never have me._'

During one of the 'patrols' several shinobi had come across a book which contained a great deal of information on the three great dojutsu. It was discovered that the Rinnegan was the ancestor of both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. The Village Council was ecstatic at the news; if they could breed Sasuke with a Hyūga then after some careful manipulation, they might get the Rinnegan, watered down and less powerful than a natural it may be. So, Hiashi had offered her, the next clan head. When she had discovered who she was to marry she had despaired. She had hoped to remain pure and untouched for Naruto in the beyond. But now…

The tanto glittered in the moonlight. She laid it against her flesh, and tried to make the cut. But she couldn't. She was too scared. She cried as she let the tanto fall to the floor. '_I'm worthless._'

* * *

**(Dodges hail of gunfire) HEY HINATA AND SASUKE WILL NEVER GET TOGETHER! (Gunfire ceases) Thank you. No, only Ulquiorra will ever sleep with her. Yes, it'll be later in this fic, and several times too. So, minor spoiler warning, yes there'll be some lemon later. Now, before you yell that the Byakugan and Sharingan are unrelated, I looked it up, and yes, they both stem from the Rinnegan, but have devolved over the centuries/millenia since the Sage of Six Paths.**

**I should say that the story will be told mainly from Ulquiorra's point of view from here on, but others will contribute and Hinata's viewpoint will be explored as well. Also, I think he would call Chiyo 'sama' as he can sense her power and authority. Besides, he's very respectful.  
**

**Anyway, consider for the harem fic, give a review, and as always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**New note: Working hard on the Sasori Ulquiorra fight. I'll try to get it up this week.  
**


	4. The Puppet Master vs The White Sword

**CHAPTER FOUR: Awake and Alive. The Puppet Master vs the White Sword**

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

* * *

**HOLY MOTHER****ING HELL! I didn't realise that this would be as popular as it is. Thanks everyone! ;) It's really good to know how well I'm doing.  
**

**Here we are! (PICKS UP SHIELD) Right, this is the battle with Sasori. Who I like. So, yeah, sympathetic death and all. I've been working on the battle scene a lot due to trying to make it mre original. Now, on with it. As for the title, all the major chapters will have a title, based on a song and an anime style title.  
**

* * *

Ulquiorra and Chiyo moved off early the next morning, shooting through the forests and valleys like streaks of lightning. Ulquiorra's footfall was silent as a ghost's and his eyes were focused on the distance. They were nearly there. '_Hold on Gaara_', he thought. '_I'm coming._'

Finally they saw it. Ulquiorra stopped and set down Chiyo, gazing at the cliff across the river. Across the river stood the sheer face of stone, bearing a single piece of paper, with the letter 'Forbidden' in large bold red. "Gaara is behind here," said Ulquiorra, drawing _Murciélago. He only _used the blade on worthy foes, and if Akatsuki was behind there, then they were worthy_._

Chiyo pursed her lips. "I know this seal. We must remove four other tags like this one, scattered throughout the area, before we can remove this one, and access the-"

Ulquiorra didn't listen. He raised his left arm and gathered the riatsu needed. Then, erring on the side of caution he added a little more. The small green focal point glowed brighter and brighter, growing to the size of a football. '_Gaara…_'

Ulquiorra fired the **cero**. The great emerald beam speed through the air faster than an arrow, casting a sickly corpse-light over the area. It struck the rock and met a force in resistance. The immovable object braced itself against the unstoppable force of the juggernaut. They strove for a heartbeat, and then the juggernaut won, shattering the rock like chalk beneath a hammer. The stone disintegrated into a myriad of pieces and the cave mouth was revealed. Ulquiorra lowered his hand as the riatsu dissipated. Chiyo's jaw was wide enough that you could have fed her a whole apple without choking her.

"How-how…?"

"My kekkei genkai," he replied shortly. '_It appears riatsu can trump chakra,_' he thought with satisfaction as they entered the cool darkness.

The cave was large and deep, stretching back a long way into a deeper darkness. At the back of the cave was a wide opening into a tunnel or passageway, running deep into the earth. Scorch marks covered the floor for a long way, following the path of his **cero**. He placed his left hand back in his pocket. He was confident. Cool darkness was his element, and he didn't think too much of whoever built this place. He would have placed a few more traps and laid a stronger defence. But that was neither here nor there.

"Ulquiorra," murmured Chiyo, raising her hands and slipping into a defensive position. Ulquiorra looked ahead and saw the hunched insect-like form of whom he guessed to be Sasori approach up the tunnel.

"Ulquiorra," said the man, "A strange name."

XXXXXX

The Leader looked up from the unconscious jinchuriki as the sound of disintegrating rock and the fall of stone. "Sasori-san, Deidara-san," he said, his eyes gazing up the passageway. "What was that?"

Sasori turned and looked back up the tunnel. "Someone must have broken through the Barrier Jutsu. Shall I deal with them?"

"Yes and quickly. The ritual has only just begun. We haven't even started the battle yet."

Sasori bowed his head and murmured, "As you will, Leader-sama."

He slowly turned and scuttled up the passageway like a cockroach.

He saw the intruders long before they saw him. One was his grandmother. He wasn't surprised. Of all the people who would come after him, it was most likely going to be his grandmother. However, her companion was strange. His skin was pure white, as was his long coat and hakama with black boots. His hair was blacker than night and his eyes were catlike, and a bright green, like emeralds. He carried a katana in his right hand, while his left was in his pocket. To complete the picture he had two teal tear tracks down his face, like he was eternally weeping in misery.

His grandmother looked ahead and saw him. "Ulquiorra," she murmured, raising her hands. The stranger looked ahead and saw him.

"Ulquiorra? A strange name," Sasori said, scuttling forward.

XXXXXX

"As befits a stranger in a strange land," Ulquiorra replied. He levelled the blade at Sasori. "Where. Is. Gaara?" he hissed. His riatsu was spiking wildly now, the air around him quivering. Sasori seemed to feel it.

"Your killer intent, if that's what it is, is tremendous, boy," he stated.

Ulquiorra was about to reply when he saw a flash of movement. He turned and raised his sword just in time to block another blade. His eyes widened. The enemy was wielding a copy of _Murciélago. _He leapt back, widening his stance, and his attacker stepped forward. Ulquiorra stared stunned at an exact replica of himself, down to the emotionless expression.

"You seem surprised," said Sasori mildly. "You see, if you had removed all the tags, you would have made a clone of yourself for each one. And those clones will tear you to pieces," and so saying, the other three clones stepped out. Each held Murciélago in their right hand and wore the same expressionless mask. Even Ulquiorra knew that there was only reaction at a time like this.

"Shit. Chiyo-sama, I must request that you stand back. This will be violent."

Ulquiorra stared his clones dead in the eye. There was a heartbeat of silence, then replicas and original used **sonido** to close the gap. Ulquiorra blocked all four blows with his sword, before firing of a volley of **bala**, which the replica's dodged. Streaking forward, he cut down on one, scoring a long gash across 'his' chest. The replica **sonido'd **behind him and Ulquiorra caught the blow with his left hand. He was startled to see his hand was cut._ '__They must have all the powers and abilities I have now.__'_

He swung his sword again, cutting the replica's cheek before turning in time to block another strike to the back of his head, twisting Murciélago around the copy-cat blade, and driving it up, cutting the clones face. Blood ran down the clones face and he repeatedly slashed at Ulquiorra, who knocked aside nearly every blow and dodged the others nonchalantly. It appeared that the clones knew all of his sword styles, and judging by the occasional punch and kick, they also had his unarmed combat ability. '_This is problematic. I wonder if they have all my abilities.__'_

He slashed at the clone again, cutting of his left hand. As the clone fell back, the ones he had injured earlier reappeared and attacked him again, this time fully healed. Ulquiorra cursed silently, though his face remained impassive. He blocked the overhead blow of the two before him and caught the blade of a third in his free hand. The fourth clone however, proved more difficult.

The clone raised its finger and fired a **bala** straight at his face. Ulquiorra twisted and hurled one of the clones in its path. If logic served, they would all have the same riatsu as him, thus the **bala** would probably blast through the **hierro. **Of course that was only a theory. The clone stumbled into the red ball and his side was blown away. The clone shuddered, and then disintegrated into ash.

'One down, three to go.'

XXXXXX

Sasori watched Ulquiorra duel his clones in awe. All of them moved so fast that they were mere blurs, with the occasional half-second pause which froze them in action, like a painting. Then, the mad whirlwind would start again, steel swinging in deadly arcs as all of them dodged, blocked, wove and struck with the fluidity and grace of dancers. Sasori's lips twitched eagerly; the boy would make a fine addition to his **Hitokugutsu** collection. As he watched, a clone fell and the original and replicas disengaged, firing small red orbs of energy at each other in an unending crimson volley. The cave was filled with blood red light as they duelled, throwing vast, dark and twisted shadows across the cave as the blasts through up dust and stone.

Chiyo shook her head in awe as the four Ulquiorra's duelled. She could see the original, his face hard as stone as he waded through the orbs of energy, firing his own with pinpoint accuracy. The pressure of the two colliding masses of energy was literally shaking the earth beneath them. Ulquiorra suddenly vanished with his beyond inhuman movement, appearing before one of the clones and taking of its arm in a vicious swipe, spilling dark blood across the air, hugging the blade tight. The injured clone fell back and Ulquiorra was at work again, hacking and slashing with a controlled wrath and power which reminded her of an assassin. His feet, and those of his clones barely touched the ground as they fought, leaping into rapid assaults and fluid defences during which only the tips of their toes touched the stone. Blood ran from all their blades, but as she watched, their wounds were all healing. Not even the jinchuriki had regeneration on that scale. The boy was _incredible_.

_XXXXXX_

Ulquiorra slashed at another clone, cutting its face again and again. He drove his fist into its jaw, sending a few teeth and blood everywhere. The smoke grew and grew as they fought. Ulquiorra was angered that he couldn't destroy his clones. Despite being the original, and therefore superior, he was unable to kill his targets. Logic of course dictated that because they were all the same strength, he would be worn down eventually by the clones. Unless, of course he outwitted them. He leapt away and raised his finger. As he did so, the others followed suit, each charging a **cero**. Ulquiorra did the same. The three-way **cero **grew and grew until they fired. Not even he would survive a blast of this magnitude. It would vaporise him instantly, turning him to a vapour as thin as smoke before he faded away. Ulquiorra's lips twitched.

"**Gran Rey Cero**." He swept Murciélago across his finger. The blood mixed with his **cero**, and the green orb suddenly turned opaque and then flashed a blinding white, the colour of the moon. With a twitch of his hand, it fired, the blast zigzagging through the air, spinning like a shuriken and striking the three **cero **like a bolt of lightning.

There was a blinding flash, followed by an instant of darkness so absolute that the night was made like daylight by comparison. Then, the earth shattered. The roof of the lair was blown away revealing the sky. Chiyo and Sasori were flung away by the blast like leaves in the wind, landing hard on the shattered stone as the hill collapsed into rubble. The air shimmered as if a thunderstorm had struck. The smoke was so thick that nothing could be seen for a long while. The forest was a silent as a tomb. Chiyo sat up coughing, blood pouring from a gash on her head and her leg broken. Sasori righted himself like an overturned beetle and stared in absolute awe at the ruination.

"Impossible. How could one boy hold such power?"

The smoke began to clear. Chiyo felt a tear fall down her face as she realised Ulquiorra was dead._ '__The poor boy. Gaara will be-'_

Harsh, ragged breathing came from within the smoke and dust. A figure stood there. His left arm was gone and his legs as well, but he stood, hanging in midair. The smoke faded, revealing Ulquiorra. The right of his face was burned to bloody tatters, his eye blinded. His right arm was mutilated and bleeding, gripping his blade tightly. His clothes were bloodied tatters, revealing a horrifically tortured torso, covered in lacerations and bloody tears. Bones and a few organs were visible through the rents. His hair was singed and burnt and…a hole was in his chest beside which was a twisted tattoo of the number '4' in a baroque lettering.

Ulquiorra slowly began to regenerate, his torn body stitching itself togeth again, bloody rents healing and bones reforming. A pair of skeletal legs appeared and built themselves up through veins, muscle and skin. His arm grew from a skeletal caricature to its previous health. His face rebuilt itself, his eye returning to its cold green. Soon, Ulquiorra stood there, naked but for hakama scorched short, but unscathed. He clenched and unclenched his left hand, standing in a pool of his own blood.

"This is my power, Sasori," he said, swinging the blade and levelling it at the man, "And I haven't even begun to get started." The ashes of the destroyed clones faded into nothingness. His gambit had paid off.

"Chiyo-sama, please stop staring at my Hollow hole and prepare your weapons. This battle is far from over," Ulquiorra continued. Chiyo blanched and nodded, desperately trying and failing to put aside her confusion.

Sasori shook himself and shrugged his shoulders. "Well…I certainly look forward to making you a puppet. Your kekkei genkai is incredible. I see," he said, standing up straight, "That I'll have to get serious."

And so saying, his cloak and body fell away, revealing a teenage boy with red hair and a droll expression.

"A puppet? I see. Very well then, Sasori, let it be done," Ulquiorra swept his blade down to his side and awaited the first strike. Chiyo hastily began the complicated hand gestures and summoned to old and worn out puppets from a scroll. Sasori frowned at them.

"The Mother and the Father? I know their workings inside out." His voice reminded Ulquiorra somewhat of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Chiyo smirked thinly. "Let us see."

Blades burst from the hands. Ulquiorra looked at the blades appraisingly. "You have some bite still, Chiyo-sama."

Sasori flipped out a scroll. "Well, you have shown yours. Now, I'll show mine." A strange puppet seemingly covered in thick leather and a dark robe appeared, with chaotic dark hair. Chiyo gasped.

"You…You turned the Kazekage into a **hitokugutsu**!?"

Ulquiorra looked at the puppet. "Ingenious. Am I to take it that the **hitokugutsu **retain their abilities post mortem?"

Sasori smiled. It was an evil, twisted smile, like the one Nnoitra wore whenever they met. "Meet the Sandaime Kazekage, master of the Iron Sand."

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't need to ask what he meant by that.

Sasori flicked his fingers, sending the puppet forward on its strings as fast as an arrow. Ulquiorra leapt towards it, and struck at its head. From its mouth issued a fine black powder cloud. The sword met the cloud with the ring of metal against metal. '_The Iron Sand!' _He twisted the blade, dragging it loose, hacking at the puppet's left side. The arm jerked up, revealing a thin blade that blocked Ulquiorra's. The metal shrieked and cracked beneath Ulquiorra's strike, but before Ulquiorra could press the advantage, more Iron Sand shot from the puppets mouth, coalescing into a hammer and smashing him away. He pursed his lips and righted himself in freefall, landing on his feet on a boulder. He tilted his head and avoided the Iron Sand arrow shot at his head. Chiyo sent her puppets shooting forward, swerving round the Iron Sand, and aiming for her grandson. He glanced away from Ulquiorra and saw the incoming attack. He flipped the Kazekage away and lifted its arms, blocking the puppets and forcing the three of them into a bizarre duel as their arms extended blades, and they clashed. Ulquiorra saw the opening and shot towards Sasori with **sonido**. Sasori, however, saw him vanish and the distinctive sound of static. He hurled up a finger, and the Kazekage's left arm fell away, revealing several compartments filled with summoning tags. Ulquiorra frowned at them, then swung his sword up and leapt into the air as about a hundred puppet arms shot from the seals, each one incredibly flexible. He swerved as the arms swung this way and that, following him with the persistence of bloodhounds.

'_How irksome.'_

He placed his feet on a boulder and shot forward, holding his sword at its furthest reach to the left of his body and as the hands reached for him, clawing at him. Ulquiorra moved his arm and simultaneously **sonido'd** above the arms. With a single blow he cut them down, like beheading a snake. The truncated mass fell to the ground and Sasori smiled thinly. "Excellent."

From the Kazekage's left side a buzzsaw emerged, swinging out and around, forcing Chiyo to pull 'Mother' and 'Father' away. Ulquiorra landed before the Kazekage, holding his sword in both hands above his head. "Away with you," he said, bringing the blade down. The Kazekage brought its hands up defensively, blocking Murciélago with buzzsaw and bladed arm. Ulquiorra kicked upwards with his left foot, knocking the head back. He hefted Murciélago again and swung it down again. It connected and cut the puppet open. From the wound, more sand poured out. Sasori smirked.

"Ulquiorra, run!" cried Chiyo. Ulquiorra quickly leapt away and landed on the floor as the sand twisted and shifted. It spun round and around like a Ferris wheel, forming al large ever growing oval around the Kazekage, who Sasori lifted into the air. From the oval long spindly legs of Iron Sand, like some monstrous spider, began to grow, fast as flying hawk. Ulquiorra realised the true danger of this technique, just as Sasori declared its name. "**Satetsu Kaihō.**"

Ulquiorra bobbed and swerved like a crane as the spindly blades jabbed and thrust at him, and more and more grew from the Kazekage. "It doesn't matter how long you try to fight for, kid," taunted Sasori. "The blades will get you in the end."

Ulquiorra did not deign him with a response. Instead he began to fly towards Sasori, dodging through the many arms of metal. Chiyo was hard pressed as well. Her broken leg was quivering and her movements with the puppets were more and more erratic as she attempted to escape the web of iron. Ulquiorra snorted and flew faster, swerving through the blades like a herring before Sasori swung his hands out. Two clouds of Iron Sand gathered and smothered Ulquiorra, containing him in a large square box of dust. Ulquiorra nodded and awaited the next move. He didn't have to wait long.

A hole appeared in the cage, large enough for a person to fly through swinging a blade. And so the Kazekage did, shooting through the hole, its blades outstretched. Ulquiorra stood before it, his arms held narrow and close to his body. As the blades drew an inch to his skin, he moved, twisting away and aiming upwards driving his left fist into the head. The **hierro** combined with his immense strength drove the fist clean through the head, decapitating the puppet and ripping the spine from the doll. The puppet burst apart, spilling the last dregs of iron sand as the prison collapsed around Ulquiorra. He fell beneath the weight and stood in the ruins of the lair, which slowly filled up with the sand like a small lake with islands of stone. Sasori gazed at him with a dispassionate anger.

"You have destroyed my second greatest work," he said coolly. He lifted the edge of his robe and threw it away. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise. The boy's youth was false; he was a_ puppet. _

"It's been a while since I used…myself," the man laughed.

Ulquiorra tilted his sword into a defensive position as the puppet master slowly rose into the air on his long scorpion tail. The two of them gazed at each other for a long moment before they both leapt at each other.

From Sasori's hips burst out two sets of five blades, each set on a circular engine on spindly arms, while a large rectangular box was built into his back, containing four scrolls. The blades began to spin and Sasori hacked and slashed at Ulquiorra. He blocked the blows carelessly, before swinging his own blade at Sasori's head. The man dodged and resumed his assault. He and Ulquiorra duelled back and forth. Ulquiorra thrust and slashed with his blade with an untamed and cold ferocity, while Sasori bobbed and weaved, swinging his blades with a casual skill that belied his careless smirk. The blades of the two men hacked with wild abandon. Several times Murciélago was caught in the whirling blades, and Ulquiorra was forced to retreat in order to break free. Sasori began to punch and kick at Ulquiorra who simply slapped him away. His incredible strength sent Sasori flying away. Ulquiorra pursued him, his sword raised high to deliver the final blow. Sasori flipped in midair, landing on his hands and sending the spiked tail straight at Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra batted the spike aside, but it still nicked his hand. Ulquiorra hacked and slashed at Sasori, who was forced onto the defensive by the sheer violence and ferocity of the assault. Sasori swung his blades out, holding his arms close to his chest protectively. Ulquiorra blocked the incoming blows with ease, and thrust his blade forward, driving it into Sasori's head, piercing his eye and exploding out the back of his head. Ulquiorra flicked a **bala **at the puppet, and blew him apart. The pieces fell into the sand and clattered on the rock. Ulquiorra turned to Chiyo, who was looking solemn. "I apologise for killing him, Chiyo-sama, but-"

Ulquiorra flicked aside the blade shot at his head without turning around. He looked around to see Sasori reconstructing himself, placing the various pieces back together again around a strange container in his chest, his head last, the damaged eye repairing itself as he glared at Ulquiorra. "Incredible," Ulquiorra acknowledged. "The ability to reconstruct oneself no matter how badly damaged you are. Most incredible. You are harder to kill than Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sasori frowned and cracked his knuckles, examining his hands minutely. Ulquiorra pointed Murciélago at him and murmured, "It seems I shall have to leave nothing intact."

Sasori smiled thinly and reached behind him pulling out a red and yellow scroll from his back. He tossed it in his hand casually. "I see that I've been going too easy on you."

Chiyo reached into her knapsack and pulled out a scroll of her own, a deep purple one. "This is a technique I forbade myself from using," she said glumly. "I thought I would never need it again," she continued, as she undid the string, "But I suppose life isn't that simple." She opened it and Ulquiorra saw the ten seals marked on it. Sasori tilted his head as the seals began to glow.

"Now," she finished, "Let's get this show on the road."

She dropped into the traditional chakra summoning or seal releasing stance and the glow reached a new brilliance. The seals lowly detached themselves on purple-blue clouds, glowing ethereally. Soon, ten puppets, each dressed in white robes with the mark on their foreheads, each a unique work of art.

"The number of puppets a puppeteer can use is reflective of their power," muttered Sasori. "You really are powerful, Grandma."

Ulquiorra gazed at the puppets critically. '_To be able to use so many puppets at once..._' "You really are something else, Chiyo-sama."

"Grandma Chiyo's quintessential 'ten fingers'," Sasori continued, his smile taking on an insane quality. "There are rumours that you used those to conquer a castle. **Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū**. The puppets created by Chikamatsu Monzaemon himself."

Ulquiorra raised his blade. "Enough ancient history. Prepare yourself."

Sasori smiled and opened the right side of his chest. The glow of chakra emanated from it, burning like fire. From the fire more than a hundred chakra threads flew up into the scroll as Sasori opened it. Ulquiorra watched in awe and trepidation as more than a hundred puppets shot out from their imprisonment in the scroll, each bearing a savage weapon in their grasp. The army floated high above them, casting a shadow over the ruins. Ulquiorra stared up at the puppet horde and glanced back at Chiyo. "Back me up."

Sasori's smile widened. Ulquiorra flew forward, brandishing his sword as the puppets moved to surround him. He swung Murciélago in a series of wide arcs, severing limbs and cutting bodies in twain. Pieces of machinery and rags fell to the floor far below. Chiyo sent her own puppets into the battle, their own weapons swinging. One of them moved beside Ulquiorra, swinging two large broad-swords about 'her' and laying about itself with a wild skill. Ulquiorra and the broad-sword wielding puppet cut a broad swath through the ranks, supported by the long haired puppet swinging the puppet with the spinning chakra blade head. Ulquiorra soon noticed that the more of the puppets he cut down the more powerful the rest became. '_So, he can concentrate on all the puppets at once, but the less puppets there are the more focused he becomes_.'

Ulquiorra stepped back from a slash and swept his free hand up, cracking the puppets skull open like a ripe apple.

Even as Ulquiorra and the ten puppets struck about them, felling foe by the dozen, Sasori's puppets became even more ferocious. Ulquiorra was scarred and mauled by several attacks, and a few of Chiyo's puppets were cut to ribbons. Ulquiorra, slowed by the mauling of an eye, tore the object from his skull and hurled it away, allowing it to regenerate swifter. Chiyo manipulated three of her puppets into a pyramid, bearing seals similar to the markings for the Buddha from the Shinigami Dimension, and unleashed a strange technique. "**Sanbō Kyūkai**," she declared, sucking a large swath of the red-clad puppets into a vortex, crushing them into scrap. The blue bald puppet began to shoot the long spiked coils from its head, impaling a few of the enemy puppets. Ulquiorra fired a **bala** at Sasori, forcing the man to leap away, distracting him enough for Chiyo to move the cyclopean puppet into position. It opened its mouth and fired a small orb of some beige chakra based material. "Ulquiorra! Grab the orb and hit Sasori with it!" Chiyo screamed.

Ulquiorra, bemused by the idea of the object having the power to stop Sasori nevertheless grabbed the orb, and using **sonido** appeared before the man. Sasori's eyes widened as Ulquiorra punched his fist into his chest and the orb exploded. The force of the condensed chakra releasing was enough to push Ulquiorra back a few paces as Sasori was flung through the air and impaled to the wall by the rapidly expanding lion headed chakra seal.

The red-clad puppets all began to fall from the sky, their threads severed. Ulquiorra knocked aside one that was about to fall on him and glared at Sasori's corpse. The head lolled to the side drunkenly. Ulquiorra snorted and rested the spine of Murciélago against his shoulder as he let out a long exhalation. Sasori was one tough foe._ '__Gaara…'_

He had to hurry. "Chiyo-sama, I must save Gaara-" he began before a blinding, searing pain erupted across his torso and head, like lances of white fire. He fell to his knees and covered his face with a hand. A fallen puppet stood up. Sasori smiled at him. "Your regeneration is incredible. But what you didn't know is that every grain of sand, every blade and every single weapon was coated in a poison so virulent that nothing can stop its march. You're dead, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra groaned despite himself, forcing himself to stand up. "Silence, Sasori. I am not dead yet."

Sasori picked up a katana from the sand and attacked him. Slowed by the poison, Ulquiorra and Sasori's blade skill was finally matched. Ulquiorra was forced onto the defensive as Sasori sliced at his throat with the sword, moving his blade in simple yet efficient movements which knocked aside Murciélago at every opportunity. Ulquiorra, realising that he had to force the poison from his body with regeneration, allowed Sasori to impale him in the shoulder, before reaching out with his left hand and holding him there. As Sasori struggled, Ulquiorra forced more and more reiatsu into his regeneration, forcing his body to regenerate faster. Soon the undiluted pain was gone, replaced by a dull ache, then the cold feeling of mortal flesh. He raised Murciélago again and snorted. "Your poison has been assimilated. You were a worthy foe, Akasuna no Sasori." And so saying, he drove Murciélago into the coil and pierced through Sasori's mortal remnants.

Sasori gazed down at the blade run through his chest and let out a long rattling sigh. Ulquiorra twisted the blade savagely and drew it bloodied from the coil. He looked about the destruction and saw the small opening of the tunnel leading down into the depths of the earth. Without hesitation he flew down the tunnel leaving Sasori to fall into the arms of the Mother and the Father.

XXXXXX

Deidara glanced up the tunnel. Sasori had left an hour or so ago, and had still not returned. It worried him somewhat. He returned his gaze back to the ritual as he felt a presence shoot down the passageway. "Well, Sasori, how did it go, hmm?" he asked without looking round. "I heard some pretty big explosions earlier, hmm." He stopped suddenly when he realised that all the rest of Akatsuki had paused in the midst of the ritual and were looking behind him. He turned and saw a teenager with pure white skin and emerald green eyes. He had a hole in his chest but was speeding towards him like a thunderbolt, as if the lack of a heart did not affect him. Deidara's smirk widened a fraction as he threw out a few explosive **C1 **hawks which flew towards the stranger, only to be cut down with blinding accuracy and detonated harmlessly behind the boy, so fast did he move. Deidara sidestepped as the boy hacked at his head, but he still lost his arm, severed cleanly in the single strike. Deidara's eyes widened as the boy, with a casual and detached brutality, grabbed the arm from midair and swung the amputated limb into Deidara's face, hurling him away. Deidara fell to the floor in the corner of the vault, holding his amputated limb in a confused daze. He looked up to see the stranger gazing at the Akatsuki, standing over Gaara. A subtle movement from the Leader gave him permission to flee. Grabbing a small lever hidden in the rock, Deidara opened a small passageway and slipped out. 'That boy is a cunt, hmm.'

XXXXXX

Nagato gazed down at the stranger in interest. "I see that you must have killed Sasori," he mused, "Though how you still live with a hole like that in your chest, I have no idea. A useful ability though."

Kisame grinned. "Who are you, baka?"

The stranger turned his gaze to the former Kiri-nin. "I am Cifer Ulquiorra, the Quarto Espada. I am here for Gaara."

_'__He's here to rescue the jinchuriki? Strange,' _Nagato thought, closing his eyes for a moment. Ulquiorra looked down at the Kazekage and then pointed a hand at the statue behind Gaara. Nagato saw a small green orb begin to grow at the end of his finger. He didn't think much of it at first, but then the Rinnegan allowed him to see the distortion around the boy. He seemed to exist in that unique 'place' inhabited only by the **Edo Tensei, **yet he seemed to be alive as well. Bizarrely, his existence was a cross between that of the living and of the half-life of the **Edo Tensei**. Nagato, a moment before the orb grew to full capacity, at the size of a dove's egg, realised the danger of the attack. He reached out and called away the Gedō Mazō, leaving the holographic Akatsuki floating in midair. The orb fired, releasing a blast of energy that tore the rear of the cave apart. Nagato's eyes widened in surprise, though he kept the Deva Path from showing his surprise as they all gazed at the boy as he picked up Gaara gently, like an older brother holding a sleeping sibling. Ulquiorra looked up at them coldly and let out a long hiss. "You must work harder, Akatsuki. The jinchuriki have had enough."

And he vanished. The holograms winked out of existence and within the innermost sanctum of Amegakure, the members of Akatsuki looked at one another. Kisame was the first to speak.

"Was he an **Edo Tensei**?"

"No," murmured Itachi. "He was one of the living."

"**Though it doesn't explain his hole**," added Kuro-Zetsu.

Pain raised a hand. "It doesn't matter who he is. He has killed Sasori and prevented the extraction of the Ichibi. We must find and terminate him before he damages us any further. A new order is issued. Find and kill Cifer Ulquiorra."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra returned to Chiyo, holding Gaara gently in his arms. Chiyo sat amid the rubble, her grandson lying in-between the Mother and Father, who were holding his hands. Tears ran down her face, though she remained stoically silent. Ulquiorra stood beside her, gazing down at Sasori.

"He created those puppets to fill the void that Kakashi's father made?" he asked at last.

"Yes. They were the first puppets he made. He would stand in-between them for hours, locked in a pseudo embrace. I even made a jutsu to bring them to life, but he left before I could show him."

Ulquiorra tilted his head as he looked at Sasori. The boy looked happy and peaceful.

A hawk flew through the air, alighting near the three puppets. It looked down at the family and then let out its shrill cry, opening its wings before rising into the air and flying across the sun, turning into a shadow of gold in the yellow fire. Ulquiorra watched it go, then looked away, his eyes hurting and his hole itching.

"I…I see. He is with them now though."

Chiyo turned to look at him. "He is lucky, Chiyo-sama. Death is not a pain, but a release. Besides, he did his duty to the end. That is the mark of a man."

Ulquiorra walked away across the river and laid Gaara on the grass, sitting down opposite him. Chiyo looked between Ulquiorra and Sasori. A small smile grew on her face. She stood and placed a kiss on Sasori's forehead, before drawing out a scroll and sealing the puppets. The hawk gave one more cry.

XXXXXX

Gaara's dream was one of impenetrable darkness and shadows. He felt a cold feeling in the back of his mind, like Shukaku was stretching his reach across his conscious. Finally, his dream changed to one of arms encircling him in gentle embrace, like an older sibling holding him. He smiled gently. A hawk cried in the distance. Suddenly the peace was shattered like a mirror falling from a great height. The world turned into a never-ending desert of red sand beneath a black sky and a bloody moon. Shukaku lay in his lake of crimson before him. His eyes were wide with fear, looking at the moon. "Shukaku?"

"Shh. He's here."

"Who?" asked Gaara, worried.

"He wants you to be safe," Shukaku continued, his eyes still bent upon the moon. "He _asks_ that I help you. He asks that we work…_together_."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra, dressed in a robe from one of the fallen **Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū**, sat on a rock as Chiyo healed Gaara. He was deep inside the Kazekage's subconscious, speaking with Shukaku. He had arrived there through the use of **jinzen** combined with his own power. He wasn't truly there; rather he was projecting his words to the Ichibi. He was sure the creature understood. It was nearly quaking in fear. From that reaction, he guessed that he was stronger than a biju in some respects.

"Ulquiorra," Chiyo whispered. Gaara was stirring. The coma that the Akatsuki had placed on him was deep and heavy, but Chiyo had dealt with it before the sun had passed halfway towards the sunset.

Gaara's eyes flickered open. He looked around himself in confusion. He turned and saw Chiyo.

"Chiyo-sama? Where…?"

Chiyo laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled. It made her look a completely different person.

"Welcome back, Gaara-sama. The Akatsuki kidnapped you and brought you here to Kawa no Kuni."

"Kawa no Kuni? Akatsuki? But…Shukaku is still within me…"

Chiyo gestured to Ulquiorra. "Your old friend, Ulquiorra-san helped."

Gaara turned to stare at Ulquiorra. His face twisted into a snarl. "I don't know him."

Chiyo started. "But…he said-"

"I lied," Ulquiorra declared. Chiyo looked as if he had driven a blade into her back.

Gaara and she stood, raising their hands.

"Who are you, 'Ulquiorra'?" demanded Gaara.

Ulquiorra looked down at his feet. "I am an old friend Gaara." He drew Murciélago from his sheathe in a single fluid movement and held it before him. "I know pain, Gaara." The sand curled about him. "I know the agony of your existence. I suffered as you suffered. But even as you stepped into the darkness, I walked in the light." A dove swooped low through the trees, hounded by a falcon. "I remember running through fields of grass to catch a butterfly. I remember tripping and losing it. I remember much." Gaara's sand was curling around his feet now. "I remember being driven from warmth and firelight and into the coldness of the night. I remember what it is to dream." The sand hesitated. Gaara and Ulquiorra's eyes met. 'His eyes,' though Gaara, suddenly, 'They see…emptiness. Nothing exists under his gaze.'

"I remember a dream. To be the first among my peers, the Hokage. Dattebayo."

Gaara felt his heart skip a beat. The world tilted on its axis and shuddered beneath his feet.

"Impossible. You were executed," he whispered, disbelieving, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Ulquiorra pulled down the neck of the robe, revealing the hole through his chest.

Gaara felt the tears fall. "Naruto…"

Chiyo stared in shock at Ulquiorra. He nodded. "Yes. What's left of him, at any rate."

Gaara fell on his rump staring at Ulquiorra. "How? You died three years ago. They said…"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Hatake Kakashi and the Village were altering reports, showing Uchiha Sasuke to be the hero, and me the fool. My last mission was to bring him back to Konoha after he defected. However, I was executed to ensure his loyalty by giving him the Mangekyo Sharingan. Needless to say, my immanent execution changed my mind on our friendship, scuppering that scheme. After I died, due to my insane chakra and my despair and rage, I broke through the walls of reality and entered the afterlife of another Dimension." Gaara and Chiyo gazed at him in a mix of awe and confusion. "In this other Dimension, souls require shepherding to paradise or hell. Souls that so not move on fast enough mutate into a Hollow, a lot soul. We lose our hearts," he pointed at his chest, "The remains of which become the mask we wear to hide our identities. In order to survive we must devour other souls."

"Wait," Gaara interrupted. "Are you saying you devoured the souls of humans?"

"Humans, Hollows and Shinigami. The Shinigami are the ones who shepherd the souls of the dead."

"How could you do so, Naruto?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head to gaze at Gaara. "My name is Ulquiorra. I left behind much of my past life, as one does when one becomes a Hollow. I became a beast of instinct. I had to eat souls to survive. Eventually I reached the pinnacle of the Hollow evolution, that of the Vasto Lordes. What you see before you is the amalgamation of nearly several hundred thousand souls." He stood.

Chiyo looked at him with sad eyes, laying a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I understand that you needed to consume souls, as does Gaara. What you must realise is that it sounds very unpleasant."

"It is. However, what you must be wondering, Gaara, is why I do not appear as I once did?"

"Yes" Gaara murmured.

"The despair, as well as losing the Kyubi and breaking through the walls of reality, warped me, as did the natural process of Hollow evolution. And as I said, I wanted to abandon as much of my past as humanly possible," he finished. Ulquiorra looked along the edge of Murciélago and glared at the point. Ulquiorra sheathed the sword and ran a hand over the saya. Silence settled over the group as swallows swooped low overhead. At last, Chiyo broke the silence.

"Ulquiorra, how did you return?"

"I'm probably the luckiest man in existence. Reio-sama, the supreme God of all existence, offered me another chance after I died as a Hollow. Yes, the dead die in that Dimension. A hollow dies and enters hell or paradise, depending on their life as a human. That is neither here nor there though, as I shall never return to that Dimension. I died in battle against Kurosaki Ichigo, whom I mentioned in the fight with Sasori. By that time I had sworn allegiance to a former shinigami, called Aizen-sama. I was transformed into the form you see before you, though I had the remains of my mask on my head. After I died in that form I was brought to Reio-sama, who gave me another chance at life here."

"Why did you accept? This place has only brought you sorrow," asked Gaara.

Ulquiorra's lips twitched. "I have a few good memories and a desire for revenge and change. That was enough."

Gaara stood up and walked over to him, scowling. Ulquiorra looked up at him and started as Gaara stuck out his hand. Ulquiorra glanced between Gaara and the hand. Naruto sat a little way of smiling. Ulquiorra finally grabbed the hand and shook it warmly.

"Welcome home, Ulquiorra."

XXXXXX

"You must keep up the alliance with Konoha for the moment," Ulquiorra said as they prepared to move off. Gaara and Chiyo started. They had assumed that with the return of the former jinchuriki that they would fight against Konoha. Ulquiorra gestured to the ruins of the lair. "I need to plan and prepare for the battle with Konoha. This fight proved to me my superiority over most shinobi, even of S-Rank, even with the limit of a mortal body. But I still need to grow stronger, and gain more allies."

Gaara ground his teeth, but he still nodded. "Very well Ulquiorra. I can put up with them for a little longer. But remember the people of Kaze no Kuni are dying, as are many others. Do not wait to long."

"I won't," he picked up Chiyo in a piggyback again and took Gaara's shoulder. "Come."

XXXXXX

"What the hell was that?" gasped Gaara when they stopped.

"The advantages of being a hollow allow me to manipulate spiritual energy, or reiatsu. This allows me to use **sonido**, or 'sound ceremony' in this tongue. It allows incredibly fast movement for very little energy. Are you fit to continue?"

Gaara looked queasy, but nodded.

XXXXXX

A little way over the border of Kaze no Kuni, Ulquiorra stopped. His **pesquisa **sensed someone up ahead. "Team Seven," he said coldly. Gaara looked at him sidelong.

"What was your story of our friendship?"

"Before and after the Chunin exams."

"Right."

They all sat amid the sand and Chiyo prepared a fire, and began to cook some rabbit over the flames. She sprinkled some seasoning on it and sat back, watching the meal closely. Gaara looked over at Ulquiorra, and then sighed darkly, his sand twitching, revealing his worry.

A minute or so later, Team Seven landed beside them. They started at the sight of Gaara, but they quickly recovered, though their body language told Gaara that they had wanted to 'rescue' him. He was sincerely grateful that Naruto-Ulquiorra had found him first.

"Kazekage-sama," Kakashi said, bowing, "It's good to see you in one piece."

Gaara inclined his head. Shukaku stretched his claws out and surrounded his mind like a shield, just as he had said he would.

"Thank you," he replied. He glanced back at the fire. "Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, we would" Kakashi answered. Team Seven all sat down amid the camp, and an awkward hush fell over them. Ulquiorra had to restrain himself from beheading them all.

His replacement looked up at him and smiled. "I take it you killed Sasori, Cifer-kun?"

"Yes." Team Seven started at that.

"Impressive," said Kakashi. He secretly wondered at the power of the kid's kekkei genkai.

Ulquiorra shrugged. Sakura looked at him quizzically. "He only destroyed your clothes? Wow, we must have underestimated him."

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke smirked slightly. Ulquiorra snorted. "He was a powerful foe. You would have had great difficulty duelling him."

Kakashi frowned and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, restraining him somewhat. "I doubt that, Cifer-san-"

"Enough. My name is Ulquiorra. There is no title," Ulquiorra interrupted. Chiyo leant forward and took the rabbit from the spit and cut it into seven pieces, giving one to each of the others.

"As you wish, Ulquiorra," said Kakashi, confused. They ate in silence.

"How powerful was he then?" asked Sasuke.

"He commanded a hundred puppets at once and had changed the corpse of the Third Kazekage into a human puppet, letting him use his unique Iron Sand powers."

Ulquiorra glared at Gaara as he choked on his rabbit and spat it over his robe. Ulquiorra flicked it away and resumed eating.

"How did you kill him?" asked Sasuke.

"I stabbed him," came the terse reply.

As they sat in silence, Chiyo finally spoke. "I apologise for the trouble you went through, Hatake-san. Had Ulquiorra been here sooner, we needn't have called you." Ulquiorra's lips quirked slightly.

Kakashi waved a hand. "Aww, it doesn't matter. It was interesting to see such a powerful kekkei genkai. Speaking of which," he said, trying to sound casual, "Ulquiorra, those eyes…?"

Ulquiorra turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"What is up with them? No offence, but…"

"They are freaky," said the stranger, smiling.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "A mild mutation that is part of the kekkei genkai."

"Dojutsu?" asked Sakura.

"Of a kind. Though I advise against attempting to kill me and steal the eye, Hatake."

Kakashi's smile faltered a moment, then widened. "Oh, come on Ulquiorra. Do I really look like I would?"

Ulquiorra snorted and rubbed his arm. He sighed. '_This is more tortuous than dealing with Nnoitra._'

After the meal was finished, the seven of them stood and prepared to move. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but this is till partly our mission so we're going to help escort the Kazekage back."

"As you wish," Gaara replied. "Ulquiorra, will you be able to…?"

"No, six others would be a bit much. We'll have to walk." That was true, but he'd rather have as little physical contact with his former comrades as possible. They moved off, walking at a steady pace. By the time the sun had set proper, and the stars were glimmering high above, they were about halfway to Suna. Ulquiorra volunteered for guard duty and stood by the fire as the others slept. As the moon reached its zenith, he heard one of the others stir. The moonlight fell, illuminating Ulquiorra and Chiyo as she stood beside him. She had her hands folded inside her robes, and was clicking her tongue.

"Why not now?"

"I wish to leave it a little longer."

Chiyo nodded. "Before he died, Sasori offered me some information for you."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to look at her. "Sasori had a spy, working under Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes. He was meant to meet him in a few days time on the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure."

Ulquiorra bowed his head in thanks. "I thought it would have been a good idea to grab Sasori's cloak and the puppet he wore, so I brought them with me in the sealing scroll."

"Good. I'll need them."

Chiyo was just about to ask if he was seriously going up against Orochimaru, but then, they'd all said that about Sasori and Deidara.

"Of course."

XXXXXX

They returned to Suna to find the Village in jubilation. Ulquiorra and Chiyo were heralded as heroes, and many jonin bowed to the two of them as bouquets of flowers were thrown into the air and the people cheered. Ulquiorra honestly felt overwhelmed by it all, especially when, against his protestations and his dire words, he was picked up a cloud of sand and he, Gaara and Chiyo floated through Suna, the two of them proclaimed as "Shiro ken to ningyō no joō" (The White Sword and the Puppet Queen). Team Seven watched, the three chunin jealous of the accolades heaped upon Ulquiorra, while Kakashi hurriedly wrote a message to Tsunade, sending the messenger bird of in a flutter of wings from the ambassadorial suite in the Kazekage building.

Temari and Kankuro hugged their brother, thanking Chiyo and Ulquiorra many times. Ulquiorra brushed their comments off as they were escorted to the top of the Kazekage office, where Gaara waved to the people of Suna and gestured up Ulquiorra, who received more applause. After nearly an hour of celebration, the situation calmed somewhat and a feast was declared, to be held in the middle of the Village. Ulquiorra turned to Gaara and asked, "Gaara, may I leave? I need to get out of this robe."

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Wait in my office and I'll send in some clothes for you."

Ulquiorra thanked him and left, the robe billowing out behind him. When they arrived the clothes surprised him. There was a pair of pale beige trousers, tight fitting like most shinobi dress with a pair of cotton or similar underwear. There was a black undershirt, over which went a pure white long sleeved shirt, with a sand coloured tunic to go over that. There was a pair of black sandal-boots similar to what most shinobi wore. There was also a pair of leather vambraces covered in light steel marked with the emblem of Suna on each. A grey belt went around his waist, with a few knapsacks and containers to hold various implements and pieces of equipment. He glanced at himself once he was dressed. He missed his old Espada uniform but then again, he was no longer part of Aizen-sama's army. '_I suppose it is better for moving through the Shinobi Nations_.'

Ulquiorra left the office, sheathing Murciélago through the belt as he did so, walking from the building to the centre of the Village, where the celebration was in full swing. Gaara and the others looked up from the table and Gaara waved him over to sit beside him. Ulquiorra did so, looking very awkward and uncomfortable. The food was excellent. The Suna-nin were genial hosts and Ulquiorra rapidly consumed enough to feed a normal shinobi for a whole day, and bearing in mind that shinobi needed more food than normal people, Ulquiorra was soon the centre of attention. The Sand Siblings were practically sweat-dropping while the Konoha-nin were looking at him in a mixture of disgust and amusement. Ulquiorra finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well…your appetite seems, unchanged, Ulquiorra."

"Nonsense; I eat like ten men. My kekkei genkai is apparently taking a higher toll on my body than I initially thought," Ulquiorra replied. As he spoke, a man came from the shadows and offered Kakashi a letter. He opened it and read it quickly. Gaara looked over at him and the skin around his eyes tightened.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Tsunade-sama is very glad to hear you are alive and well Kazekage-sama. She expresses her good wishes for your continued health."

Gaara inclined his head.

"She was also interested in Ulquiorra," Kakashi added. Ulquiorra's cup spilt a little sake. "I wrote to her of the Kazekage's rescue. She wishes to invite you to Konoha, Ulquiorra. I hope I haven't overstepped my place."

Ulquiorra was silent, deep in careful and yet worried thought. '_They probably wish to recruit me in some manner. Probably seduce me with riches and power. Should I accept? A genjutsu would prove little trouble I would imagine. However…Perhaps I should go…I should see what Konoha is like now and if I _should_ spare anyone.'_

Hinata's beautiful face entered his mind, her smile dazzling and pure as she folded her arms about him and placed her lips to his.

"Perhaps…" Ulquiorra responded, motioning to Gaara and Chiyo to remain calm. "I will come to Konoha."

The Konoha-nin all relaxed and took on the air of peacocks ruffling their feathers. The Sand Siblings and the heads of Suna all looked uncomfortable. Ulquiorra stood and bowed to Gaara.

"Forgive me, Gaara, but I have to leave."

Gaara started. "Ulquiorra, you only just arrived! What do you need to do?"

Ulquiorra's lips twitched as Chiyo handed him a sealing scroll. "I have a snake to deal with."

And he vanished. A bat flew across the moon.

XXXXXX

Hinata curled her fingers into the futon covering, crying into the soft material. The several cuts across her back burned viciously as blood trickled from the wounds. She lay in silence, her breathing harsh. Her father had been incensed by the "wanton desecration" of the yukata. He had attacked her back with a willow rod, leaving several lacerations over back. He had confined her to her room and left her to her tears. She stood up and limped to the shrine, opening it and sobbing openly. She knelt before the picture and kissed it. "N-N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. They want me to marry Sasuke to get the Rinnegan…_from our children_. Naruto-kun, please forgive me!"

Tears and mucus mixed as she sobbed and held herself tightly. She reached out and picked up the tanto. "I-I-I-I w-w-won't l-let him touch-touch me! I'll be with you soon Naruto-kun. I promise." But first she had to destroy Sasuke and her father. '_He will not have me.'_

* * *

**SHE IS NOT GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! And I don't like the ****Hyūga **clan beyond Hinata. I mean, a curse jutsu like that. WTF!? So, yeah, **Hyūga bashing. Then again, it's part of the challenge (Konoha bashing). So, yes Ulquiorra's going back, though only for a while. Hey, he's got to meet Hinata. Anyhow, Orochimarus gonna go next (INSERT ALUCARD LAUGH FROM HU4).**  


******As for the fight, I thought about bringing out the primera etapa, but then I remembered that Sasori lost to Chiyo-sama...and _Sakura_. No offence to Sasori fans, which includes me. Anyway,** sonido **everyone! So i justify it like that. Besides, I wanted to make it a bit different. Don't worry, the Etapa will soon make an appearence. R+R people.**

**As for Orochimaru, all I can say is 'shits gonna go down kids'!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**Right. Sorry for the late post. Now, the battle with Orochimaru is for next time. (SWERVES AROUND KUNAI LOBBED AT HEAD) Missed. Anyway, I wanted to expand a bit with Hinata and the Konoha Ten. So here we go.**

**Hinata is not weak in this fic. However, as for the beating scene last time, women, in the fuedal Japan and Europe were considered the property of the head of the family. For example, husbands could beat their wives from the days of Rome to the days of Charles II and even after. In the Edo period, a husband could place his wife in a brothel to get money. ****So before I'm acccused of being an anti-feminist, I'm just going with what happened. Anyway, rant over. Hinata is going to be strong in this fiction. Her nature/attitude is a bit OOC. She is grim and a bit more violent, but around Ulquiorra she will be a cross between her Part One and Part Two personalities. Anyway, on with it.**  


******Oh, I should warn you, there's a little jiggery-pokery with the time here. Just to say.  
**

******One last thing though. Thanks to all of you for your support. I never imagined it would be this popular, so thanks to all of you.  
**

* * *

A month later, Hinata left her room, her step light but her brow heavy. Today was the day. She would play out the final test and then all would be ready. She was dressed in her normal shinobi uniform with the few additions that she had been making over the last few months. The tanto hanging at her waist and the summoning scroll at her hip were just two of the many changes she had made. As ever, when in public, her hair was pulled into a long ponytail. She walked through the busy midmorning streets of Konoha, heading to the training grounds to meet with the rest of the chunin. She came to the open field of Training Ground 34 and raised her hand, saluting Kiba. He growled in acknowledgement, rubbing Akamaru's neck glumly. He had changed quite a bit since Naruto had died. He bore a long scar across his cheek, which twisted and convulsed as he moved his jaw, a memento of a wild battle against a berserk Iwa-nin. Shino stood nearby, a cloud of insects swarming about him. He was watching them with a worried air, as if something about them disturbed him. He nodded to her, still focused on his insects. Rock Lee and Tenten were fiddling with their equipment, Rock Lee looking wilder with his slightly shaggier hair, while Tenten was unchanged. The Ino-Shika-Cho looked the same as ever. Choji was still stuffing his face like it was his last meal and Shikamaru looked as droll as ever before. They acknowledged her presence and the group all gathered about, dividing into the two prearranged teams. Team 8 formed up, Tenten joining the ranks, while Team 10 was accompanied by Rock Lee, who cracked his knuckles. They often did this, the eight of them meeting for these training matches, which invariably led to widespread destruction. The training field was a wide green plain, with forests surrounding it, with a small river running through it and falling over the cliff of the western side in a sparkling waterfall.

Shikamaru clicked his fingers a few times, before sticking out a hand. As he did so, Shino did the same, his bugs coalescing about the fist. Shikamaru smiled thinly and a kunai appeared in his fingers, flicking it calmly at Hinata. She didn't even have to activate her Byakugan. She reached out with her left hand and, wrapping a little chakra round her fingertips and the heel of her palm, hit the tip of the blade with the tips of her fingers, spinning it up and away, before spinning and striking it with the heel of her palm, sending it straight at Choji. He hurriedly stepped back to avoid impalement. And so, the preliminaries out of the way, the training began.

Tenten and Shino began their long ranged duel with Ino and Shikimaru, blades and kikaichū becoming a shield and deterrent, holding the Nara shadow possessing jutsu and the Yamanka mind control techniques at bay. Choji and Kiba were busy fighting, the sheer size and strength of the Akimichi more than a match for the wild and ferocious attacks of the Inuzuka as they duelled on the water. Rock Lee meanwhile was hurling himself at her, his fists rotating back for a twin linked punch. She activated her Byakugan quickly, hurling herself forward, raising her hands to block the two well aimed punches at her skull. He smiled and leapt back, swinging his legs at her in a powerful double kick. She swerved away, before spinning back like a dancer and striking at his knee, sending a sliver of chakra into the tenketsu. Lee leapt back, glaring at his leg. If there was one way to slow down Lee, aside from an excessive amount of chakra infused sand or an unhealthy amount of violence, it was to stop the tenketsu. Seeing an opening in his limp, which due to the Byakugan she could tell was genuine, Hinata sped forward, striking at his chest in a flurry of attacks. He blocked most of them, and she forced him back across the river to the other bank. Lee was surprised at her power. Neji hit harder than this, yet he was being pushed back quicker than with Neji. Of course, that was part of the trap for Hinata-chan.

Hinata felt something gather around her feet. She had been so focused on taking out Lee that she hadn't kept her eye on Shikamaru. "**Kage Nui no Jutsu**," he cried in triumph, trapping her with a dozen shadow spikes. She glowered at him. Lee shot past her, running to attack Shino. She smiled thinly. '_Time for plan B.'_

Shikamaru frowned as Hinata began to move on her own. His jutsu should have prevented her moving independently, but she was still able to move, despite the several shadow blades piercing her. She flicked out a kunai, which he easily dodged, noticing too late the smokescreen tag. A large grey cloud of fog expanded outwards enveloping him. He turned around, searching the dense fog for any sight of Hinata. '_She will still be trapped by my jutsu…I hope_.' He drew his tanto and dropped into a defensive position. A few flies landed across his back and shoulders, but he ignored them. After a minute or so, the fog lifted. Hinata was standing right in front of him, her fist glowing with chakra. He sweat dropped. He had about half a second in which to think, '_Fuck,_' before he was hit with enough force to break his nose and dislocate his jaw. He flew back a good dozen paces, crashing into the water and floundering out a little way down the river.

Hinata turned and blocked the overhead downwards cut from Choji's expanded fist. She spun out her foot, driving it into his considerable stomach. She smiled slightly. He fell back, winded, and she resumed her assault, striking with the speed of a cobra. She tapped a few of the tenketsu, shutting them off, before swinging out a foot and smashing him across the jaw, sending him back for Kiba and Akamaru to attack with their **Gatsūga, **driving him into the dirt. Ino, realising her plight, attempted to fire off some more of her explosive tags in her 'flower blasts', however this was stopped by Tenten's summoning of several dozen blades, which she sent flying at Ino, who was forced to flee to prevent impalement. Lee, still attempting to break through Shino's shield of insects, much as he had done three years ago against Gaara, saw that the 'battle' was nearly lost. He leapt away, flicking off the weights and hurling them at Kiba, who fell down with a comical expression as they clipped his head. Hinata and Lee leapt at each other. Hinata knew that she would be no match for Lee. Well, if she hadn't developed this technique that is. She began to allow more of Lee's attacks through, and grimaced through the pain. She reached out and began to attack Lee in return, hitting him with a single finger each time, but hiding it to look like she was striking with more digits. As his leg drove into her stomach, she spat blood and drove the index finger of her right hand into his forehead. Lee hung still for a minute, and then he was flung back, his tongue lolling and his eyes comically confused. She stood up straight and wiped the blood from her mouth. Her comrades were staring at her in awe and surprise. She giggled and dropped into her normal nervous position, tapping her fingers together. Choji stood up and rubbed his head. "How the hell did you do that, Hinata-chan?" he asked, picking up Kiba and Akamaru.

"It was nothing," she muttered.

Shikamaru laughed. "Like hell. That was one serious taijutsu! How long have you known that technique?"

"A while," she lied. "It's just a Gentle Fist technique."

The others shook their heads and Ino began to heal their various injuries. When Lee woke up a little later, he shot up to Hinata and gave her his classic 'nice guy' pose. "That was a mighty technique, Hinata-chan! A most youthful attack!"

"Please, Kami, shut him up," growled Kiba. They all laughed as Lee pouted. Shino glanced at his kikaichū. "So, what did we learn from this exercise?" he asked as they sat or stood on the grass on the northern bank.

Tenten shrugged. "My aim was a little off today. I need to redistribute weight amid my weapons."

"Me and Akamaru need to put on more weight. What? We need more muscle."

"I need to add a little more vitamin to my diet. Kiba's attack nearly broke my arm, and Hinata-chan nearly busted my gut," put in Choji, rubbing the organ in question.

"My kikaichū have been inactive for too long. I need to use them more; their baseline chakra from consumption of the local area is too low, making them of little use at the beginning of the battle because their chakra is insufficient." The commonly held opinion was that Shino used his bugs too much but no one wanted to have a female suddenly latch on and be chased by a horde of kikaichū.

"I need to get a little closer. My taijutsu and mind control jutsu are better off paired together. At long range, I can only use my tags and petal bombs."

"I need to increase my weights! I need to be faster to avoid that attack again!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "I need to work on my shadow jutsu."

When it was clear he would volunteer no more, all eyes fell on Hinata. "I don't see any problems with your performance," Shino said. He sounded a little proud, if Aburame allowed emotions into their voice.

Hinata shook her head. "No…I need to get stronger."

"You knocked me out!" Lee pointed out.

"But it needs to be a stronger attack," she said coldly.

She stood up and bowed her head. "Gomennasai, but I have to go."

Before any of them could speak, she had run off, leaping through the trees.

Shikamaru rubbed his jaw.

"Well, this is all kinds of fucked up," Kiba said angrily. "What? Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Enlighten us," drawled Shikamaru.

"Well, different emotions cause releases of different chemicals in the bloodstream, right?"

"Hmm."

"Well, Hinata-chan stank of aggression just now."

"So, what, she wanted to kill Lee?"

"No! What I mean is that she probably-"

"Was using Lee as an experiment to see how much more powerful that technique needs to get?" Shikamaru queried.

Kiba nodded. They all fell silent, even the insects. They all knew what that meant. Lee's natural taijutsu skill made him one of the toughest shinobi in the village; an attack that _knocked Lee out_ for a few minutes, would probably put most people in a coma for a week.

"Well…She's taking this as we anticipated."

They all agreed with Tenten's observation. When the news of the marriage between Hinata and Sasuke had been announced, even Shino had been disturbed. Kiba had gone berserk. Hinata herself…well, it didn't take a genius to know what she was going through. For the last few months her hair had been held up in a long, regal ponytail at her father's command. Her training had taken on a new level of violence, both in the Hyūga clan, and in the training fields. It wasn't uncommon for Asuma or Kurenai to drag her from the field, her eyes wide and spitting blood. The constant feeling around her was of boiling sadness and despair. Shikamaru closed his eyes. Since… Naruto's execution- no, murder, Hinata had changed. She had become more melancholy and withdrawn than before. She seemed to run on autopilot, fighting, training and even talking with a detached air. Shikamaru was never one for believing in fate, but the way she acted, he really did believe in the Red String.

And that's when it hit him. He stood up, careful not to alarm the others. "Moping won't do no good. I'll talk to her. See ya," he waved and walked off. Once he was sure he was out of earshot and sight, he ran. He caught up with Hinata in the forest around Konoha, on the path leading to the Village.

"Hinata-chan, wait!" She turned as he ran up to her panting. "That Gentle Fist technique…That's not a normal technique. I've never heard of anything like that. You pour chakra into a single digit, and release it in a huge blast into the tenketsu. That's what you used on me. I thought they were flies." Hinata said nothing, but looked worried and afraid. He looked her dead in the eye. "If you poured enough chakra into a single blow, due to the condensed attack, you could blow a man's heart. So tell me, who do you want to kill?!"

Her eyes widened, and then slowly, they hardened. It was a look so alien on her sweet angelic face that he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. She turned and stared at the sky.

"I _want_ and I _need_ to kill…my father and Uchiha Sasuke."

A rabbit huddling in the undergrowth was attacked by a snake and died in agony. A cherry blossom fell and landed in-between them. The sun was hidden behind a dark cloud.

Shikamaru opened his mouth and said four words, "Holy shit, you're serious."

She nodded. "What the hell? Hinata, why?"

"Why?" she hissed. She pointed at him. "Three years ago they…they killed Naruto-kun! The only man…" she closed her eyes and sobbed. She held her face in her hands and wept like a child. Shikamaru was silent, tears gathering in his own eyes. No one knew it, but on the day Naruto died, he'd slit his wrists. Naruto had been his friend, a good friend, hell, he, Shikamaru and Choji were the dead-losses of the class. They were like family. He had abandoned his…_brother_ to die. To hell with him being a traitor, a subhuman jinchuriki, and to hell with his attempted 'murder' of Sasuke, Shikamaru had left him to die. He'd only survived because he was such a _coward_.

XXXXXX

_Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, the Konahamaru corps and Shino and Kiba stood by the small gravestone in the cemetery. Naruto's resting place was alone amid a wide dark corner. No one came here, so they were confident that it wouldn't be besmirched by the ingrates of the Village. Choji had thinned considerably over the last few days and Ino looked deeply disturbed. Kiba was rubbing at his eyes angrily, snarling with sadness and rage. Shino was hard to read but the buzzing of his __kikaichū was subdued. Konohamaru was sobbing, but his fists were clenched angrily at his sides. Asuma and Kurenai stood a little way off, Asuma smoking, his arm round her waist._

_Shikamaru looked over at Lee. He had his arms folded over his chest and was looking at the gravestone with a detached air, his eyes glazed. Tenten sat a little way behind them, fiddling with a kunai. As the sun slowly set behind them, Kurenai guided Konohamaru away, looking back at them worriedly._

_Asuma leant his head back and let out a rasping sigh. "The last time someone was executed as a traitor was thirty odd years back. The girl killed a member of the Hyūga main house after being hired by Iwa." He turned and hurled the butt of the cigarette away. "Her family was ostracized and forced into a small corner of the Village and left there, under the orders of the Fourth. You know, I think they're still there." He walked away, humming a dirge under his breath._

_Shino was the first to speak. "Because of the social stigma, I believe he is saying that those left behind by the traitor suffer most."_

_Shikamaru nodded. '**Hinata-chan…She finally got her dearest wish, only for it to be snatched away from her.'**_

_He turned to look at them all. A grim, fey look settled over his eyes. "Naruto is gone. We're what he left behind. He made it his nin-do to protect everyone else and to take care of his friends."_

_Kiba caught on swifter than the others. He drew a kunai and drew a droplet of blood from the tip of his finger. "Well, it's kinda fitting if we protect what he protected," the boy said. Lee followed suite, and soon, all of them had a nicked finger and the drops of blood fell and stained the grass like crimson tears._

XXXXXX

Shikamaru looked long and hard at Hinata. He raised a shaking hand and ran it over his pallid face. Hell, if he was honest with himself he wanted to kill a good few of the higher-ups, Sasuke and Kakashi included. If he was properly motivated, he'd kill Tsunade. He turned and groaned. But to hear _Hinata_ reveal a sadistic desire to kill Sasuke and her father? That was something he'd never expected. Hinata looked long and hard at him, her tears red-rimmed as she slowly dropped into her battle stance. Shikamaru realised that he was standing at a crossroads, one that led to certain death on either path. One, he could stay silent now and help Hinata in the vendetta. Or two, he could say something to calm her…and get a fistful of death to the skull.

'_Whatever happens, there is gonna be a whole lot of work,'_ he grumbled to himself.

Shikamaru raised his hands peacefully. "Fine, fine, you win." His face turned sadistic. "I'll help you."

Hinata started and slowly smiled herself. Shikamaru was surprised at himself. He had just signed on to kill two Clan Heads and anyone who got in the way…and it wasn't even midday!

"Ahem," they both turned to see the others. Each was bearing a grim and fey look. Kiba grinned madly. "We've been silent too long," murmured Shino. "Because of our silence and cowardice, this Village slips ever closer to dominion." The others all were silent but their cold eyes and set jaws revealed their determination.

Lee shrugged. "We may die, but we'll go with the fires of our youth burning like stars!"

Hinata smiled at them, her eyes shining.

XXXXXX

Danzo watched the chunin leave. He was surprised that the lady Hyūga hadn't seen him with her Byakugan. Then again he hadn't expected the girl to be a traitor, nor indeed the majority of the Konoha Ten. He had been following the Hyūga girl for these last few years, ever since one of his ANBU had discovered the shrine in the girl's room. He had decided to take the duty of watching her himself, mainly because it was too important to let anyone else do it and partly… Danzo watched them leave in silence. He didn't desire conflict, not to the scale of what Tsuande was doing. He had always dreamed of a united Shinobi world, with Konoha leading it, not Konoha ruling the world alone. He had had great plans for the Uzumaki lad. With the power of the Kyubi no Yoko at their back, combined with the strength of Uchiha and Hatake as well as the Byakugan would have made them a great power in the fight against the Akatsuki. But because of the damn idiocy of the Hokage and the Village Council he had lost the Kyubi. Who knew how long it would take to find again? But that was neither here nor there. He had held nothing against the lad when alive. If only he had found out about Hyūga falling in love with him he might have been able to figure out a match. A hawk dropped a mouse into the nest for her young to eat.

Danzo let out a long, low, quiet sigh. He was getting too old for this. He raised his head as an ANBU member landed beside him. The woman bowed her head. "Shimura-sama."

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately by the gates."

He snorted and waved for her to follow him. They moved swiftly towards the gates and landed beside Hatake, Tsunade and the Uchia, as well as the various officials and nobles of Konoha.

He inclined his head to them before turning to Tsunade. "What is it you require, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled at him. "Ulquiorra is nearly here."

Danzo tilted his head to look through the gates. The boy had serious power and if he joined Konoha, they would be even more powerful than before. However, the boy was unheard of. Could they trust him? Was he working for someone else? He looked over at Tsunade. "Do you wish me to…?"

"No," she replied. "No, not yet. Let's try to be diplomatic first."

Soon, there came the sound of a large cart trundling along the road. It soon came into view. The cart was large, easily the size of a small house. It was pulled by three large oxen, and being steered by a young man with white hair and violet eyes. He carried a large blade over his shoulder. Hatake and the two originals of Team Seven started at the sight of it. "The Kubikiribōchō," Hatake whispered.

Beside the cart walked a broad, strong young man with orange hair and red eyes. He seemed to be muttering under his breath and his hand twitched uncontrollably. A girl with red eyes sat beside the white haired boy. Danzo started as he saw the Uzumaki red hair. He hadn't expected to see another one like that during his lifetime. He saw the others who knew of the Uzumaki colours start as well. She and the white haired boy seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument, but they both stopped suddenly and turned to look inside the cart. After that they fell silent. The cart pulled to a halt a little way from the gates and the three of them grouped together by the cart, their eyes cold and hard. The cloth covering of the cart opened at the front and out stepped a man that could only be Ulquiorra. He was dressed in the clothes of Suna, but he also had a long purple cloak wrapped around him. He said a few words to the others who nodded and the white haired one grinned widely. Ulquiorra looked up at the Konoha-nin and Danzo blinked in surprise as he vanished. He started as a cold voice spoke beside him. "I trust that I have not interrupted anything?"

They all spun to see Ulquiorra standing beside them. His hands were beneath the cloak and seemed to be clasping something. Tsunade stepped forward. "Welcome, Ulquiorra, to Konohagakure. I trust you are well?"

"Well enough." He spoke in a curt, precise manner. '_Definitely trained by some strong mentor. I wonder who?'_

Hatake stepped forward. "Last time we met, you said something about dealing with a snake. What did you mean?"

Ulquiorra was silent and simply opened his cape. Nearly everyone blanched as he held up Orochimaru's severed head. The man looked as if he was laughing in victory, his face frozen in ecstasy. Ulquiorra proffered it to Tsunade. "I believe you can verify it is him, Hokage-sama."

'_The way he says that title…It's like he spitting it at her,' _Danzo thought. Though he was probably the only one who thought that. They were all gazing at the severed heads like genin after the first kill.

"Yes, it is him," Tsunade said quietly. "But...How can I be sure he is dead?"

"Forgive the suspicion, Ulquiorra, but Orochimaru has been killed many times, and he always vomited himself out again to survive. We need more proof," Uchiha said, his lips quirked with arrogance. The others nodded. Sure, he had killed Sasori, but what about Orochimaru.

They started as his lips quirked somewhat. It looked like a smile on a shark.

"I see. Well, I am glad you say so. Or else," he motioned to the others and the cart trundled forward again, "We'd have hauled_ this _all the way here for nothing."

"And what is it?" Danzo asked. He had to say, he was most interested in the boy.

Ulquiorra did not reply. The cart turned about and the others opened the rear of the cart and hurriedly stepped back. A long grey-white titan of a snake, with a mane of coarse black hair and a snout of pale flesh fell out, slipping out and rolling forward at their feet. It was nearly twenty feet long, and as thick as three men. It had two great golden-amber eyes, and its…_face_, if face it be, was twisted into a rictus of mortal agony.

The Konoha-nin all stepped back in shock as the corpse was revealed and a few broke out in cold sweat. Danzo gazed in subdued awe at the corpse. He stepped forward and prodded the mass with his foot. "Well, so this is how he survived so long," Tsunade said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, he used a jutsu to take over the bodies of those he deemed of use, and gained their abilities."

"Probably what he wanted to do to Uchiha-san," murmured Hyūga Hiashi. The Uchiha looked uneasy at that.

Danzo looked back at Orochimaru's face. "How did he die?"

Before Ulquiorra could speak, the white haired one interrupted, "Like a little bitch."

Ulquiorra frowned.

XXXXXX

One month ago…

Ulquiorra landed in the deserted village his eyes seeking out the small house where he had spent the night, in a time that seemed half a lifetime away. Stepping inside he opened the sealing scroll, and placed the spare clothes the people had given him within it, and he repeated the process with the Kubikiribōchō. He sighed and turned to see Naruto looking at the sky.

"Yes?" he queried fatalistically.

"She'd be proud of you. They both would be."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened somewhat in surprise. "What?"

"You must kill Orochimaru quickly, Ulquiorra. Hinata… She's still waiting." And so he drifted away.

Ulquiorra gazed after him before he himself vanished like dust in the wind.

He journeyed across the vast expanses of the desert, landing every few miles and taking his bearings. He headed north and east, leaping across the sand in great bounds. Slowly, the golden sand faded into the distance behind him. He stopped for the night beneath the branches of a great tree on the border of the country of Ishigakure. His dreams were cold and dark and filled with bloody eyes. He started early the next day, breaking his fast on the flesh of a hare foolish enough to be caught. Soon he was travelling at top speed, speeding through the grass and forests. As the sun set he slowed and sat down at the top of a cliff, looking over a ravine. The next day, as the sun reached its zenith, he came to the forest around the Tenchi Bridge. He opened the scroll and pulled out Sasori's cloak and Hiruko. After a few moments, he was dressed. It was lucky that the puppet's control mechanisms were based around the various levers inside the construct. He scuttled from the underbrush and moved towards the bridge. He stood on it and waited. After a little while his **pesquisa **felt someone approach. It felt vaguely familiar. He looked up and saw a familiar face. Yakushi Kabuto. He was mildly surprised. He was under the impression that Kabuto was fanatically loyal to Orochimaru.

"It's been a long time, Sasori-sama," he said. "About five years, am I correct?"

"Were you followed?" Ulquiorra ground out.

"It's just you and me. And Orochimaru will soon know I'm gone, so let's make this short."

"As you wish," Ulquiorra growled. "Where is his hideout?"

"It changes weekly. We go to a different one each week in order to avoid discovery."

"I see. Where is he now?"

Kabuto frowned. He gestured behind him, "Here, in Kusagakure."

"I see."

"Yes, now give me the item you promised me. I have been here far too long," Kabuto held out his hand towards him. "Orochimaru will kill me if he finds out I've been here."

Ulquiorra inclined his head. _'I had better deal with him now.'_

"Yes, I'm aware," Ulquiorra moved Hiruko's arms and pretended to reach inside his cloak. However, before he could leap at Kabuto, they both started as a cold, sibilant voice spoke. "Your conversation sounds intriguing. I hope you don't mind if I join in."

"Orochimaru," murmured Ulquiorra. "You haven't changed."

The Serpent Sannin smiled wickedly at him. Naruto would have panicked at such a look, but Ulquiorra paid it no mind.

"I remember that garb. It brings back many memories, Sasori."

Ulquiorra did not reply, but instead watched Kabuto carefully as he leapt away from the Sannin to join him.

Kabuto glanced at him, then swept his chakra covered hand at him. Hiruko leapt away and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I see. It appears whatever hold I had on you once, is gone Kabuto."

"You never had one."

"I see. Well, Orochimaru, I thank you for revealing yourself to me. It makes killing you," Ulquiorra stood and threw away the puppet and cloak, "That much simpler."

Kabuto and Orichimaru started. "Who are you?" asked Orochimaru. "A Suna-nin?"

"No. I'm merely an ally of the Kazekage," Ulquiorra said. He drew his sword.

"You killed Sasori?"

"Yes."

"Intriguing," the man murmured. He slid into a defensive position. "Well, this body is getting on a bit. Perhaps you might be good for a while."

"Let us see." Ulquiorra stepped forward.

* * *

**Yes, aren't I cruel. The fight with Orochimaru is over. Now, as for the month gone, he had to get all three of them (Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo) from different places.**

**About Hinata, what did you think? If she was a bit wierd, please tell me so I can try to edit it. As for the rapid decision to rebel, it has been three years of torment. There is a limit to what one can take.**

**Anyway, R+R! Stay safe and happy.  
**


	6. Snake Sage vs Reborn Bat

**Right, I think i got all the typo's.  
**

* * *

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**I'm very sorry for the late post; I've been busy and this chapter was hard to write, so if it isn't up to standard, I'm sorry, but there is only so much one can do with the U vs O fight, so it'll be shorter than the Sasori fight. If people don't like it, I'll change it at a later date.  
**

**Once again, any OOCness on Ulquiorra's part is because of his 'memory'. Human facial expressions and the like are smaller than normal for average people.  
**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse and torture in this chapter. Also oblligatory Gin reference.  
**

* * *

The Sword of Kusanagi shot from Orochimaru's mouth at breathtaking speed, blocking Murciélago as it arced at his neck. Ulquiorra drew back his arm and slashed again and again, cutting Orochimaru across the face and chest. The Sannin responded in kind, driving his blade around Murciélago and into Ulquiorra's shoulder. The Espada ignored the pain and hurled himself further along the blade, driving Murciélago into the snake user's stomach. Orochimaru burst into a shower of snakes and he reappeared some way off, smirking. Ulquiorra turned and blocked a well aimed thrust from Kabuto, kicking the man away. The power of the attack flung Kabuto through the air, crashing in the forest a good way off. Orochimaru, rather than being worried for his protégé, seemed even more intrigued.

"Well, well, it seems your taijutsu is good, and with that strength…heh, you'll be a good host," he laughed. He raised the sword in his left hand, pointing it at Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra said nothing and simply **sonido'd **in front of the Sannin. Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise as he managed to block the blow just in time. He leapt away as Ulquiorra swung his sword at his face. Ulquiorra and Orochimaru duelled with increasing violence. The Kusanagi Sword reminded Ulquiorra somewhat of Shinso, though it was a weak and laughable reflection. Ichimaru would have struck at him six times in the time it took Orochimaru to extend the blade once.

Orochimaru swept his blade this way and that, their blades meeting for barely a moment each time, sparks flying from the impact. They duelled back and forth along the bridge, until the sun had passed three hours beyond midday. Both warriors had many powerful techniques they could have used to force the other into submission, but neither desired an outright victory.

Orochimaru held back in order to preserve the strangers body for later examination and experimentation. Ulquiorra held back in order to better conserve his reiatsu. His battle against Sasori had shown him his limitations, and to go against a sannin would require extra power and cunning.

Both of them moved with a beautiful and ruthless efficiency, so much so that it didn't seem a duel so much as a dance. Both moved like water and wind, like the sea in the midst of a storm. Steel flashed like lightning as they bobbed and wove with the ferocity of duelling herons. They swept their swords with both hands and one as well, their moves precise, controlled, and deadly. Finally, the two of them broke apart. Orochimaru was sweating profusely, but grinning wildly, his tongue lolling out. Ulquiorra meanwhile was cool and collected, stoic as ever. Both their clothes were torn and shredded in places where their opposite's blade had come too close. Orochimaru began to giggle, twirling the Kusanagi in his fingers.

"Oh, wonderful! Quite wonderful! You're incredible!" he giggled. "Whoever you are you are marvellous! I wonder…Do you have a kekkei genkai?"

Ulquiorra nodded and **sonido'd ** away, behind Orochimaru. The Sannin had barely enough time to widen his eyes and open his mouth in shock, before Murciélago drove into his spine and Ulquiorra kicked him away. The serpent user went flying back the way he had arrived, crashing into the forest. Ulquiorra followed him swiftly, unsure of his demise. He walked through the forest, following the path of fallen trees. He finally came across the crater caused by the Sannin's impact.

'I would say that he was certainly dead, but I also believed that of Kurosaki,' he thought as he looked over the craters rim.

The deep hole was empty save for a floppy and twisted sack of skin, shaped vaguely like a caricature of Orochimaru._ 'Of course; Orochimaru has that strange body shedding jutsu.'_

He heard the snapping of a twig behind him and swung around, blocking the Kusanagi with the **hierro **of his forearm. Orochimaru gazed in wonder at Ulquiorra.

"You can block a sword strike with your skin! Most interesting," he muttered, drawing his sword back and jabbing it at Ulquiorra's skull. Ulquiorra casually slapped the sword away, two late seeing Orochimaru activating a jutsu.

_"_**Gogyō Fūin!**" he declared, driving his hand into Ulquiorra's side. The sting of the chakra flooding his system flared through his body. He stumbled back, his eyes narrowing and his lips tightening further than normal. Despite his appalling chakra levels, the attack still hurt, and due to the limitations of the mortal body his already miniscule chakra vanished. This slowed his body slightly, and in this battle speed was everything. He hissed at Orochimaru who simply grinned.

"Well now, it seems I hurt you. Well, let's see if you can return the favour."

Ulquiorra glared at him and sped forward, hacking at him with quick, vicious strikes. Orochimaru blocked again and again, their blades meeting with small explosions of force. Despite his reduced speed Ulquiorra slowly began to gain the advantage. Suddenly, when their swords next met, Murciélago cut clean through the kusanagi, slicing it in twain, before it carried through its arc and decapitated the stunned Orochimaru. The severed head bounced on the ground, blood running from the cut flesh.

Ulquiorra started as from the severed neck burst a horde of snakes and reformed into Orochimaru.

"Just like Sasori and Kurosaki, you are obscenely hard to kill," Ulquiorra commented. Orochimaru smiled at him, licking the strange mucus that covered his skin from his shedding techniques.

"Yes, Sasori was always a hard one to deal with. And who, may I ask, is Kurosaki?"

"A fool. Now, let us end this."

Orochimaru smirked and hurriedly completed a series of hand seals, crying out, "**Futon: ****Ten no Hebi Sutoraiku no Jutsu! **(Heavenly Serpent Strike)"

Three long serpentine forms made out of high pressure air spun from his hands and struck at Ulquiorra. Despite his **hierro, **he lost a hand due to the incredible strength of the assault, though he managed to avoid the others. Orochimaru seemed even more interested in Ulquiorra's regeneration.

'_This stranger is incredible. If I can, I must take him back to Otogakure.'_

Ulquiorra pursed his lips. '_It seems I have no choice. His power at this point is comparable to Kurosaki once he had put on that mask.'_

The wind tugged at their clothes and hair as the two of them gazed coldly at each other.

"Farewell, Orochimaru. This is the end." He pointed Murciélago to the earth and closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, before he opened them and murmuring.

_"_**Enclose, Murciélago_."_**

The earth shuddered and splintered beneath his feet. Green and black flames surrounded him, wreathing him in energy as green rain fell from the heavens. Orochimaru stumbled back from the sheer weight of the incredible reiatsu, though he didn't know what it was. The trees cracked and shattered all about them and animals and birds fled in terror, while those to slow to escape where killed by the insane pressure. The cracks in the earth yawned wider and wider until a deep ravine hung beneath Ulquiorra. When at last the smoke and reiatsu cleared, Ulquiorra stood in midair, his **Primera Etapa** form resplendent in the sun. Orochimaru gazed in naked wonder at him; his horned crown and black tears, his all body robe of purest white, his wide coal black wings. "Who are you?" he managed to croak out.

"I am Ulquiorra. Now die." Orochimaru felt something punch him in the gut, and he vomited blood. Ulquiorra had **sonido'd **in front of him and driven his fist into his belly. He drove his hand in deeper, and powered his fist upwards, flinging Orochimaru into the sky like a rocket. He shot after him, appearing above the Sannin and kicking him back to earth and creating a wide crater in the forest from the impact. Orochimaru coughed up more blood, feeling many of his shattered bones piercing his flesh before he vomited a new form up again. He had barely the time to recover before Ulquiorra slapped him away with a wing. He crashed into the dirt, kicking up dirt. Ulquiorra summoned up a **Luz de la Luna** and cast it after the shinobi, impaling him. Orochimaru howled in pain and fell back, gripping the spear and trying to wrench it from his body. Ulquiorra glided over to him and looked down coldly at him.

"Where is your base, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru spat at him and tried to stand. Ulquiorra stamped on his leg, shattering his knee, and splintering the bones until they cut the leg to pieces from within. "My patience is running low. Answer the question."

There came the sound of steel meeting a mountains flank. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to see Kabuto standing behind him with his fist broken and coated with chakra. He looked a little bruised from his earlier flight, but not too bad.

Ulquiorra blinked owlishly before grabbing him by the throat. "Survive this, Kabuto."

He through Kabuto away, sending him sailing through the air at tremendous speed, crashing through the trees and landing beyond sight in the forest.

"Your protégé is gone, Sannin."

Orochimaru managed to stand at last, flinging out a horde of snakes, using them as whips to attack him. Ulquiorra ripped them to pieces with his hands, or cut them to shreds with **Luz de la Luna**, trying to battle his way through to Orochimaru. The snakes curled about Ulquiorra, spitting out blades in an attempt to harm him, though they were as effective as flies stinging a bear. He was a whirlwind of carnage, slicing the snakes to pieces. Blood stained the earth as Ulquiorra hacked the snakes to ribbons as he made his way towards Orochimaru. Finally, the serpentine sea parted, revealing Orochimaru. The Sannin had just finished a jutsu seal and unleashed it. "**Futon: Daitoppa!**"

Ulquiorra frowned at the huge blast of air. He stood still as the blast drew near. It surprised him when he was blown back a way. '_Orochimaru still has some venom to his fangs._'

Orochimaru, sensing an opportunity, performed a partial transformation, morphing his lower body to that of a snake's tail. He summoned up the Kusanagi blade, fully repaired, probably due to his regeneration jutsu, Ulquiorra mused. He slithered towards him at an impressive speed, swinging his sword at his head. Ulquiorra blocked it with his arm, but his eyes widened as Orochimaru smiled and underwent another transformation. His sclera darkened, his eye markings widened and reached down along his neck and down to his shoulders. "**Hebi Sennen Modo, **Ulquiorra. I think I'm more than a match for your **Komori Sennen Modo.**"

"You think this is a transformation jutsu? It's a kekkei genkai."

"Wonderful! I'll be able to keep it once you're dead!"

"I doubt that, Orochimaru."

Ulquiorra felt his skin being cut by the sword in Orochimaru's hand and summoned a **Luza de la Luna**, striking at Orochimaru. Once again they entered into a frantic and vicious duel, their weapons clashing again and again. At several points they scored deep wounds against the other, but their regeneration swiftly dealt with that problem. Ulquiorra cut Orochimaru in twain time and time again, but he constantly rebuilt his body. Ulquiorra at last, growing tired at the constant battle, grabbed Orochimaru's tail and hurled him into the sky, letting him fall to the ground again and snap his back. Orochimaru, still conscious, managed to vomit up another body. "This is getting ridiculous," muttered Ulquiorra as Orochimaru gathered himself for another attack. "At least Sasori had the decency to die when he had been cut down."

Orochimar tittered. Though he didn't look it, he was exhausted. The constant regeneration and use of jutsus was wearing him down. He gave himself, two, three minutes tops before he had to flee.

"I grow tired of this," Ulquiorra whispered, pointing a finger at Orochimaru. "This will annihilate you. Nothing will remain, Orochimaru."

The black orb gathered about his fingertip, wreathed in green light. The dense reiatsu gathered, condensing further and further, till it was the size of a small marble.

"**Cero Oscuras.**"

There was a moment of silence, then the blast shot out, an ebony lance garbed in emerald. The air around it was warped, and the earth scarred in its path. Orochimaru reacted instantly, sensing the techniques power. "**Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!**"

The three great gates appeared before Orchimaru, one red, one green, the third blue, blockin the **cero's **path. The blast struck the first gate. It held for a heartbeat or so, before shattering into dozens of pieces. The second held it back a bit better, but it too fell. The third stood for a full minute before succumbing to the attack. Orochimaru screamed as the black and green light enveloped him, stripping skin from flesh, flesh from bone and vapourising organs and blood, burning bones to ash. Soon, only a dark streak covered the earth where Orochimaru once stood. Ulquiorra lowered his hand and sighed quietly. It had been harder battling Orochimaru than Kurosaki and Sasori. His **resurrección **dissipated, leaving him standing in his Suna attire. He let out a long breath, relieved. He had hoped to find Orochimaru's hideout, or Otogakure, but he would settle for the former Konoha-nins execution. It was then he noticed the small white snake coiled on the floor, looking at him. He blinked owlishly at it. If he had been in his previous incarnation he would be swearing, jumping up and down on the snake and gnawing it apart. As it was, he said, "This is beyond ridiculous."

The snake began to convulse, before it began to vomit out more and more snakes until there were hundreds of them, twisting this way and that, until they fused together into a great colossus of a serpent, a conglomeration of hundreds of living snakes fused together, with a coarse black mane and a beige snout and amber eyes.

"Orochimaru, you are a hard man to kill," he said.

"Likewise," hissed the titan. "But this battle proves it. Even if your body rots away in three years, I'll have regeneration on par with one of the Kami, and that wonderful kekkei genkai." He drew back his head and roared. "**Fushi Tensei!**"

Ulquiorra started and raised his sword as Orochimaru struck at him, his mouth wide open. Ulquiorra swept his sword at the creature, but suddenly, the world vanished, almost as if he had been swallowed by the beast.

He stood in a dark plane, surrounded by strange intestine like objects that swarmed over dozens of others. He looked down and saw others covering him. '_What on earth are these things?'_

"This is the power of the **Shirohebi no Chikara**!" cried Orochimaru behind him. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder and saw Orochimaru a little way off, covered in the same intestine like mass.

"I need a new body, and yours is just right, Ulquiorra. I'll take that body and warp it. I'll conquer the world with your kekkei genkai! You'll be the weapon I'll wield to destroy all my enemies!"

Ulquiorra couldn't help it. Never in his 'life' had he done this. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You rip the soul from the body, yes?"

"Yes!" A strange change was coming over the mass of flesh. It was swarming over Ulquiorra, and he knew this was what ripped the soul from the body.

"I see." He ripped away the flesh mass and before Orochimaru's petrified gaze walked across the landscape. Where he walked the world paled to an opaque white tinged with green.

Ulquiorra stood over Orochimaru as he turned paler and paler. "I am beyond your power Orochimaru. I am no mortal man." And he showed his hollow hole. "I am the result of hundreds of thousands of souls fused together. I devoured souls to survive. I didn't think I would eat any more, but," he reached out and tore Orochimaru's eyes from his head. "I must say, this is satisfying," he continued over the Sannin's screams. "**Gonzui.**" The inner plane resounded to the sound of screams for hours.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra 'woke up' in the real world not long later. He looked down at the twisted snake and sniffed derisively. "Trash."

He had decided that he would collect the bounty on Orochimaru. The enormous sum of money would help him to live in the shinobi Realm. He looked at the sky. '_It seems despite the amount of time it took to absorb Orochimaru and free all those souls within him, only an hour has passed since our duel ended.' _He had surprised himself. He could have kept the souls Orochimaru had taken within him, and their powers maybe. But…

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. These human mannerisms were out of character, but then again, he was irked, and he had done them before. He felt… _different_.

He entered the deepest epicentre of his inner world and found a strange anomaly. _His chakra was a mix of his and Orochimaru_. He couldn't use jutsu, but he could access many of Orochimaru's secrets through this passive power. He couldn't have been more surprised if Kurosaki had turned up, claimed to be the Yondaime Hokage reincarnated and was here to return the power of the kyubi to him. He turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"That train of thought, Ulquiorra-kun! Imagining Kurosaki appearing and doing all of that!"

Ulquiorra frowned at him. Naruto giggled and ruffled his hair. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I have eaten an incomparable number of souls, and only half forgotten memories have been absorbed. Never energy."

"Yeah, but this isn't the Shinigami Realm. Different rules."

"As you have said before." As before, he had many of Orochimaru's memories, and the least said about them the better.

"What is it?" Naruto was at his side, worried and concerned.

"Orochimaru's memories. I can see what he did, the locations of his bases, every thought. He is gone. I completely destroyed him. But, now, I have his chakra and his memories." He looked at the horizon and nodded once. "I must go. There is one now, whose skills might prove invaluable to me."

Naruto smiled. "So you're going to free them?"

Ulquiorra said nothing, merely stepping away and vanishing into the distance. He was ignorant of Kabuto, lying in a pool of his own blood, staring after him, his eyes dark and livid.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra looked at the huge blank slate of rock. Behind it stood Otogakure, or at least a part of it. He walked towards the hidden seal and forced some of 'his' chakra into it. The flank of the cliff shuddered and a small door opened in the stone. He walked within and looked about the tunnel. It was dark and dank, and went down at a steep, steady incline. Ulquiorra walked forward, his eyes scanning the path ahead. Finally, he came to a wide open cavern, within which was a statue of a snake with candles for eyes. He looked around and saw many passages leading off from the room. He walked down one, following the memories. He came to a small laboratory; there was a large table in the centre, strapped to which…

He looked at the little girl, she must have been only five or six, and felt a cold anger rising. He slowly undid her restraints and whispered, "Girl. Girl. Wake up."

Her face was a mess of scars and her eyes were closed over empty sockets. A pair of green eyes floated in a nearby tank. As for her body, it was malnourished and twisted. Bloodied surgical equipment littered the room as well as various strange machines, the purpose of which was clear to see.

A soft whimper escaped her lips. "No more, please, I'll be good, don't touch me, don't-"

"Girl," Ulquiorra said gently, taking her hand. "He's gone. He won't hurt you again. I'm a friend."

The girl tried to curl up and away from him. How to explain it to a child? "Please, child. Orochimaru, the snake man, is dead. I killed him. I'm going to take you home."

The girl stopped for a moment. The only sound was the sound of chemicals bubbling and the drip of, what Ulquiorra hoped was water, but knew to be otherwise.

"Home? To Kiri?"

"Yes."

"To okaasan?" She sounded so small and frightened.

"Yes." He felt some odd sting in his eyes.

"No more-"

"No."

"Please," she whispered, suddenly holding out her hands to him. He picked her up and hugged her close as he left. There was priceless information here. A wealth of information that could help him greatly. Orochimaru's huge stockpile of jutsu and whatever he had here.

But he had the memories, and they were more than enough for his purposes. He wrapped a blanket round the girl and left the complex, firing a cero behind him and erasing it from history.

"What is your name, child?" It was raining. The girl seemed to be luxuriating in the feel of the cold water against her skin.

"Terumi Rin," she replied, a small smile on her lips from the freedom.

"I am…Ulquiorra. I have a special kekkei genkai, Rin. I can move very fast. It might make you feel ill. Are you ready to move?"

"You have a kicky ginkay too?"

"Yes. Is that why…?"

"Yeah." She snuggled closer to him, her hands clasped to his shirt. Ulquiorra nodded and with that they left.

XXXXXX

"WOW!" she yelled as they moved. "This is great, we're goin' weally fast!"

"Yes, Rin."

She was happy at least.

XXXXXX

A few days later, Ulquiorra stopped outside Kiri. Rin had hardly left his arms, safe to relieve herself. She had gorged herself on a boar Ulquiorra had killed. She had eaten more than him if it were possible. She reminded him a lot of Naruto; cheerful, sweet, tortured. He felt protective of her. He wondered who her mother was. '_She has a kiky ginkay…_kekkei genkai_, so she must be important.'_

"Oniichan, will you stay in Kiri?" she murmured as they drew near to the gates.

"No." He looked down at her. "Orochimaru was hurting others. I have to free them."

Despite her missing eyes, her tear ducts still remained. He brushed away a tear. His gentleness surprised him.

"I'll return though. I promise, Rin."

"Okay." She sniffed and tried to put on a brave face.

They moved across the waters and through the mists, until a large set of gates stood before them. At least sixty guards stood there, armed and armoured to the teeth. At their head was a woman with long red-brown hair and green eyes, in her late thirties and dressed in mourning. Ulquiorra slowed as he drew near.

"Who goes there?" called the woman. Her face was haggard and worn and there were deep bags under her eyes.

Rin started in his arms. "Okaasan?"

The woman froze and the force stood still. Ulquiorra looked at the woman again. "Is Terumi Rin your kin?"

The woman looked as if she had seen a ghost. She walked towards them, her breath harsh and erratic. She stood before him and looked at Rin. She gave a shriek, part joy, part horror.

"Rin!" she cried, grabbing the child and holding her close. "Rin! My baby!"

The shinobi gathered behind her calmed and relaxed, but as they saw what had happened to Rin they paled and looked uneasy.

"Oh, Rin," sobbed the woman as her child clung to her in joy. "I was so worried! Mother's here now, don't worry!"

Ulquiorra couldn't help it. He smiled thinly. It was a sad, strange smile. He wiped away some of the moisture from the mist off his cheek.

After a few minutes of crying and whimpering, Rin's mother looked up at him, a wide smile plastered to her face, despite her red eyes and tear streaked face. "Thank you, so much. I can never hope to repay your kindness for bringing her home." Ulquiorra bowed in reply.

"Who did this?" she whispered, stroking Rin's face as she cried.

"Orochimaru. He is dead."

The shinobi all started.

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"Was it…?"

"At the time I hadn't seen Rin, though I knew his nature. Forgive me, but it wasn't quite what he deserved. But believe me; hell has no place for him."

She nodded grimly. "I am Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage."

Ulquiorra bowed again. "I am glad to have helped, Mizukage-sama. I am Cifer Ulquiorra."

Mei kissed Rin's brow and looked back up at him. "Please come in, Ulquiorra-san. No, I insist. Please."

"Pwease, oniichan." Everyone blinked at Rin, who held out her paw-like hand towards where Ulquiorra's voice came from. Ulquiorra looked silently down at the little hand, then took it in his own.

"Alright. For a little while, at least."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra sat in the Mizukage's office, his hands in his pockets as he looked towards the inner sanctum; the Mizukage's personal rooms. It was quiet in here, unlike the rest of the Village, which was in the midst of merrymaking after the return of the Mizukage's daughter. The doctor and Mei had entered with Rin and several other medic-nin a little over an hour ago. He had been sitting patiently watching the door since then. One of the kage's bodyguards, a young man with one of the Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist and sharpened teeth that reminded him strongly of the other Swordsmen he had met, was standing by the door, looking very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat eventually.

"Cifer-san, what were you doing hunting down Orochimaru?"

Ulquiorra waved a hand. "I was hunting him for personal vindication."

They lapsed into silence. A little while later Mei returned, her eyes moist and her makeup smudged.

Ulquiorra bowed his head in respect as she sat down opposite him.

"When?"

"Months, if not years." She shook her head, and cradled her face. "What was it like there? What were the conditions."

Ulquiorra was blunt as ever. "She was strapped to a table, evidently for some time. Her eyes- were they green, like yours? Yes, they were bottled, floating in a tank. The room was filled with surgical equipment, bloodied. Pieces of her flesh were stored in various jars. Urine and faeces were all over the floor. I estimate three or four months in the room all in one go. Evidence suggested little to no use of anaesthetic. Drugs were probably used to keep her mind intact post torture-"

"Enough. Please," Mei begged. "She's been gone a whole year," she sobbed. "Why, why couldn't we…" She stopped, unable to continue.

"How did she vanish?"

"A diplomatic mission. A group of Konoha-nin came here a year ago. During one of the meetings, a Konoha-nin grabbed Rin and escaped. It later turned out it was an Oto-nin, working for… _him_."

'_A entourage of Konoha-nin enters Kiri and one of them is revealed to be in Orochimaru's pay? After the Invasion of Konoha, some sort of security must have been emplaced to discover imposters and their ilk. It would be stupid not to. Thus…'_

Still, he couldn't see Konoha making a deal with Orochimaru. Then again, he hadn't seen his former friend executing him. Perhaps…

"Mizukage, may we speak in private?"

Mei nodded and waved a hand at the Swordsman who left, glancing back in worry as he did so.

"What is it Ulquiorra?"

"What is the kekkei genkai your family possess?"

"The Yuton and the Futton. Why?"

"They are powerful kekkei genkai. That explains Orochimaru's interest in Rin. But, why hide among the Konoha-nin?"

"That line of enquiry has given me many sleepless nights. When Rin was taken, it was all I could do to not declare war on Konoha for the assault."

"I see. The fact that the Oto-nin hid among the Konoha-nin proves that someone in Konoha has at least dealings with-"

"THEY'RE RESPONSIBLE!?"  
"May I finish? Thank you, Mizukage-sama. The plan might only be known to a select few in Konoha, the Kage say, and they would have to possess something Orochimaru would desire."

"The Great Dojutsu," said Mei. Her anger was still fresh, but was now turning to venom as well.

"Yes. The Sharingan and the Byakugan. Yes. A branch member, or some form of DNA. Orochimaru and Konoha gain a powerful weapon apiece."

Mei shook her head. Her mind boggled from the implications. She shook her head.

"_Bastards_. I'll kill them all."

"Get in line." Ulquiorra frowned at Naruto.

"Mizukage-sama, how would you react if I were to say that I am about to wage a war on Konoha. Yes I am but one man; I do need allies. Kiri is strong and powerful. Will it join me?"

"You wear the garb of Suna, but you are not a Suna-nin?"

"No."

"Then Gaara-kun didn't tell you? Suna and Kiri are in Konoha's pockets. Without the money they shove into our economy every few months our Villages would collapse. Besides, we have no jinchuriki. The Sanbi has long since gone."

"Yes I know the dangers. But nevertheless they will be _exterminated_. Temuri-sama, please understand this. In order to defeat Konoha all the other Villages must join forces."

"I know." The doctors words rang in her ears. "_Rape…torture…experiments…"_ The images filled her mind. Orochimaru leering at her child, the…

She looked up at Ulquiorra. There was a darkness in his eyes. He hated Konoha with every fibre of his being. There was an air of pain and sorrow about him, no, emptiness. This boy, ten years her junior at least, was willing to fight and die, while she wasn't.

She stood and reached out with a hand. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra; Kiri is in no position to fight at this point. Please...Some time. To think." She sounded broken and sad.

They shook hands.

"Of course. Suna is also preparing. I tell you this to show I am not alone. Betray that to Konoha and you will regret it."

"Good. Now, with that out of the way, here." She presented him a long purple cape, with the emblem of Kiri on the back. "I know I can never repay you for what you have done-"

"Protect Rin, don't abuse the people, and help me destroy Konoha and we'll be even."

Mei grinned. "You'll stay a little longer?"

Ulquiorra looked towards the bedroom where Rin rested. "Just for a few hours."

* * *

**Sorry, but I hate Orochimaru. I just don't like him. He comes across to me as a meglomaniac. I admit he's a wonderful villain, but he just freaks me out. So yes, he's a bastard in this as well, though he'll have little to do with the rest of the plot, aside from giving Ulquiorra the needed ability to enter his many hidden bases. And yes, Ulquiorra will go back for the body.**

**Rin is an OC. I wanted there to be someone from Kiri for this conversation with Mei, and Rin just came into being. Also, Gaara and Mei have become close due to being the Kage who have recieved the worst of Konoha's assault.  
**

**If you think I went over the top with Rin and Orochimaru, I'm sorry. R+R. Hopefully, I'll be more prompt next time.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**(PICKS UP SHIELD AND HUNKERS DOWN) I'm back again. I'm so sorry for all this delay. I have literally been working on this for weeks. I just couldn't imagine how it would go, and university stuff just kept on getting in the way.  
**

**Still, thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this long. Also, thanks to **VFSNAKE**. I really enjoyed your own take on this challenge, so it's nice to hear good things from you. And thanks to **RyumaOmega **and **SoulKingOnCrack**. I know Rin's treatment was appaling ****and some people didn't like it, so i used the following chapter to make Ulquiorra a bit more hero like.**

**As I said, I had trouble writing this one, so it might not be up to par, but I'm hoping to get the next one out soon to make up for it.  
**

* * *

Rin was lying in a large bed, the covers pulled around her, her face quiet and tranquil. Her breathing was calm, but ragged. Her hands were clasped round a large soft blue and pink teddy bear. Ulquiorra stood over her, his hands in his pockets. He reached out and patted her head. She murmured in her sleep and curled deeper into the bedcovers. Ulquiorra looked up to the other side of the bed at Naruto.

"Yes? What is it?"

"She's so small." Naruto smiled at the little figure.

Ulquiorra glanced between them and nodded. "You are hardly one to comment on size."

"This coming from the late teenager who's only five and a half feet."

"Touché," came the cold reply.

Naruto grinned and stuck out his tongue. Ulquiorra glowered at him, then resumed his vigil. Rin would moan every now and then, muttering incoherently. He wondered how she would live. Without eyes she would have considerable difficulty in many situations. Though she might adjust and adapt, the torture could never be forgotten. Large, clumsy drawings covered the walls; butterflies and a woman and child; the young Swordsman with a large blue sword standing atop a tree; a dancer moving among willow reeds. He looked back at her ruined face.

'_So young and pure. She's a little like... I wonder…'_

Mei opened the door. She had been waiting outside for a moment, having a word with the doctor. "Ulquiorra- AHH!"

Ulquiorra was ripping one of his eyes from its socket and crushed it. Rather than gelatine and mucus and blood exploding from his fist, it turned to dust, though it was tinged with blood; deep, inky, black blood. She started forward, though stopped as he lowered the fleshy mess to Rin's face, rubbing the mess into the ruined right eye socket. A faint glimmer appeared around the eyelid and tear duct, shining ever so faintly. Rin stirred fitfully and caught Ulquiorra's finger, moaning.

"Okaasan?"

Ulquiorra patted her head gently and murmured, "She's here, Rin."

Mei, as if in a dream, walked forward and took her daughter's hand. A strange whiteness spread from the area around her eye and faded about the skin. Ulquiorra sniffed.

"I had hoped for more dramatic results. I don't suppose…"

He called out for the doctor. The medic-nin walked in and nearly fainted from the shock of seeing Ulquiorra's eye regenerate. Mei looked surprised herself.

"If you can resist the urge to faint, will you please pass me a needle and syringe? Thank you."

He drove the needle into his arm and pressed on the plunger. Blood, thick and black, filled the instrument. He looked back at Mei.

"My DNA contains a powerful regenerative kekkei genkai. There is a chance it might work with Rin, but there is a chance it might not. The decision is yours."

Mei looked between Ulquiorra and her child. Evidence from similar procedures existed. There was a strong chance that it might not do anything, or worse, her body would reject the transfusion and she could die. Mei began to cry. She couldn't decide. Rin stirred and moved towards her mother, folding into her embrace. "Okaasan, I trust oniichan."

Mei hugged her child closer. "Please…"

Ulquiorra nodded and without preamble pushed the needle into her skin. Rin cried and Mei hugged her tighter. Ulquiorra injected the black blood into her veins and removed the needle, watching the little girl closely. She shuddered and moaned and Mei exchanged a worried look with him. As they watched, her skin paled, a soft, downy white colour fading in and out about her skin. Mei blinked and cried in quiet joy; some of Rin's scars faded as her skin paled. But, even as some of them healed, a few remained, and her eyes were still gone. But it was enough.

Mei kissed her little girl's brow and smiled at Ulquiorra. "Thank you," she whispered.

Naruto smiled at Ulquiorra who still looked glum at the results.

"With some of my DNA, perhaps a larger transfusion can take place."

He reached up and the doctor and Mei flinched as he tore his right eye from its socket once more. Rather than crushing the organ, he lowered it to Rin's face, forcing the eye into her right socket. There was a strange _shluck_ sound and the eye fluttered this way and that, and then…

"OKAASAN!" Rin screamed in a mix of fear and joy. Mei laughed in delight, kissing her daughter again and again. Ulquiorra reached up and tore his left eye out, and gently cupped her chin.

She had barely a moment to see him before he had placed the eye in place. After a few moans and whimpers, Rin opened her eyes, sparkling green, to look upon her onnichan.

"Onnichan…?"

Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his face as his eyes regrew. "Yes, Rin. It's me."

"Uuukiorra!" she cried, leaping from her mother's arms to embrace him, tears flowing from their shared eyes. He looked so surprised and startled, it was almost comical. His eyes wide, his face frozen and his lips set. Naruto had chosen, now of all times to vanish. How the hell was he meant to respond? Slowly, as if on autopilot, his arms rose and gently held her. It wasn't an embrace, but it was a close and gentle hug.

Rin kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him, sniffing. Ulquiorra, already frozen in place, simply couldn't react. He stood as still as a statue and eventually Rin let go, smiling up at him through her tears.

"Thank you, onnichan," she murmured, nestling up to him like a cub.

"Think nothing of it, Rin," he replied, feeling uncharacteristically sombre. He patted her head gently, pulling away.

He looked at the two of them and inclined his head. "Forgive me, but I must go."

Rin started to sob, and huge tears gathered in her eyes as her lips quivered. Mei took her hand and pulled her close.

"I'll be back soon, Rin, I promise," he continued. "But there are others like you."

Rin nodded. "Pwease, help them."

Ulquiorra nodded his head and with a crackle of static he vanished.

XXXXXX

"What did you do all that for?"

Silence. They were in Nami no Kuni once again, on an island, grey rock with little foliage. Ulquiorra was searching for a large complex Orochimaru had built here many years before. It was set deep into the rock of the island, behind huge doors of heavy steel, under a huge rock lip of a large cliff. Naruto had been following him for hours, badgering him with the same question again and again. They both knew why he had helped Rin, and he was damned if he would admit it.

Pushing through the forest he came across the doors. He looked over it and reached out with his **pesquisa**. He sensed a large amount of chakra behind the gates, leading him to assume that Orochimaru had a significant number of people behind the gates. Sensing no danger in the immediate vicinity, he walked forwards and up to the huge gates, each one several times as high as him. All about the gates were small mounds; little imagination was required to realise that they were graves. He laid his hand on the doors and sent a small sliver of chakra into the metal. Recognising Orochimaru's signature, the doors swung inwards, revealing a long, wide, brightly lit tunnel of brick, turning to the right. He strode along the passageway, loosening Murciélago slightly.

As he walked onwards he sensed a large number of people ahead. Large cells came to view, packed with men, women and children. He looked up and down the packed masses. A small voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" Another voice told the first to be silent.

"I am Ulquiorra. I'm here for a woman by the name of Karin, a former servant of Orochimaru."

Instantly, everyone shrank back. Gaunt faces and fear-filled eyes gazed at him in fright. Ulquiorra looked at them curiously.

"Am I to take it that she-Ah," he looked ahead at the red haired figure that appeared down the passageway. "I take it that this is Karin?"

He was startled by the hair. He had heard a little of the Uzumaki clan from Jiraya, and from her hair, she was one. She glared at him. He remembered the look the onna often. A stubborn look, a grim look.

"'Former'?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip and thrusting out the opposite side. Ulquiorra nodded.

"He is _dead_."

A murmur ran through the crowds. It spread like a ripple until it became a whisper, talking and then cries. Karin stood still as stone, her face pale, then, surprising all except Ulquiorra, burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on! Orochimaru, dead?"

A nod.

"And I suppose you saw it happen?"

"I killed him myself."

Karin smirked, than broke into a fresh peal of laughter. She wiped her eyes and slapped her thigh. "Oh, oh, that's a good one. Seriously, you? Killed Orochimaru? You couldn't cut your way out of a-"

Ulquiorra drew his sword and **sonido'd **forward, cutting a single lock of her long red hair from her scalp and offering it to her. "Are you sure of that?"

She took the hair and scampered away in fright. The prisoners were silent now, watching intently.

"How could I get in, without some of Orochimaru's chakra? How, Karin, could I have some of that?"

"Impossible," she whispered, shaking her head. Her voice trembled slightly, but her eyes could not disguise her turmoil and doubt. Ulquiorra reached up and tore his eye from his socket and crushed it, revealing the memories of Orochimaru's demise.

The prisoners were silent as statues, and then began to cheer and cry in joy and relief, tears welling from their eyes. Karin on the other hand fell on her rump and gripped the wall, tears welling up in her eyes. Ulquiorra looked up and down the rows of prisoners.

"Your master is dead. And, if I am not mistaken," he waved to the prisoners, "They will kill you when I release them." The cheers took on a bloodthirsty edge and the prisoners reached out with clawed hands towards her. She shrank away, and Ulquiorra knelt before her, offering her a hand. "However, free the prisoners, and pledge loyalty to me, and I swear no harm will befall you."

Karin looked at him with her blood red eyes, surprise and confusion clouding her eyes. "Why?" she asked, stunned.

"Orochimaru's memories show you have skill and I find myself in need of help. These are your options; help me," then he pointed to the prisoners, "Or stay here."

Karin blinked at him. "That's no choice at all."

"Join your leader's murderer or remain loyal to his memory. That is a choice."

Karin looked hard at him for a moment, lingering on his eyes. '_Well, at least he has _some _brains _and _is good looking.'_

She reached up, and pulled a hidden lever in the rocks and then, with surprising agility, leapt clean over Ulquiorra, and hunkered down behind him, using him as a barrier between her and the prisoners. As they filed out, Ulquiorra inclined his head to them.

"Go. You are free. Suna or Nami no Kuni will welcome you."

One of the prisoners stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you, whoever ya are."

"I am Ulquiorra."

The prisoners fled, looking back at Karin with naked hatred. Once they had all left, Ulquiorra stood and turned to Karin. She looked at him appraisingly. He was a few centimetres taller than her and he looked fairly handsome. At least she wasn't stuck with a bumpkin.

"Well," she said, a light tone of flirtation to her voice, sticking out a hip and biting her lip. "What now, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra frowned at her attitude. It stirred _something_ though he didn't know what. "Are there any guards or gaolers or the like in this place?"

"Other than me? Only a few."

"Call them in." Karin frowned, but nodded, sending out a chakra pulse to gain the attention of the guards. They arrived shortly afterwards, clearly unnerved by the presence of Ulquiorra and the lack of prisoners.

"I am Ulquiorra. Orochimaru is dead, by my hand. The prisoners are free. Karin is now my subordinate. Leave now and never harm another. Or else, join your former liege."

While most turned sickly and ran, a few remained, but they were swiftly slain.

"Now, Karin," he said, turning back to her, cleaning his hand on a corpse. "Your oath."

She nodded. "I, Karin of Clan Uzumaki, do solemnly swear to serve you loyally, Ulquiorra."

"Good. Break that oath, and you will die."

Karin smiled thinly as they left. He was smart, ruthless, handsome and most interestingly, he had spared her. He seemed a good catch. He took her shoulder and her smile widened. It was so romantic-

XXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"  
"My kekkei genkai; speed and regeneration, as evidenced by this travel and my eye. Now be silent. That constant reaction is rather taxing." He sat down on a rock and looked at her. They were back on the mainland of Hi no Kuni, by the mouth of the stream to the sea. She continued to glare at him. "I would advise you to sit and relax. The movement can be most…" she vomited over his shoes. He sniffed and walked to the sea and washed his shoes.

"I recently saved a little girl, six years old, from the Kusagakure hideout. She did not vomit on me."

"Well excuse me, my lord," she huffed. "I haven't left that hideout in two and a half years."

Ulquiorra nodded and looked at her. She was about sixteen, a little older, maybe, than Hinata.

Karin noticed his eyes linger on her, but it was not the hungry look that she was accustomed to. It was almost as if her image reminded him of someone.

She smiled at him, biting her lip and crossing her legs in a sultry fashion. "So, who is she?"

"Who?" He was surprised by the keenness of her mind.

"The girl who I remind you of." She grinned at his discomfort.

"Never you mind." He looked to the north-east. "The next one I wish to enlist is Hozuki Suigetsu-"

"_Him_!? Why?"

"I take it you do not like Hozuki?"

"No. He is insubordinate, rude-"

"And a prisoner of Orochimaru. I would not imagine many prisoners being polite when under his care."

That silenced Karin. She looked awkward. "At any rate, the journey to the Eastern Hideout will take many days. I cannot carry the both of us all the way there without considerable stress. We will have to walk."

Karin nodded. It could be worse.

XXXXXX

For the next seven days, they walked, stopping at small villages and towns to eat and sleep. Ulquiorra's skill at hunting and Karin's sensor powers helped to hunt and detect bandits when **pesquisa **didn't work. At times, they slept beneath the sky, watching the stars. Ulquiorra found that, despite her flirtatious attitude, she was smart and an interesting companion. She at least was smart enough to tolerate. And she herself found that, despite his cold and impassive exterior, he was, well, 'generous' and 'kind', to an extent. On the sixth night, Karin was watching him over the fire that they had made in a small cave to shelter from the rain, when, shivering from the cold and wet, he had taken of the cloak and passed it over the flames. She wrapped it round herself and smiled gratefully.

"So, what is she like?" It was their ritual. Every night she would ask the same question and he would give the same answer. "It is none of your concern."

The next day, they stood before the Eastern Hideout. Ulquiorra looked at it in some confusion.

"Karin, the memories are unclear. How do we enter?"

"The gate is over there." She looked at him worriedly. "We don't really need to get him do we? Whatever you want from him, I can do better!"

The withering glare he sent her told her to stop. She nodded and with a sigh, walked away, pulling him after her. She still wore the cape round her shoulders and she pulled it tighter about herself for protection as they entered the den. Specimens lined the wall and torches flickered in the tunnels. They walked through laboratories and cells and found only corpses.

"I can sense no life here. Is it the same with you?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra. Orochimaru must have killed them all. Though, this place was mainly for his **Fushi Tensei**. Prisoners were not kept here."

Ulquiorra nodded as they made their way deeper into the lair. Finally, they came down into a deeper corner of the lair, filled with tanks of water.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, where are you?"

Karin jumped as an eye appeared, floating in the tank beside them. Looking over them, a face appeared in the water. Violet eyes glared at them.

"Well, ya bastard, what do you want?"

"To free you." And so saying, Ulquiorra smashed the tank. Suigetsu, a comical expression of surprise on his face, fell out and solidified into his human form, standing in a pool of water, stark naked. Karin blinked and looked away. Suigetsu stretched and grinned at Ulquiorra.

"So, thanks, whoever you are. Well, I guess ya don't work for Orochimaru."

"No. I killed him."

Suigetsu whistled. "Nice. Did it hurt?"

"I would imagine so."

"Good. So, what can I do for you?"

"Put some clothes on, you fool!" yelled Karin, interrupting, her eyes wide and angry.

Suigetsu rounded on her and recognised her. "You!"

"Me!"

"You bitch!"  
"Shut up you bastard!"

"Go fu-"

"Silence." The mere word had them both cowering at the applied **reiatsu** emanating from Ulquiorra. He looked at them coldly. "Karin, be still. You swore to serve me loyally, and I will not tolerate this behaviour." He turned to Suigetsu. "I have saved you for more than simple generosity. I desire your aid."

Suigetsu frowned and grit his teeth. Holding up one finger, he spat, "I owe ya, but give me one reason to help you."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as Suigetsu's body began to morph and flow, turning into a gelatinous watery state and growing in size as he absorbed the spilt water. Muscles grew and swelled larger and larger until he was a huge beast with giant muscles and a sneering, crooked visage.

"How do you intend to fight against my **Suika no Jutsu**?"

"By beating you bloody." He **sonido'd **behind the former prisoner and fired a **bala **into the water. Suigetsu and Karin started. To them it was a blast of pure energy. And energy is heat. The heat led to some of the water evaporating, and Suigetsu yelled in pain. He flailed about as **bala **after **bala **hit the mass and parts began to disappear. Finally, Suigetsu threw up his hands in surrender and screamed out, "Okay, please stop! I give up!"

Ulquiorra stopped and Suigetsu solidified, breathing hard. He didn't seem to be missing anything, apart from maybe a few pounds. Ulquiorra looked over at Karin. "My kekkei genkai has the power to release energy in various methods. Now, Suigetsu, your aid."

Suigetsu lay, panting, in the water, looking at Ulquiorra in awe and fright. "Fine," he finally ground out. "But what do I get?"

"Whatever you desire. Yes, that goes for you too as well Karin." He looked at the both of them. "I require your aid, but I know that, while I can force your loyalty, you would be better allies as willing soldiers."

Suigetsu pursed his lips. "Well, if I refuse, you'd just kill me or something. And I guess I owe ya twice; Orochimaru's dead and I'm free. Fine. I'll join ya. But," he raised a hand, "For my payment, I want your help to find the Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist."

Ulquiorra looked at the sealing scroll at his hip. "Why?"

"My brother, Mangetsu, was a member." The way he spoke of his brother and the swords, Ulquiorra was sure of his honesty. He pulled out the scroll and looked at it critically.

"I see. I offer you down payment." He opened the scroll and removed the Kubikiribōchō and tossed it to Suigetsu. He gazed at it with a look bordering on reverence. He reached out and touched it as gently as if it were a relic. He held it and gently ran a hand over the steel. He looked up at Ulquiorra and nodded his head. "Very well. I'll join you."

"Good. Now, find some clothes. We have a long journey now, and I would rather not be forced to see you naked the entire time."

XXXXXX

"Hozuki-"

"Fuck that, you can call me Suigetsu."

"Very well. Suigetsu-san, if you do not control your stomach, I will force feed you pills to control your belly."

"Sorry, Ulquiorra."

"We'll walk from here."

XXXXXX

They spent the next four days or so walking northwest, travelling through Hi no Kuni. Ulquiorra had to devote all his willpower to resist the urge to throttle his companions. Grimmjow was never this annoying and he had thrown him into a **caja negacion**. Suigetsu and Karin often argued; the former being a prisoner of the latter's master, would not lead to a friendly relationship. Every now and then, Suigetsu and Karin would begin to snap and snarl at each other like dogs over a bone. Ulquiorra would break up the argument with a few words and applied **reiatsu**. Despite this, there was a _slight_ jovial attitude to the arguments. It seemed that, despite their animosity, the journey and their shared loyalty to Ulquiorra, as well as a healthy dose of fear of punishment, seemed to add a little bit of camaraderie to their feud.

At night, Suigetsu and Ulquiorra would fence. Ulquiorra always won. His arrancar strength and inhuman power made him a hardy foe, and as both he and Suigetsu shared a form of regeneration and hardness of flesh (through **hierro **and **Suika no Jutsu**) both could go all out and from their battles, they both grew stronger. Karin would tend to any wounds that Suigetsu suffered, but steadfastly refused to allow him to bite her. Ulquiorra looked oddly at her when she described her powers.

"I know you can heal wounds from Orochimaru's memories, but what are its limits?"

"Limitless. If I pour in enough chakra I can heal nearly all wounds, except amputation and the like."

"Good. Are there any adverse effects on you?"

"Aside from the hundreds of permanent bite marks all over my body? A drain on chakra and that's about it."

"Wait. _All _over your body?"

"Suigetsu-san, please."

Karin flipped off Suigetsu. "I can also only use it once a day."

"I see. Suigetsu and I will have to hold back in future to prevent you from exhausting yourself."

She knew that it was only to prevent her from becoming a drain on their resources, but, it was nice to know he valued her.

XXXXXX

Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head as they looked up at the castle built between the mountain peaks. It looked like a large palace, set with great gates of heavy metal. He looked at Ulquiorra and gestured his hand to the fortress.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, how are you going to get in?"

"How everyone else does. Through the front door." Suigetsu blinked as Ulquiorra walked on ahead as if he owned the place. '_Then again, he does have some of Orochimaru's chakra.'_

Ulquiorra waved for them to follow. Suigetsu glanced at Karin as they moved towards the lair. "This, Jugo guy, who is he?"

Karin pushed her glasses further up her nose in the traditional, 'I'm smarter than you, so listen boy!' pose.

"Jugo is the basis of all Cursed Seals. He comes from a clan with a kekkei genkai that allows them to constantly draw in natural energy, and morph their body through a Sage Transformation-umph!"

Ulquiorra had stopped dead and turned to her. She had bumped into him, with much the same results as a puppy hitting a wall at full pelt.

"He has Sage Transformation? Then he is even more useful than I had thought."

"Yes, well, there is a catch."

"Yeah? What is it?" Suigetsu put in.

"He's psychotic."

"Ah. As in…"

"Yes. The natural energy he absorbs causes a negative imbalance of his mental state leading to frequent bouts of rage. He originally came to Orochimaru-sama to see if Orochimaru-sama could help him to learn how to control his anger."

"I take it he failed?" They were nearly halfway to the gates, the plateaus and mountains looming higher and higher.

"Yes. Instead, Jugo offered his DNA for experimentation in exchange for a prison to keep himself from harming others."

'_So he is so afraid of hurting others that he locks himself away? That will make it awkward in getting him to fight.'_ Still, he couldn't let Jugo languish here; for both humanitarian reasons, and the sheer power he possessed. As they moved through the stone behemoths, Ulquiorra sensed a large number of souls begin to surround them. His hands still in his pockets were finally removed as he motioned to his comrades. "There are a hundred people surrounding us. However, they feel different to what humans normally feel like. Karin, can you tell what is different about them?"

Karin, reaching out with her **Kagura Shingan**, felt them and blinked. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and nodded. "I should have realised it sooner. Orochimaru-sama would not have left this place unpopulated and unguarded. He had imbued the prisoners here with Cursed Seals. Doubtless, without any word from Orochimaru in-what two weeks?-the guards will be in some worry, and without a sufficient motivator, fear or reward, the guards are most likely dead or gone, and the prisoners have escaped. Or, more likely, the guards sensed us, and realising we are not Orochimaru and have released the prisoners as attack hounds to help them deal with us, no doubt under some form of control."

Suigetsu grimaced and picked his ear. "Talk a lot, don't you?"

"Go to hell."

Ulquiorra silenced them with a glare and looked around. As if on cue, a horde of prisoners, mutated into various releases of the Cursed Seals, behind which a small division of guards, dressed in the garb of Otogakure. Ulquiorra looked over the frothing and growling monstrosities and the guards. Stepping forward he called, "I am in no mood for battle. I am Cifer Ulquiorra. I killed Orochimaru two weeks ago." Tearing out an eye and crushing it, he revealed the truth of the battle. "The choice is yours. Guards, release the prisoners and flee. If I hear one whisper of former Oto-nin harming others, I will destroy you." The guards looked at each other in worry, then in one's and two's, began to deactivate the jutsu enslaving the prisoners and vanishing into the distance as fast as their legs could carry them. A few remained and gently led away a prisoner or two apiece; those who had bonded despite their barriers. The few remaining guards readied weapons. Suigetsu drew his sword and licked the edge of the blade.

"I wonder how that freak ever got such loyalty from ya, but that doesn't matter. Ulquiorra, permission to…?"

"Deal with them as you wish." Ulquiorra walked through the crowd of prisoners, which parted gingerly for him, growling and snapping. A few of the more bloodthirsty ones, those driven insane from torture and experimentation or else were monsters to begin with, attacked him. He ripped heads from shoulders and snapped limbs like twigs. That put the fight out of the rest, and soon they fell on their erstwhile captors. Blood and innards flew into the air and scattered limbs covered the earth. Suigetsu admired the work of the former captives; they fought like demons.

Karin stood back a ways from the carnage. She had never before been here, so she was not at an risk of dismemberment, but it still worried her that, were it not for her skills, Ulquiorra might have killed her. She sat on a rock and looked at the crowd as they quieted down. Suigetsu, grinning ear to ear, covered in blood and cuts, walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"Well, should we go and help him?"

Karin shrugged. "Perhaps, but," they watched as Ulquiorra entered the lair, "I don't think we want to meet Jugo right now. You being covered in blood, as well as Ulquiorra-kun, I mean Ulquiorra-san, might send him into a rage. He is not called Jugo of the Scales for nothing."

Part of the fortress exploded. Rocks and debris flew through the air like rain and great clouds of dirt and dust flew up where they landed. Suigetsu leapt to his feet and yelled, "What the fuck was that!?"

"I believe the scales have overbalanced."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra frowned at the orange-haired young man, his huge, dark grey fist dragging on the ground, tearing deep ruts in the tiled floor. As he had walked through the lair, he had freed the few remaining prisoners, telling them to wait outside with Karin and Suigetsu, and executing the few remaining guards. He had finally come to the highest cell in the den, barred with a huge and heavy door. He had gauged its strength, before shattering it with a **bala**. From within, a deep grating voice had groaned out, "Who is it? Kabuto? Orochimaru? Please leave me; the anger is going to…"

"Jugo." The commanding tone silenced the voice. "I am Ulquiorra. Orochimaru is dead, by my hand. I desire your aid."

Jugo was silent for a long time, and then, he slowly came into the light, his orange hair and eyes ruddy in the light. His hands were twitching, and a huge ball and chain was attached to his ankle. How he could move with that attached to him, even with his insane abilities, was beyond the Espada. Jugo looked at him coldly for a long while, before roaring in laughter.

"Dead, dead, dead! The Sannin's gone! I'm gonna have some fun! Who to kill? Who to kill?"

Ulquiorra frowned, deeply concerned by this rapid change. He would have his work cut out for him, containing this warrior.

"Who to kill? I know!"

Ulquiorra dodged the colossal fist as it mutated into a dark grey mass and crushed the wall.

Ulquiorra walked steadily towards Jugo as he dragged his talons. "Jugo, stand down. I will use force, if necessary."

"Once I kill you, I'll kill a girl, then a boy, then a girl-"

"I can see where you are going with this. Now, be silent." Using **sonido**, Ulquiorra arrived behind Jugo and grabbed his neck. Jugo had a second to wonder what had happened before Ulquiorra flung him out the hole in the wall. He tumbled a good sixty feet, crashing into the earth and stone below.

Ulquiorra leapt after him, landing and walking to the prostrate fellow. He kicked the man over and looked down at him.

"Jugo, calm down."

The earth broke apart slightly at the **reiatsu** he applied. Jugo's eyes, which had changed to gold and black, reminding Ulquiorra uncomfortably of a certain battle, changed back to a mellow orange. He looked at himself in wonder. "You calmed me?"

"Yes."

"Only Kimimaro could do that before."

Ulquiorra remembered the fierce bone manipulating warrior and nodded. "I met him. Not long before he died. I fought him, in fact."

Jugo blinked and a small tear grew in the corner of one eye.

"He was a fierce fighter and died well."

"Did he capture Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ulquiorra blinked. The conversation awakened very old, and loathed, memories.

"Yes."

"Did Orochimaru-"

"No. One of the Uchiha's allies, the Kyubi jinchiruki recaptured his erstwhile friend. Little good it did him, he was executed in a farce to gain the Uchiha's loyalty to Konoha. By your tears, this was not what you desired."

"Kimimaro was meant to capture Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to Orochimaru. He was going to be the next body, Kimimaro's last act of loyalty before he died." His eyes were darkening and his voice turned from a sorrowful moan to a growl of anger. Ulquiorra looked at him hard for a long while.

"Orochimaru was my enemy. Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha is my enemy. I cannot offer you much, but I will offer this. I will control your fury for as long as you serve me. I will protect you. Sneer if you will, but there are many in this world that could harm you. I will offer you…comradeship. I will offer you a chance to _destroy Konoha_."

"What?" three voices asked at once. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo stared at him. Suigetsu's jaw was working up and down and Karin and Jugo's eyes were wide and stunned. Ulquiorra stood and opened his jacket and pulled his shirt up, revealing his Hollow hole.

"You're dead!?" three voices cried. The former prisoners were returning to human forms and were looking about in confusion.

"Yes." And he told them his story. When it was finished, the sheer evidence and the sincerity of his words convinced his comrades. Karin was crying and Suigetsu and Jugo were glum and sombre.

"You came back? For revenge and love?"

"…Yes."

Karin remembered the looks he had sent her whenever she had done something flirtatious, subtle or otherwise. He was doubtless remembering Hinata. '_She must be something else'_, she thought, '_How romantic.'_

Ulquiorra felt decidedly awkward now and turned to the former prisoners. They hadn't heard the conversation, but were hovering nearby. He looked at them.

"Prisoners, you are free. Go where you will, but if you take my advice, head to Suna. The kazekage is a friend of mine. Tell him Ulquiorra sent you."

With many profuse thanks, they left, drifting through the labyrinth of rock and vanishing.

He turned to the rag-tag group. They looked at him with a mix of pity, fear and respect.

"In exchange for aid, I will grant you whatever you desire, if it be in my power. Name it."

Jugo looked at him hard. "Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Kimimaro, and you have the power to control my anger. I'll join you."

Suigetsu smiled. "You're going into a battle. As I said before, help me get those swords, and let me fight, and I'll help."

Karin winked and smirked. "You got my oath. I'll help you."

Ulquiorra looked at them. His last team had been forced together by orders and tradition. They hid their natures behind masks. Here, everyone came to serve a single aim, and were honest of their goals.

"I suppose that, now we're a team, we need a name," Suigetsu said. Even Ulquiorra's withering glare could not dissuade them.

"Team Komori?" Karin asked.

"Team Jigoku no fukushū (Hell's Vengeance)?" Suigetsu put in.

"Team Yūrei Komori (Ghost Bat)?" suggested Jugo.

"Tonda Kitsune (Winged Fox)?" Karin

Ulquiorra paused for a moment. "Yūrei Komori? Tonda Kitsune?" He rolled the ideas around in his head, and found that it pleased him.

"Very well. A choice then, between Tonda Yūrei and Komori Kitsune."

And eventually, after much debate, though Ulquiorra remained ambivalent, it was decided. The name chosen was much simpler and more pleasing to their leader.

Yūrei walked out into the night, their eyes set on Konoha. But first, they had to collect a corpse.

* * *

**Now then, I hope it wasn't too dire a read. Thanks to **RyumaOmega**and **SoulKingOnCrack **for the ideas on how to heal Rin. I know I went through a whole lot about her pain and the like, but, let's face it; Ulquiorra would do it to be nice _and_ improve his chances of getting Kiri on side. Also, he is an Uzumaki, as **SoulKingOnCrack **pointed out, so he and Karin share some base DNA so he could perform a bit of healing stuff like her.**

**And as to why he told his team the truth and not Mei, well, Mei is a possible ally; she might be neutral or help, and he can't risk the information getting back to Konoha. But he needs his team loyal. Besides he's an honest man. And he hasn't been killing the guards left right and centre but he is meant to be the 'hero', though I use the term loosely. Besides, he was the bad guy at one point and I don't really see him as the butchering kind.  
**

**As I said, it was hard figuring out what to do for this one, so please don't give up on me now if it is below standard.  
**

**Thanks and R+R and have a good day!  
**


	8. A Meeting: Two Lovers Across Death

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**Well, this must be my fastest update. I know it's short, but, in all honesty, I just couldn't come up with much more for this part of the tale. I know it might appear half-arsed, but i did my best.**

**Right, I should metion this now. I talked about making a harem version of this story awhile ago. The poll is up on my profile, as well as more info on it. Please make a choice. The characters with the highest number of votes will be part of the harem with Hinata. In total there shall be four girls (Hinata and the other three).  
**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews and patience.  
**

* * *

"Ugly brute isn't he?" Jugo muttered as they looked at the corpse. Ulquiorra had returned to the scene of his climatic battle with Orochimaru, the rest of Yūrei at his heels. He had been worried that Orochimaru's corpse had become a source of sustenance for the forest creatures. Thankfully, it seemed that the Sannin's corpse repelled the scavengers and decay alike.

"It is little improvement of his human form," Ulquiorra agreed.

"How are we going to get the body back to Konoha?" Suigetsu asked. "I don't think you can **sonido** carrying us and this all the way."

"My sealing scroll should suffice."

"That won't work," put in Karin. "Inanimate objects will be fine, but things that are alive, or were, reject it. It's something in the chakra residue."

"I see. We'll have to find a cart or something."

Suigetsu snorted. "We passed a town a little way back. Anyone go any cash?"

There was a resounding silence. Suigetsu swore violently. "So we're screwed."

"No. We will improvise."

"How, Karin? We've got no money."

"The town is small and unguarded. We might take a cart."

Ulquiorra nodded his assent to the plan. Jugo winced at the idea and looked reticent.

Ulquiorra noticed this. "We'll barter our services for a few days if need be. We won't steal from anyone, Jugo." Jugo nodded, looking slightly mollified. "Unless we have to."

He glowered at Ulquiorra, but bowed to his command. They returned the way they came, and soon happened upon the village. It was deserted. The houses were empty with broken doors and smashed windows. A few stray dogs slunk about the place, running away as they drew near. Karin, reaching out with her **Kagura Shingan**, said she couldn't sense anyone within a ten kilometre radius. Ulquiorra compounded this with his **pesquisa**. The smell of rotten food and burning filled the air.

"What time of year is it?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked.

"The end of spring, the fifth month. Why?" Karin looked confused as she spoke.

"Rotting food in spring? I wouldn't imagine many people leaving their homes at this time of year."

Karin nodded. "Reports said Kusagakure is a keen ally of Konoha. I doubt Konoha would," she stopped as she realised what she was saying. "Alright, I see your point. But, Kusa no Kuni is of little strategic worth. Their resources are limited. It would make a better ally; they produce effective shinobi." She pushed the glasses up her nose. "I would guess that Kusagakure has been bringing in its people for military training or something along those lines under orders by Konoha, and the Hi Daimyo."

Suigetsu let out a huge yawn and rolled his eyes, and received a slap for his trouble.

Jugo rolled his eyes as the two of them squabbled. Ulquiorra left them to it. He and Jugo had become, well, not friends, he was not yet ready to risk himself in that manner again, but, they were good comrades. He respected the others, and they all respected each other, but sometimes it was nice to have someone sensible to talk to, even if he when he resembled a certain substitute shinigami. Jugo suddenly began to walk off, towards a large barn. He pulled open the doors and let out a long whistle.

"Hey, Ulquiorra-san, there's a bloody great cart in here, and three oxen!" Arriving at his side, Ulquiorra reviewed the animals. They seemed half starved, but strong and healthy. He was startled somewhat by the size of the beasts. They were, like many animals of the shinobi world, larger than they had been in the shinigami world. They stood about ten feet high at the shoulder, and, as Jugo said quietly, they were capable of moving at speeds comparable to a shinobi in full flight.

"Why leave this behind?" muttered Jugo.

"Doubtless it was left behind in the confusion. That, or there were a few people who stayed behind, but were killed or otherwise removed from here by others who did not know of this."

Jugo nodded and walked to the oxen, gently rubbing their large heads. Ulquiorra glanced over at the other two, to see them squabbling in a cloud of dust. With a sigh, he strode over to them and kicked the snapping mass, stopping the fight short and getting their attention. "Get over here."

Suigetsu and Karin entered and Suigetsu whistled at the cart. "Well, that'll hold the bastard. But," he turned to the animals, "Will they be able to move it?"

Jugo nodded. "We'll feed 'em and take then they'll get the job done."

And so they stayed there a few days, feeding the oxen and watching their strength grow. Ulquiorra silently marvelled at Jugo's empathetic and innate skill at handling the animals. As they waited, Ulquiorra sparred with the two fighters. Suigetsu and Jugo, working together, managed to land a few strikes, but Ulquiorra shrugged them off, beating them without drawing his sword. Karin had her work cut out for her after the matches.

Finally, the beasts were ready and able. The cart trundled through the forest, and they came back to Orochimaru's corpse. Though the oxen seemed uncomfortable, they didn't shirk from their duty, and after Ulquiorra and Suigetsu moved the body into the cart, they set off, towards Konoha.

XXXXXX

The journey was uneventful to say the least. The great oxen moved across the Tenchi Bridge and trundled into Hi no Kuni. As they travelled, Ulquiorra and the others talked and trained. Ulquiorra sat out on their games and other pastimes. The oxen travelled swiftly, needing little rest, and even less sleep. Thankfully, the cart had enough room to sleep without having to get near Orochimaru's corpse. Even Ulquiorra winced at the idea of having to sleep beside the body. As they travelled through the land, they saw towns, much larger than what Ulquiorra remembered. Guards patrolled outside; soldiers of the kingdom and ninja alike. They took little notice of the cart and those that did gave no trouble. Ulquiorra came to the conclusion that he would need to spread his wings over more than Konoha. Eventually, as he sat inside the cart, fiddling with one of the severed heads of Orochimaru that he had taken from the field of conflict, Karin called out, "Ulquiorra-san, we're here."

Here. _Konohagakure_. Home.

He turned and opened the flap at the front of the cart. His eyes widened. When the Spirit King had shown him Konoha in his enchanted mirror, he hadn't seen the size of Konoha. Now, he saw it. When he had been alive, it had been the size of an average city, with maybe a hundred thousand souls. Now, it had more than tripled in size. The Village now spread out several miles further than before, with a new set of walls, though the original set still remained, walling off the heart of the city from the rest.

"Holy shit," muttered Jugo. "That's huge. I know they've been expanding, but this is beyond ridiculous."

Ulquiorra nodded silently while the other two seemed too stunned to react. Soon though, they started arguing again. Jugo began to mutter about killing as they drew closer and closer to the crowds.

As they drew near, they saw a welcome committee.

"Silence," Ulquiorra hissed to the others. The others looked back at him. "You will remain in here till I tell you otherwise. Understood? Good."

They trundled to a halt a little way off from the group, and once Yūrei was lined up, Ulquiorra leapt out. He looked over the crowd. There were all the clan heads and major players of Konoha were there. Might Guy, his face more scarred than before. Kurenai, her stomach swollen. Asuma, his eyes heavy, smoking. Hatake. The clan heads. An old man, with a single eye and bandaged body. And Tsunade.

She wore her usual clothes from before, but also the Hokage robe, and a slim tiara of gold, inlaid with rubies, carven like flames. A necklace of silver inlaid with opals hung down her chest. All in all, she resembled little of what he remembered. The bitch could wait though. The man beside her, with his cold stare and air of grim sobriety, he seemed powerful and thus troublesome.

"Remain here. Prepare the showing of the corpse."

Ulquiorra looked up at the Konoha-nin and watched as the old man blinked in surprise as he vanished. The fellow started as a cold voice spoke beside him. "I trust that I have not interrupted anything?"

They all spun to see Ulquiorra standing beside them. His hands were beneath the cloak and holding Orochimaru's head. Tsunade stepped forward. "Welcome, Ulquiorra, to Konohagakure. I trust you are well?"

"Well enough." He spoke in a curt, precise manner. '_Patience.'_

Hatake stepped forward. "Last time we met, you said something about dealing with a snake. What did you mean?"

Ulquiorra was silent and simply opened his cape. Nearly everyone blanched as he held up Orochimaru's severed head. The man looked as if he was laughing in victory, his face frozen in ecstasy. He proffered it to Tsunade. "I believe you can verify it is him, Hokage-sama."

'_Patience,' _he thought as the old man watched him keenly. Though he was probably the only one who was doing that. The others were all gazing at the severed heads like younglings after their first kill.

"Yes, it is him," Tsunade said quietly. "But...How can I be sure he is dead?"

"Forgive the suspicion, Ulquiorra, but Orochimaru has been killed many times, and he always vomited himself out again to survive. We need more proof," Uchiha said, his lips quirked with arrogance. The others nodded. Sure, he had killed Sasori, but what about Orochimaru?

Ulquiorra's lips quirked somewhat, alarming them. "I see. Well, I am glad you say so. Or else," he motioned to the others and the cart trundled forward again, "We'd have hauled_ this _all the way here for nothing."

"And what is it?" The old man asked. He had to say, he was most interested in the old fellow.

Ulquiorra did not reply. The cart turned about and the others opened the rear of the cart and hurriedly stepped back.

The Konoha-nin all stepped back in shock as the corpse was revealed and a few broke out in cold sweat. The old man gazed in subdued awe at the corpse. He stepped forward and prodded the mass with his foot. "Well, so this is how he survived so long," Tsunade said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, he used a jutsu to take over the bodies of those he deemed of use, and gained their abilities."

"Probably what he wanted to do to Uchiha-san," murmured Hyūga Hiashi. Sasuke looked uneasy at that.

The old ninja looked back at Orochimaru's face. "How did he die?"

Before Ulquiorra could speak, the Suigetsu interrupted, "Like a little bitch."

Ulquiorra frowned.

"Thank you, Suigetsu-san. He attempted to take over my body, but I reversed the jutsu and destroyed him instead."

"My willpower was able to allow me to battle him in the conversion attempt, and eventually I was able to overpower Orochimaru's conscience. I can understand that this is a matter of some shock, however, I was informed that Konoha had offered me a place as a guest. And, I believe there is a considerable bounty on Orochimaru."

Tsunade and the others chuckled and Tsunade bowed her head. "Once again, welcome to Konoha, Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

They walked through the Village gates and came upon a large litter, big enough to carry them all, carried on the back of a number of horses and guided by two drivers. Climbing aboard, they set off. Ulquiorra answered their questions in short, concise answers. There were few questions though. They had received two messages from Kiri as well; one from the Konoha ambassador and from Mei. His rescue seemed to have made quite an impression; he had a few women swooning, much to Suigetsu's amusement. Ulquiorra found their fawning unpleasant and highly disturbing. As they moved through the Village, Ulquiorra reviewed the expansion that had occurred. Barracks and police stations seemed more numerous and prominent, though the people didn't seem oppressed. Rather, it seemed that the military was expanding. That was worrying. Restaurants were more numerous too, though, considering the expansion that was only natural. The housing was good, and didn't seem to be in poor condition. Despite all this, he noticed that many buildings and homes had symbols not of Hi no Kuni. He guessed these were from the lands nearby that had been annexed. His comrades were nervous, constantly glancing this way and that. Jugo was staring at the back of Sasuke's head, grinding his teeth, but restrained by the odd gesture by Ulquiorra. Tsunade and the clan heads spoke to Ulquiorra excitedly. Ulquiorra responded shortly. They all noticed his keenness in watching the Village and soon the conversation smoothly turned to an attempt to seduce him.

"I see you're enjoying the sights of Konoha, Ulquirra-san?"

He remained silent. "Ulquiorra-san?"

He remained staring out at the Village, lost in thought.

Karin stepped in for him. "Ulquiorra-san was here a few times before. I think he's just…reminiscing, Hokage-sama."

"Ah. When were you here before, Ulquiorra?"

Stirring himself, he replied, "I was here for the Chunin exams three years ago."

Tsunade nodded, and then looked confused. "Forgive me, but, with your…characteristics, I think you would have been noticed."

"The body you see before you is the result of my kekkei genkai activating two years or so ago. You would not recognise my old body." He returned his gaze to the Village. "This place has changed a lot over the years."

"Yes we have improved," she replied. She sounded proud. '_Let's see how far that pride gets her.'_

"I see that."

He looked back ahead, and noticed Hyūga Hiashi. _'I shouldn't ask. I mustn't ask…'_

He had to literally force himself not to ask about Hinata. He couldn't ask right now. Jugo patted his shoulder and muttered, "Hey, how long do we stay here?"

That got everyone's attention. He looked carefully at the Konoha leaders. They were pretending to look mildly curious, but failing miserably.

"I don't know, Jugo. We shall see."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, Ulquiorra, if you want to, we can offer you a place to live here. I mean; good payment and good housing. There are few better places to live."

Ulquiorra looked at her. "Maybe. I have little interest in remaining in one place. However, I believe, I would rather settle in Kiri, Nami no Kuni or Suna." His comrades laughed in silent mirth at the look on the faces of the Konoha-nin.

"Well, that is your choice, Ulquiorra," said the old shinobi. He inclined his head. "Shimura Danzo."

Ulquiorra nodded in reply.

Tsunade nodded. '_So Gaara and Terumi have a stronger hold on him. I see. Well, if he stays here long enough, maybe I can convince him to stay.'_

"Well, at least remain here a while."

"Of course."

XXXXXX

They stopped outside the Hokage buildings. Ulquiorra looked back wistfully towards the Ramen Ichiraku, but the others directed his attention to the Hokage up ahead.

"Well, we have some free ambassadorial suites. Or would you like to stay somewhere else?"

"No. I and my companions will remain here."

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "Just out of curiosity, who are your comrades?"

The three members of Yūrei looked rather nervous at that.

"This is Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin and Jugo. They were all prisoners of Orochimaru before I saved them. Before you ask, yes."

Tsunade and the others blinked, except for Danzo. He leant forward and said, "Thank you, Ulquiorra-san." He looked at his fellows and sighed quietly. "Yes, they kekkei genkai. Forgive us, Ulquiorra-san, but we like to know who's coming into Konoha, particularly if they were involved with Orochimaru."

Ulquiorra gazed levelly into his eyes. They both knew why the Konoha-nin wanted to know about his comrades.

The all stood and exited the litter. Karin and the others bowed their heads in thanks to Ulquiorra. He looked at them and inclined his own head. Tsunade smiled and waved towards the building.

"Please, enter."

As Ulquiorra stepped inside, he noticed them. The Konoha 10. They all 'looked' the same; he knew they would age and change appearance but he could still recognise them, except for Kiba and Rock Lee who looked more savage and wild. They all carried more weapons and tools and bore grim and fey looks.

And

There

She

Was.

XXXXXX

"We may die, but we'll go with the fires of our youth burning like stars!"

Hinata smiled at her friends as they all nodded and strode towards Konoha.

"As much as I want to kill them right now," Shikimaru said as they moved, "We should hold off a while. Plan, prepare. It's no good doing this if we don't get it right."

Hinata looked back at the others. Kiba looked annoyed at the words, but remained silent, showing his assent. Lee and Tenten were nodding in agreement. They were the oldest of them, so they knew the benefit of planning. Choji and Ino, as ever, went with their teammate. Shino's bugs buzzed in approval.

"Fine. We'll wait, Shikimaru-san," she replied. He smiled gratefully.

"Don't worry. We'll do it soon. At any rate, it's better to do it when the Clan Heads and the Hokage whore-"

A deep booming gong sounded. Once, twice, three times it tolled over the village.

"Crap," muttered Kiba, "That's the call for us, ain't it?"

"Yes," Shino replied. Hinata cursed, then realised that Tsunade herself might be there and perked up.

"What? Hinata, no; we have to plan more. Please trust me on this. "

"Tsunade is 'welcoming' a guest. She and the Clan Heads will be there. It'll-"

"No."

"Hinata-chan, I don't doubt Naruto is waiting for you. But he wouldn't want you to throw your life away uselessly."

Tenten's words echoed in Hinata's skull and her eyes moistened once more.

"Okay. I'll wait. I swear on Naruto-kun's grave."

They made their way swiftly back to the hokage residence and waited in the large atrium. They stood among the large statues and works of art detailing the glory of Konoha and its shinobi. Various plants filed the room, as well as a small pool, filled with goldfish and a little garden surrounding it.

Shizune was waiting there. Her face was worried with care and her back bowed by fatigue. Hinata and the others knew that Shizune hated what had become of her once beloved mentor, but loyalty, and fear, kept her here.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," she said. He smile was slow, but not forced.

"Hello, Shizune-san," she replied, bowing with the others.

"No dount you're wondering why you are here? Well, you know Cifer Ulquiorra?" It was a stupid question. Everyone knew him. He saved the Kazekage, rescued the Mizukage's daughter, killed Sasori, and if the latest was true, Orochimaru as well. Personally, Hinata had her doubts. Orochimaru was incredibly powerful. It would take nothing less than a jinchiruki to stop him. "Well, he's just arrived. Tsunade-sama is bringing him here, right now!" The others murmured in interest, but Hinata was more worried now.

'_If Tsunade-teme makes him an ally, and he _is _capabe of all that, it'll be harder to avenge Naruto-kun._'

"Tsunade-sama wants you here to greet him because of your skills and high ranks in the Village. She wants to give the best possible impression about Konoha."

As the others muttered about Ulquiorra, Hinata looked up as the doors to the building opened again. At the head of the group was Tsunade, speaking animatedly to a stranger with a glum, droll expression.

Her heart stopped.

His hair was blacker than pitch black night. His skin as white as virgin snow. Eyes a brighter green than emerald and jade put together. His upper lip was as black as his hair. Dressed from head to foot like a warrior of Suna with a magnificent blade sheathed at his hip and a cloak of Kiri hung about his shoulders.

He looked up at her and their eyes met.

XXXXXX

Lavender and Emerald met and caressed each other. Sparks like fireworks danced like smoke in the wind. A pair of bats swooped across the sky, a mated pair dancing in the wind, while below, two foxes leapt and laughed together, their snouts meeting and an emotional purity beyond any word of any language of man could ever describe.

**The stoic warrior looked deep into the eyes of the sweet and lovely maiden, and found his heart breaking at her beauty.**

_The shy and insecure maid gazed into the murky depths of the emotionless statues eyes and found herself moved to tears._

**A touch of fingertips.**

_A caress as soft as silk._

**The whisper of a breath in the ear.**

_The scent of his hair._

**The feel of her hands.**

_The warmth of his body pressed to her, protecting her._

**The secret weakness, his desperate pride, his possessive need to love her.**

_Whispers of adoration._**  
**

**Admitting his shameful secret.**_  
_

_His fears of losing her._**  
**

**His terror in isolation.**_  
_

_Bats wings folding about her, arms hugging her close as a tail wound about her naked waist.  
_

**To hold her safe and captive in his embrace, the little heron's wings on her hips touching his body shyly.**_  
_

_The feel of his hands on her skin._**  
**

**The need to reassure himself that this was real. **

**_Whispers of passion in eachothers ears as he enters her. Adoration and pleasure erupt from their lips as they consumated their mating. He marked her as his, even as he became hers._  
**

**_To hold each other for all eternity._**

Even death cannot stop true love. It only delays it awhile.

* * *

**Yeah...Don't know where that came from. Bold is Ulquiorra, italic is Hinata, the mix is both of them. This isn't happening really,; its just their souls and the true love they share reacting to their meeting.  
**

**I know its short, but as I said, I couldn't think of much more to do in this particular point.  
**

**Anyway, about the harem story and this one.  
**

**I'll carry on with both, but there might be delays with one or the other as I might focus on one for a while and not the other. The harem should follow the same story line, with a good few changes because of the added romance etc.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you weren't too disappointed. R+R and have a good day.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**Well, hopefully people are still interested in this. I know it has been a long time. Writer's block and Christmas.  
**

**Now, about the sappy ending. Ahh, I'm a romantic, get over it. Now, **Impstar**, you raised a good point about Ulquiorra in Chapter Four. Well, here is the explaination. I hope it satisfies. NOT BEING SNARKY. I admit is a slight spoiler for later. Remember the explaination; IT IS SIGNIFICAT. Deal with it. I hope this chapter is good, action is a little on the short side.**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Yeah, late, I know.  
**

**EDIT 2nd Jan 2012: ********Alright, alright. A couple of people have asked about Karin for the harem. I've put her in now on the profile. For those of you who wanted her but couldn't vote before, send me a PM so I can tally it up with the others (combined with those on the poll itself of course).**  


* * *

Chapter Nine

Hinata blinked and the connection broke.

For a heartbeat, she felt as if she had been struck by lightning. The gaze was so sharp and keen, it struck like steel. And yet, despite the grim and cold look, it was soft and gentle. It was a huge contrast to the cold and detached expression he wore and the stance he bore. He looked about two years older than her, yet bore the countenance of one who has lived for many decades. All in all, he was a glum and beautiful man.

Ulquiorra had to exercise all of his willpower to restrain himself from leaping right at her. The very sight of her awakened all his old passion and set him alight with a new fire. And yet, the sight disturbed him. Her face was harder, her eyes colder, her brow furrowed with some strange emotion. Her clothes bore several scrolls, a tanto and a few kunai holsters, one of which, he noticed with a pang, was his old one. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, giving her face a pinched look.

"There she is," Naruto whispered. Tears were running down his face as he walked over to her and gently touched her hand. The memories fingers passed clean through her palm, and his tears redoubled as he vanished.

XXXXXX

Karin started when she saw the Hyūga girl. There were some significant differences between Ulquiorra's description and the girl before her. Her long hair was not free and flowing 'like waters of darkest lavender' and the shy young thing was instead oozing instability. Her **Kagura Shingan** in conjunction with her sensor powers allowed her to detect the mental and emotional state of those about her. In the case of Hinata, she sensed loathing, despair, hatred, love, pain. Only the darkness of Ulquiorra's soul eclipsed Hinata's. She elbowed Suigetsu _gently_ in the ribs, getting his attention. A swift application of force to the lower abdomen shut him up before he could speak and she subtly nodded towards Hinata. Still wincing, Suigetsu noticed her.

"That's her?" he whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"Yes."

"Not quite what he said, right?" It was amazing no one had noticed the long gaze between the two.

"No. Not what I had imagined."

"Quiet," hissed Jugo. "Now is not the time to reveal the past."

Bowing to the big man's wisdom, Karin and Suigetsu watched the Hokage introduce the various dignitaries and members of Konoha, before she introduced the shinobi commanders.

"And here," she finished, gesturing to Ulquiorra's former companions, "Are our best squads. Teams Eight, Ten and Guy."

Ulquiorra inclined his head to them. "I am Cifer Ulquiorra. I have heard of your prowess. It is interesting to meet you."

Karin noticed Rock Lee's mood change from mild indifference to one of confusion, as did most of the others.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cifer-san."

"No honorifics, Lee-san. I am Ulquiorra." That seemed to make an impression.

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu all looked about them, subtly locating and analysing the exits and retreat strategies, just as Ulquiorra had commanded them to do. Suigetsu though, Karin noticed, was more interested in Tenten, and she in him.

Karin couldn't imagine why.

"Well," Tsunade said, placing a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, attempting to guide him away, but he remained in place, looking at the group before him, as if counting them. Karin saw what was disturbing him just before he spoke.

"I was under the impression that shinobi worked in groups of three. I do not see a ninth member here."

Karin detected a trace of anger emerge from Hinata and the others. Tsunade cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Hyūga Neji is away at the moment. He is in the middle of a delicate operation for Konoha. Come," she gently guided him away, "This way."

Karin folded her arms as she followed the others. Suigetsu had his hands in his pockets, his eyes on Tenten. She resisted the urge to stab him. There were more important things to concern themselves about then 'getting it on'. She felt Sasuke approaching her and stiffened as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She noticed Hinata's eyes fix upon Sasuke, and felt her hatred escalate.

"Uzumaki Karin, eh?"

She had to physically restrain herself from tearing his hand off and beating him with it. For one thing, Ulquiorra would peel the skin from her body and hang her with it for stealing his vengeance. He had threatened that once or twice a day. Not the peeling but death yes, in a slow and gruesome fashion. Her thoughts were rambling, he was talking to her. Focus. Listen. Record. Relay.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The hand gently, subtly pinched and slipped down her shoulder blade slightly, so that it rested on her back. She felt a rising tide of bile and swiftly sent a signal to Ulquiorra. The chakra pulse did not go unnoticed however. Nearly everyone turned to them, but Sasuke had managed to move his hand to a more prudent location on her shoulder. A blind man could have seen the raw killing intent directed by Jugo, and surprisingly by Suigetsu, at Sasuke, but Ulquiorra defused the situation, but not without a furious and loathsome gaze at Sasuke.

"Forgive Karin's actions, but as a prisoner of Orochimaru she has developed a fear of contact."

Sasuke bowed and apologised with great politeness, but she sensed no honesty behind it. Acting into her role she accepted Ulquiorra's gentle hand with great caution. She saw another livid glare from Hinata towards Sasuke. Something strange was going on here. Her hatred was understandable, expected, known, but why should her hatred spike like that, just because he was-

A horrible, awful hypothesis entered her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but the knowledge of who surrounded her quieted her and she fell silent. She _had_ to tell Ulquiorra and soon.

XXXXXX

The hogake's office had been expanded somewhat, and the desk was more ornate, almost regal. It was of polished mahogany with corners turned up with an image of fire in each corner. Dozens of filing cabinets and book cases lined the walls, laden with books, scrolls and folders. One filing cabinet, innocuous among its kin. But, her **Kagura Shingan **noticed dozens of chakra shields upon it. Karin, hunkering close by the others noticed several folders on the desk. Each bore a heavy lock. Obviously the hogake was paranoid about security risks. She made a note about the size of each, but then changed that for a more accurate scan of the office. Ulquiorra doubtless had spotted the folders and had scanned them into memory.

About a dozen large chairs now filled the office. None were ornate, but each was comfortable. Ulquiorra was sat down in one, his comrades standing about him. The clan heads all sat down on the other chairs with their kin about them, while the Konoha Ten stood around. Behind Sasuke stood Kakashi and Sakura. The three of them kept on glancing at Suigetsu and his blade. In the end, once everyone was seated, Tsunade stood behind her desk, and waved Shizune forward. Shizune held a small dark briefcase in her arms which Tsunade took and opened. She proffered it to Ulquiorra. It was filled to the brim with ryo. Stack upon stack of notes, bound together.

"The official reward for Orochimaru's capture is- _was_ six and a half million ryo. Dead," she smiled. "Eight million."

"Shit," muttered Suigetsu. Karin was inclined to agree with him, for once. The various dignitaries snickered good naturedly at the exclamation. Ulquiorra accepted the briefcase with good grace and looked over the money. He scanned it and nodded. "I thank you. I was not aware that there notes that could fill this briefcase to the total of eight million."

Tsunade smiled and sat down again, resting her arms on the desk. Ulquiorra closed the case and Suigetsu took it, his eyes lingering on it for a moment, as he held it close.

"Now, Ulquiorra-san, I must thank you again for the removal of such a dangerous threat to Konoha and the shinobi nations. Orochimaru was a menace, as well as a personal shame."

'_If he had known you had thought that of Orochimaru, he would have joined him.'_ A dark thought, but the truth.

"I see. I only killed him for personal reasons."

"Oh? Did you lose someone close to him?"

Karin noticed the interest there. Obviously, they were interested in finding out Ulquiorra's background. Anything to shed light on him.

"In a roundabout manner."

Then, Ulquiorra stood and walked away to a small desk, on which a game of shogi was being played.

His long delicate index finger hovered over the king. The finger moved and gently pushed it forward.

"Your king and general are trapped, Nara-san."

Shikamaru, frowning, approached and looked over the board. Karin saw the cold glare Ulquiorra sent him. She was confused by this. Ulquiorra had mentioned the Nara boy as being one of the few to stand by him. Perhaps, perhaps, Ulquiorra was developing a hatred for those who had not abandoned him? Perhaps, having returned to the mortal plain, he had developed a feeling of absolute betrayal. To see all that he had believed in and fought for, exterminated and vilified while his friends yet lived to fight for the 'old ways'?

"Nice move. Who taught you?"

"No-one of any importance."

Karin noticed Jugo looking queerly at Sasuke and Lee. Suigetsu noticed it too. He laid a hand on Jugo's shoulder, as if to restrain him. The others, eagle-eyed, observed this in silence. However, Ulquiorra now spoke again.

"I thank you for your reward, and your offer of shelter. I believe I will take you up on it. Partially," he added, as the tension vanished. "I may just buy a house here. I will be travelling around Hi no Kuni for some considerable time. It would be nice to have a home." The last part should have sounded wistful.

The next few minutes were spent haggling. Ulquiorra wanted a small house in the shadow of the forest, away from prying eyes. Tsunade and the Konoha leaders wanted him to live in the Village, in an opulent and magnificent manor. Suigetsu and Jugo weren't helping, Karin noted. Suigetsu wanted the home in the middle of town, while Jugo wanted the house beneath the eaves. Karin stood there, watching the argument with growing amusement. Needless to say, after a considerable period of time, everyone was finding it amusing, with the obvious exception of one member of the living dead. Ulquiorra ended the discussion with a silent glare to Karin to adjudicate. It seemed that Ulquiorra's interest in the manner had dwindled, Karin noted with a smirk. In the end, she smiled.

"Well, Ulquiorra-san, why not take both? You have the money."

Ulquiorra gave her a glare that gave a new meaning to "looking daggers". Tsunade nodded amicably and Ulquiorra finally gave in. Karin made note of this. While he was incredibly independent, it seemed that he did require a set of basic orders or guidance of some description. It probably stemmed from his centuries or millennia of existence in Hueco Mundo and his service to Aizen. In 'minor' matters, such as hearth and home, his opinion was null. He required a command. Karin realised that this would put their mission in danger eventually. Ulquiorra was the best of them and he needed to be in absolute command. Karin decided to weed him out of it as soon as may be.

The house in the Village was a small building, a bungalow of some sort, though Rock Lee mentioned it was a kendo dojo which had closed after the sensei had lost a small fortune in a rather idiotic gamble. The place resonated with pleasure inside Ulquiorra, or at least that's what Karin thought.

XXXXXX

"This place is brilliant!" yelled Suigetsu as he pranced about the inside of the former dojo. Ulquiorra said nothing, but there seemed to be a certain aura of approval. The Konoha elite were gathered and seemed to be taking Ulquiorra's stoic silence for appreciation.

"It is not Las Noches," he whispered. "But, it is, palatable. I thank you."

Tsunade smiled. "I am glad you like it."

Jugo was gnawing his fingernails and Karin pointed this out to Ulquiorra. He nodded and turned to the assembled group. "Forgive this, but Jugo suffers from frequent bouts of rage, a side-effect of his kekkei genkai. It would be better for your safety if you leave."

Tsunade frowned, her eyes sparkled in interest. "Ulquiorra, I am a medic-nin. Perhaps I could help."

"I doubt that-"

"Blood. Gonna eaaaaat your face!"  
"Excuse me."

Ulquiorra turned round and smacked Jugo across the face, knocking him down. Danzo raised an eyebrow. "I see why Orochimaru and Sasori died."

"They did not die from slaps. They died from a sword."

"Hnn."

Jugo struggled to rise, foaming at the mouth. Ulquiorra kicked him in the face and Jugo fell again, groaning into unconsciousness. "Karin, put him in his room."

"Suigetsu, put him in his room."

"Bite me bitch."

"Do it, freak."

"Screw you cunt-"

"I don't care which one of you does it, get him to his room, now." Ulquiorra never raised his voice, but the tone was unmistakable. She and Suigetsu fell over each other to remove Jugo, leaving several members of Konoha tittering. There were twelve rooms in the house. The main entrance or what had been the former training room, then there was a small office and four bedrooms, as well as a large kitchen-diner and three bathrooms and two with no discernible purpose. They dumped Jugo in the room and left, just in time to see the delegates leave. Ulquiorra and Hinata looked at each other a moment, and they left, the door swinging shut behind them. Ulquiorra immediately slumped.

"So many years, and I can't even touch her." The whisper was plaintive, mournful. Suigetsu and Karin remained silent. "I just wanted…"He fell silent and stalked out to the garden behind the house. Karin couldn't swear to it, but there seemed to be a glimmer on his cheek.

Suigetsu looked back at Karin. "Yo, you freaked when the Uchiha touched you. Why?"

"His chakra was dark, vile. Plus," she winced, "Would you like to be touched by your masters worse enemy?"

"Alright, alright." He scratched his head. "That knife girl, Tenten, she was quite hot though."

Karin snorted. "We're here for a special mission, not for… action."

Suigetsu made a non-committal noise and drew his blade. He looked along the edge and drew a finger across it. He licked the blood from his finger. "Still sharp."

"It sharpens itself from blood it draws. I would imagine masochistic tendencies would help maintain its touch."

He snorted and left, gently following Ulquiorra. The garden was large and spacious, with pools and small trees and shrubberies. There were a few cherry trees, their boughs heavy with violet blossom.

Before Suigetsu could speak, Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance. "Shikamaru."

"What?"

"He didn't ask how I knew it was his game."

"…Oh."

"Yes. Oh, indeed."

A more human personality would have had the common decency to swear at a moment like that.

XXXXXX

"One thing puzzles me though," muttered Kiba, rubbing Akamaru. "How did Ulquiorra know it was your game Shikamaru." They were all standing a little way off from Ulquiorra's house, hidden, planning on what to do with this new element.

"I thought it was obvious. Tsunade mentioned about his kekkei genkai changing his appearance. Perhaps he saw me playing shogi before. He was here three years ago."

"Maybe," Shino said calmly. "But, I think you would have remembered someone called Ulquiorra at the chuunin exams."

"Do you remember the name of all the genin that were there? By heaven, there were at least six Villages bringing genin here! It would have been impossible to recall all of them. Not to mention a bore."

Shino said nothing, but his bugs gave off the 'alright, I get your point' vibe. Hinata had her arms folded over her chest, her breast aflutter with a million emotions.

Her lip was gnawed bloody.

'_How could you, Hinata?! How could you!? How could you look at another man like that? Naruto is waiting for you in paradise and you're gazing after someone not a tenth of him. How could you betray him, you bitch!?'_

A self-loathing, felt only by one other in Konoha, filled her from the bottom of her heart. Tears gathered and rolled down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away just as Shikamaru saw her distress.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra started and looked about the walls of the estate. Karin followed his gaze and saw a strange woman sitting on the wall a little way off. She had blue-black hair, pulled into a set of spikes. She was in her early twenties and dressed in a tan overcoat. Strangest of all, she was eating dango, calmly on the top of the wall. Ulquiorra obviously knew her.

"Mitarashi Anko. I'm surprised-"

"Why? Ya know I was once Orochimaru's apprentice. You didn't think I wanted to see the man who killed the bastard in the end?"

"Let me finish. I am surprised you didn't arrive sooner." He turned and walked towards her. "Tell me, who sent you here? Danzo, Tsunade, or someone else?"

"Smart boy, aren't you?" She finished and dropped the empty plate and sticks into the garden. "Pretty too." She licked her lips and winked. Suigetsu blinked and awkwardly sidled away. "Just my type."

"Well you are not mine, Mitarashi. Who sent you?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, as if in pain. She slapped a hand over her eyes melodramatically. "Oh, how you wound me with your words!"

"I'll wound you with something more than my words, if you do not answer my question."

"Aggressive too! I like that."

Ulquiorra's reiatsu spiked and Anko winked, as if unconcerned by the pressure.

"Please answer the question."

"Polite."

"I grow tired of this."

"Sorry." She leapt down and sauntered over to him, strutting her hips. "Well, no-one really sent me. I just wanted to see what you were like. I owe ya a big one for killing that fucker, so don't forget that. Hagane-san and Kamizuki -san over there though," she pointed to the two figures in the trees outside the walls, "Were."

There was a rustling, then two figures leapt down into the garden. Hagane and Kamizuki walked towards them, somewhat nervous. Ulquiorra gave them a once over and said, coldly, "Who?"

"Tsunade-Ow, watch it, Izumo!"

"Thank you. I take it this is the standard procedure for strangers nowadays. Return to your duties, or do as you will. Suigetsu, it is your turn to cook."

"Why don't you ever cook?" whined the swordsman as Ulquiorra strode inside. The Konoha-nin and Karin herself laughed.

"Because I'm in charge. Do you wish to challenge me?"

"N-n-no, Ulquiorra!"

"Then get on with your duties. Karin wake Jugo. If he is still psychotic, scream. I'll be there presently."

XXXXXX

Karin could accuse Suigetsu of many things, but being a poor cook was not one of them. Without a kitchen, he had prepared sumptuous meals from deer and rabbits caught by the group; food that had even drawn the odd complement from Ulquiorra himself. With a fully equipped kitchen, even Ulquiorra found it hard to avoid heavy eating. Jugo, fully recovered of his faculties but nursing a bruised face, sat with them, eating like a starving man. The large amount of ramen was soon consumed, no less by Ulquiorra himself. One could almost mistake them for a family, sitting round the table like that.

However, they were not.

Soon, the conversation was grim, and dark. Yurei was no longer a force hiding in the wilds, but now a cell inside enemy territory. Suiegtsu, finished, wiped a hand over his mouth and let out a loud belch.

"Pardon you," murmured Ulquiorra, when Suigetsu said nothing.

"Ulquiorra-san, what now?"

"Now?"

"Well, we're here now aren't we? Why don't we, ya know," he drew a finger across his throat and made a choking noise.

"No. Jugo, remain still. There is much yet to consider. Suigetsu, pass me the gyokuro. Thank you. No. Not yet. The battle would be lost."

"B-but, Ulquiorra-san," Karin spluttered, "You killed Sasori and Orochimaru! What can't you do?"

"Meaningless. Remember that until a few months ago I was dead. I am now still. Do not look surprised. And there is more." He leant back in his chair, drinking deeply of the tea. "No doubt, you recall my description of my fight with Sasori. My wounds brought me near to 'death'. My limbs and torso were obliterated and my head suffered considerable wounds."

"'Near death'? Your report indicated your lungs were torn to shreds! Not to mention your ribcage, which in any case is…strange, was nearly crushed. And you're blood loss was significant."

"Exactly."

The three of them frowned and glanced among each other, before it twigged.

"The closer you are to death…" Suiegtsu murmured in awe.

"The more powerful I am. Yes. My power is bound up within death. Reiatsu is the power of the soul, unleashed."

Suigetsu frowned. "But, you're…_alive_?" He sounded unsure.

"My current body is my soul solidified. Obviously Reio-sama was preparing for the worst. Then again, He would do so."

"You see, my own body is of reiatsu. My power is of it. Allow me to explain. My body in of itself is linked to the spiritual realm. The closer I come to death, the more in tune with death I am, the more powerful I become. My body sheds its hold on the physical realm and-"

"Stop," said Jugo. He sighed. "Look, you're going in circles."

"Exactly, Jugo. That is the point. My body is linked to the beyond in any case. The stronger the link becomes, the closer I am to death, and the more reiatsu I gain. Then, from this bonus, my body heals more. In my base form I can regenerate all wounds except those to the major organs, with the base exception."

"Huh?"

"He means that he can recover from lung cancer or something like that, or kidney failure, but not having a liver removed."

"Oh."

"Thank you Karin. The major point is this; while undoubtedly we could cause considerable damage, my power is my weakness. Unlike the Realm of the Shinigami, this Realm does not have a shepherding system. The souls of the dead are transported to the afterlife instantly here. I may gain huge power, beyond all but the jinchūriki. But, even as I draw in greater strength, the closer I come to dying."

"So," said Karin, struggling to wrap her mind around the paradox, "While you draw in greater and greater power, if you suffer too much damage, you could still die?"

He nodded. "Yes. I came to that conclusion after thorough examination of the facts. My battle with Sasori was more closely fought than with Orochimaru. That was because that battle brought me to the very brink, allowing me to absorb more power from the realm of death."

"Aha," cried Jugo, startling Karin and Suigestsu as he brought his fist down on the table with a laugh. "So, when you have to draw in power, you keep it once you regenerate? That explains Orochimaru's fall!"

"Are you implying I was too weak to kill him without it? Relax, Jugo. No. I do not keep the power. At least not all of it; I keep a small portion. Just enough to boost my base power, not to increase it manifold."

They sat in silence.

"So, even if we went all out, got you close enough to death for you to draw in such huge power, you'd still die if it went awry?"

"Yes. Example; a sword through the lung will make me choke to death on blood. Another; a well aimed blow might take my head."

"Shit. Well, what do we do? I don't think we got enough time to plan a full blown, coud det at."

"Coup d'etat."

"Whatever! Look," Suigetsu stood, planting his hands on the table, "We can't wait around here forever! Jugo will go loony, I'll wanna gut something, and Reio-sama knows what the Konoha fuckers will do to get you. Ulquiorra, what is the plan?"

Ulquiorra's eyes focused balefully upon him. Karin winced at the glare. '_Thank Reio-sama _I'm _not on the receiving end of _that_.'_

A long silence followed. Eventually, when even Jugo was fidgeting uncomfortably, Ulquiorra stood and in a flash of light, his blade was drawn. The day was still in its prime, and the sparkling sun came prancing through the windows, and it folded about his sword and it gleamed as if alive. Karin stared at the sword and nearly missed his words.

"This is my soul, the heart of my power. My plan is like a blade. I must forge it, harden it, temper it," he slashed it through the air and a keening was heard. "But, like any good blade, it must be well forged. Time and effort must be given to it. And revenge is best savoured." His eyes, usually colder than ice, were now white-hot emeralds of wrath. "I will not rush ahead. I will slowly advance. I will not squander this one chance at justice. The last order of Reio-sama will be heard."

XXXXXX

_The Spirit King nodded. _"You assume that Naruto is meaningless. You assume that thousands of years have passed since your death. Dimensions have different time scales, and Hueco Mundo is different. Only three years have passed, but there is more you should know. Naruto would have saved the world, or doomed it. The chance of the worlds continued existence and prolonged happiness rested entirely on your shoulders. Who you were is not meaningless."

XXXXXX

"I must be cautious. Acting impetuously might lead to the destruction of our world."

_Our world_. So, it had finally come to pass. Ulquiorra was home. Karin smiled, and her smile took on a sadistic gleam at his next words. "We will plan and wait. We will wait until I say. Then, we shall burn Konoha to ashes and scatter it to the wind."

"Yeesh," muttered Suigetsu. "Ulquiorra, are you okay?"

Ulquiorra's droll expression turned to him, and he sheathed his sword. "A ridiculous question. Come. It is time for training."

Karin began to wonder if Ulquiorra suffered from some sort of bipolar disease. His swap from a sadistic avenger to a cold and dispassionate leader was swift and sudden. She would have to perform some sort of test, if she could convince him. Suigetsu sighed and drew the Kubikiribōchō, leaping over the table and following Ulquiorra outside. Jugo was about to follow, but decided to clean the table. Karin helped him. The unfinished food was stored in the fridge, ready to be eaten again, while the dirty cutlery and dishes were washed in a sick, filled with clear soapy water. After that was done, they left and joined the other two outside. Ulquiorra had his hands in his pockets, watching Suigetsu and Jugo closely as Karin sat on a chair, watching them, a book in hand. The Kubikiribōchō was held in both of Suigetsu's hands, Jugo standing, his arms braced and his legs bowed, ready for combat. Ulquiorra nodded briskly and the training began.

Suigetsu made the first move, swinging his massive sword in a huge arc, ready to hack Ulquiorra clean in twain. Ulquiorra calmly ducked under the blade and pushed him away, his hands still in his pockets. Jugo leapt at him, swinging his fists straight at him, his fists bunched together. Ulquiorra kicked him back, Jugo spitting blood. Suigestu, recovered, leapt at him, sweeping the sword at him. Ulquiorra blocked the blade with his forearm, swerving down, away and under the sword, kicking it upwards as he moved. Suigetsu stumbled and Ulquiorra, with feline grace leapt forward, driving the heel of his left hand into his abdomen. Coughing and spitting blood, Suigetsu was forced back, but as he was, he kicked up dust into Ulquiorra's eyes. Ulquiorra stumbled back a pace, raising his hand to flick the sand from his eyes. However, as he did, Jugo tackled him to the ground. Ulquiorra's stunned face was pricelessly comical. Jugo, kneeling on his chest, began to punch him repeatedly, his fists morphing steadily into his sage mode. However, at the end, Ulquiorra's only serious wound was a broken nose. His regeneration allowed him to heal wounds as quickly as he received them.

"You're taking my advice," he said calmly, flexing his muscles, throwing the fellow of him. He stood up and slugged Jugo across the face.

The 'sage' fell back, gripping his jaw. Ulquiorra rose and raised a fist, calling a temporary halt to the match.

"Your normal body is not fast enough to completely overwhelm a foe like myself. You must accept your weaknesses and focus on redoubling your strengths. You have no formal training as a ninja. They rely on speed and their chakra. Your chakra is unlimited, second only to a biju." He waved a hand. "Taijutsu is of paramount importance. A full out assault is not the only skill you need."

"It works though," Jugo grunted.

"Yes. But, you must focus your power. Do not attack in a controlled precise manner. Instead attack with all your might and fury," he turned to Suigetsu. "The both of you must learn to utilise your kekkei genkai alongside your skills. The **Suika no Jutsu **and Sage Transformation must be used in battle at all times. Suigetsu, **Suika no Jutsu **will allow yourself to transform yourself into an incorporeal warrior, incapable of death. Jugo, your Sage Form allows you incredible strength and speed. So," he waved a hand, "Attack, and use your full power. Neither of you are meant to fight with control. It does not fit your natures and strengths."

Jugo and Suigetsu glanced at each other then as one leapt at him. Jugo used his fists and legs; he used a boxing stance, driving his fists forward, morphing them and his legs as he swept them about at Ulquiorra's head and torso. He moved and fought like a berserker, aiming to cause a huge amount of damage. Suigetsu had liquefied himself, so that every time Ulquiorra or Jugo hit him, accidently or deliberately, it passed through him like sluggish mist. Karin noted the slight gleam of pride in Ulquiorra's eyes. Or it was the sand. Ulquiorra swept his arms this way and that, blocking attacks with ease, but Karin noticed that he seemed to be having some difficulty holding them off. They were getting better. Ulquiorra was the master though. He leapt into the air and stood gracefully stood on the blade of the Kubikiribōchō. Suigetsu then got a **bala** in the face, and he fell back, solidifying. Jugo, his fists as axes, then received a kick to the stomach. Both were down and out.

"Karin, heal them."

"Oh dear. I thought you promised not to go to seriously…Wait, can't the **Suika no Jutsu **modify the body?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't Suigetsu heal himself with it?"

Ulquiorra paused and looked quizzically at the man. Suigetsu, groaning, liquefied and with a moan, solidified, recovered. "My face!" he yelled happily. "It's the same!"

"No improvement."

"Civility, please," Ulquiorra murmured.

XXXXXX

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think?"

"Pretty depressed? Lonely?"

"Hollow, would be closer the mark."

"And more appropriate."

…

"She was so sad."

…

"I wanted to hug her."

"…Me too."

"Kiss her."

"Yes."

"We'll free her, won't we?"

"Of course."

Naruto smiled and gave Ulquiorra a thumbs up.

XXXXXX

Karin sat with the others around the dinner table once again. The sun was sinking, its golden rim kissing the horizon. The food was excellent and the company silent and content. She had to speak.

"Ulquiorra-san…"

"Yes?"

"You remember when Uchiha touched my shoulder?"

"Yes." The air became tense. Everyone here hated Sasuke, and her words would only make it worse.

"I saw Hinata-sans reaction to it."

Ulquiorra looked keenly at her. Suigetsu and Jugo glanced between them.

"Ulquiorra-san, you mentioned, how Hinata-san is going to be married. Well, from her anger, I think she…is engaged to _him_."

Ulquiorra said nothing. His breath was calm and collected. Only one thing betrayed his pain. His eyes seemed to be empty. A sad, lonely, heartbroken whisper arose; "What?"

It sounded like a child.

XXXXXX

Sasuke grunted as he finished and with a satisfied sigh rolled off the girl. The Hyūga sat and turned to him. "Will you require anything more, Uchiha-sama?"

"No, you can go."

She bowed her head, standing and pulling her clothes back on. She bound her headband across her Caged Bird Seal. Once dressed, she bowed and left, closing the door of his room behind him. He lay in silence for a while. As ever, his thoughts drifted to power.

Specifically the power of his blood.

When he had been offered the hand of Hinata with the knowledge of the, admittedly, hypothetical power his children would have, he accepted. He wanted power, pure and simple. He wanted power to destroy Itachi. He wanted power to secure his bloodline. He folded his hands behind his head and drifted into sleep.

Power.

XXXXXX

Kisame sighed and passed Itachi his tablets. The man was sitting in bed, vomiting phlegm and blood. He patted Itachi's shoulder and passed him a small glass of water. Itachi nodded his thanks and took his medication, washing it down with the clear water.

"Thank you, Kisame-san."

"Don't mention it." Kisame winked at him, then grew serious. "How long?"

"A few months yet."

Kisame went silent. Itachi rubbed his eyes. "Any news?"

"Yeah," Kisame winced. "Orochimaru was killed."

"Oh?" Itachi murmured. "Why is that bad? It was time someone killed him."

"Cifer," Kisame said simply. Itachi looked interested at that and nodded.

"I see. How is Leader-sama taking it?"

"As one would expect. He's reorganising the roster, making time to send someone after him. He's considering the Zombie Combo."

"I take it that Hidan is most interested in his immortality?"

Kisame snorted. "Not sure. Kakuzu wants his heart though."

They exchanged a look, and even Itachi couldn't resist a small smile.

XXXXXX

"How dare he!"

"Jugo, hold him down!"

"Trying, Karin! Trying!"

"Suigetsu-"

"On it!"

"Get off me, baka! How dare they keep her from me!"

Psychotic Ulquiorra was absolutely terrifying. He wasn't frothing at the mouth, but his eyes were livid. Fury tinged his voice. A small tear was in his eye.

XXXXXX

Hinata was in her room. Her face was in hand as she gently stroked Hanabi's hair. Hanabi. Since Hinata had become more focused and stronger her father had swapped his attention, balancing the two of them in his eyes. Hanabi had thus become eligible for his disapproval.

"Why does he hate me?" Hanabi whispered. The selfish part of Hinata, the smallest part of her psyche, wanted to remind her who had been the disappointment for so long. As it was, she simply murmured;

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you. It's just now...We're equal in his eyes. There can't be two heirs."

"...Why do you hate him?"

She started. '_How does she know? She is a smart girl, Hinata. Maybe, but - she is crying.'_

Hinata held hanabi close. Their tears mingled, as she kissed her sisters cheek. "He...I don't want to marry Uchiha."

Hanabi nodded. "If you want...to run away, Hinata," she whispered, "Can I come with you?"

Hinata, stunned, could only nod, dreading how her sister would fare after her revenge.

* * *

**What? I like Kisame and Itachi. **

**Well...? Hope you liked it. Now, I have an exam at the end of January, an important one, so, yeah, I might or might not post befor February. (DODGES AXE) I hope this is not too much of a pain. And no, Sasuke banging a Hyuga is not of major significance. It will be a minor point later though.  
**

**POST PUBLISH NOTE: No the Hyuga in Sasuke's bed is not Hinata! Caged Bird Seal=Branch House member. Give me some respect. I would sooner eat a live rat than put Hinata and Sasuke in the same bed.  
**

**Now, about the harem version. I'll be closing the poll at the end of the week. And I'll be working on the two of these works simultaneously. So, if you want to vote.  
**

**With my respect and good wishes for the new year.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**Well, here we are again. I promised a chapter in February, and here it is! Okay, warnings.  
**

**I've got a lot of essays, exams and coursework coming up, so I'll still be slow on the updates. Yeah, yeah, I know you're angry. Secondly, Ulquiorra is going to be doing some psychological warfare, so expect him modifying his life in Hueco Mundo to horrify people.  
**

**There'll also be some revealing of the wider world now. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Oh yeah, there's a spar with Might Guy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"How dare they! Those filth dare decide, they dare-"

Ulquiorra was cut off by Suigetsu. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-san." He drove his fist into Ulquiorra's throat. Anyone else would have broken their hand, but then again, not many were able to liquefy themselves or were heralded as the 'Second Coming of the Demon'. His blow managed to just about stun Ulquiorra. Given this window of opportunity, Jugo took his chance to carry him to his room and lay him on his bed. Karin stood over him and her hands flew into a strange but familiar seal.

_"_**Gogyō Fūin**," she murmured, driving her hand down and into his chest, narrowly missing the Hollow hole. He shuddered and found himself unable to move.

"Forgive me, Ulquiorra-san," she said sadly. "But, you were right. We can't act so soon."

Ulquiorra ignored her. He knew he'd be unable to move, but he still tried to rise. He had to get to her, soon. Suigetsu gently pushed him back down.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Karin is right. Don't give me that look. You said yourself. We have to get stronger and plan more."

"Meanwhile she gets closer and closer to marrying that trash. I refuse to allow it."

Jugo cleared his throat. "Ulquiorra-san, I think we would know when she's marrying him. Two clan heirs marrying is not an ordinary event; I think we'd notice the preparations."

"They'll be no preparations. I'm going to consume him. I will never let him touch her."

"Neither will we," Karin replied.

Ulquiorra went silent. His gaze turned to the ceiling. The tear slowly crawled down his cheek, a single sparkle against his snowy hide.

"Leave me be awhile." The others looked at each other nervously, before leaving, closing the door behind them.

'_They _dare_ give her away to that _trash_! She is mine. How dare they. What right have they to do that? How can they do that to her? Bind her to that trash.'_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, lest he lose control. He forced his breathing under control. If he had learned this earlier, he would have thrown caution to the wind, killed everyone and taken Hinata. Though she might not have taken it well. The more he thought, the more he realised his stupidity. He had to remain calm. '_How would any sane person react when a complete stranger, heralded as a ruthless killer, revealed that they were the returned corrupted spirit of their one true love?' _It was a rhetorical question. He knew how they would react. He'd be lucky not to be sealed in a lunatic asylum. He'd need to befriend her, again, and slowly reveal it. Then, then…

_"I love you Naruto-kun…"_

"Glad to see you've come to your senses."

Ulquiorra sent the memory a glare. As ever the shadow ignored it and left.

He lay there for another hour or so as he waited for the seal to wear off. When it did, he had returned to his silent and stoic self. He rose and stalked from the room. His companions were sitting in one of the two unused rooms. They had been rather busy in his absence. A desk was there with chairs for all of them. A collection of closets and filing cabinets, as well as a rack for equipment and scrolls also filled the room. They were sitting in front of the desk, patiently, but worriedly, waiting.

"My office? Thank you." With a few strides he was sitting behind his desk. "I…believe I owe you an apology. I lost my self-control. I am sorry. We will return to the original plan."

The others relaxed, obviously pleased. No doubt they had worried that he would punish them.

"However, it grows late. Go to your beds. I must make the first part of our plan."

"No, Ulquiorra-san," Karin responded, folding her arms. The other two glanced at each other in worry. Was she asking for trouble? "Uquiorra-san, you may have arguably a power equal to a biju, but you are still human. I am a medic-nin, and so the care of my comrades is my priority."

"Bullshit."

Karin ignored that one. "So, I demand you get some sleep yourself. It's been a stressful day, and you need to sleep."

Ulquiorra's eyes fixed on her for some time, until she began to squirm. "Fine," he murmured, standing. "I will sleep."

XXXXXX

Breakfast was a simple affair. Grilled mackerel, egg and tea with a small helping of rice. Small talk filled the air, until a knock came at the main door. Jugo, with a sigh, stood, stuffing a last bit of fish in his mouth, and left. A few minutes later, he returned, with Anko and Shikamaru. Ulquiorra finished his last mouthful with a calculated slowness, designed to show he was calm and relaxed. Anko grinned and waved at him. "Hey, cutie. How ya feelin'?"

He swallowed and sighed. "Mitarashi-san, Naara-san, would you care for some tea? It's sencha."

"Got anything stronger?" asked Mitarashi, licking her canines. Ulquiorra turned to Suigetsu.

"Fetch the _sake_ please."

"Alright." Anko grinned as the cup was placed before her. She drained it in a single draught. Ulquiorra's eyebrow tilted infinitesimally as she poured herself another. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as she sat down and began to help herself to some food.

"Such a drag," he muttered. Still, he sat down and poured up a cup of sencha, taking a sip.

Ulquiorra watched them closely. Anko quickly devoured a healthy portion and Suigetsu was forced to fry up a little more. Eventually, when she had finished her repast, Ulquiorra asked them what they were there for.

"Well," Anko suddenly interrupted Shikamaru with a loud belch. Ulquiorra's dispassionate glare had no effect on her. Then again, it hadn't before. "Well, Tsunade-sama thought you might want a guide around Konoha. We can show you the sights-"

"Which are very obvious," Anko chimed.

"Show you the stores-"

"There are signs and maps everywhere."

"The restaurants and inns-"

"He can follow his nose."

"And we can get you some more clothes and belongings."

"My clothes are fine."

"How many pairs of clothes do you have?"

"This one."

Ulquiorra had never seen Shikamru look more bemused.

"Erm…Don't you think you need some more clothes?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"I don't think he needs more clothes," said Anko, "More like less."

Jugo choked violently, Suigetsu's eyes widening as well.

"I suppose my comrades need new clothes."

Karin rolled her eyes, but stopped at his glare. "You do need some other clothes Ulquiorra-san."

Suigetsu nodded. "She _has _got a point. When was the last time you had a change of clothes? Suna? They're beginning to smell."

Jugo, recovered at last, looked at him apologetically.

"Fine. I'll wash these when we return."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra sat in the tailor's, his hands folded in his lap. He looked at the selection before him.

"I think green."

"White."

"Black."

"White."

"Blue."

"White.

"Orange?"

"…Who do you think I am?"

The tailor looked between him and Shikamaru, who shrugged, looking more bored by the moment. The tailor was a fat, slovenly man, well dressed, balding. Ulquiorra didn't like him. Bad memories.

"Sir, we have many fabrics and colours. Whatever you want, you may have."

"White." Ulquiorra looked at him with a cold dead glare.

"Ulquiorra-san, is it alright to buy this?"

"Karin, you may buy whatever you desire. That goes for you two as well."

The tailor's shop was a large building, patroned by the Konoha elite and shinobi exclusively. Anko was standing a little way off, grinning like a snake in an orphanage.

"Come on, Ulquiorra, let it rip. Wear whatever you want."

"White."

"Imaginate aren't you," she muttered, with a sigh.

"White is the colour of my old homeland, Hueco Mundo. White is my colour."

"What about the clothes you were wearing?"

"Gifts."

Suigetsu sighed and walked over. He was now wearing a purple-black hanten with his clan crest on the breast, over a purple shirt with white trousers and black boots. It gave him a noble bearing, offset somewhat by the massive blade across his back. Jugo was now wearing all black; cape, shirt, trousers and boots, with orange birds spiralling across the clothes. Karin…

"That dress suits you." Karin blushed at the attention. It was a long furisode of deep red with a series of white whirlpool designs.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san."

"Oho," cried, Anko, smirking. "Is she your special someone?"

Karin winced. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to fillet Anko. "My special someone…?"

Even Anko felt the deep pain that radiated from him. Shikamaru started towards him before Ulquiorra managed to whisper, "Just…bring me something in white."

"Ulquiorra-san," Karin started.

"Something in white. Now." He stood and retreated to the fitting room. He stood while the tailor made a large number of measurements across his body. The man tried to start a few conversations, but there was something alien in his silence, so the man gave up. Ulquiorra was in deep and melancholic contemplation. Words and phrases echoed in his skull.

_"Special someone? Special someone?"_

'_Is it true? Could what I have felt for so long be fading? Is Karin no more fair then-No!'_ He crushed that though in a heartbeat. '_Hinata-chan is still mine._ _And I am hers. Karin is a good friend and nothing more.'_

His breath hitched at that. Friend. The word that had killed him twice in his life. It was fast becoming his least favourite word in any language.

Were they his friends? Were they? The conversations with the onna returned. Friendship.

That in his opinion was another word for betrayer.

There was only one person to rely on, and that was oneself, and the strength of one's sword arm and how quick you are to cut before the foe.

The tailor cleared his throat. "Hozuki-sama is waiting to speak, Ulquiorra-sama."

Ulquiorra, fully aware of his ally's presence, turned to look at Suigetsu, who was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ya know, that crazy snake slut has a point," he said, waving at the dozens of fabrics and hundreds of patterns. "You could be wearing something more befitting of an Espada."

"Former Espada."

"Still, you were number four. That made you, what, the fifth strongest person in Hueco Mundo?"

"Before the release."

"Ah yeah. Forgot about that. The point is, why not indulge?"

"Silence Suigetsu, and get out."

"I'm just-"

Ulquiorra's eyes focused on his and Suigetsu fled with more haste than a whipped dog after its collar is released.

He stood in silence for some time more, before a long suffering sigh startled the tailor. "Fine. A coat. White, silver and green designs."

XXXXXX

In the end, Ulquiorra was satisfied. He was wearing white trousers and tall black boots. A black undershirt was under a long sleeved white shirt. A black belt bound with a silver buckle in the shape of a sickle moon was around his waist, Murciélago hanging at his hip. Over this, he wore a short sleeved white coat with an emerald trim, with black and silver bats with emerald eyes across his back and shoulders, with a pair of crossed katana under a single emerald eye over the right of his breast. Personally he still would have been just as happy with an all white uniform, but perhaps a modicum of self-indulgence would not be remiss. The others stood around waiting for him, Anko looking particularly withdrawn. The awkward silence ended when Shikamaru coughed and said, "Bats?"

"My clan symbol."

"Oh," said a familiar voice. He turned. Might Guy was there, getting messured for another of his obscene suites. "A very strange symbol! It gives your youthful face an old man's skin!"

Ulquiorra said nothing and turned dropping a large pile of ryo to the tailor. He slowly glided out, but Shikamaru, catching up, asked, "Clan? What is the Cifer Clan like?"

Ulquiorra had developed a rather sophisticated and twisted method of pscyological warfare. It was for this reason that Aizen-sama had chosen him to guard the onna; to break her into a thousand pieces and stitch her back together.

"The Cifer Clan is dead."

"Oh." There was the traditional awkward silence. Ulquiorra carried on, pushing back towards his home. He pulled to a sudden halt. "Wait here, I will return in a minute." With a crack he was home and he threw his cape over his shoulders. Satisfied with his appearance he returned to the others. Guy was them as well. He resisted the urge to sigh at the man's idiocy.

"By heaven, that is the true power of youth you possess!" He struck a dramatic pose, his legs splayed and his knees bent, his fist raised in challenge. "Let us see who is the most youthfull! I challenge you to a race!"

Only the suicidal brand of optimism that Might Guy possessed could make him overlook the sheer power of the man before him. Ulquiorra, ever keen to prove his superiority to others, agreed.

He didn't know how much he would regret it.

XXXXXX

"First to the Hokage Monument wins! Go!" And with that, Guy was a speck on the horizon. Ulquiorra sighed and **sonido'd** after him. He leapt over buildings and glided across the bridges and rooftops. Soon, he had caught up to Guy, his hands in his pockets. They skimmed across the Village, dust kicked up in their wake, blinding those around them. Ulquiorra noted that he held the advantage and prepare to pick up the pace, when Guy called out, "STOP!"

Ulquiorra was so surprised he did. The sheer force from his halt caused the building they were standing on to shake.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just thought of a way that we could make this more interesting."

"Yes?"

"Let's spar as we move!"

"…You do recall that I have killed multiple foes of a calibre at least equal to you?"

"Yeah, but I am the master of the Eight Gates! The Sublime Green Beast of Prey of Konoha! A mighty foe for which to test your youthfull strength and power!"

Ulquiorra glanced between him and the Hokage monument, before, rationalising that it couldn't hurt, said "Very well."

Almost the instant he said it, he felt a powerful blow cross his jaw. He stumbled back a pace, seeing stars. When he recovered, letting loose a silent growl, he saw Guy was well ahead, leaping like a frog over the buildings. Ulquiorra rubbed his jaw and sucked his teeth. He was above such petty idiocy. He was not a brute. Naruto however…

"Let's see who wins, baka," he said, before streaking ahead.

He leapt over buildings, across the roads and under archways. He caught up in a matter of moments, swinging a hand out, smacking Guy into a wall and leaving him behind, speeding ahead. He leapt over a bridge, hands in his pockets, when he felt a kunai strike his back, **hierro** blunting the blade. Spinning he tilted his shoulder, knocking all the flying blades away. Guy was in his face and swinging his fist in an instant, his grin wide. Ulquiorra lifted his knee and blocked the strike and kicked him away. Guy, spitting blood, spun away, landing with a crack, breaking the stone beneath him. Ulquiorra moved off again, leaping across several buildings. A few moments later, as he landed on a small deserted house, there was an explosion as Guy fired an arrow with along trailing tail of explosive tags into his back. The explosion was immense, and a huge cloud of dust, smoke and debris settled over the area. Ulquiorra sniffed. His coat was singed at the cuff. He estimated the cloud would remain for about another minute, so he **sonido'd **into the air high above the Village. The explosion had garnered a lot of attention and soon several ANBU members were around Guy, including Kakashi and the whole of the Konoha 10 and their team leaders.

"What the hell Guy! I think you just killed him!"

"I-I-I didn't Kakashi-san!"

"Bullshit! Look at the destruction! He has that iron skin kekkei genkai, but still, it'll be a miracle if he survived!"

"Relax," Suigetsu interrupted. "He tore Sasori into a dozen pieces, cut Orochimaru down and has killed Kami knows how many people. If _that_ killed him, then I'm a fucking monkey!"

He knew Karin was resisting the urge to make a snarky comment.

He heard a sigh then, "Why are we standing here? Why don't we search for him instead?"

"Good point Hinata."

Ulquiorra started. '_She cares? No, she's just being herself. She doesn't truly care about me. Still_…'He had to once again resist that growing urge to leap among them and take Hinata away from this festering cesspool. It was a hard battle.

He watched them comb the debris for a while before Guy was berated some more.

"Guy, you fucking baka! I think he is dead!"

"N-N-No, he's here-somewhere!"

"Ahem."

The looks on their faces. That look of shock, surprise, horror, fright. That look was absolutely priceless. Though it did not look right on Hinata. He would not allow that look to be upon her face.

"Might Guy tell me can you fight?"

Guy slowly managed to shake himself free of his distress to groan out, "Yes."

"Really? Besides shooting like a drunken fool?"

Guy, feeling his pride being insulted, called "Yes!"

"I see. It's just that I've eaten children who could hit harder than you."

He let that sink in a moment. There were only two people who could say that in the Shinobi Realm who could pull that off and make people believe that; one was Ulquiorra and the other had been eaten by him. So, there was a definitely sick look to their faces. Then, he dropped down like a tongue of lightning, smashing apart the rubble and sending them back with the air pressure. He looked at Guy and removed a hand, waving at the ruins. "Your aim is a little off as well, Sublime Green Beast of Prey. I once saw a little child shoot a man clean through the eye at a mile away with a **bala**. Admittedly," he continued, ignoring the growing distress of the others, "He was later captured and raped to death by the man's friends before they ate his corpse. Forgive me," he looked back at Guy, "I believe you attacked me. Allow me to return the favour." He plunged his fist into Guys face, sending him across the plaza into a cart. Ulquiorra glanced between him and the others. "If he wakes up, tell him I've won."

"Not so fast!"

Ulquiorra felt a powerful kick smash into his side, and the damned shout of "**Dainamikku Entorī!**"

He flew through a building, exploding out the other side. He moved his body, sweeping up and grabbing Guy's throat and hurling him towards the hokage monument, before flying after him. They met in midair in a flurry of strikes. Guy kicked and punched repeatedly, smashing Ulquiorra across the torso and face, Ulquiorra responding in kind. They landed on top of a tall building, Guy drawing his nunchuk and sweeping it out and around, striking Ulquiorra's upraised arm. Ulquiorra kicked him back and swept his hand like a blade, breaking Guy's left forearm. Guy stunned him in return by slipping under his guard and using his **Konoha Goriki Senpu** broke the lower ribs of Ulquiorra's left side. Ulquiorra vomited up blood and Guy followed through with a violent strike to his groin with the nunchuk. Ulquiorra retaliated by breaking his nose. Guy leapt back and cried, "Time out!"

Ulquiorra halted in mid blow. "Yes?"

"I thought it was a race to win, so…" They both glanced at the monument, both looking rather the worse for wear. They looked at each other again, just in time for Guy to unleash his **Konoha Reppu**, knocking him away, before he swung his leg up, around and down, cracking it against his skull. Ulquiorra, dazed and bleeding, struggled to rise, his baleful glare fixed upon Guy's back.

"Oh, you're gonna burn Might Guy!"

"Shut up, Naruto," he growled, feeling his bones knot back together again. He tried to stand, but couldn't, slipping to his rump. He let out a long, tired sigh. Despite his own incredible power, Might Guy was a ridiculously fast man. He sighed and sat for a moment or two more before a soft tugging at his arm told him Naruto didn't want to lose. He rose and followed swiftly, moving like the shadow of the bat in the dead of night. Ulquiorra found Guy halfway up the nose of Sarutobi Hiruzen, climbing like a frog. Ulquiorra stopped and looked for a moment at the old man.

'_If you had lived, if Hinata had confessed to me before, would it be like this? That is of no consequence.'_

He floated down and landed gracefully beside Guy, walking up the face of his former guardian. Guy, glancing to his side, saw him. He ground out, from between clenched teeth, "By Kami, you still have chakra to-"

"I have no chakra, remember. Bar that which all living things possess."

Guy, with a grin that made Ulquiorra wonder if someone had removed what was left of his brain in the last three years, cried, "I'll see you at the top!"

Ulquiorra was about to fly up, when Guy stabbed a kunai with a smokescreen tag into Ulquiorra's trousers. Ulquiorra, unperturbed by the smoke, flew up and past the shinobi before landing gracefully on the crown of the mountain. He turned and sat in a graceful pose, his poise perfect, balanced elegant. He reached out with his **pesquisa** and felt the approach of the others. He knew it was his subconscious, but, the feel of Hinata's soul was bright and warm. He felt like sinking his hands into the light and embracing it.

Guy scrambled over the lip of the mountain, and seeing Ulquiorra sat in serene meditation, in a surprisingly solemn moment from a man whom he had always seen as a fool; Guy sat down opposite him, nursing his wounds. Soon the others had arrived. Hinata's skin had a soft sheen to it from sweat and exertion. He swiftly forced himself to calm down and resisted the urge to watch her like a hawk.

They looked between the two of them in surprise, unsure who had come out worse, due to Ulquiorra's blood stains on his new clothes but unmarked body, and the bloodied and battered Guy.

"Who won?" muttered Kiba, the first to speak.

"He did!" cried Guy, giving Ulquiorra a thumb up. "The power of your youth is stunning!"

Ulquiorra remained silent but he did bow his head somewhat in acknowledgement. He looked back at his clothes and murmured, "I had better return to the tailor and ask for some new clothes."

Guy winced as Sakura ran up and began to heal him. "Sorry, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra did not respond. He was gazing off into space, his entire body still and stiff as his body began to regenerate properly. However, aside from the pain, he was distracted by Hinata's soul. Something about it was foul. Darkness enshrouded it, like a dank vapour. He felt pain curl its claws into his breast and he couldn't help but feel a rising panic. How long to the marriage? How long before that son of a bitch had her?

To his…delight, Hinata, looking at him with a vague coldness, sat down nearby and watched him, her byakugan active. '_Is she, _staring_ at me? No, she's looking at the process of regeneration.'_

Ulquiorra let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was nose to nose with Akamaru. The dog sniffed at him awhile, his dark nose an inch from his face. The hound stood still, its eyes, slowly opening and a low growl of fear rising, rising till, eyes wide with fear and breathe heavy with terror, he leapt away, yapping in fright. Kiba hurried to hold his hound, but the beast strained and hauled at him, desperate to flee. Nearly everyone was rather disturbed by this, wondering what it was that the dog had smelled.

"I would not worry, Inuzuka. Your beast is perfectly fine. Animals in general dislike me."

There came the flapping of wings, and a crow settled nearby, flint eyes glaring about them, till its gaze settled upon Ulquiorra. With a tilt of its head, and a sinister croak, it scarpered over to him and settled upon his shoulder. Ulquiorra looked at for a long moment, before he murmured, "Crows and bats."

"What happened to no animals liking him?" whispered Rock Lee to Shikamaru. The crow turned its empty eyes upon him and let out a shrill, "_CAW! CAW!"_

Ulquiorra turned to Guy. "Your techniques are good."

Guy chuckled. "Thanks."

Kakashi spoke at that moment. "Erm, earlier, you said about eating children…"

Ulquiorra turned to look at him. "Yes. If you must be sick Haruno, do so in private. Showing weakness is deplorable."

They were all looking ill by now, except Hinata. '_So strong_.'

There came a small cough from behind him. Tsunade, Danzo and several other leaders were there, looking at him like some strange and twisted beast pulled from the darker depths.

"You _ate _people?"

"It is a part of the culture of Hueco Mundo, and our kekkei genkai."

Danzo tilted his head. "Culture? Cannibalism?"

"Ah. I see the confusion. No, we don't eat the flesh."

Relaxed. "We devour the soul." Tensed.

"What?"

"We devour the soul Yuhi. The soul of our enemy is consumed and added to our own. What you see before you, is the amalgamation of thousands of souls. Killed by my hand, age, plague, nature, and the souls already collected by my victims. Much in the manner of Orochimaru, by consuming souls, we gain strength, added to our kekkei genkai, and so we have built our culture around the acquisition of the soul."

A stunned silence. The crow let out a cry that sounded like laughter. Ulquiorra was beginning to like the crow. "I suppose you could call it our faith. Part of our faith dictates that one day, all the souls of Hueco Mundo shall be inside one man, and he shall then ascend to a higher realm of existence, all the souls of the dead shall exist in a realm beyond the kami, beside **Reio-sama**, Himself."

There was a long silence, deeply awkward and uncomfortable. Ulquiorra felt satisfaction. Psychological warfare at its finest. Reveal a twisting of the truth, and make yourself less of a demon then you really are. A less commonly used aspect, but still effective. "The power of my people comes from the souls we have within us. The more there are, the stronger we are."

Ulquiorra slowly rose and made to leave, before Anko stepped forward. "Ulquiorra-san-"

Before she could finish, he had raised a hand. "Do not mention it." The crow, still perched upon his shoulder lowered its beak and set forth a mournful keening. It then went silent. Ulquiorra was about to leave when Danzo spoke. "Ulquiorra, would you care to walk with us all? You and yours have not seen all of Konoha. It would be a pleasure to show you our home. And perhaps you could tell us of Hueco Mundo in turn."

Suigetsu coughed. "It would be a better bet than running around with eyebrows there and nearly breaking a nail."

"Hey," yelled Guy and Lee as one, and that set them to chuckle. All but Ulquiorra whose gaze was on Hinata.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra felt like an old man who had returned to his hometown after a lifetime at sea and finding half his memories were dead. Here was the home of that kind blacksmith who had given him shelter as he had run from the children of the town. There was a house where he had once been beaten black and blue. There was… a memory best left forgotten. He did notice though that Suigetsu and Tenten were leaning together. He wondered mildly about how to manipulate Suigetsu's growing feelings for her. Perhaps, he could trick her into joining him thus forcing him to act in a certain manner. Or he could just say that she was one of those that had hurt him before, and Suigetsu would be obliged to act in her defence by obliging him.

Here and there children danced and scampered across the Village, innocent and pure. He felt a short bitter pang of jealousy, but he was too distracted by the woman at his side. Hinata was not talking much, just adding her contribution to the conversation every now and then. He would have much rather just talk to her. He knew it was pathetic, but he wanted to reach out and touch her hand. Images flashed through his mind. Naruto and Hinata walking together, arm in arm and a little blond haired girl with byakugan and her baby brother kicking within Hinata's womb. He refocused on the Village and the conversation. He slowed down to a gradual halt as he neared his old home. The tall apartment building was unchanged, dilapidated and old. Ulquiorra looked over it. The others followed his gaze. Kiba cleared his throat, "Ulquiorra, what is it?"

"Nothing. The building is familiar." Surprising himself, he walked forwards, ignoring their calls, coming to the doors and pushing them open. Cobwebs and refuse littered the floor, pieces of broken glass and splintered wood lying about. A riot had made its way through here, a few years ago, if he was any judge. A sudden dread for his home came upon him, and he loped up the stairs, hurrying to his old room. The door was hanging on its hinges, shattered. Disquiet upon his brow, he pushed the door open.

The rioters had torn apart his rooms, destroying all his furniture, slashing the bed and curtains and piles of ash sat where his belongings had been immolated. He stepped forward and heard glass crack beneath his foot. He lifted his boot and saw a picture. It was him, age seven, sitting with Iruka and the Sandaime Hokage at his birthday. They were smiling happily. Ulquiorra knelt and gently picked it up, blowing the dust from it and holding it up. He deftly folded it and pocketed it. He looked around the rooms, and walked through; searching for anything else that was undamaged. In the end, he could see nothing but ruin. He stopped by his bed and knelt down to look at the small shrine he had kept to the Kami. There, sitting like a swan in a desolate landscape, was the head of an ajisai, blue and violet blended like smoke and water. He knew who had laid it there.

"Ulquiorra?" It was Tsunade. He could feel everyone waiting outside. Some were angry, some sad, some calm. "What is it?"

"I feel pain. Loss. Loneliness. Who lived here?" His voice was calm and measured, but inside he was cold and furious as a winter blizzard. Hinata was nearest him, her soul heavier now, and dark with rage. She was glaring at him, kneeling by the flower.

"A boy. Our jinchuriki."

"I see. He is dead then."

"Aye. He was…a madman and well…"

"I see."

Naruto was glaring at his kinswoman, his eyes filled with tears as he ineffectually attacked her. Finally he gave up, letting out a scream of hatred and pain before he left. Ulquiorra rose, carefully blocking everyone's view of the flower.

"He must have been a very lonely child," he said. "I can feel the traces of his emotions here. He was…Forgive me, you were his comrades and you would not want to hear it."

XXXXXX

Hinata stared at him. '_He can feel Naruto's emotions in the building? Oh._'

"I know there is more of the town to see, but, I would like to walk alone for a while."

Tsunade nodded and smiled serenely, though she looked slightly worried at the earlier conversation.

"Of course. We shall show the town to the rest of your comrades, if they want. However, how about Hinata remains with you and guides you a bit?"

'_What? Stay with him? Though, perhaps I could try and see what he feels about Konoha. Perhaps get him on our side.'_ However, what she really wanted was to see if he could feel Naruto. Even if it was darkness, it would be good to see what he had really felt.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. I'd be willing to stay with him, if he so chooses."

Ulquiorra sent her a strange look, before he nodded. "Thank you."

Tsunade and the others left. Hinata had no doubt that she and the Konoha elite would be trying to get inside information on Ulquiorra from his allies. Once they were far enough away, Ulquiorra shocked her by asking, "He was dear to you, wasn't he?"

She gulped, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Who?"

"The jinchuriki. Am I wrong?"

"N-No." She sighed. Something about Ulquiorra worried her. He _felt_ familiar. He seemed to remind her of someone. "He…taught me to stand up for myself. He was my nakama."

Ulquiorra slowly nodded. "And you want me to see what I can feel?"

She didn't answer, but the shaking of her shoulders must have done. "I feel hatred. I feel pain. I feel…loneliness. But," he said as a fat tear slid down her cheek, "There is something else. I think there was something precious to him. I can't tell you what though."

'_Not a what. Who._'

She rubbed her eyes and smiled bitterly. '_I wish I had told him sooner.'_

"I did not mean to distress you."

"Its fine, I assure you." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. He was very dear to me."

"The flower says that very well."

"How did you know it was from me?"

"You were angry. You thought I was desecrating his home, and that I would reveal the flower." He reached into a pocket and withdrew a picture, passing it to her. It was little Naruto at his birthday, with Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama. She couldn't help it. She let out a sob and began to cry. She held it to her breast and let out long choking cries. Ulquiorra watched her keenly, a gleam of some foreign emotion glistening in his eyes.

When at last she was calm, she gasped, "T-Thank you."

He looked at her in a manner that told her that her gratitude meant nothing and yet a lot to him.

"Shall we go, Hinata?"

"Yes," she said, not noticing the strange tilt to the way he said her name.

They left the building, walking out and across the village. They walked for some time, Hinata showing him the sights and attractions of the Village. Eventually, they drew near the Ramen Ichiraku. Teuchi and Ayame stood behind the counter, serving a fairly large number of customers. Ulquiorra stopped and looked at the restaurant, before commenting that he was hungry and whether she would recommend the food there. She smiled and said, "It is the best in the whole Village!"

Not long afterwards, she and Ulquiorra were sitting at the bar, eating from two large bowls of chicken ramen. Ulquiorra was silent for the most part, eating his food like a gourmet. Once they were finished, he paid them, thanking them for the meal.

"You are always welcome here, Ulquiorra-sama," Teuchi said, and he meant it. Something about the boy was familiar, despite the alien form.

"I know," was Ulquiorra's only reply. They were about to leave, when a sonorous drone echoed forth. Hinata froze in horror and hurriedly pushed Ulquiorra back as a rushing crowd ran past, heading towards the nearest square.

"What is going on?" he asked, frowning at the crowds.

"A week ago, a group of criminals were found in Konoha. They're accused of being assassins, attempting to kill the Heads of the Clans."

"'Accused'?"

"Yes," said Teuchi, leaning into the conversation. The rest of the customers were outside watching a man being brought forward by two ANBU members, struggling like a cornered boar. "The evidence is dodgy. They're from Yu no Kuni, one of the annexed lands."

"How many lands have been annexed by Konoha?" Ulquiorra murmured as a man read out the crimes of the man, mentioning how his fellows were being executed in other squares around the town.

Hinata sneered and ground out, "Kusa no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni, Taki no Kuni, Shimo no Kuni and Cha no Kuni. Mostly through diplomacy," she added, her sarcasm blatant. Before she could say anymore, the reader spoke the last line.

"…And so, for these crimes against Hi no Kuni and the Hi no Teikoku, you shall be put to death by the severing of your head." He waved his arm and in a single brutal, silver flash, the man was cut down. The crowd cheered, and the head was lifted up. The official cried, "Glory to the Hi no Teikoku!"

"Glory to the Teikoku!"

Hinata was happy Naruto was gone. He would have been forced to be the weapon of conquest, and he would have loathed to serve such a nation.

_'Naruto-kun…'_

* * *

__**Yeah, Konoha are dicks.  
**

**Now, for translations.  
**

**"Hi No Teikoku"=Empire of Fire  
**

**"Ajisai"=Hydrangea  
**

**So, as you can guess, things are coming along quite nicely. I should say though that he'll be in Konoha for a few more chapters. I want to move this story along steadily, not like a bloody cleaver.  
**

**Thanks, R+R and I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Oh yeah, the harem will be going up in a chapter or so.  
**

**Thanks and goodbye.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.  
**

**Now, before (537 favs + 571 followers) come at me with a claymore, COURSEWORK. To hell with it. To hell with essays and so on. Look, with luck, another chapter should be up soon. Please be calm. I'm very sorry. (DODGES GUNFIRE) Please! Real life has a little more precedence, particularly at my age. I'm trying, by God, I'm trying to do better with this.**

** By the by, important details for later.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I should say that for the most part I like Konoha, just like nearlly all of the characters in the series (Orochimaru and the fellow below excluded). I say this because later development etc will further develop the Empire of Fire as the villains. I like Sasuke. He, Naruto and Gaara are quite similar, all representing vengeance and hatred and how it can change a person. And yes, I am aware of developments in the manga, which is why I'm making this statement now, rater than later.**

**In fact, despite my dislike for the Hyuga, I like Hiashi and most of the others because of how they acknowledge the Seal to be wrong.**

**In fact, the only one I kind of dislike is Kakashi. (dodges gunfire) Before you kill me, name one jutsu he taught Sakura or Naruto. (silence) Yeah. I know he's an ANBU only selected to train Sasuke and keep an eye on Naruto, so he would teach Sasuke more, but seriously? He never acknowledges his failure as a teacher beyond saying how he wised he would convince Sasuke to stay. And Naruto calls him a great teacher? Now, I acknowledge the other side. He doesn't know the first thing about teaching; he was brought on because he was the best to teach Sasuke; Sakura has low chakra and is better with taijutsu and healing jutsu, which only Tsunade could do; and Naruto's chakra only lends itself to big techniques, like the Rasengan etc, which only Jairaya can teach; and he did teach them more advanced combat and so on, which from what I understand wasn't really focused on in the Academy beyond basic training. And, if he did teach either one a technique please tell me so I can make a further note.**

**14/4/2013 NOTE: ****Arashi Uzukaze, you are right. I know most sensei don't teach their students very many jutsu/other techniques, like the Hyuga get their Gentle Fist training in the Clan. I probably didn't explain my point very well; all I meant is that Kakashi just comes of a little weak as a teacher at times, at least for me. As I said, I still like the guy. And, I know some people can't use certain jutsu due to their own abilities and chakra affinity. So, yes, thank you for pointing that out.**

**And if you are now wondering about why I have chosen to do something which insults characters I like; its for fun!**

**And now, on with it! Oh and there are two new OC's in here.  
**

**If I'm wrong on translation of their names, tell me.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Ulquiorra was silent as they paraded the head around the square before taking it and the body, with raucous approval from the civilians, and burning them in a large fire jutsu. Hinata shook her head and moved back into Ramen Ichiraku. She sighed heavily before slumping down at the bar. Ulquiorra sat down beside her, his emerald gaze upon the table as he silently pushed his bowl towards Teuchi, who refilled it. Ulquiorra ate, the sound of the clack of his teeth and the soft whisper of his tongue near silent. Hinata laid her head in her hand and gently asked for more. Ayame served her, and she idly toyed with the ramen as she ate. When they finished, Ulquiorra fished some ryo from his pockets and paid. Teuchi wished them well, and Ulquiorra drifted away, the afternoon sun beginning to slide behind the clouds. Hinata followed him, waving goodbye to her friends, and skirted around the small pool of blood and the scorch streak left behind by the execution. Ulquiorra was waiting up ahead, gazing up at the Hokage Monument, just as the rain began to fall. She hurried to his side and shuddered. "It always rains when I don't want it too," she whispered. "To your home?"

"That…Would be inappropriate perhaps. A stranger and the daughter of a Clan Head hurrying to his home in the rain?"

She rolled her eyes. "To be perfectly frank, that would be good."

An odd look came across his eyes. The rain fell harder and harder, great fat droplets descending faster and faster. Hinata tightened her coat, but started as Ulquiorra removed his cloak and laid it over her shoulders. She inclined her head in thanks and they hurried on. Hinata guided them to her home, a member of the branch house opening the doors with a clang. Hinata turned to Ulquiorra.

"Thank you Ulquiorra. Will you be able to find your way home from here?" She hoped he would say no. She didn't want to be here.

No such luck though. "Yes. I know the way." He gently took back his cloak and fastened it about his throat. He drifted away, the rain swallowing him up.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra **sonido'd **to his home, pushing the doors open and letting them close with a clang. He could feel the others in the dining room. He held a hand to the cloak and slowly lifted the material to his nose. The soft scent of lavender wafted to his nostrils. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He gently removed the wet material and folded it. He walked to his room and laid it on his bed. He turned as Suigetsu approached. He looked uneasy.

"What is it Suigetsu?"

"Three months."

"Excuse me?"

"Three months before Uchiha-teme marries Hinata-sama."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see. How did you find this out?"

Suigetsu wet his lips. "I asked."

"And it worked?"

"Well, I had to speak to Uchiha, and, ya know, erm…"

"Flatter him?"

"No." Suigetsu sighed. "I had to improvise. I was asking about you, ya know when you were alive."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so I asked about Naruto. That got everyone on edge, and Uchiha said about his execution. Then, Jugo and I were asked about Karin."

Ulquiorra glanced to where he could sense Karin. "Well, you did say that she was an Uzumaki."

"I see."

"Now, Tsunade asked about her abilities. Well, Karin told her about them and that got the interest of the leaders. They asked her about a match. With Uchiha."

"What?"

"Well, he is a Clan Head." Suigetsu shrank under Ulquiorra's gaze. "He's set to marry Hinata-sama, that Haruno skank, and one of the branch members of the Hyūga. A couple of other clans are offering a branch member of their houses."

Ulquiorra was silent, stalking across his room and leaving, walking along the corridors, Suigetsu following swiftly in his wake.

"Ulquiorra-san?"

"Prepare dinner Suigetsu. I will be there shortly." Suigetsu, sensing the tumult within Ulquiorra, left quickly. Ulquiorra stood still, his hands in his pockets.

Three months. That was some time yet to save Hinata. He hoped. Still, the little time left disturbed him. If Hinata and Sasuke were engaged, well then, that gave him certain rights, if his memory served. Suddenly, a horrible image entered his mind.

_Hinata was on her back, tears in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as Sasuke lay on top of her, and blood ran down her-_

Ulquiorra started. His pupils were narrowed to dagger-slits. A cold fury filled his breast and his hands shook. He turned swiftly and strode back into the dining room, where he noticed the others sat in relative silence, eating a small repast. Karin looked particularly unwell as she toyed with her food. Ulquiorra took his place at the table and poured himself a small glass of sake. Karin looked up at him and inclined her head.

"Suigetsu explained what happened with Sasuke."

She nodded and wet her lips. "Jugo said that I would need time to think."

"Yeah," muttered Suigetsu, "One second before slapping the fucker."

Ulquiorra nodded and sipped his drink. He rolled the alcohol in his mouth for a moment before speaking again. "You will refuse."

"Of course," she whispered.

Ulquiorra turned to look outside, spotting the same crow from earlier sitting outside in the boughs of a tree. He looked at it keenly for some time, before rising, stalking out to the garden and reaching out to the bird. Its intelligent gaze fixed on him, and it flew over, landing on his wrist and pecking at his fingers. He returned to the others and set the bird at the table. The others watched with some confusion and amusement as it hopped from foot to foot and ate a few strips of pork from the plate in the centre of the table.

Karin, watching it, finally said, "Ulquiorra-san…I think I should accept."

You could have dropped a pin and heard it land a good dozen paces away, the silence was so complete, save for the soft breath of the wind and rain.

"No." The tone brooked no argument, but she remained defiant.

"Ulquiorra-san, if I accept, I could get closer to him. I could find out secrets and information. If I do this, we could learn so much more about the enemy."

Ulquiorra remained silent, looking at her sidelong. Why did he not want to go through with this plan? Normally, he would order her to do this, but why not now?

_'Sasuke.'_

He looked at her for a moment longer, before taking another sip of the sake. The crow hopped to his hand and looked at Jugo with black eyes.

"…Very well. We shall go with your plan Karin. But," he turned to stare into her eyes. "If he attempts to…take you, you will leave and return to one of us, immediately."

Karin nodded and smiled thinly. "Yes, Ulquiorra-san. I promise not to do anything stupid."

Ulquiorra was about to reply when a knock came from the front door. Jugo rose and hurried off. Ulquiorra gently stroked the head of the crow, before Jugo stomped back in, with Asuma and Anko in tow. Ulquiorra looked back at them and lifted the crow up to his shoulder and it hopped onto his shoulder. Asuma, smoking his usual brand, tipped his head in respect, Anko though still looked awkward, but as ever, her face was twisted into that strange smile, that reminded Ulquiorra of her mentor.

"Sarutobi, Mitarashi, welcome. Would you care for some food? Suigetsu is a fine cook."

Asuma smiled and shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Then tell me, why are you here? Particularly in this weather?"

Anko replied, "The Council were interested to see if Karin-chan had made up her mind. Yeah those guys work fast."

Ulquiorra turned to Karin. She looked uneasy, but looked back at the two of them. She looked like she was regretting her decision to go through with the plan, but, "Yes, I have an answer."

Ulquiorra looked between her and the Konoha-nin, before he rose, the crow letting out a cry of protest as it struggled for balance, and walked over to the nearby cabinet and picked up two more glasses.

"I…accept," Karin murmured. Ulquiorra's knuckles tightened involuntarily.

"Well, the council will be glad to hear that," Asuma said.

"Sake?" Ulquiorra offered.

"Please." The two Konoha-nin accepted graciously and sat down at the table. The crow took one look at them and then with an unholy cry flew to Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Strange bird."

XXXXXX

Kisame looked at Itcahi sidelong. "That crow of yours is growing on him."

Itachi grunted noncommittally. The crow was a summon of his, and under orders to keep an eye on Ulquiorra. The crow herself was also growing found of the boy. She liked his scent, apparently.

XXXXXX

Asuma turned to Ulquiorra as he sipped his liquor. "I take it you agree to the match, Ulquiorra-san?"

"It is not my concern who Karin marries."

"She is a member of you…family is she not? If family is the correct word."

"It is still not my business who she marries." The crow hopped onto his shoulder and cawed quietly. Ulquiorra absently stroked its beak.

"A handsome bird," muttered Anko.

"She is," Ulquiorra replied.

Asuma was looking at him oddly, with a frown on his face. "Now I suppose we move onto the next part."

Ulquiorra's right eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Legally, Karin is part of your clan. Yeah, I know; strange loopholes and the like. It's mostly because she is your comrade and you have a 'family' structure." Ulquiorra nodded. "So, both parties are expected to bring gits. Uchiha-san has made his offering, and we wanted to know yours."

Ulquiorra took a small sip of sake and pondered. His personal gift would be a sword through the testicles and a slow upward jerk, but that would be inappropriate. Fun though.

"Uchiha is offering a transplant."

_'A transplant?'_

It was with mild confusion that he asked Asuma to clarify.

"It would take time, but, you are aware of the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Yes."

"Well, Uchiha-san plans to take his brothers eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. That would leave his own eyes spare."

"For me?"

"Yes."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Distaste filled his mind. As if he would accept that trash's body parts within his own!

Still…

"I see. I suppose there is something of similar value I could offer."

He rose. "I will examine it for a moment."

He left and began to leave.

"Wait, Ulquiorra-san. Uchiha-san has already suggested a gift. He is aware that you have not been in the Shinobi Nations for very long, and did not want to force you to buy something too dear."

"Fucking bastard," muttered Naruto.

"I see."

"Well, he suggested, that you would take service in Konoha."

"…What?"

Asuma sighed, seemingly the only one unaware of the killer intent before him. "The council remembers your words about travelling around the Nations, Ulquiorra. And," he shrugged, nursing the remains of his sake, "Uchiha-san suggested that they offer you a commission here. He asks that you accept it, as the gift for the wedding."

"I see." Ulquiorra fingered the glass in his hand. "What I fail to comprehend is why your council is so concerned with what I and my companions do." He was lying, of course. He just wanted to see the Konoha-nin's point of view.

Asuma coughed and looked embarrassed. "Well…They…"

Anko spoke up. "They want you to join Konoha of course. You're powerful, have a mighty kekkei genkai, and they desire to have your service."

Ulquiorra turned away and walked towards the open doors of the garden. The crow had her gaze fixed on the Konoha-nin. He stood still and said, "Why should I serve Konoha?"

"We pay well."

"I do not want for money."

"We offer unlimited travel."

"I can fly."

"Our medical facilities are among the finest."

"I can regenerate from nearly every wound."

"Well, what do you want? We can offer it."

Ulquiorra paused. "I want…nothing. There is nothing you can offer me. Instead, tell me why I should serve Konha. Not what I will gain from it, but why."

Silence. "It would give you a home."

"My home is across the sea, torn by civil war. Home is wherever I lay my head to sleep. Mitarashi, you once served Orochimaru. Why did you join Konoha?"

Anko paused and glanced at her feet, unsure of herself for once, before glaring straight at Ulquiorra. "Because I left my former master. This was his home. I wanted to spite him."

"Then, should you not leave? He is dead."

"Yes, but I have friends here. I have made a life for myself."

Ulquiorra was silent. "Karin. Why do you want to marry Uchiha?"

"Because," she stopped and sighed. "Because it would mean that the Uzumaki clan would live and regain some of their rightful power. Besides, Ulquiorra-sama, you are my…friend, and I would like to serve you. And if getting a husband with that sort of power would help you, I will."

"Is it what you desire?" he repeated.

"Yes," she said, proud and defiant.

Ulquiorra looked at her a moment. Such loyalty and strength. Perhaps, being her…_friend_…was not so…

"I will take service here. But, only on the day that Karin marries Uchiha."

Asuma looked relieved. "What sort of position would you like?"

"Travel is in my bones. An ambassador. I would still enjoy meeting Gaara and the Mizukage outside of conflict."

Asuma nodded. "I will relay that information."

Anko spoke next. "Ulquiorra-san, there was also some interest in whether or not you were married."

"That is not you concern."

"We were-"

"No. I do not desire a wife."

"How about a husband?"

Ulquiorra ignored that and sipped the last of his drink before pouring more.

"Karin will be married to Uchiha-san in three months time, alongside a few others," Anko continued. She paused and then, hesitantly, spoke again, "Ulquiorra-san, I-I'm sorry about what happened at the tailor today."

"It was of no consequence, Mitarashi. Forget it," he replied coldly.

Anko opened her mouth to speak, but Suigetsu shook his head at her. Ulquiorra glanced out at the rain. "Suigetsu, Jugo, unless you don't want to, we shall train now."

"It's raining like a pissing cow," moaned Suigetsu.

"We'll end up fighting in the rain several times over the rest of our lives. Get used to it."

The two of them bowed their heads and stood, inclining their heads to the Konoha-nin, and followed after him. The rain still poured down like a monsoon, and soon all three were drenched.

Suigetsu moved forward, drawing the Kubikiribōchō and swinging it in a great cleaving arc, lowering his torso as he moved. Ulquiorra dodged to the side and calmly leapt over the blade as Suigetsu turned and hacked at his shins. Jugo began to punch at Ulquiorra, his fists transforming as he did. Ulquiorra was pleased to note that Jugo was taking his advice. Rather than simply transforming his hands into great slabs of muscle he usually used, he attacked with fists simply morphed into the dark heavy sage flesh. With every attack, his arms became spiked and spines sprung up, taking on a dragon-like quality. Ulquiorra bobbed and weaved around the attacks before **sonido'ing **to the right and kicking Jugo in the face.

Suigetsu spun his sword round and round, hacking and slashing at Ulquiorra, who used his fingers to flick the blade away every time it came near. Jugo blindsided him, tackling him, knocking him to the ground. A dozen swift punches followed and Ulquiorra was startled to find his nose was broken ans his lip was cut. Ulquiorra rose and through him off before drawing his sword and disarming Suigetsu. Suigetsu dropped under the next swing of the zanpakuto and using **Suika no Jutsu** pumped himself up to having nearly as many muscles as Zaraki Kenpachi. Considering the constant downpour, the sheer amount of moisture allowed Suigetsu more power and greater use of his kekkei genkai. He began to repeatedly punch at Ulquiorra before the former Espada sliced his arm off. Said limb liquefied and with a twitch, turned into a spike and lunged at Ulquiorra, who batted it aside. Jugo and Suigetsu leapt at him, their fists drawn back to strike. Ulquiorra simply **sonido'd **out of the way, leading his two subordinates to punch each other in the face. The violent dance continued for nearly an hour, fists blades and legs striking and blocking with an evil grace. At last, the two subordinates on their knees, wheezing, Ulquiorra look at the two of them and nodded.

"That will do, for now."

The two of them struggled up and followed him inside. The two konoha-nin were still there, watching them with interest. Asuma made up some more tea and poured it out for them. Ulquiorra quietly sipped the tea as the konoha-nin stood, bowed respectively and left. Anko looked back, obviously still concerned about what had happened earlier.

Karin smiled nervously at him. "Are you alright, Ulquiorra?"

"Relatively. I'm beginning to come up with a plan."

"Tell me it involves cutting someone open."

"No."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, before throwing back his tea, wincing at the heat and leaving to change back into his old dry clothes. Jugo followed him and Karin began to rise.

"Karin," Ulquiorra murmured, stroking the crow's head.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-san?"

"Doubtless due to your engagement, you will be close to Hinata. Keep an eye on her."  
"Of course, Ulquiorra-san."

XXXXXX

The next morning, Kakashi knocked on the front door of the newly christened Cifer Estate and waited with his hands in his pockets. He was greeted by a sleepy-eyed Jugo, who looked slightly the worse for wear.

"Hello, Jugo-san."

"Nnh," Jugo grunted, rubbing his jaw. "Can I help you?"

"Where is Cifer-san?"

"He's back at the tailor's, gettin' some more clothes. He said he'd then be taking a walk after sending some more back here."

Before Kakashi could speak, the crow squawked and flew out the door and landed on the wall around the building, its beady eyes on him. It croaked and flew off again.

"Off to find Ulquiorra," muttered Jugo. "Bloody weird bird."

Kakashi nodded amicably. "Thank you for your help, Jugo-san."

"No problem. If he comes back here, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks."

Once Kakashi had sauntered off, Jugo closed the door and groaned. He enjoyed training, but Ulquiorra had no concept of holding back. Suigetsu was tucking into breakfast, groaning with pleasure as he stuffed himself silly.

"What did the copy-cat want?"

"What else?"

"Ulquiorra. You know," Suigetsu pushed a plate towards Jugo who sat down and began to eat as well, "I wonder about the engagement."

"What about it? Uchiha wants his clan rebuilt and the fastest way to do that is to have a couple of wives. Plus, he is a Clan Head. He has the right."

"Yeah, but, ain't Hinata the Clan Heir? Wouldn't her little sister make more sense?"

"Yes, but she's ten or so. The Council wants babies now." Jugo speared some fish and swallowed it whole.

Suigetsu nodded. "Point taken. Still, why Hinata and a Branch girl? I mean-"

It was that moment when Karin walked in, dressed in her new kimono. "The branch girl is for fun most likely. Hinata is for prestige. I'm for," she paused and shrugged. "Blood I guess. The Uzumaki are distantly related to the Senju Clan and thus the Rikudō Sennin."

"A kid of that guy with a stronger link to the Rikudō Sennin? That doesn't sound good."

"No. But, doubtless it will never come to that. Ulquiorra-san will kill him before he has time to breed."

XXXXXX

When Kakashi found Ulquiorra walking along the riverside, the crow was on his shoulder, its dark eyes focused on the boy. He was wearing tight white trousers, a white shirt under a green happi and tall black boots. As ever, his blade was at his hip and his hands were in his pockets.

Kakashi jovialy waved his hand and Ulquiorra tilted his head to look at him before stepping over.

"Hatake-san," he dully intoned.

Kakashi smiled. "Hello, Cifer-san. Sorry to bother you but the Council wants a word. Ulquiorra nodded and followed him. Kakashi tried to strike up a conversation, but the monosyllabic responses put paid to that idea. As they drew near the Hokage offices, kakashi noted the crow was glaring at him.

"I don't think your pet likes me," he commented dryly.

"She is like this with everyone."

"Does she have a name?"

"Her name is crow."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is it common to give an animal a name? My sword is named, but that is only because it is a meito. Why should I name this animal?"

The bird in question cawed, apparently in agreement.

"Well, pets have names."

"She is not a pet. She just remains because I offer food. I let her remain because it would be a waste of energy to make it leave."

Kakashi nodded slowly. The doors swung open and Shizune greeted them, flanked by a group of ANBU. She bowed to Ulquiorra, smiling. "Hello, Cifer-sama. The Council is waiting upstairs."

Ulquiorra nodded and followed her. Kakashi and the ANBU followe.

The Council and Clan Heads were in Tsunade's office, talking about various policies, particularly pertaining to Oto no Kuni and Otogakure. The ANBU halted here and waited outside the door. They walked in just in time to hear Sasuke say,

"The Land of Sound is wide open to an attack. We can go in and take control with minimal losses. Kabuto isn't as dangerous as his master and nearly every powerful shinobi will be making his grab for power. The daimyo will be looking to reclaim his power as well. We could do it." Kakashi agreed with Sasuke. There was no better time than this; Orochimaru had died a month ago and they needed to neutralise Otogakure permanently.

"This is a discussion for a later time. Welcome Ulquiorra-san!" Tsunade smiled brightly at the young man, who responded in turn by bowing his head slightly.

"Sit, please." Ulquiorra did so; his eyes slowly examining the others like a wolf cornered by lions, before he steps forward and eats the lions.

"We asked you to come here for a few reasons. Firstly, the other Villages and Kuni have sent their own rewards for killing Orochimaru." She nodded to an ANBU who placed a number of large briefcases and bags. "In total, including the bounty from Konoha, the total on Orochimaru's head was seventy million ryo. Here is the rest." Ulquiorra looked over the briefcases and then reached inside his happi and pulled out his sealing scroll. Opening it, he stored the cases within before pocketing it.

"Thank you," he said. "What were the other things?"

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke. "You agreed to the match between Karin and Sasuke, did you not?"

"Yes. Sarutobi and Mitarashi came to my house yesterday evening to talk about it."

"Well, we were wondering if you would care to become an ambassador sooner."

"Why?"

"Well, we have had some trouble with the Mizukage and the Kazekage, and we would prefer to avoid bloodshed. We were wondering if you could take office now so that violence might be avoided."

Ulquiorra was silent for a minute, seemingly deep in thought. Kakashi wondered how he would respond. Technically he was under no obligation to do so, but he had a home in Konoha now, and if what Hiashi said was correct, he had made a small bond with Hinata and perhaps the promise of human contact would be enough to make him stay. Plus, he was intelligent; he knew where all the power and benefits were.

Sure enough, Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "Very well. I shall send a message to them. I am aware of some conflict between Hi no Teikoku and Kaze no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni."

"Excellent," Tsunade replied, carefully skirting round the darker issues at the centre of the conflict. "As an ambassador you will be well paid, and due to your ties, we thought you would prefer to deal with Kirigakure and Sunagakure. We have a new office in on the third floor for your use."

Ulquiorra inclined his head again. Kakashi was rapidly catching on to Ulquiorra's communication methods; speak one word where ten is normal and none when one is usual.

Then came the third point. "Ulquiorra-san, there was one more point we wanted to discuss."

A look vaguely between contempt and resignation affixed itself on her. The crow pecked at his hair.

"What?"

"Well," Ulquiorra's eyes turned to Mitokado Homura, "You possess great assets and-"

"We want to know if we can convince you to marry a Konoha girl and supply us with your kekkei genkai by breeding with her," interrupted Danzo. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Danzo. He had changed somewhat over the last three years, remaining militant and grim as ever but taking on a slight macabre and sardonic sense of humour. Popular opinion, behind closed doors, was that the death of his old friend had hurt him more than he revealed.

"I don't see why it is any of your business," Ulquiorra responded. The Council glanced between him and Tsunade, who shrugged and smiled thinly.

"Forgive us, Ulquiorra, but, politically and genetically, you are worth your weight in gold."

"I'm fairly lightweight." With that, Ulquiorra was at the door, opening it and walking to the stairs.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Well, that went as expected," murmured Danzo.

"Pardon?" Hiashi said, mildly bemused.

"He killed Sasori and Orochimaru, something we have been trying and failing to do for many years. He is not going to bow to us without good reason. He obviously holds great loyalty to Hueco Mundo still, and I doubt giving him a pretty woman will change his loyalty."

"But he's taken a commission here."

"Aburame-san, you noticed his choice of words. He said, 'I am aware of some conflict between Hi no Teikoku and Kaze no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni.' Doubtless one of the Kage spoke about the difficulties. His sympathies lie with Suna and Kiri. He's simply protecting his 'friends'. If you want him for Konoha, you'll have to appeal to his sense of honour." He turned to Tsunade. "You'd have to show you are as good a leader as whomever he served in Hueco Mundo. And, if what Mitarashi overheard was correct, and he was at least the second strongest in Hueco Mundo, you have your work cut out for you."

"Or," Choza spoke up, "You could," he waved to Sasuke, "Try some genjutsu. The Sharingan and Kurenai combined could work. I mean the three of you," he gestured at the Sharingan wielders, "used it on-"

Danzo's piercing glare silenced him. "Be quiet. These walls have ears."

XXXXXX

Uquiorra was on the third floor, standing inside a large office when Kakashi found him again. He briefly wondered how he knew it was his office, then he remembered that it was the newest. Plus it had 'Ulquiorra Cifer' on the door in black paint, prepared for when he took office. The room was one of the biggest, with a large desk for Ulquiorra and two more for his secretaries. Maps of the Shinobi World covered the wall, with smaller ones for each of the Kuni. Quills, brushes, ink and other utensils were on all the desks, with plenty of paper. Filing cabinets, bookcases and cases filled with scrolls covered the spare walls space. Ulquiorra was looking at the largest map, with the borders of Hi no Teikoku outlined in gold. His eyes were on a small scrap of land off the coast of Hi no Kuni. Kakashi walked up beside him and saw what had caught his attention.

"Uzu no Kuni. It was destroyed in a war with Hi no Kuni."

"Strange. I thought the Shodai Hokage was married to an Uzumaki. I would have thought there would be a tighter bond with Konoha."

Kakashi nodded grimly. "We remained out of the war. The Nidaime tried to convince the daimyo to stand down and look for a peaceful solution, but he refused."

"What was the war about?" Ulquiorra queried, walking behind his desk and sitting down.

"It was over the fuinjutsu. Their seals were the strongest in the world, and their genetic ties to the Rikudō Sennin made them one of the most powerful nations. It was mostly based around Uzushiogakure, the home of the Uzumaki Clan. And well," he shrugged and sighed sadly, reaching inside his flak jacket to pull out an Icha Icha, "Their Shiki Fuin caused quite a stir. When a mission led to the death of a kinsman of the Hi Daimyo, he demanded the execution of the shinobi responsible. When they refused, he went to war. Uzu no Kuni was destroyed and so was the Hidden Village."

"I was not aware that a Daimyo could interfere like that." Ulquiorra looked at a small map on his desk.

"It was illegal, and Kumogakure called for a ceasefire, but the Daimyo refused. In the end, the Uzumaki Clan and the other residents were all killed or fled. Some came here, but most left for the west."

"What happened to the Daimyo?"

"Due to his actions he was forced to abdicate and was executed. It would have been a different matter if the mission had been to kill his relative, but it was an accident. The real target got away and he simply took the chance to get rid of Uzushiogakure; it was no secret he didn't like the Uzu Daimyo."

"The Uzumaki Curse probably didn't help either," muttered Danzo as he entered. Behind him were two civilians, though they wore highly stylised robes. One was an Inuzuka, who he suddenly recognised as Inuzuka Hana, and the other was a Hyuga of the branch house, a plain looking fellow with a sallow face. "Ulquiorra, these are your two assistants. Inuzuka has been in correspondence with Suna for a year now, and Hyuga has been part of our embassy to Kiri for several years. We thought that it would be of some help as you begin. They will be responsible for collecting the information our agents gather and pooling it with other information we gather. They will present it to you with their own opinions and you will make the decisions on what our policies shall be."

Ulquiorra nodded, looking over the two of them. "I see. Well," he turned to them, "Describe Konoha's view of recent events."

Hana grimaced. "Well, it's mostly border disputes and issues over recent missions in Kaze no Kuni."

"The same in Mizu no Kuni. It's mostly over our recent spree of missions; they have led to wider collateral damage and there have been questions raised as to why."

"Odd." Kakashi frowned at Ulquiorra. "Logic would dictate all Shinobi Nations would be commiting missions that led to slaughter of another's people and Villagers. I fail to see the problem."

"For the most part, we are constantly working inside our own Kuni, and when we have border battles, they are mostly overlooked because we are always in an unofficial war with each other. Its just we don't want it to become an official war."

"I take it you mean you want to prevent it turning into a war between nations rather than Villages?"

"Yes."

Ulquiorra nodded before helping the crow from his shoulder to the desk, where she scratched her claws over the wood. "I shall write up a letter to the Kage now." So saying he pulled a piece of paper towards him, before dipping a brush in some ink and starting to write. A barely perceptible tilt of the head signalled that Danzo thought they should leave. Kakashi nodded and smiled at Ulquiorra as he left. He felt that Konoha was even better off now.

XXXXXX

_Gaara,_

_I have news. I have been offered a commission as ambassador for Konoha to Suna and Kiri, which I have accepted. It may seem strange to you, but, there is an opportunity here. And as you are aware, I take every opportunity presented. I hope Orochimaru's prisoners have arrived safely. Hopefully there is work and board for all of them. If Orochimaru experimented on them, the experiments would make them acceptable guards, soldiers or shinobi. They present a significant advantage to Suna. Take it._

_It is in my official capacity that I am writing. The Hokage is concerned that recent conflicts with Suna will soon turn into a war. As such, she hopes to come to a treaty of some description. Doubtless, you will take this opportunity as well._

_All letters you send to Konoha will pass by Inuzuka Hana before it comes to my attention. _

_Ulquiorra_

_P.S. I hope later letters may be written in more amicable times._

XXXXXX

_Mizukage Terumi,_

_I hope Rin recovery is proceeding. I am afraid it might be a while before I am able to return. Tell her I am sorry. I hope the cure is functioning. If it is, she might be that much stronger._

_It is in my official capacity that I am writing. The Hokage is concerned that recent conflicts with Kiri will soon turn into a war. As such, she hopes to come to a treaty of some description. Doubtless, you will take this opportunity as well._

_All letters you send to Konoha will pass by Hyuga Akio before it comes to my attention. _

_Ulquiorra_

_P.S. I hope later letters may be written in more amicable times._

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra passed the letters to their respective aides. "Send them immediately."

They bowed and left. As they exited the room, Ulquiorra turned to see the Council and Clan Heads were waiting outside. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

Sasuke then spoke up. "About your comments at Suna."

Ulquiorra tilted his eyebrow.

"Your comments to me. Why?"

"They are the truth as I see it. You did not, and still have not, done anything to win my respect. No-one here has."

"Then why work here?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I respect Gaara and Terumi. I am good at killing and diplomacy. I can do more to help them here."

"You do not care for Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

"Frankly I wouldn't care if this whole Village drowned in fire."

XXXXXX

That night, while Ulquiorra was working in his office at home, candles sputtering and the crow sleeping silently, two men stalked towards the Village, and three people were inside Hinata's room. Hinata was on the floor, holding a sleeping Chou in her arms comfortingly, while Hanabi slept on the bed. Chou had returned from the Uchiha manor an hour ago, and since then had been inside Hinata's arms. Hinata looked down at the poor girl and promised herself to make Uchiha's death painful.

While she was concerned that Ulquiorra had taken work in Konoha, she was glad that he had been so rude to the Village Leaders, and by insinuation wouldn't be serving here if he had any choice.

_'Perhaps he really would help us'__. _

A dumb idea came upon her then. On her way here, Chou said she had seen Ulquiorra writing in his study, working on something by candlelight. Hinata wet her lips and gently placed Chou on the bed. She pulled on a dark hood and cloak, and snuck out of her room and out of the manor into the gardens. Once there she tapped a part of the wall and imbued it with chakra, opening a small trapdoor nearby, hidden behind a bush. This was a secret entrance only the Head and their Heirs knew about that led out of the garden to the outside near the river, laced with a rare rock imbued with a special fuinjutsu that prevented a Byukugan from finding it or seeing inside it. Her father said that the man who came up with the Seal was killed after applying it to the tunnel. Normally she would leave through the front door, her father really didn't mind her staying out late, but since her engagement it had been forbidden for her to go out at night without an escort. The passageway winded for nearly a mile before it met the riverside, and she made sure to lock the trapdoor behind her.

Hurrying on, she rapidly came to the exit and scrabbled out before catching her bearings and moving towards Ulquiorra's home. Though it was late, as ever the night business was heavy. Soldiers, shops, restaurants and the like bustling and busy. Soon, she stood at the door and knocked. The doors gave a near silent echo in response and as she lowered her hand, the sound of soft footfalls drew near. She glanced around to make sure no-one had recognised her and was relieved to see no-one had.

Just then the door opened.

Beyond the figure silhouetted against the light of the candle in their hand, there was pitch darkness. There came from deep within the sound of a crow letting out its cry.

* * *

**AKIO (1-昭雄, 2-昭夫): Japanese male name meaning 1) "glorious hero" or 2) "glorious man."**

**CHOU (蝶): Japanese female name meaning "butterfly."**

**And now, for something completly different.**

**The harem version is in the works (at damn last).**

**Also, people said Mei should be in it, but, I have developed a story set in the normal Naruto Universe, with Ulquiorra and Mei as a pairing. When I say the normal Naruto Universe, I mean it will have him inserted but will follow the story closely.**

**I hope this is acceptable. I will try,** _**try,**_**to make more chapters quicker/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.**

**Back again.  
**

**Expect Ulquiorra to be mucking about with his past again.**

**IMPORTANT NOTES AT END.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Hinata blinked in the sudden brightness of the candlelight. Ulquiorra was standing there, the light sending flickering shadows rippling over his face. With the shadows, his normally bright emerald eyes faded into dark jade. He wore a long yukata of pale green and white. He looked worn, not tired, but weary. He frowned at her.

"Yes?" he murmured.

Hinata took a deep breath and hurriedly asked, "Can I come in?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head in curiosity. "Why?"

"To talk," she replied, hoping he would agree before someone spotted her. He returned his head to its normal position before nodding slowly. He stepped back and she swiftly entered, pulling down her hood as he closed the door. He turned back to her, the guttering candle sending a dozen shadows across the walls.

"I trust you know how stupid it is for you to be here. If someone saw you, it would mean that questions were asked and I am in no mood for them."

Hinata gulped but remained defiant, glaring at him.

"What is it you want to talk about?" he asked. She noticed a slight tightness around his eyes as he spoke. '_Probably doesn't appreciate being disturbed at this hour,' _she thought.

"Is there somewhere private where we can speak?"

Ulquiorra did not respond, but walked away, a flick of the wrist telling her to follow. She did so, and they came to his office. There were papers carefully organised and his sword lay nearby, resting on a black katana kake. Her eyes were drawn to the sword, as if it were whispering to her. Her attention snapped back to Ulquiorra as he put the candle on his desk, before he took his seat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit opposite.

Once she had, he spoke. "Well?"

"I…want to ask a few questions."

Ulquiorra nodded.

She rolled her tongue around inside her mouth for a minute, trying to think of a way to ask the questions. In the end she simply asked, "Why?"

"Why did I agree to allow Karin marry Uchiha? Why did I insult Konoha? Why did I take service here?"

"All of them." And a few more.

He leant back. "Karin chose to marry him. I had no right to stop her. I insulted Konoha because it is the truth as I see it. And I serve here so that I might help Gaara and Terumi. That is all."

Hinata had to resist the urge to slap him. Her fists shook with fury as she forced herself to remain still. "You bastard," she finally spat.

Ulquiorra tilted his head as she stood and hissed, "Don't you get it?"

"Enlighten me."

"Karin is now engaged to a bloody rapist, who can order Chou over to his manor whenever he wants and fuck her until she's crying with shame! You insulted Konoha, and they can make life very difficult for the Mizukage and the Kazekage, and not to mention Karin! There are a dozen fuinjutsu they could put on her, each more horrible than the last! If you had any sense, you would be more subtle about your contempt!"

Ulquiorra continued to look at her from under his eyelashes, his hands perfectly still. If one looked at him too long, he seemed to turn into a damn statue, and possessed all the emotion of one. Hinata drew in another deep breath and, not really knowing why she did it, she slapped him.

This had two effects.

First, Ulquiorra's eyebrow lifted slightly and his lip twitched into the tiniest of sneers.

Second…She felt most of the bones in her hand dislocate.

She gasped in pain and clutched her wrist, letting out a tiny curse under her breath. She should have wrapped her hand in chakra or gone for one of his tenketsu, and with his **heirorro, hiorro, hierro** however it was said, she had just most likely crippled her hand for a week, even with medical-jutsu. She stumbled back, but her anger at the boy's callousness was too strong.

"Don't you get what you're doing? You're just making it worse for everyone. Konoha is a damn wolf hunkering over its downed prey; at the merest whiff of other hunters or scavengers, they rise and savage them. You're just bringing more trouble down on the other Kuni and those poor fools who call you a friend!"

Ulquiorra's sneer grew somewhat. It was at that moment that she realised it was a _smile_. A miniscule one, the mere twitch of the lip at each corner, a slight angle to his lips. A smile as alien to her as hers was to him. Something about his lips drew her eyes; the upper lip was black as ebony, the lower the same snow white of his body. He rose and walked to her, holding out a hand and taking her damaged one in his. His skin was tough, almost like iron. Yet it was surprisingly smooth, like well oiled leather. It was a bizarre contradiction. Something about it made her hand relax and a small breath of air slipped from between her lips. His other hand rose and his long fingers gently danced over hers, pressing down on her bones, pushing them back into place. He released her hand and returned to his seat.

"Was there anything else you wanted to speak about?"

She wanted to speak, but remained silent, looking at her hand. There seemed to be a cold fire where his fingers had touched her. She glared at him, and started as a black shadow danced into the room. It was the crow from earlier, and she settled on a perch on Ulquiorra's desk.

"I just…Why Konoha?"

Ulquiorra leant back in his chair. There was slight glimmer of something close to respect in his eyes.

"Once again, it was the logical choice. I can give Suna and Kiri the odd bit of information to protect them and all under the guise of helping Konoha. And if Konoha declares war on one of them, or the other way around, I am in the best place to remove the threat of Konoha."

An image of Ulquiorra burning the Village to the ground was extremely satisfying. She looked back at her hand and thought for some time. _'He has as much hate for Konoha as I do.'_

"Why not just kill everyone now?"

"I have some…issues with collateral damage. I would rather avoid killing children. There is also the issue of Hi no Teikoku. I intend to find out which countries I would spare, and which I would purge."

She was disturbed that she wasn't distressed by this as much as she should have been. The boy before her seemed to straddle the border between insanity and genius. At any moment, he could and would turn, like a wild animal and kill without remorse or hesitation.

_'A man like this would kill ten thousand men if it was needed…Naruto wouldn't like him…'_

"What was your home like?" Not the question she had wanted to ask, but Ulquiorra's silence was disheartening.

"Sand. White sand. From one horizon to the other, there is sand. It is as white as I am. Stunted trees, hard as iron, grow there. They are twisted, and the fruit they bear is sweet and bitter. Water is more valuable than gold, and gold is more valuable than life, and the oases have sprawling cities all around them. The sky is dark at all times, and barely a star shines in the sky. The forests are vast, and may take weeks to cross, and the beasts that live there are vicious. There are creatures called Gillians that wonder the forests. The smallest stands at eighty feet, and their claws are sharp enough to rend a man into ribbons in a single swing. There are…" he paused here and looked at the candle. "There are no laws. No order. Chaos. Rape, murder, violence abounds like maggots on a corpse."

"It sounds like a horrible place to live," she whispered.

He shrugged. "Our culture is of violence and…barbarity. The harder the world, the harder the person. The harder the person, the stronger they are. The strongest people have the most powerful souls."

"So, in order to join…**Reio-sama**…You need a barbaric world?"

He nodded. "Yes. The weak die and the strong thrive. That is, until twenty years past."

"What happened then?" Hinata asked quietly, once there had been a silence of around three minutes.

"My master, Aizen-sama came, from across the sea. He united us into a single realm, forcing the disparate Arrancar race into one. Then, he found me, in the middle of nowhere."

"What happened?"

"I attacked him. I had been alone so long, harvesting souls and growing stronger and stronger. I saw him and labelled him as a threat." He looked back at her. "He beat me soundly. I had never fought an opponent so great. The most I could do was cut his coat. He took of an arm and asked me to fight again. For nearly twenty-four hours straight we must have fought. My sword was nearly broken, but my honour demanded I fought until I died. He was toying with me, testing to see if I as worthy."

"Worthy of what?" His voice was mesmerising. The movements of his lips were like the movements of flowers in a summer breeze.

"To serve him. Once I had proven that I was strong enough, he took me under his wing. I was his fourth lieutenant, the Quarto Espada. In this tongue, that means 'Fourth Sword'. He trusted me more than my fellows though."

"Why?"

"Loyalty. We were all given a test to prove our loyalty. Mine was hunting down and killing traitors. I didn't kill them though. I brought them back for trial. I was allowed to harvest them as a reward."

Hinata nodded slowly. Aizen sounded powerful, and perhaps someone worthy of following.

"Why did you follow him? Did he offer you anything?"

"The greatest gift he could do so."

"What?" She was almost frightened to ask.

"A purpose." At her confused look, he continued. "I was born in a forest, far from all the cities, in a modest sized commune. From a young age, I saw firsthand the cruelty of the world. I thrived in it. At age eight, I wiped out the commune. They hated me. They had targeted my mother, fearing me."

"Why?" His world was so dark, no wonder his eyes were half dead.

"My skin. In Hueco Mundo, white may be the 'national colour', but it was considered a curse to be born like I am."  
Hinata suddenly shot bolt upright. "When you were here last, you didn't have pure white skin…"

He nodded. "A white lie, if you pardon the unintentional pun. I was born white, and disguised myself when I came here."

"Then…Why lie earlier?" _'Don't trust what he says. He's lying.'_

He shrugged. "I came here to kill someone. An escaped traitor before you panic. They died away from here anyway. Besides, my past is my business. No-one else's."

"Then why tell me?" she retorted. His eyes focused on hers for a moment, then, she was startled by the sudden sadness in them. It lasted a moment, maybe a heartbeat, then he was his usual self.

"You are intelligent, or seem to be. Besides, I have no fear of you revealing this to Konoha. You will of course, but, it would sound better coming from your lips. I would embellish the truth to terrify them more. At any rate, I then spent many years wandering the desert. I met a girl. She died. I harvested her and moved on. I fought, killed and harvested. Repeating that for years, and then, five years ago, I was found by Aizen-sama. He was intrigued by my philosophy and power and let me join him. I served him until he was defeated by a…enemy nation. After that, it returned to the chaos that came before the stability of Aizen-sama's reign. I left on a small boat and came here. My world is dead."

Hinata remained silent for some time. His world was so startling and dark. It was the stuff of nightmares. Somehow she felt honoured he trusted her with this. But...His world was perhaps something she should not have asked. "Thank you. What did you mean by saying I'll tell them?"

"The Council will ask you to find out all you can about me. Tell them all you wish."

"…Why tell me anything at all?"

"You asked."

"So does everyone else in this god-forsaken place."

"Well, thank the Kami I chose you…" he looked like he wanted to say more, but he went silent. They sat for some time in silence. Hinata would ask a small question every now and then, but they were not that important. He would answer in short concise phrases. Maybe two hours passed and the moonlight still danced around them.

His voice was oddly soothing, like a large dog. Capable of killing you in a breath, but loyal and with a deep sense of honour. In turn, she entertained the idea that he was glad of the company, if nothing else.

Once the conversation had dried up after asking who his mother was, when a silent glare and slight twitch of the eyes shut her up, she gulped, wet her lips, and then decided to throw caution to the wind again.

"Some people here don't like Konoha," she murmured. A small part of her warned that Ulquiorra might reveal this to the Council, but, for some reason, she knew he wouldn't. "You could be of some help," she continued, but there then came a small groan from the front door. Hinata whirled around, but Ulquiorra remained calm. He rose and picked up his sword, striding out towards the door. There was no sound for a moment. Hinata snuck up to the door and activated her Byakugan. Ulquiorra was looking at…Sakura?

_'…The fuck is that whore doing here?'_

"I take it you know the time, Haruno."

"Yes, but there is a situation." Hinata slunk back a bit and pricked up her ears. She hadn't been gone too long.

"What is it?"

Sakura gestured around wildly. "What is it!? Can't you hear that noise?"

Hinata noticed it too. Panicking and the sounds of yelling and running.

"If you mean that racket, I was asleep until you disturbed me. At any rate, what is wrong?"

"Hyuga Hinata is missing!"

"…And?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at that, and smirked at Sakura's worry.

"Cifer-sama, Hinata-sama is the Heir of the Hyuga Clan! If she's gone," Sakura shuddered. "Please, she's been gone who knows how long! Do you have any idea where she may be?"

The next line of dialogue was enough to make Hinata choke with laughter, though her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "In my bedroom, unconscious after a solid three hours of coitus."

Sakura's jaw dropped, her green eyes glazing over. She ran a hand through her hair and moaned. "Please…Please, Cifer-sama. We need your help. The poor girl hasn't been right for three years."

_'Nor would you be, skank!'_ She remained hidden and awaited Ulquiorra's response. _'He could lie and say he hasn't seen me…No, he'd help. He would somehow get me back to the Manor and try to convince everyone that all was well.'_

"How long have you known she was missing?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Hmm. Allow me to get dressed. I will help."

He ignored her sincere thanks and returned to his office, closing the door behind him. He reached out and laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder, and with a sickening lurch she was in her home. She looked around the corridors and turned to him.

"Thank you," she whispered gently.

"Forget it. Go to a bathroom, have a shower or something and leave. I'll be back with others in…five minutes."

He left in a shock of static. Glancing round, she saw nobody nearby and hurried to the bathroom nearest her room. She stripped and then showered quickly, before hurriedly flushing the toilet and leaving, so her chakra signal saturated the room. Due to the intrusive nature of the Byakugan, all the private rooms and bathrooms were bound with a special seal, preventing outside eyes to look in. It required a clan member to activate it, and acted as a form of shrouding. Of course, it didn't hide everything, only the escape tunnel had that ability. Rather it bent the light around the person inside, making the person invisible. Plus there was the unspoken rule that no Hyuga would spy on someone within the house. Outside the manor, both men and women of the clan found themselves in trouble for their voyeuristic activities.

She returned to her room, empty of Chou and Hanabi and stripped, changing into her yukata, shuddering as she did so, before sitting down to wait. A minute later, there was the sound of feet tramping along outside.

"What makes you so sure about this?" her father demanded. She fixed a groggy look on her face.

"You noticed her being missing about twenty minutes ago, and no-one had left according to your guards. The Branch Member and Hanabi did not report searching the manor. You had forbidden her leaving. So there is a possibility that she was simply in a bathroom or otherwise somewhere where decorum demanded the Byakugan not be used."

At that moment the door opened to reveal her father, worry and fear over his face, with Sakura and Ulquiorra, now in normal dress, in tow.

"Hinata," her father barked, coming up to her and hugging her close. He ran a hand through her hair before standing back and looking at her with worry. "Where have you been?"

"In the bathroom," she said, feigning confusion. Sakura glanced over and felt the bathroom for her chakra.

"She was," she said, sounding confused.

"What happened?" asked Hinata. She was feeling confused emotions at her father's actions. One day he could be scolding and beating his daughters, the next hugging them close.

"Hanabi and the girl said you weren't in your room. I thought you disobeyed me and had left the manor."

"No," she replied. "I went for a shower and to… relieve myself."

"Why not here?" her father asked suddenly, nodding to her en-suite bathroom.

"I didn't want to disturb Chou or Hanabi. They both need their sleep."

She was sure only Ulquiorra caught the undercurrent of venom, though she knew the other two sensed it and knew what she was talking about. Sakura's brow furrowed and she looked away.

Ulquiorra spoke over the silence as her father held her and breathed out his relief.

"I shall call of the search and return to bed. Wait until a reasonable hour before disturbing me again." He left and Hinata felt very alone.

XXXXXX

A reasonable hour turned out to be at around ten o'clock. Ulquiorra and his 'family' were sitting at table, breakfasting as Kakashi and Danzo entered. Ulquiorra looked up and Kakashi noted that his eyes flickered to the letters in Danzo's hand. Danzo sat in the seat Karin offered and with a nod, offered the scrolls to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, lowering a small cup to the table and pushing away a plate with some half finished fish, picked up the letters and opened them. His eyes flickered to and fro as he read the letters.

Lowering them from his eyes he looked at Danzo. "Gaara and Terumi are willing to make a truce."

Kakashi smiled. "That's good to hear." He hated the weather in Suna anyway.

Danzo looked over the letters. "They are quite large. Anything else of import?"

"Minor things between them and myself. If you must know, Gaara writes that the prisoners I freed from Orochimaru have arrived safely and Terumi writes that Rin is healing well."

Danzo nodded. _'Damn. Does the man ever smile?'_ Kakashi wondered.

"I see. Are there any demands or clauses they make in the desire for a treaty?"

"One. Gaara wishes for the divisions of Konoha-nin along the southern part of the Kaze no Kuni-Hi no Teikoku border to be removed. He awaits your reply as to what you want in exchange. Terumi wants the Hi no Teikoku navy in the Southern Sea to retreat. She makes the same offer."

"Don't want much do they?" Kakashi grinned. Danzo grunted. Ulquiorra pushed some food towards them. Danzo bowed in thanks and began to eat. For a man only able to use one hand, he was surprisingly good at eating rice and the other fare available. Kakashi himself ate little, tilting his head to keep his face hidden as he did so.

"Thank you for taking the post," Danzo murmured as he mopped his face clean with a napkin.

Ulquiorra nodded, finishing off his own breakfast. "I suppose I am wanted back at the office?"

"If you don't mind. It'll be the same routine every day you remain in office. Make your way to the office in the morning, any time will do, and stay there until you grow tired. In times of crisis we will send word."

Ulquiorra nodded and rose. His sword at his hip and the crow on his shoulder, he gave his orders to the other three and followed Danzo and Kakashi.

Kakashi, looking over Ulquiorra, was startled by his appearance. His clothes were his usual green, white and black, but were not for fashion. They looked very utilitarian and grim, but, they gave him certain elegance. He looked like one of the old paintings of long ago Clan Heads. His attention drifted from Ulquiorra as Danzo struck up a conversation with the boy. Hinata had earlier revealed the things that she and Ulquiorra had talked about the day before yesterday, and so Danzo was intrigued by the stories of Hueco Mundo. As they drew close to the Hokage Offices, Danzo and Ulquiorra were engaged in a near whisper debate on the merits of psychological warfare versus subterfuge. Danzo was a firm advocate of subterfuge, regaling Ulquiorra with talks on assassinations, poisoning of food and supplies and many other stories. Ulquiorra meanwhile responded that psychological warfare was superior, explaining that subterfuge often led to the deaths of people who could be coerced into serving you at a later date, while you could manipulate and terrify anyone into serving you. He spoke of one of his own missions to break the will of an expert healer by showing her the deaths of her friends and offering to spare them if she joined Aizen. Kakashi made a mental note never to anger Ulquiorra.

Once they were in the atrium, Kakashi excused himself. "Sorry, but I've gotta go."

Danso, understanding, nodded and guided Ulquiorra inside.

Kakashi's jovial attitude vanished as he used **Shunshin no Jutsu** to travel to the ANBU prison.

The prison was a huge black complex, though the vast majority of its bulk was underground. The building was hidden behind eight layers of the most powerful genjutsu Konoha had, bound under twelve seals requiring a specific password and genetic code. Finally, as the last defence, this was the headquarters of ROOT. The only part of the complex that was above ground was what appeared to be a small manor of black stone. He came across the barriers and with a gesture and the password entered. The guards let him pass, opening the blood red doors. Once inside, the building was simply a headquarters. The prison and ROOT training facilities were below.

He was guided to the secret trapdoor leading to the lower levels. Here, he was blindfolded to allow the guard to open the trapdoor with a secret hand seal. Then the blindfold was removed and he clambered down the newly revealed stairs. He waited for the doors to be closed by another guard below, sitting in a small office leading off a landing a little way below. Once that had been done, his eye adjusted to the flickering light of the hundreds of torches that followed the steps down, down, down, down. Utter darkness stood at the far end of his vision. The stairs were wide and gentle, allowing for rapid movement in times of alarm.

He walked down swiftly, the sound of his feet on the stone the only one in the quasi-darkness.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

He walked for nearly half an hour until he reached the lowest level. Here stood a dozen guards, armed with sealing swords and staffs, bedecked in armour with chakra reflecting seals. The guards were some of the best in ANBU and their equipment was worth ten times its weight in gold.

"How's it going?" he asked the captain.

"It's going well, Hatake-san. No problems since arrival and collection."

"Good. Danzo wanted me to check up on it you see."

"Understandable. It's very valuable."

"Yeah."

The sound of their breath echoed in the depths.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra lowered himself into his chair in his office, Tsunade sitting opposite him. Danzo looked down at the boy as Tsunade spoke. For the most part, it was bickering. The Hi Daimyo would never agree to the request to withdraw the fleet. If that was to happen, Tsunade said he would need to get an offer from the Mizu Daimyo of some weight, like a wife or an oath of loyalty, placing Mizu no Kuni at Hi no Teikoku's command. She agreed to the withdrawal of the ninja divisions along the border, in exchange for better trade deals. The messenger bird flew off not long later, carrying Konoha's reply to Gaara.

The talk again turned to the Mizukage's request.

"Ulquiorra-san please understand, I can only ask the Daimyo to withdraw the fleet" Tsunade said. "I have no direct authority over him."

"I understand that. But, those are Terumi's demands."

"You are her friend. Could you not…convince her to make less serious demands?"

"And what may I ask would your lessened demand be?"

"Pardon?"

"What would you have her ask for?"

"Something that's within my power to grant!" Tsunade replied, growing impatient.

Danzo, keen to finish the argument and send a letter to Terumi, spoke up. "We have some forces in Mizu no Kuni. If she desires it, we would withdraw them."

"In exchange?"

Danzo turned to Tsunade, who bit her lip and thought for a minute. "I suppose…A new trade agreement would be useful."

Ulquiorra nodded and drew up a letter. Satisfied by the contents, Tsunade had it sent off.

Ulquiorra assistants arrived then. Hana looked worn and Akio looked rather bored. Once they had been caught up to speed, the Hokage and ROOT commander left, leaving them to their work.

XXXXXX

Danzo was sitting in his office two hours later, reading over new reports on ROOT and ANBU activities in Tsuchi no Kuni, when Asuma stood in the doorway, leaning against the mantle. He looked up at the son of his old friend and nodded his head, inviting him in. Asuma sat in a chair, crossing his legs, his hands in his pockets. Danzo wrinkled his nose at the cigarette.

"Your father may not have frowned upon your habit, but I would prefer you not to leave ash all over my office."

Asuma didn't reply, but removed his cigarette. "Sorry."

Danzo grunted. "What is it Sarutobi?"

"The Cifer boy."

"Is there nothing else going on within these walls but discussion of that boy?" Danzo mourned, pushing the reports away.

"He's interesting. Apparently."

"Half the world agrees with you," Danso muttered.

"I've heard rumours of a lot of people asking for an engagement to him. Know anything about that?"

Danzo nodded. "I've had to put seals on his office and home keeping the damn letters away. They're sent here instead," he finished, gesturing to a large cabinet. Asuma raised an eyebrow. "I did it so as to not offend him."

"Most boys his age would be glad of the attention."

"Says the man who once ran crying to his father about the amount of women hitting on him."

Asuma cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, I was always a little different."

Danzo nodded in agreement. He blearily wondered if he was showing the signs of his age. He was growing more sarcastic and blunter as the years passed. Perhaps… He shook his head and sighed.

"Well, why do you think it would offend him?"

Danzo looked at the man as if he was an idiot. "Did you not hear what Hyuga Hinata reported?"

"Yes."

"The girl he spoke of was clearly his lover, or at least someone he cared about deeply. Some men are sworn to a single woman. If they die," he paused.

"Something in them dies as well," Asuma finished sadly.

"Yes. I have seen it many times. ANBU and Jonin laying down their blades and retreating far into themselves, or else ending their lives. Pain like that is something that few feel."

The room was silent for a little while.

"Did you have something in mind to talk about?"

"Cifer told all this to Hinata."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Obviously she looks like the girl he loved."

"My point exactly."

Danzo looked up at him.

"You don't like Uchiha do you?"

Asuma shrugged. "He is a skilled ninja. Hard working, intelligent and a great help."

"However…?"

"However," Asuma continued, smiling ruefully, "A boy like that…All the pressure, all the expectations, all the missions he has been given…He never once complained, or seems to regret what he has done."

"You have never had the duty of assassination missions. It's not something you can regret. You run the risk of insanity if you do."

"Noted."

"So, was there something you wished to discuss from this?"

Asuma nodded. "Well, if he is interested in her…"

"Hiashi would never agree to it. Yuhi put you up to this, didn't she?" At least Asuma had the good grace to look sheepish. "Uchiha would agree to it, but that's only because he thinks three wives is enough."

Danzo, despite his words, actually thought the idea had some merit. _'The girl and her friends wish Konoha destroyed, something Ulquiorra would help with, but, if a seal was put on her and her allies, they would forget their plan. Ulquiorra could be pacified by a wife…'_

It was a long shot, but perhaps it might work. "Though, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Why would Hyuga-san refuse?" Asuma asked as Danzo rose.

"Ulquiorra has no Clan. He wants his daughter married to someone who can keep her in wealth and security. Ulquiorra has both I grant you, but Hiashi is set in his ways. Old blood speaks volumes to him."

They passed Akio as they left the office. He was carrying piles of letters. When asked what they were, he replied that Ulquiorra had ordered him to collect letters from Kirigakure from the archives. Apparently he wanted up to date records on the history of the relationship between the two powers.

Once they arrived outside the Hokage's office, Danzo knocked and waited, Asuma at his side. Shizune opened the door and announced them. Tsunade was sipping sake and reading a report. She waved them in and smiled.

"Hello Danzo-san, Asuma-san. Good news from Iwa. The Council has voted in our favour!"

"That is not a surprise," Danzo murmured, though he was pleased at the developments.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sarutobi has an idea relating to Ulquiorra Cifer and Hyuga Hinata."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she listened to Asuma's (Kurenai's) idea. Once he finished, she leant back in her chair and rapped her fingers against her desk, deep in thought.

"Well," she said after some time. "It could work. We would need to speak to Hiashi about it. Sasuke never wanted Hinata, so that should be no trouble. But," she raised a finger, "We'll keep it secret for now. I'll speak to Hiashi in private and see if he's amenable to it. Say nothing of it for now. And Asuma, I'd be grateful if your wife would simply be open with her ideas rather than send you."

Asuma chuckled. "She thought it would sound better coming from the son of Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Danzo spent the next few hours in solemn contemplation, moving only to give orders to ANBU and ROOT. Assassins, saboteurs and spies entered and exited his office, new orders in hand. This time in one week, a lot of people would be dead. He took a long sip of tea and nodded. Things were getting interesting.

XXXXXX

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. Ulquiorra would enter his office and Hana and Akio would spend the rest of the day filing orders, requests and archived letters and documents. Ulquiorra was in near constant communication with Mei and Gaara, both of whom had agreed to the treaty and the clauses of the Hokage. In one letter from Mei, Ulquiorra received a picture drawn by Rin. Hana and Akio were both surprised by their boss at this point; he placed the picture in the corner of his desk where it could be seen at all times. It showed Mei, Rin and Ulquiorra in Kiri, with Ulquiorra sporting a comically oversized frown.

Nearly a week passed like this. Ulquiorra would work hard on the policies, treaties and deals between the three Villages and stop only for food and drink. Every evening Yurei would meet in a training field for combat. Suigetsu and Jugo would hold their own and land a fair number of hits, but Ulquiorra still dominated them. As for Karin, she remained mostly in the Konoha library, studying the various jutsu and knowledge to be obtained there. The only other place she would go out to was the central market place, mostly to eat and collect supplies for her jutsu. She would practice against wooden dummies Ulquiorra would buy. Considering her new jutsu were capable of taking a man's head off, it was well he did.

Suigetsu and Jugo rarely did more than train and satisfy their needs, though there was one occurrence when they got drunk with Might Guy and Rock Lee. Ulquiorra had to pay for quite a bit of damage and force the two of them to swear to never drink to the excess again.

XXXXXX

On the eighth day of living in Konoha, there came a knock at the front door. Karin answered. Hinata, a Hyuga Branch girl and Sakura where standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The Branch girl fidgeted, Hinata looked glum and sad while Sakura smiled warmly. "Hello Karin. Considering our engagement to Sasuke-kun, the Council thought we should get to know each other better."

Karin raised an eyebrow at that, her lip curling into a smirk. "Fine. Hold on."

She waved them in as she walked back into the dining room. Ulquiorra was sitting in his usual chair, drinking tea and reading reports. He glanced up and Karin noticed his eyes lingered on Hinata before turning to Sakura and the other girl.

"Haruno. Hyuga. Hyuga. I take it you are here for Karin."

"Yes. The Council wants us to get to know each other better, considering our impending marriage."

Suigetsu and Jugo looked at each other sidelong at the choice of words before coughing loudly and receiving death glares from everyone else. Ulquiorra slowly nodded. "I see. If you wish to Karin, you may." His silent glare told her all she needed to know.

Karin rolled her eyes, picking up her satchel and joining the others.

"Well, he was friendly," Sakura said, grinning as they walked away.

"Don't mind him. He's a little…antisocial. Alright, alright. He's very antisocial. Not very surprising considering Hueco Mundo."

The others nodded, Hinata looking quite sad. "Well, what exactly did you have in mind for us to do?"

Hinata glowered at Sakura as she prattled on about where to go, where to eat and where the best merchandise was. Hinata interrupted, "Wouldn't introductions be a bit better?"

The Branch girl spoke up. "I'm Hyuga Chou." Karin smiled at her. Inside, she was swearing violence against whatever was left of Sasuke once Ulquiorra was finished picking out the bones from between his teeth.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra was sitting in his office, running through a long list of treaties that Konoha and Kiri had signed over their history when Tsunade, Anko, Danzo and Hiashi entered. Hiashi did not look happy. Hana and Akio glanced at each other before excusing themselves.

"What can I do for you?" Ulquiorra asked, pushing the papers away.

Tsunade sat down opposite him, smiling. "Well, at risk of getting a sword through the skull, it's about you marrying."

Ulquiorra's eye's narrowed.

"We've found someone for you to marry."

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

******Now, I did a bit of time skipping to keep the plot moving. I can't have it stagnate. There's only so much I can do with them in Konoha.**

******Yes it was a cheap joke but I need humour in here somewhere. Yes, Karin's new jutsu turn up soon. No, Chou isn't exactly like Hinata was in Part One. She's just...well with what I'm putting her through she would be withdrawn and shy wouldn't she!**

******...Man I'm evil.**

******Alright, Hinata might appear OOC. But, how else would I write her? She'll be innocent and sweet soon, though not to the normal degree; too much has happened. She'll just be a little nicer and perhaps stutter and so on.**

******And no, I'm not saying anything about the prison. It's for later.**

**...I (dodges)...Yeah, exams soon. First week of June, then its all over. Five exams in five days, so you can see my problem. So, I have a lot of revision to do. **

**BUT! I will endevour to do some stuff with this. I'm putting up the first chapter to the harem tomorrow, it follows after this chapter, hence the open ending. It will be a shorter chapter, and I'll try to add more chapters to it to give you something to read. I'll put stuff up here too, but it'll have to be short chapters or maybe one normal chapter before the exams.**

**BUT ONCE ALL THE EXAMS ARE DONE I'M FREE TILL SOMETIME IN AUTUMN! I'LL USE THAT TIME TO DO AS MUCH ON HERE AS POSSIBLE.**

**Thanks.**


	13. Revelation

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original techniques and characters are mine.**

**FINISHED! WORKING ON STORY FROM HERE ON IN!**

**Okay, shorter chapter here, but a lot more stuff going on.**

**You were right I suppose. I originally intended Ulquiorra to spend a month or two in Konoha, but screw it! I can't really do anything more with Konoha right now! So, in the interests of getting the plot underway, it all starts now.**

**Now...(GLARES AT SCREEN) I have recently discovered that I am better at writing the torture, mutilation and deaths of innocents as opposed to romantic moments. That's a little worrying. So, if the revelation is a little rushed, please accept my apology.**

**Anyway, this chapter has more development of the plot. Readers of the harem version (which is up under the title The Fourth Espada: Great Winged Fox ALTERNATE) will see I used some of the same structure here as in the first chapter of that. I'll explain why at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**EDIT, 10/6/13**: **xxXbladeangelXxx, that mistake was from when it was of the harem version. Sorry, as I said, I was simply saving time. I thought I changed everything, but obviously I was mistaken. Thanks again.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen=REVELATION

Ulquiorra looked at the group, his cold eyes fixed on Tsunade. "Well. Who's the girl?"

Tsunade smiled, but said nothing. He looked at the others, but once they showed they would say nothing, Ulquiorra grew tired of waiting.

"If you are not going to say anything, please leave," he said, returning to work.

Tsunade turned to Hiashi and nodded at him. Ulquiorra looked back up at her, his pen in hand. He angled his head to look at Hiashi. _'They could be about to say Hinata. They would conclude I told her everything because I was attracted to her.'_

Hiashi paused, before saying, "It has been considered, and I offer my daughter Hinata."

If Ulquiorra did not possess the self control and coldness of a statue, he would have broken into a wide grin. As it was, a warm feeling blossomed in his breast, somewhere within his Hollow Hole. Hinata was his. Sasuke would _never_ touch her. Still, he kept up his mask of iron. He knew that they would leap at any chance to manipulate him, and he still needed to reveal himself to Hinata.

"I was under the impression Hinata was engaged to Uchiha?"

Danzo spoke up. "Uchiha is of the opinion three wives is enough. Besides," he glanced at Hiashi, "Hyuga Hiashi has the right to choose Hinata's husband. He has reconsidered it and decided to offer you the opportunity."

Ulquiorra glanced at Hiashi, who returned his gaze.

"…I fail to see why I should accept." Once again he was attempting to weasel anything else out of them.

Tsunade smiled. "Well, Hinata reminds you of…someone, and is a member of the Hyuga Clan. For a man such as yourself, wouldn't that be of great help? It would solidify you here and make you a powerful man."

Ulquiorra was silent for some time. Tsunade glanced between Danzo and Ulquiorra.

"Do you accept?" asked the older man.

Ulquiorra looked back up at them. He was dying to accept, as was Naruto, but something held him back. _'Does she want this, or is she being forced into this? I should speak to her first.'_

"I will accept on two conditions." He held up one finger. "First I speak to Hinata now. Second," he held up another finger, "She accepts as well."  
Hiashi seemed to approve of the second clause.

"And, may I ask what Mitarashi is doing here?"

She grinned wickedly at him as Tsunade nodded to an ANBU outside. "I'm the chaperone."

Ulquiorra didn't look forward to the next few days.

"Cifer-san, may I speak with you while we wait for Hinata to arrive?" Hiashi asked as Danzo and Tsunade left. Ulquiorra nodded and the two remaining Konoha-nin sat opposite him.

"Cifer-san, how old is your clan?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "My clan only existed because of me. A gift for loyal service. These questions are to make sure I am capable of keeping Hinata in the style to which she is accustomed."

Hiashi nodded. "There are certain rules to these things."

"Have they not already been completed? You have already agreed to the match."

"Yes, but there is a protocol to follow."

"But it has been completed."

"Nobles," Anko groaned, rolling her eyes. Ulquiorra slowly nodded in agreement.

"I know you are wealthy. You are powerful. And your kekkei genkai will provide for my grandchildren." Hiashi leant back and steepled his fingers. "Cifer-san, you understand how these things work?"

"Partly. The marriage system in Hueco Mundo was not as sophisticated as it is here."

"Once the father and groom, or his representatives, have decided upon the date, the dowry is exchanged. Of course, I was hoping to discuss a change to these arrangements."

Ulquiorra's pupils narrowed as they focused on the nobleman.

"Hinata is my heir. The next in line to the position of Clan Head. So, when I die, by default, you would become the Head of the Hyūga."

Ulquiorra filed away this knowledge for later use. It would probably be useful at a later date. "Wouldn't it change from the Hyūga Clan to the Cifer Clan at that moment?"

"No…This is what I wanted to speak to you about, Cifer-san. You have no Clan. By marrying into the Hyūga, you would lose your own name. You would be a his is what I wanted to speak to you about, Cifer-san. You have no Clan. By marrying into the Hyūga, you would become one. On the day of the marriage you will become Ulquiorra Hyūga. I would appreciate it if you would allow me to teach you our clan traditions."

Ulquiorra thought quickly. _'There is no reason to refuse. I could probably learn something useful. But, once I've revealed myself to Hinata, I could probably learn from her. And, the Hyūga name would suite me for Hinata's sake.'_

"Very well, I accept."

"Good. There's one last thing though, Cifer-san. Whenever two kekkei genkai clans intermarry, there needs to be a record of the kekkei genkai that both possess."

Ulquiorra glanced at Anko for confirmation. She nodded at him sympathetically.

"Very well." Ulquiorra leant back in his chair and began to list his abilities. "I have regeneration; **hierro**, meaning I have iron-hard skin; flight; recording eyes; **sonido**, supersonic speed;and a…secret."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow. "A secret."

"Consider it somewhat similar to your **hiden jutsu**."

Hiashi nodded. "And, one last thing, Cifer-san. If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you."

XXXXXX

For the twentieth time in the last two hours, Karin had to remind herself Ulquiorra wanted the Haruno girl alive. _'He wants to kill her once he's killed Uchiha-teme. He wants to kill her personally. He wants to kill her personally. He wants to kill her personally.'_

"What about this dress?"

_'…He wants to kill her personally… He wants to kill her personally…'_

"What do you think Karin-chan?"

_'That you need a lobotomy with a fucking crowbar.'_

"It's a little…Hinata-san, how would you put it?"

"Excessive?"

"Yes that's it. It would suit Chou far better. She has the right look for that dress." The dress in question was a very formal kimono. It looked like something out of a fairy tale that the princess wore. The fact that it was gold with pink dragons and fans for decoration didn't help. She looked better in simpler clothing, with a refined elegance. She looked at Hinata. She was jealous of the girl; she looked good in anything. Chou meanwhile had the understated beauty of a painting, and elegant dress, mostly formal, turned her into a demure and enchanting creature.

Haruno Sakura…Whores on the street would look more elegant than her! Since the beginning of the misadventure she had been gravitating to the Hyuga girls, but that was no surprise. So far, the pink haired girl had dragged them to a dozen clothes shops and Karin had been forced to utilise her right to some of Ulquiorra's money. He was not going to be happy.

"Oh, come on Karin-chan! You would look great in this!"

Karin noticed she skirted around the point she made about Chou. The poor girl looked as sad as she had felt when Ulquiorra had told her about his life. Hinata and she had struck up a form of friendship, and to be honest, she was starting to really see what Ulquiorra had seen her. Intelligent, kind, gentle, a will of iron. She was a fine woman.

It was while Sakura was trying to force Karin to try on a dress, that Tsunade and Danzo came upon them.

"Hello girls! How is everything going?"

"Well enough, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, still smiling. "Hinata, there have been developments."

Karin looked at Hinata sidelong, making sure to remember this conversation for Ulquiorra. The next few words nearly knocked her to the floor.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Your father has released you from your engagement to Uchiha-san. Instead, if he agrees, you are to marry Ulquiorra."

It was in that moment that Karin was convinced that Ulquiorra was **Reio-sama's **bastard/relative. How the hell could he have such luck?

XXXXXX

Hinata was escorted to Ulquiorra's office in a state of extreme confusion.

_'Why would father agree to this? He was all gung-ho for me to marry Uchiha-teme to get that Rinnegan knock-off, now he wants me to marry Ulquiorra? Granted it's better than Uchiha but, why? Still, I could use this to get him to help me kill the Council.'_

Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk, a droll look on his face. Anko seemed to have gotten on his nerves. She wasn't surprised. Anko had that ability. Anko smiled and stood up as she entered, walking past her with a wide grin. Her father rose from his chair, leaving behind the jonin, sending a small glance her way.

Tsunade and the others waited outside, closing the door behind them.

Hinata sighed and sat down opposite Ulquiorra. "Cifer-san, what am I doing here?"

"The Council has offered you as my wife."

"What!?" Hinata exclaimed. She knew that this would happen eventually. Ulquiorra was way too strong for Konoha not to offer him a wife. She'd come to accept from a young age that whoever she would marry would not be someone of her choice. She had hoped to marry Naruto, but she knew that it had been unlikely. She had come to expect this of life. No, what really got to her was Ulquiorra's serene calmness. That and the fact that he had agreed and her father was once again playing dice with her. She had really thought that Ulquiorra was above this.

"Don't panic Hinata. I haven't decided yet. The deal is I will only go through with this…if you agree to marry me."

"…Pardon?"

Ulquiorra looked closely at her, deep into her eyes, until she began to squirm. "I…told you there was a girl in my past…"

"And I look like her."

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"She was blind." Well that explained the eyes. "She was shy, gentle and…the mother of my child. She had long hair of a dark hue and…"

He stopped again. Hinata realised that, for a man who walled himself away from the world, talking about this was probably very hard, if not physically impossible.

"Ulquiorra, if it is too painful, you don't have to say anything."

He carried on. He probably hadn't heard her, or was keen to get it off his chest.

"We met a few years after I left the commune. She was a prisoner of a gang. She offered herself to me if I freed her. I was young and my desire for a woman overruled my sense of…"

"Sense of propriety," put in Hinata gently.

"Yes. Once I freed her, she travelled with me. She had no choice. I had to hunt for her and protect her. When I felt the desire, I…used her. Somewhere along the line, we grew to know each other. We," here his lips twisted slightly, "Fell in love. She died not long after giving birth to our daughter. The child died just before her. She never realised it, as she held her in her arms. Once the souls were released, I consumed them." He looked over at her, his eyes dark and filled with melancholy. "I would be lying if I said your appearance didn't have some influence."

_'…I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I don't want to manipulate him like this but…If I can get his help…'_

"I…suppose it's better than marrying Uchiha," she said. "I should say though-"

"You were in love as well, and nothing can fill that void. I know. The Council had better be told."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra and Hinata sat in his office in his manor, both looking rather distressed, or as close as Ulquiorra could get to it.

Congratulations, questions and more descended upon them like rain. Hiashi had a few more words with Ulquiorra in private, then had exited looking bemused. Hinata had been showered with advice and tips from the married women of the Council and the offices. Then she and Ulquiorra had been paraded about while there were discussions on the marriage pact and the engagement, most of them seeming to be ignored by Ulquiorra, who she could tell was getting more and more angry. In the end, Ulquiorra had silenced them all by saying, "Forgive me, but business is concluded and I wish to speak to my fiancée in private."

Ulquiorra had **sonido'd **her to his room and then offered her some tea. She took it with thanks and drank.

Ulquiorra meanwhile was in great internal debate.

_'Hinata I going to be my wife. But she doesn't want to. She will attempt to manipulate me to fight Konoha, though she wouldn't have to try. How would it be best to proceed? Simply telling her who I am would likely not work, and may drive her from me. I will not have that.'_

For once in his life, Ulquiorra decided to throw caution to the wind. "Hinata, I need to show you something." So saying he reached up and plucked out his eye. Ignoring her gasp of protest, he crushed it.

XXXXXX

_A rush of memories. A whirlwind of chaotic images, half-felt emotions and cold eyes._

_Lips like flower petals against theirs. A feeling like agony in their limbs. Unending centuries of trauma, millennia of never ending soul-numbing isolation. The ghost of lips against his maintained by the mask over his face._

_"I love you, Naruto-kun."_

XXXXXX

Hinata sat in shock. Delirium. She was insane. Yes, that was it. She was insane. Fat tears ran down her face, slowly at first, then faster, faster, faster. Her eyes were red, her nose bubbling with a little mucus and her face screwed up in a mix of joy, sadness, pain and euphoria.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered it like a prayer.

A hand white as snow, covered in a little blood from his eye, touched her cheek. "What is left of him."

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Their lips collided and she pulled him into an embrace.

His mask of iron remained in place, but the agony of his Hole betrayed his secret emotions. Lips as soft as downy feathers touched his, and her taste filled his mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers as his left hand slipped up her back and enfolded itself in her hair. His other arm remained fixed at his side, his will frozen. For nearly three millennia this had been the fantasy contained in the deepest recesses of his soul, the most secret of his possessions. And now it had come to it…

_'I am not Naruto.'_

She was disgracing herself. She was kissing the antithesis of Naruto. A cold remorseless killer, incapable of human emotions and-

His sombre train of thought was drowned out by Hinata's sobs as she broke their kiss and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"W-What are you doing?" he whispered in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun, you came back," she said, sniffing, ignoring the question. For nearly twenty minutes they stood like that, locked in their embrace.

Ulquiorra, looking down at her red rimmed eyes, murmured, "Hinata, I'm not Naruto."

She kissed his neck. "Y-Yes, you are. How else would you have all those memories? You're just a little different."

His eyes met hers. They were so alien to each other. His were shards of emerald ice and frozen hatred. Hers were lavender grief and goodness.

"Hinata…I'm not him."

Her lips drew closer to his. "Yes you are."

Ulquiorra hurriedly stepped back. Naruto was looking at him like he was a lunatic. "Hinata, please calm down."

He was acting irrationally. He had shown her his memories and now he was panicking about his decision. This was the reaction he was hoping for; acceptance, even joy. Yet, here he was, panicking like a brain dead moron. Hinata meanwhile was looking at him with a mixture of surprise, joy, sadness and pain. Her hands were shaking as she tried to embrace him again, only for him to move back again. Hinata looked at him with betrayal in her eyes.

"N-Naruto…?"

"I'm not Naruto," he spat. He instantly regretted his words as she recoiled from him.

"Hinata," he began, reaching out slowly with his hand. "Please, calm down. I'm sorry."

Hinata stood still, leaning heavily on her desk. Naruto was at her side. He looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled sadly.

"Bye-bye, Ulquiorra-kun." Before Ulquiorra could respond, the memory was gone. Ulquiorra knew he would never see the memory again. He would have to rely on himself for emotions from here on in. He silently wished the memory peace.

"Hinata," he started again, "Please." With a shyness that surprised him, he laid his hand over hers. Her skin was just as soft as her lips. "Hinata…I'm not the boy you fell in love with."

"Yes you are," she ground out between her sobs. "People change over time. I'm…not the same little girl I was three years ago. You've been gone so long…I don't care what you call yourself. You're still a good person." She laid a hand over his chest and opened his shirt. His Hollow Hole yawned back at her. As he was about to raise his voice in protest, she laid her hands on either side and traced its edges with her fingers. He tried to stop her, but froze as her slender digits entered his Hole.

He stiffened and went ramrod straight. Hinata, looking into his eyes, leant forward and kissed the skin around the Hole.

She smiled at the quiet groan that emerged from his throat. It was a mix of pleasure and surprise. Hinata, unbeknownst to her, was touching Ulquiorra's soul, bringing a new level of closeness to their relationship.

His breath began to quicken and Ulquiorra hurriedly guided her head away from the Hole so he could collect himself.

"I would not go so far as to call myself a good person."

"You did what you needed to survive Naruto…Ulquiorra." He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"And I saw _all_ your memories. I know why you came back." This time, when she kissed his lips, he surrendered. Her breath was sweet on his lips and his hands slowly moved to cup her cheeks. Her hands buried themselves in his hair.

"All that time…And you still loved me."

"We promised to wait for each other, didn't we?" His right hand moved to hold the back of her head, while his left drifted to her right and held it.

It was so…_alien_, to surrender to this moment. To give into his emotions like this. It was so utterly against his nature and so strange for him to do so. But, for her, he would cast aside his precious code and beliefs.

For nearly an hour they kissed, gentle whispers and assurances of love were exchanged and Ulquiorra promised to never let Sasuke hurt her.

At these words, Hinata growled and looked up at him. She had regained her shy stutter somewhat though he guessed that it was only because of her feelings for him that she stuttered. A small character quirk as it were.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun, can you help me save Chou?"

"You don't need to ask. She is a family member."

"I take it father told you about how m-marry-marrying me would change your name?"

"Yes."

"Ulquiorra Hyūga," Hinata said. "It has a ring to it."

XXXXXX

"Thank you for coming," Hinata said, smiling thinly at her friends. Ulquiorra was at her side, their hands clasped together. She had silently promised herself to stay at his side as much as possible. A part of her feared this was all a dream that the gods would snatch away from her at a moment's notice.

Shikamaru nodded and smiled thinly. "So, I hear congratulations are in order."

"You have no idea," Hinata said.

She noticed everyone glance at each other. "Oh, come on. You think that Ulquiorra has stolen my heart from Naruto?"

Tenten glanced at their joined hands.

"Alright, fair enough," Hinata said. They were in Ulquiorra's manor, inside his study. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin were there as well. Once they had returned, the three members of Yūrei had sworn loyalty to her. The crow had let out a cry of approval at the words. Karin had sort of become her confidant. She was close to Ulquiorra and knew a lot about him as Ulquiorra. Though it was a little strange, thinking of him exclusively as Ulquiorra rather than Naruto, she loved him with all her being. She wanted him to be happy.

"There is something we need to talk about." She drew in a deep breath. "We need to leave the Village."

There was a storm of questions and cries of surprise. Ulquiorra eventually had to exercise his reiatsu. She shivered in pleasure at the feeling of his energy washing over her.

"Be silent." Silence. "Thank you. I am aware of your plans for Konoha. Hinata-chan told me about them. Luckily for you, they coincide with my own aims. I am going to help you destroy Konoha."

Silence reigned as the Konoha Ten absorbed this. Eventually, Rock Lee spoke. "'Hinat-chan'?"

Ulquiorra looked between them. Wordlessly, he reached up and with a twist of his hand, his past flashed before them. They sat in silence and looked at him in dumbfounded shock, that turned to quiet laughter and sounds of delight.

"I am Ulquiorra, once Naruto. I am back for blood. We escape today."

XXXXXX

The plan was in motion. Shikamaru glanced up at Ulquiorra worriedly. "Are you sure this will work?"

"There is a good chance of failure, but the odds are in our favour." It was some few hours after the revelation of his true identity. Though he was still new to Ulquiorra, Shikamaru, like Hinata, recognised that the core essence of Naruto was still there. He would stand by his friend, no matter what to make up for what happened in his past life. They were inside the Ulquiorra's office, raiding as many maps, letters and documents as they could. The plan was they would take them, leaving a false trail to a few key Council members to keep Konoha distracted for a few days. Shikamaru's strategic cunning and genius was of great benefit here, allowing them to make sure to take only what they needed.

XXXXXX

After a rather fraught conversation, Rock Lee and Jugo had snuck off to deal with the guards. A few cracked necks and broken noses later, the manor was free of unfriendly eyes.

XXXXXX

Suigetsu and Tenten meanwhile were raiding the armoury, laying down a number of unpleasant booby traps and stealing what they could. At present, they were arguing over swords or kunai.

XXXXXX

Everyone else was packing. They had returned to the various homes in secret, grabbing as much as they could and bringing to back to the manor so Ulquiorra could transport it. He wouldn't be able to move them all with **sonido**, but his sealing scrolls could contain them and the sight of ninja's running over the rooftops was a common occurrence in Konoha in this day and age.

The crow looked over this with her sharp clever eyes. She liked this flock. They worked well together.

XXXXXX

Hinata couldn't believe it. Chou looked at her with a blank face and pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama."

Hinata shook her head and embraced the Branch girl.

"I promise," she said, crying quietly, but with a voice of living hatred, "That we will free you and Sasuke will suffer for what he did to you."

"Thank you, and goodbye…Hinata-chan."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra looked over his friends as they all put on backpacks or other such items. They had done as he had asked, and more. They were simply waiting for Hinata now. He had used this time to quickly reacquaint himself with his friends and to find out how things had been going over the last few years. He was immensely grateful to them for the help they had given Hinata since his death. He owed them a lot. Hinata returned shortly, her face twisted with anger. Hanabi was in her wake, each bearing a large backpack.

"That bastard gave Uchiha the seal over Chou!"

"Meaning?" Choji asked.

"He controls her utterly! She's his slave in every way!"

Ulquiorra's eyes twisted into angry slants. "We will save her. Have no fear. You have my word; we will save Chou."

Ulquiorra had already outlined their plan and where they were headed. While none of them were pleased at the idea of running away, they understood they needed allies and to train. As it was, they were far outclassed. All of the others had left a little note explaining they were leaving, but not why.

They were ready. They were preparing to leave, standing in the garden, the crow on Ulquiorra's shoulder when;

"Hey there."

All their sensei's were there as well as Anko and Teuchi. All save the old chef were carrying a large travelling pack and all were smiling.

"Mind if we tag along?"

Hinata glanced at Ulquiorra and smiled at him. "I take it, Konoha is no longer your home?"

"It is bad for our youthful souls."

"I see. And you Teuchi?"

"I'm here to wish you luck, Cifer-sama. I'll be getting you allies as and how I can here. You lot have your own aids and supporters." He stuck out a hand and shook Ulquiorra's.

Hanabi held onto her sisters hand as she and Ulquiorra shared a look. In a moment, the whole crowd were moving.

They had a war to start.

XXXXXX

Danzo watched them leave. For some reason, he couldn't muster the will to stop them.

"Good luck, boy."

* * *

**Okay. I was really struggling over how Hinata and Ulquiorra would first interact. So, yeah, I did the best I could. Sorry if it isn't as good as you hoped. In my defence, nearly every story has this sort of theung happen, no matter what fandom, when this sort of story happens (betrayal leaving etc), it is very quick. So, I hope this isn't too bad.  
**

**I used my harem stuff (wow that came out wrong) to be a little quicker. To be honest, this was me forcing myself into a corner. By forcing myself to write them out of Konoha, I am galvinisng myself.**

**Now, I can't promise I'll update daily, but every few days, certainly.**

**Thanks again. I know this probably won't be a popular chapter, but, while it is for your entertainment, I'm also doing it as a way to get me pumped for the real plot.**

**Thanks again. I'll be updating both this and the harem as soon as possible.**


	14. Click Click Boom

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**The song 'Click Click Boom' is the property of the band Saliv. Thanks for the inspiration for the fight by the way! Check it out, it's good.  
**

**All original techniques and characters are mine.**

**Ahh, I'm back. Longer chapter here. And the Deidara fight! And, you may notice over all these fights, I'm an Akatsuki fan. Interesting characters, great fighting styles and actually sympathetic stories! So, yeah.**

**I'm actually surprised at how popular Chou is by the comments. Look, I have to leave her there for a later plot point. So yeah...she has to...stay...where a man who owns her...has her in arms reach...I just realised how horrible I am. (HITS HEAD ON DESK REPEATEDLY) Sorry, she's going to stay there. It's my story I can hurt people if it expands on the story. I promise though, I really do, that she will have a happy ending. She will be saved, and Sasuke will _suffer_. So please, forgive me. Alright, if I can find a way for her to escape early and not sacrifice my plot, I'll try to be a nice guy. It is my story and so I can't make promises, though I did do it with Rin actually. Alright I'll see what I can do.**

**Now, Neji. He's back...And (DODGES) Seriously, were do you lot get those guns? He's not a villain. He's just on Konoha's side. IT'S EXPLAINED LATER! Just remain calm over what happens here.  
**

**And, people have mentioned about his record eye revelation get out of gaol free card. Yeah, it's here again, but, I explain it here more.**

**Also, I found a better way for him to leave Konoha. I'll use it in the harem though, as it supports a smaller group.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Click Click Boom**

**_Click, Click Boom. _**  
**_ I'm coming down on the stereo, _**  
**_ hear me on the radio, _**  
**_ click, click boom. _**  
**_ I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild. _**  
**_ Click, Click Boom _**  
**_ I'm on the radio station touring round the nation, _**  
**_ leaving the scene in devastation._**

* * *

They sped across the Village, moving like flying shadows. Every now and then a guard would appear, but the sight of the jonin and a few white lies dissuaded all curiosity, before they noticed the identity of the rest. Apparently, they were on a mission for the hokage, in far off Iwa. His friends constantly sent glances his way, but Ulquiorra's eyes were fixed resolutely ahead, only drifting to settle upon Hinata. They moved silently, shrouded in darkness. After some time, at last, they drew to the nearest of the outer walls. They alighted atop it and Ulquiorra looked at them.

"We are heading south, towards Kiri."

"You are aware that Village that currently hates our guts, right?" Asuma pointed out.

"Yes. However, the Mizukage is a close associate." He turned to Suigetsu and Tenten. "Besides, we left behind something to get the Mizukage on our side."

They were going to ask when Ulquiorra turned and pointed. Far away, in the armoury in central Konnoha, the explosions started.

XXXXXX

There were a dozen chunin on duty outside the armoury, kunai and ninjaken in hand, eyes sharp and ears pricked. Twenty soldiers of Hi no Teikoku stood in support at the doors, spears and katana at the ready. This was a heavier guard than normal, even in the current times. No one had yet noticed the small patch of damp near the uppermost window of the quartermaster's office, nor the slight sliver of wood missing from the mantle, where a knife had been caught. The guards were talking and laughing quietly, their red armour shining dully in the ruddy light of the torches in their sconces and in their hands. One was telling a crude joke about a horse and three priestesses to his friend, whose face was crumpled with disgust. One was advising his friend on his finances. One was simply admiring the stars. There came, from deep within the armoury, a soft hiss, like the intake of breath. It came from the tag stores, which contained hundreds of explosive tags.

Fire erupted upwards in a tongue of flames, turning wood to ash and cracking stone. The heat was so intense that nearby weapons melted away. The force of the explosion shook the building apart. Rubble, weapons, wood and compressed air shot out like cannon fire. The shrapnel tore the soldiers and ninja apart. Blood rose in great clouds and spilled like floodwater, as heads and limbs were torn from the body and flesh was ripped asunder. Bones and guts littered the floor. There was the terrible stink of blood and burning flesh. Nearby buildings, all of which were of military significance, were damaged and many were injured.

War had just been declared.

XXXXXX

"Holy shit," Choji muttered.

"Yes. We should leave while everyone is distracted." They followed Ulquiorra out into the forest. Swiftly, they moved deeper and deeper into the trees, avoiding the patrol routes as they drew nearer and nearer to the Mizu no Kuni border. As dawn approached, they were still a few days away. Ulquiorra raised his hand. "We'll stop here for a while. Konoha will be distracted for some time still. We can afford a short break."

As they paused to recover their energy, Kurenai guided Hinata away.

"Hinata-san, what is going on between you and Ulquiorra?" she demanded.

"Kurenai-sensei, please calm down," Hinata replied, smiling at her. "I can explain."

"I know Hiashi set you up to marry him, but why did you agree?"

"I can explain that," Ulquiorra interrupted, having apparently listened in on the conversation. He turned to look at the jonin. "However, I must ask why you abandoned your Village?"

Asuma spoke up first. "My father was the Sandaime Hokage. He never would have allowed this sort of thing to happen. You don't know how many people have been executed over the last few years, all 'in the name of the Village'. My family have helped defend the place for years. But, personally," he lit another cigarette. "I never really liked the place. I always wanted a little more adventure. I never liked the Will of Fire. That place turned from a place I never liked to a place I hate."

The others nodded. Anko spoke up. "I am an interrogator. You wouldn't believe how many people have been interrogated. Merchants, ninja, peasants. Everyone. They're tortured and mutilated. Back when I first became a shinobi of Konoha, you were expected to fight and die for the Village. Now, you fight for your own gain. War crimes are more common than fucking jutsu nowadays."

Guy winced. "It is no longer a place of honour and justice. So, we want out."

Ulquiorra nodded. "You are aware I intend to utterly destroy Konoha and Hi no Teikoku?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"May we ask why?"

"Of course, Mitarashi." Ulquiorra opened his shirt and pulled it down, revealing his Hollow Hole. "I was killed by a Konoha-nin three years ago."

Everyone took a step back in shock, save for Yurei and Hinata.

"Bloody hell. How are you still alive?" Asuma muttered.

"After my second death, in an alternate dimension, I was sent back with my soul made into a physical body so I could have revenge."

"Ha ha. So how are you alive?"

Ulquiorra continued to glare at them. He tore out an eye and crushed it. "That explanation enough?"

XXXXXX

Tsunade was woken up by the sound of the explosion. She shot from her bed, her eyes flickering to the window. In the distance, one of the armouries was burning, a bright red inferno dancing in the dark night. She ran out, hurriedly throwing on a kimono over her yukata. Her bodyguards formed up around her as Danzo sauntered over.

"Trouble, Hokage-sama?"

She could have slapped him.

"DANZO, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"There is a fire in the armoury near the central district. It's not spreading, so there is no fear of the fire getting worse."

Before she could respond, Shizune ran up to her. "Tsunade-sama!"

"What Shizune?"

"Someone's broken in to Ulquiorra's office! Only he and I have a key to the room! Everything's been destroyed or stolen."

And then, the final nail in the coffin. "Hokage-sama!"

"Yes, Kakashi, there has been a great disaster somewhere in Konoha."

"…The Cifer mansion has been destroyed."

Danzo frowned at the Hokage. "Shall I deal with that?"

She nodded. She was a bright maroon.

XXXXXX

Danzo looked over the destroyed mansion. Obviously a powerful explosive had been left here on a timer. Judging by the ruin, it was probably the handiwork of that Tenten girl. She was an expert with all forms of weaponry. He turned to look over his shoulder as his Root members were combing the rubble for any survivors. He nodded to Sai and waved over Neji. The two elite Root members approached him, bowing and kneeling as he addressed them.

"Go to Tsunade. Give her this," he said, handing them a letter. It contained everything about Ulquiorra and his groups escape. While she raged at his knowledge and at the chaos that Ulquiorra had no doubt sown in his wake, he would be starting the search. He could only hope to catch him before he got to Suna. He paused. Where would the boy head? If he was heading to Suna, Danzo would head to Kiri. If he was heading for Kiri, Danzo would go to Suna. Actually, on reflection, it didn't matter if he caught him or not. If he got a hold of Hinata Konoha would control Cifer. If he went to the wrong place, they'd at least know where the boy and his group went. They'd be able to claim them as traitors and demand them back or declare war.

Things were shaping up well.

XXXXXX

"SON OF A BITCH! BLASTED SON OF A WHORE! BASTARD!"

Kakashi glanced between Tsunade and the letter from Danzo. "Ah-ha, bad news I guess?"

"Ulquiorra intends to kill us all!"

"…Pardon?"

"Yesterday, Danzo discovered that Ulquiorra was planning to destroy us! He was planning on keeping it secret until he could find a way to contain Cifer."

"…And?"

She slapped him to the floor. "ULQUIORRA SET OFF THE FIRES AND BURNT DOWN THE BLOODY ARMOURY!"

"And the documents?" the comment was muffled so it sounded like, "Ad fe hocumefths?"

"HE STOLE THEM!"  
"Actually, evidence points to a few Councilmen," pointed out Sai.

"AND WHO OTHER THAN ME HAD A FUCKING KEY?!"  
Then realisation dawned. "What was missing from his offices?" This directed to Shizune.

"Nearly everything. We can't get a full inventory because we can't tell what was destroyed; it's just ashes left."

XXXXXX

"You can close your mouths. You are not goldfish."

Five mouth's closed with a click. Anko felt ill. She had been hitting on a boy who had died so young and unhappy, whose only reason for returning was for love. Asuma likewise felt uneasy. This was the boy on whom his father had given his love. This boy had once been one of great potential. Now...Kurenai was just as uncomfortable as her husband, for much the same reasons, as well as worry about him and Hinata. She knew that he had admitted love to her in the end, but had never thought it to be the boy's one ray of joy in his life. Guy meanwhile was incensed. Kakashi was the scum, not Naruto! He silently promised himself that he would personally bring Kakashi to Ulquiorra for punishment.

Hanabi glanced between Hinata and Ulquiorra before whispering to her sister, "Is that him?"

"Yes, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi nodded. Ulquiorra glanced at her as he redid his clothes. "Now, I suppose you can make an educated guess as to why I intend to kill every living person in Konoha. That disturbs you Ino?"

Ino glanced between the faces of the others, all displaying some degree of discomfort, before she returned to Ulquiorra.

"Naruto-Ulquiorra, sorry, you can't mean to kill everyone, can you?"

"Why not? They hounded me, tortured me, took everything from me; hope, love, friends, life. Why should I spare so much as a single person? They are all guilty, Ino, save for a few, and only the few shall live."

Ino's eyes widened at the implications, as did nearly everyone else's. Every single person who had caused him pain would die. Their families would die. Every man, woman and child would die. Ulquiorra was going to bring hell to Konoha.

"Ulquiorra-san," Ino started.

"I need no title, Ino…chan." She started. "You all fear for your families. I will leave extend mercy to them."

"Why?" '_Marvellous, Kiba you dolt! He offers mercy and you will throw it in his face!'_

"…Because I am curious, if nothing else. I wish to discover if I am capable of compassion." His emerald eyes bored into theirs. He looked away as he picked his scrolls back up. "And…I would be lying if I did not admit that I would not wish to harm those who I once called 'friends'."

There was an awkward silence. "And what do you call us now, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Now, Tenten, it has been three thousand years since I have used the term friend in any positive light. Until I do so, you are comrades."

"And you should leave."

He turned, his sword shining as it was drawn.

"Welcome, Akatsuki."

XXXXXX

_Some time earlier_

"Deidara-senpai, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Leader-sama sent us to keep an eye on the boy while the Zombie Combo deals with the Nibi. We aren't gonna kill him."

Tobi pointed at his side. "Then why all the extra clay, senpai?"

"Because we may need to keep him off he notices us."

"…I don't know if he knows anything about art, senpai. Particularly of your quality."

"Stop buttering me up! You still owe me forty ryo! I ain't calling it off!"

"…Sorry…"

Deidara growled. Tobi was a good agent. Clumsy as hell, but his time-space ninjutsu helped them move around the enemy. No artistic taste. Ripoff indeed! Stupid bastard.

Despite this, he was just as good to work with as Sasori. Though he and Deidara had argued over art, he had honestly respected the puppeteer. He had raised his share of the glasses in toast of the former Suna-nin. And Tobi, he was fun. In the 'my God, he is a drunken fool' sort of way. Couldn't stand him except for when he was being quiet and polite. Or those rare moments when they told each other jokes.

The time-space ninjutsu combined with armfuls of explosives had proven quite the crazy combo too.

At present the two of them were just south of Konoha, sitting beneath the boughs of a tree, telling each other raunchy jokes. Tobi was in the middle of a rather nasty one about a girl he had known in his homeland that had made Deidara laugh so hard the stitches of his right arm had threatened to break. "…and then, she says, 'No, mother you gotta suck it like this'!"

"By the kami, Tobi, how the hell did you get out of that one?" Deidara laughed.

"I convinced her mother to do it."

Deidara lost it there. "Well, bwahahaha," he had to stop for a while for the laughs to subside. "Well, that puts paid to my story about me and the Daimyo's granddaughter."

Tobi giggled at that. "Well, of course I win."

"So much for being a good boy," Deidara commented as he stood up. Tobi laughed and followed after him.

They had walked for nearly an hour when they came across Ulquiorra and his band. They had hidden themselves the best they could and had listened on as Ulquiorra spoke to the group of his plans to kill Konoha in vengeance for his…_death_?

"Looks good for a corpse," Tobi commented.

"Hmm."

"And you should leave."

Ulquiorra turned, his sword shining as it was drawn.

"Welcome, Akatsuki."

Deidara started, then as if pulled by some invisible authority he moved out with Tobi and stood before them. His pale blue-grey eyes met Ulquiorra's as the boy aimed his sword at him.

"Deidara, correct?"

"…Yes…How did you know?"

"Your name was mentioned during the briefing for the rescue of Gaara. I see you reattached your limb."

Deidara stiffened and rubbed his reattached arm. It still stung.

"Hey, senpai," Deidara growled at Tobi, but the fool ignored it. "If he hates Konoha, why don't we offer membership?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "You recall my words to your leader? My goal is to destroy Konoha and Akatsuki. You are both my enemy. Everyone, leave. This is liable to escalate."

Deidara instinctively shoved his hands into his clay pouches. Tobi giggled and began to hop from one foot to another. Ulquiorra's group glanced between the Akatsuki and their leader.

"Ulquiorra, we aren't gonna run." This was from the Sarutobi.

Ulquiorra glanced at the group and sighed. "Then make yourselves useful."

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra shot forward, swinging his sword down in a great arc at Deidara. The man barely avoided the sword, throwing up his hands. Ulquiorra noted the mouths in his palms, but was startled when from the mouths a pair of snakes emerged. He swerved to avoid them easily, but, to his surprise, they exploded. His hair was burnt and his clothes and face were damaged. Blood poured down his face and he heard a collective intake of breath as his face, burnt to reveal some muscle, regenerated.

"I forgot. The Bakuton and your Kinjutsu. I never anticipated extra mouths however."

"Deidara-senpai," Tobi said, talking to deidara behind his hand and pointing at them. "We are outnumbered, should I get the reinforcements?"

"…Fine! But leave Cifer, he is mine, hmm!"

"Got it!"

"Someone kill the masked one," Ulquiorra commanded. Something was strange about him, and he didn't want to deal with more Akatsuki with the others nearby. Guy leapt to the command first. He ran forward, powering over the grass as he leapt up, sailing through the air.

"Dainamikku Entorī!" Guy cried, and…missed spectacularly, hitting a tree behind the masked Akatsuki.

"Someone competent kill the masked one."

The masked one, Tobi, laughed heartily and drew out a large sealing scroll. He threw it to the ground, opening it as it moved. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiro Zetsu Bunshin!" cried Tobi as his open hand struck the scroll. As the summoning smoke rose and cleared, thirty one figures emerged. They were strange man shaped creatures, with skin just a little darker than Ulquiorra's. They had green hair and yellow eyes, and seemed to be stitched together, like Frankenstein monsters.

"Zetsu's get the others!" Deidara commanded. "Tobi, help me with the freak!"

"I thought you wanted him to yourself?"

"Shut up and help me!"

"Sorry!"

Ulquiorra meanwhile hurriedly turned as the strange clones attacked his comrades, dividing up into pairs to fight them, while a single one attacked Hanabi. He was about to help them, when he was met with Tobi.

"Hi," the man said, before vanishing in a strange spiral distortion. Ulquiorra barely had time to register his disappearance before he had to dodge a flying explosive from Deidara. Swerving around, he swung his sword round to block a kunai gripped by Tobi.

"Fast, ain't ya?" Tobi said. Despite Ulquiorra's incredible strength, the man was barely struggling against Ulquiorra's attack.

The two of them leapt back, swinging their blades again, though the results were the same. Ulquiorra used one handed strikes again and again, using his other hand to fire **bala's **at Deidara's explosives to keep them away.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra's comrades were battling the Zetsu Clones.

Tenten was using her summoning techniques to call out a set of dao, hacking and slashing with clinical ease at the various killing points on the clones. They were circling her, taking turns to attack her, preventing her from landing too many hits or using any more powerful techniques.

Suigetsu was grinning, sweeping hi great sword in huge arcs that sliced left and right, laughing like a madman as he hacked and slashed at his enemies. However, due to the huge size of the sword, the clones managed to avoid most of the blows, but it kept them on the defensive.

Lee and Guy were both sparring their opponents; however, their taijutsu seemed evenly matched by the tenacity and durability of the clones.

Shikamaru and Ino though were having the worst of it. Due to the nature of their clan jutsu's being slow and unwieldy, they were relying on their taijutsu and other technique. While they were no slouches in this regard, the clones clearly held the advantage.

Kurenai and Asuma were doing very well, the genjutsu mistress acting as a distraction while Asuma used his knifes and fire jutsu to hold them off. Unfortunately, the clones possed some sort of jutsu that allowed them to burrow underground very quickly.

Choji and Jugo had likewise joined forces, their incredible strength beating their clones to pulps. Jugo was avoiding becoming too enraged, but his body was still greying.

Anko was using her snake jutsu to keep her opponents at bay while also attempting to poison them with her serpents.

Kiba and Akamaru were using their paired jutsu to easily beat their clones up, separating them to limit damage and bringing them together with **Gatsuga.**

Shino's kikaichu were holding off the clones, but as they didn't seem to be using any jutsu, only one of them was fighting him, while the other was convulsing oddly.

Karin was avoiding all the attacks with ease, swinging out her new jutsu. "**Katon: ****Bakuhatsu muchiuchishō no Jutsu (Exploding Whiplash).**" Karin had displayed affinity for fire jutu's through her training, and had developed this particular jutsu to deal with tough opponents. It was a one hit kill. After her hands flew through the seals, her hands were coated with fire, not unlike the chidori's lightning. However, as she moved her hands, they left trails of fire and sparks in their wake. Bobbing under the attack, she tapped the nearest one in the neck. A burning weal appeared around its neck, before it burst into flames, decapitating it and burning it away. With only one to worry about, she focused on that.

Hinata though, was magnificent. Using her Gentle Fist, she was hitting the clones with powerful and debilitating strikes. Already, one ad a broken arm hanging at its side. The other was sporting a broken jaw. Not only was she using her hands, she was wrapping chakra around her legs, delivering powerful kicks and knees with her punches. She was in a class of her own. In another moment, one was down and out, its head exploded by her unique variant of the Gentle Fist. She would be even deadlier if she wasn't also helping her sister. Hanabi was skilled, but the clone easily outclassed her with its strength and durability. Even now, it was smacking her to the ground.

Ulquiorra kicked Tobi, but was alarmed when his foot went clean through him. There was no blood, no bone, nothing. The man had made himself intangible. Tobi moved off of the limb and stabbed him in the eye with a kunai. Though his hardened bone structure prevented the blade from piercing his skull and impaling his brain, it still hurt like made. Worse, there was an explosive tag attached. There followed a loud explosion and Ulquiorra was smothered in smoke and fire.

"Ulquiorra!" Hinata screamed. _'Please, Reio-sama, don't let him be dead.'_ She bobbed under the next attack and delivered her patented hokuto shinken strike to the second clone's chest, ripping it open. "**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**," she cried, slicing up the clone attacking her sister. Satisfied of her safety, she turned and hurried off towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra coughed as he emerged from the cloud. Guessing by the extreme pain and light-headedness, his head had been severely damaged. He was right. The right side of his face had been burnt to a crisp, revealing most of his bones. The hair had also been destroyed, and part of his neck was peeled away. As his body regenerated, he took stock of the situation.

His comrades had now more or less dealt with the clones. Asuma and Kurenai had realised the flaw in the clones burrowing technique. They had used various explosives to clear the ground around them and then, the clones distracted by the lack of any cover, had eliminated them with a few well placed strikes. Kiba and Akamaru finished off theirs with a **gatsuga** kunai combination, ripping them apart. Shikamaru had distracted the clones long enough for Ino to use her techniques on them, ordering them to commit suicide. Shino meanwhile had seen that the one ignoring him was actually splitting into another clone. Using his kikaichu to stop the jutsu, he had used the powerful poison in the insects to kill the one attacking him through its one weak point; its eyes. The melee specialists had won the old fashioned way; beating them to death. Jugo was currently dribbling clone blood from between his lips. Karin had finished hers and was hurriedly healing her allies. Suigetsu had at last liquefied, smothering the clones and decapitating them inside the water prison before releasing the corpses. Tenten had finally managed to drive her dao into the skulls of the clones before pulling out a set of explosives and incinerating them.

Ulquiorra felt a soft set of hands settle on him. Glancing around, he saw Hinata, looking up at him with fear and concern. He was deeply touched.

"Calm down, Hinata-chan. I am fine." He reached down and gently took her hands with his left, before letting go and turning to the surviving Akatsuki. Both looked rather concerned and afraid.

"**C2**, senpai?"

"**C2**," Deidara confirmed. Reaching inside his pouches he drew out some clay.

"Go now," Ulquiorra commanded as he **sonido'd** to the two Akatsuki, grabbed them and began to move.

XXXXXX

Hinata watched as they vanished, moving so fast that even her Byakugan couldn't follow them. Looking at the others as they recovered, she pursed her lips. Hanabi hurried over, a little bloody from her fight. Hinata hugged her sister. "Hanabi, are you okay?"

"Yes Hinata-chan," the little girl replied, hugging her back. Hinata leant back and looked her over carefully. "Hanabi, stay with the others, okay? I've got to go to Ulquiorra."

"And you're mad if you think we're gonna let you do that," Suigetsu said, stepping up. "Ulquiorra said we had to go, and we've gotta protect you. Those guys are deadly. We won't stand a chance."

"I think I will. Please, Suigetsu. I've got to go."

Suigetsu was about to argue when Jugo spoke up. "She's not going to come willingly. I say we go after Ulquiorra-"

"And get beheaded for disobedience? No thanks!"

"You can always say that I forced you to follow me."

Everyone looked at each other. They had no question that Ulquiorra would be able to handle himself, but the truth was they were worried for him. He was their leader, and their friend. No matter what, they weren't going to fail him like they failed before.

"Fine," Suigetsu threw up his hands in defeat. "I suppose I can liquefy. He can't behead me if I'm water."

"No," said Karin, "But he can evaporate you."

XXXXXX

Nearly ten miles away, Ulquiorra stopped in a large open area in the middle of a forest. As he stopped, throwing up huge clouds of dust, he cast the two Akatsuki aside. Tobi used his teleportation jutsu to recover, but Deidara landed with a loud crack on the hard ground.

"The hell was that?" he cried, groaning in pain.

"**Sonido**; a technique that allows me to move at a speed that exceeds any technique on this earth. Save for your teleportation justu, Tobi."

Tobi laughed at the compliment, raising his kunai to block Murciélago. There was the sound of steel screaming as Ulquiorra and Tobi began to hack and slash at each other. Every time Ulquiorra came close to striking him, the man would turn intangible, and every time Tobi struck Ulquiorra, his hierro kept the wound minimal. After his sword phased through the upper half of Tobi's skull, Ulquiorra disengaged, leaping away. He turned as he heard the sound of something flying towards him. Dozens of small birds of exploding clay were zooming towards him. He managed to avoid them using sonido, but Deidara began to create more, sending a barrage of flying bombs at him, while a small host of insect and mammal sculputures hurried towards him on the ground.

He leapt into the air, sailing over the scuttling mass, firing a collection of bala's into the earth, setting the things to detonate harmlessly below him. Rather than falling, he continued to fly, cutting the explosives to shreds. However, he didn't notice Tobi disappear again, until he was before him, hurling a large explosive at his arm before teleporting again. Ulquiorra managed to sonido away from the clay, but not before Deidara had detonated it, taking off his hand at the wrist. He landed some way away, watching the Akatsuki intently. Murciélago, with his hand still holding it, embedded itself in a tree some distance from him. As his hand regenerated, he contemplated the Akatsuki.

_'So, that is their plan. Tobi will use his teleportation and intangibility to bring explosives to me for Deidara to ignite. He travels at least as fast as me in __sonido__, so I can't outrun him or the detonation; Deidara has them on standby at all times. Separating them would take too long, and Tobi could regroup instantly. Deidara is provided enough protection to make his bombs by Tobi's interference, and even if I killed one of them, the other would have ample time to prepare something equally as unpleasant for me.'_

He decided against getting his sword. The katana was hardly useful in this situation. Unless he through the damn thing. _'Cero.'_ Realising his mistake, he shot up into the air. Tobi remained on the ground though, standing beside Deidara. Obviously, the demolition shinobi had something planned.

Ulquiorra, hovering far above them, fired a cero. The green beam sped down to earth at incredible speed. As it struck, a great cloud of dust and rubble flew up, pale smoke coiling upwards. Landing as the air cleared, Ulquiorra, remembering Sasori's uncanny survival skills, looked around for the bodies. Tobi had obviously escaped. His intangibility would have saved him. The only question was, would his teleportation have saved Deidara too? At a soft, "blagh" behind him, he spun, swinging one of his legs out so fast in a roundhouse kick, even Tobi couldn't have moved away in time. Despite this, he teleported, so that, despite the kick that had obviously greatly hurt him, he didn't receive any more from, what would have been, a brutal landing.

"The Akatsuki are remarkable escape artists," Ulquiorra commented as Deidara finished his preparations.

"Tada! Presenting one of my partners signature pieces, his specialty, the**C2** Dragon!" Tobi cried with affection and pride, as a giant clay dragon appeared from a smoke cloud vomited from Deidara's joined hands. Ulquiorra's pupils narrowed. Now he could no longer rely on air superiority, if indeed that beast could fly. Deidara vaulted atop its back and grinned.

"Tobi, keep him down here, hmm."

"Right-o, Deidara-senpai," the obnoxiously cheerful man replied, vanishing underground, as the dragon took off. Now he had to contend with an underground assault and an aerial one as well. Marvellous. And now the dragon was throwing up landmines that landed all around him, burrowing underground.

_'It seems that things are going my way.'_

"That was a mistake, Deidara," he called up.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow as he fiddled with his scope. "I fail to see how. Enlighten me, hmm."

"You have just buried your partner underneath your landmines. I can avoid all them. Can he?"

Deidara suddenly glanced at the ground. "Tobi, run!"

Ulquiorra was sonido'ing across the area, setting of the landmines in a great conflagration. Once the fires eventually died down, Ulquiorra was standing opposite a completely unharmed Tobi.

"Nice plan," the man said. _'Alright, the explosions went on for around two and a half minutes. So, in all likelihood, it may be a higher time of intangibility. Or he teleported away, but that does create the spiral distortion I had my eye open for.'_ Glancing up, he saw the dragon beginning to convulse. Realising it was about to launch something again, Ulquiorra sped away, flying upwards and away from the dragon. The further he put himself from the beast, the more time he had to fire at the sculptures.

"So, afraid of my art, hmm!" Deidara taunted, laughing. "Well, I have a few more masterpieces coming your way!" So saying, the dragon began to fire more and more sculptures, all smaller versions of themselves. Ulquiorra wondered if they too could fire more clay explosives, then swerved around the flying projectiles. Apparently not, though they were guided missiles apparently as he dodged more explosions.

"Deidara, Akatsuki found a great member in you."

"Hmm. Thanks." It seemed, as Tobi landed on the dragon, that a stalemate had been reached. Tobi could teleport himself and Deidara away from most attacks, and could make himself intangible. In turn, Ulquiorra was too fast for most of the explosives, and his hierro and regeneration took care of the rest. At this point a mutual agreement was made. Both gave the other side the required breathing space.

_'The tail of the dragon is shorter now. I see. He must draw the clay from the dragon itself to make its bombs. So, if I can cut of the tail, to maintain his hold in the air, he must either sacrifice other parts of the dragon, or use more clay to rebuild it, or to make his standard bombs from atop the beast.'_

A new plan in mind, as Tobi was given a new bomb, Ulquiorra sonido'd to the ground, beside his sword. Cutting his finger on Murciélago's edge he sonido'd again, further away, aiming his cut digit at the dragons tail.

"Gran Rey Cero." The white buzz saw of energy, suddenly reminding him of a shiruken, shot upwards, too fast for the shinobi to do anything about it. With a soft hiss, the tail was severed cleanly, falling to earth with a crash. The dragon, suddenly unbalanced, began to waver.

"Dammit!" Deidara yelled. "Clever little shit!"

"…Um, Deidara-senpai…"

"What!?"

"It's, erm, coming back."

Deidara turned just in time for his dragon to be bisected by the returning Gran Rey Cero. Ulquiorra had always been good with that technique. As Tobi teleported the both of the safely to the ground, Ulquiorra advanced again, retrieving his sword and staring at them as the dragon halves collided with the earth, shaking it.

"**C2****. **Your little bombs are **C1**, correct? Do you intend to unveil **C3****? **Or **C4****?**" He brandished Murciélago, pointing it at them.

"Give it up, Akatsuki. Your art is far beneath my abilities." In hindsight, that was probably the wrong thing to say, Ulquiorra realised on later reflection.

"…Beneath your notice. Beneath _your _notice!"

"Deidara-senpai," said Tobi soothingly, attempting to calm down the man.

"_BENEATH YOUR NOTICE! DO NOT MOCK MY ART!"_

Ulquiorra frowned as Deidara shoved his partner aside, shoving explosive clay into his mouth. Ulquiorra, realising something was wrong, raised his sword and readied his hand for a cero.

"Those eyes! Those damn eyes! Judging me! Judging my art! You and Itachi! One and the same!"

Ulquiorra's pupils narrowed again. Itachi…Itachi was a member of Akatsuki. Well, that was something he had forgotten. He had better not forget it again.

He started as Deidara began to vomit clay. There was something wrong with it. After only using his visual sense for nearly three thousand years, his eyes were beyond keen. He could see even the most minor of points. At least in the Shinigami Realm. There, his eyes were able to see the Reiatsu traces. Here, though his eyes were secondary to both the Sharingan and Byakugan, they could still see things clearer than most. The clay was being formed into a replica of Deidara, but is was growing and expanding rapidly. "Tobi, get us out of here!"

"Right!"

Ulquiorra noted the direction where they ran before teleporting, before his gaze returned to the model. His eyes widened as it dawned on him. He turned and began to run.

XXXXXX

Deidara pulled Tobi to a halt when they were out of range, looking over his shoulder at the C4 and Ulquiorra. He grinned as he saw Ulquiorra turn and look back as the bomb did nothing. Ulquiorra seemed confused. Coming to the conclusion that it was a dud, he turned and sped towards them. Deidara's scope zoomed in to show his nostrils dilating.

"Yes!" he cried, detonating the**C4**. Even as Ulquiorra came on, the sculpture dissolved. There came the crack of his sonido, but he failed to appear. Animals began to die and Deidara grinned. His art had won. Suddenly, Tobi was down, a fist in his gut. A foot lashed out and drove into Deidara, knocking him away. Even as Deidara was flung aside, Ulquiorra was flying beside him, and suddenly he was disarmed again. He crashed into a tree and landed hard, wheezing and coughing blood. Looking up, he saw Ulquiorra advancing. His face was badly dissolved, and his chest was bare, showing the hole, his clothes burned away, though his shoes and trousers remained. Its edges were burned too. And his left arm was gone.

"How did you survive?"

"I apologise." Deidara started. "Your art is rather impressive." From the way he said it, Deidara was sure that this was some of the highest praise he would receive.

"I survived because of three things. One, I only took a small breath before holding it, to see if what I feared was correct. If you had waited longer, your **C4** would have dissolved me utterly. As it was, there was only a small amount of bombs within me. Second," he sheathed his sword and looked down as his body regenerated. "I can control my bodily functions to some degree. I was able to use my own unique energy to force the bombs away from major organs. Impressive; you programmed them to aim for key points of the body." His body fully restored, he glanced over his shoulder at Tobi. "Third, I saw you run. If it had been a normal bomb you wouldn't have run. But, because you did, I realised the danger. I forced more of my energy into my hierro and regeneration, so that no matter what, I was ready." He took another step before he stopped, muttering something and collapsed to his knees. He raised his hand and laid it on his left shoulder, as he coughed up blood. His eyes focused on the muscle in question as the stress to his body caught up with him. Deidara sighed and relaxed.

"You can delay some?"

Deidara said nothing, grinning with absolute bloodlust. Sitting up, he raised his remaining hand to deliver the final blow when...

"Ulquiorra!"

Deidara glanced over his shoulder as a girl appeared. He had barely enough time to recognise the Byakugan when he received a chakra covered fist to the head, knocking him away. Dazed, he watched the Hyūga as she knelt beside Ulquiorra running her eyes over him.

"Ulquiorra-kun, what's wrong?" _'Sounds like she's in love with him.'_

"Left shoulder, bombs inside. Watch his hand; remote detonation." The Hyūga stiffened in panic. After a moment, she began to rapidly tap her fingers across his shoulder, her mouth a grim hard line.

_'She's defusing the bombs,' _Deidara realised. Growling, he surreptitiously began to undo his final mouth, even as the Hyūga girl finished.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Deidara started as he realised who the girl was. _'Well, in the end it makes my art all the greater.'_

Ulquiorra quietly laid his lip to the girl's brow and she blushed, helping him stand. He heard Ulquiorra's group approach and smiled all the wider. Ulquiorra, watching from the corner of his eye, rounded on him. Deidara shrugged as he revealed his own torso deformity, quickly feeding it a large chunk of clay. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Ten kilometres." He had said his art was impressive after all. "Tobi, get out of here!"

There came the sound of the time-space jutsu activating. Deidara grinned.

"I'll see you in the afterlife, Ulquiorra! Because my art is an explosion!"

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra knew his limits. He recognised them and acted within them. Except for situations like now. He **sonido'd**, grabbing Hinata and the others, moving faster and faster. With each of them collected, he pushed his speed further and further. Soon, his body was breaking down over the stress. He hit the barrier of his **sonido** and went further. Within a few heartbeats, they were around eleven kilometres from the Akatsuki, just far enough.

_Boom._

The great explosion rose into the air, like a shining statue of some ancient god. Within moments it was gone again, leaving the sky darker for the lack of it.

"Art…is an explosion…Indeed…" Ulquiorra muttered before he fell forward into darkness.

XXXXXX

He was a damn mess. Karin pronounced nearly all his ribs as being broken, his legs broken and his arms crippled. His organs were mostly intact, highly stressed though. His kidneys were nearly gone, but his regeneration should sort everything out.

He still looked like a giant had picked him up and eaten him.

Hinata was inconsolable, sitting at his side, holding his hand. There were in a cave just over the Mizu no Kuni border. Asuma had said they needed to go on. The explosion would draw the attention of Konoha, and as it was, Ulquiorra was powerless. They needed to escape.

Hinata brushed the hair back from Ulquiorra's brow. She sighed. He was so strong and yet so fragile. She had a conversation with the others before she had taken up watch here.

Everyone had unanimously pointed out that Ulquiorra had relied on his eyes to explain his past. That hinted further at his mental state. Though it was obviously the easiest way, the rather brutal method by which he demonstrated his past implied that he could only think in pure clinical terms. They would never be able to work him out of it. After all it had been three thousand years, it would never work. It was his personality. It did however, seem prudent to make him a bit more open about things. Even if it was just to Hinata. It seemed he didn't trust anyone to believe him; he could only show absolutes. He had no trust. What made this all the more disturbing for Hinata was that he had done the same for her. Surely he could have retold something from their time together. Their confession for instance.

_'I promise, Ulquiorra, I'll try and make our life together better, no matter what.'_

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra awoke in a…bath?

"…Reio-sama…?"

"_Yep._"

He was not in the same sort of room as before. He was on the very pinnacle of a mountain in an open crater of rock, beneath a nebulous sky filled with stars of a thousand colours in the midnight darkness. The crater was nearly twenty feet across, filled with clear water, glowing a faint pink. He was naked, save for a small towel around his waist. Across from him sat Reio-sama. He wore a similar towel and had a woman on either side of him. One was the colour of darkness, and was eerily beautiful with eyes like starlight. The other was the colour of light, and demonic with teeth like needles.

"Ulquiorra, meet the wives. Good and Evil." Evil was the lightness, Good the darkness.

Ulquiorra bowed his head. "I am honoured, Reio-sama."

He smiled in response, sending a small tray across to Ulquiorra, on which was a bottle of sake and a small sakazuki. Ulquiorra slowly poured himself a drink and took a sip. It seemed as if he had drunk life itself.

"_Tasty, eh Ulquiorra?_"

"Yes, Reio-sama. May I ask if I am dead."

"No. Just recovering." This from Evil.

"I see." He took another sip. "Should I anticipate return visits?"

"_Only if you fuck up."_

Ulquiorra frowned.

"_Ulquiorra, you're doing great. Better than I hoped actually. Half expected you to straight up kill Konoha actually and leave everything else alone." _Rei-sama stroked His beard. "_No, it's just well…You're not at your full power yet. At least not what I hope you'll get."_

Ulquiorra listened intently, but started when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Erm, where are we?" Hinata asked. Ulquiorra had to control himself when he saw her in a too small yellow bikini.

"We are in…Reio-sama's bath." Hinata gasped and hurriedly apologised to Reio-sama, who smiled genially.

"_Don't worry, I brought you here. You're important too, Hinata-chan. Listen, Ulquiorra, you will understand in time, but I want to offer you something."_

"What, Reio-sama?" Ulquiorra gently held Hinata's hand close to him as she laid the other on his shoulder, leaning on him.

"_Well, you have your limits. Now, I can't bring you back to life again. Different dimensional rules and all that. But, if needed, I can bring you here to recover from certain…endeavours."_

Good spoke up. "In future try not to needlessly hurt yourself like that. It harms more than yourself."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I understand. Why is Hinata-chan here though?"

"_Oh, aren't they precious?" _said the Spirit King in delight. "'_Hinata-chan'! Oh, you two are precious!"_

'Roll with it', Good and Evil mouthed.

"_Well, as I said, if all goes well, I have a plan or two for you. Never could stand the idea of destiny. Why can't people live the lives they want? Makes it easier to reward and punish too. I gave prophecies instead. Marvellous things. Like mints. Only come true if needed."_

"So there is a prophecy about me?"

"_Oh yes, Ulqui-kun." _Reio grinned at the involuntary aggravated twitch. "_A very big one. Kinda need you alive for it. It is…rather important for the future too, not just the present. Which is why Hinata is here. She will be the mother of your children. Unless you suddenly go infertile. I'll bring you here if that happens. Anyway, I think you've recovered enough. I'll send you back in a moment."_

"R-R-Reio-sama," Hinata stammered. "Thank-Thank you. For-"

Reio smiled and waved at them. "_Don't worry. Happy to help. Oh and by the way…You've got good taste Ulquiorra!" _He made some very suggestive motions, and as they vanished, they saw Good and Evil yelling at him.

XXXXXX

They awoke in the cave and sighed. Ulquiorra was back at full physical health and both were still holding hands.  
"Ulquiorra-kun, w-we just saw each other nearly naked."

"Hinata-chan, we just had a bath with the God of Gods, and that's your first comment?"

She blushed and kissed his cheek shyly.

"We are engaged. You have the right to kiss my lips if you-" Ulquiorra murmured, before Hinata locked lips with him. Privately, he was a little tired of hiding the one emotion he possessed aside from anger and apathy. They were together again. Nothing was going to separate them.

But…

"Why won't you kiss me first?"

"…I'm afraid." It sounded so quiet.

"Why?" She looked into his eyes and understood. "Just because you've got a different name and face doesn't mean I don't love you. You're still the same person. You still care. You've loved me for three thousand years. You're still who you once were. And I'm never leaving. We belong together no matter what."

Slowly, he enfolded her in his arms, holding her close.

"…Reio-sama never explained much, did He?"

"No. But, what can mortals expect of deities? Nothing He will ever say to us will be easy."

"No. He's a little crazy."

"Yes."

"Not as bad as Lee and Guy though."

"…I think it's a tie."

* * *

**Well, that was explosive. Deidara always kinda came off as an honourable man; let Gaara move the sand so it didn't destroy Suna and was polite to Sasori and so on.  
**

**And, yeah, Tobi. Liked him. And, yes, Obito is an important character here too. I know that the Spirit King looks different in the manga, but my original design came out before that part of the manga. So, I'm going with it.**

**I hope the romance is okay. Having a little difficulty with it.**

**Anyway, I'll be updating the harem next, then this again.**

**Have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original characters and techniques belong to me.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for telling me about the mistakes. I put this up at around 1AM English time, so I was rather tired and missed a lot of mistakes. I've got them all now I think.  
**

**Thanks again.**

* * *

**FIRST OFF:**

**1) **NorthSouthGorem**, you are right, we haven't seen the Spirit King, but we have seen part of his face when Ichigo was brought to the Palace. I was refering to that. Sorry, should have made myself clear.**

**2) Backed up by accurate knowledge, a **guest's **review pointed out that the liver _can _regenerate in normal humans. I'm sorry for that mistake. I assumed that since getting the liver damaged/wounded (sword bullets etc) or whatever means the person will normally die of bloodloss in minutes, that it doesn't really regenerate. I'm sorry for the mistake, thanks for pointing that out. Never very good at biology. I'll go back and replace it with...kidneys I suppose. Thanks again!**

**And now for something completly different: this is from a guy who doesn't really like rap music. I'm not saying it's bad, it's just not my music. I want to recomend that you go listen to Eddie Rath's raps. They're based around Naruto (he's a big fan), which are the only one's I've heard. They're really good! Listen to his Madara song. It's awesome! And as I said, this is coming from a man who isn't a rap fan.**

**Oh and:**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?  
**

**If you have any questions they should be answered at the end.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! By Reio-sama he was bored! There was nothing to do here! He'd been stuck in this place for so long, he could close his eyes and still know where he was going by the feel of the ground under his feet! He was _bored_!

'_Scratch that; bored doesn't even come close to describing how I feel! The guards don't help! Hell, even a game of riddles, or shogi! Nothing!'_

Speaking of the guards…

The twenty toads, all armed to the teeth and led by Gamabunta and his sons stood outside, Mt Myōboku's great vista stretching out before them. One of the younger toads, Gamakichi, was walking, or hopping whatever it was, towards him, carrying a bowel of sake.

"**What, no food? I have my limits; natural energy is rather tasteless.**"

"Calm down. We've got some snake meat on the way. And some deer."

"**About time.**" He began to drink, holding the saucer in his hands. "**How much longer do I have to wait?**"

"How the bloody hell should I know? I don't even know where he is!"

He growled at the toad, who took the hint and left. He swirled the sake around his mouth, licking his lips in appreciation. He would give the toad's one thing. They made good alcohol.

"How are you today?" He sighed in aggravation. Looking up from his drink, he saw the Ōgama Sennin sitting inside an open norimono carried by two heavyset toads.

"**…How do you think?**"

"Bored?"

"**YES!**" The toad sighed, rubbing his chin as the fellow roared his aggravation.

"I'm sorry but…Have you grown?"

A pair of eye's began to tick violently as a deep growl echoed through the cave. "**…Yes.**"

'_Remain calm, remain…calm…'_

"Well, I have some good news for you."

He pricked up his ears. "Jiraiya is here."

He sat up. "**Has he found-**"

"No, I haven't." Jiraiya stood tall and unafraid as the giant toad and the cave's inhabitant gazed down at him.

"But, I am ready to start searching. Though," he looked up at the great red eyes. "Who are you and who is the boy in question?"

The great beast grinned and stepped out of the darkness and Jiraiya froze in place, fear naked in his eyes.

"**The boy is my destined Jinchuriki. Listen to me, Ero-Sennin. That boy and I are meant to be together. I am his destiny. He is mine. Find him. He will know what is needed.**"

Kurama sneered and laid a massive claw on top of the former Konoha-nin. He felt the fear oozing from the man. "**Tell him, if he wants his tails he knows where to find me.**"

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra awoke the next morning, Hinata still in his arms. Someone had draped a blanket over them as they laid there. Hinata's snoring was quiet and soft, sounding a bit like the chattering of a small animal. Maybe a squirrel. He glanced around the cave and saw no one was watching him. They were asleep or standing watch. Karin was fiddling with a large object with a scalpel. Sure nobody was watching him, he laid his lips gently on Hinata's. It was a small chaste kiss, not very passionate, but it was loving.

"Morning, U-Ulquiorra-kun," Hinata murmured, suddenly opening her eyes. He stopped the kiss and leant back, feeling a little awkward. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Looking down at themselves, she blushed. "So…Are we going to tell them what happened with Reio-sama?"

"I can show them."

"No." He quirked an eyebrow. She sighed and stroked his hair. "U-Ulquiorra-kun, y-you seem not to trust us. You rely on evidence like that all the time; you n-never tell us what it is like. You're…closed, even to me."

Ulquiorra remained silent, his eyes focused on the hollow of her throat.

"I-I know that for you it has been three thousand years. Y-You're never going to really change. I don't care. But please, t-trust us more. Please." She kissed him again, hungrily. He responded and murmured;

"I…cannot promise it, but I shall try."

"That's all I ask."

Hinata started and Ulquiorra gave a withering glare to Anko as she suddenly loomed over them, grinning like the cat with the canary.

"Aren't you two sweet? I could just eat you up!"

"Reio-sama said much the same thing."

She paused. "You-You saw him again?"

"Yes."

Anko worked her jaw a little, licked her lips, coughed then said, "…Alright. Breakfast is nearly ready. Guys," she turned to the others, "Ulquiorra saw Reio-sama again!"

There came the clatter of many and various objects falling to the ground.

"Yes, we had a bath with him."

"Okay."

Breakfast was a loud and noisy affair. Everyone was demanding a full description of everything that had happened. Ulquiorra, instinctively had gone for his eyes, but a look from Hinata stopped him and he let her tell the story. Everyone was rather surprised at Reio's oddity, but remembering Ulquiorra's memories, it wasn't that surprising. Suigetsu had outdone himself with the meal. Despite the lack of a full inventory of utensils and the like, he had made a delicious batch of dango's and rice with grilled mackerel. Choji, unsurprisingly was given the most so that he was ready to use his jutsu at any moment.

"Karin, what were you working on earlier?" Ulquiorra queried, getting Hinata a second helping, receiving a kiss as a reward.

"Oh, a dead body."

"…I see."

"One of the Zetsu's," she explained. "We took what bodies we could and brought them here."

"How? I thought you said that sealing scrolls didn't have the ability to contain dead bodies."

"Yeah."

"So how did you bring them?"

"there is a work around. A summoning scroll crossed with a containment seal."

Ulquiorra nodded, curious as to what she may have found. "Found anything of interest?"

"Not really. I don't have a lab here so I can't really do all that much. Interesting physiology though. No lungs and no digestive system. The heart is a bit denser. I think their durability comes from their heavy muscle mass and the bones…don't really exist."

Everyone turned to look at the body. "An artificial creation?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Obviously. Robably of Orochimaru's doing. No one else has the skill."

"At least to your knowledge," Ino pointed out. Karin nodded.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I doubt that Orochimaru would have created anything for the Akatsuki without something of equal significance given in return. Nothings suggests such"

Asuma nodded. "Makes sense," he said, lighting a cigarette and ignoring the pointed look his wife sent him.

Ulquiorra nodded, then paused. Without saying anything, he re-examined his Orochimaru memories. He couldn't gather much from them, seeing only a few broken images of needles and a…severed hand with a ring on it?

Looking back at them, he glanced at Anko. "From the memories I gained, he seemed to have lost a hand. It had a ring on the little finger, left hand."

Anko thought for a moment then winced. "He was a member of the Akatsuki for a time. He tried to take over Itachi's body and failed, forcing him to defect."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in annoyance.

"So," Tenten spoke up, "We can make the guess that the Akatsuki has access to some of his knowledge then."

"Yes. It would be prudent to do so."

"Fuck," Suigetsu muttered.

"I agree," Guy said. "Fuck."

"Please don't swear in front of Hanabi," Hinata said, looking at her little sister worriedly.

XXXXXX

Having cleaned up the cave and stored the bodies in the containment scroll, they finished gathering their belongings and packs, preparing to head out.

"Ulquiorra-san, we know we're going to Kiri, but what exactly are we going to do there?"

"It is a good hiding place for the moment."

"Yes, but Konoha has their economy in their pocket! How are we going to remain hidden there?"

"I will explain when we arrive. I have a plan."

"Ulquiorra, are you sure you're fit to travel? I know Reio-sama healed you, but, you were…half dead."

"I am fully recovered, thank you Kiba. Let us go."

XXXXXX

About four days later, as afternoon started to descend into twilight, they were just outside the walls of Kiri. Ulquiorra waved for them to group behind him. As they drew through the dense mist, they came upon the great gates, guarded by at least a dozen shinobi, armed with swords and garbed in full ANBU gear. They readied their blades and dropped into aggressive attack stances, but stopped as they saw Ulquiorra. Glancing between the group and its leader, the guard captain approached.

"Cifer-sama, welcome back to Kirigakure no Sato. Terumi-sama will be pleased to see you return. However," he looked over the group behind Ulquiorra, the mask hiding his face, but his distaste naked in his tone and stance.

"These are defectors from Konoha. I can swear to their allegiance. They are no more loyal to Konoha than you."

The captain looked between them. "Forgive me, Cifer-sama, but they shall be kept under guard until thoroughly questioned."

Hinata looked down at Hanabi and protectively moved in front of her. The guard noticed them and looked at their foreheads for the Hyūga Juinjutsu, tilting his head when he didn't notice it.

"I see. Considering your aid to Kiri and that these are Main House Members, the questioning should not be…complex."

"Thank you," Ulquiorra took Hinata's hand in his. The ANBU noticed this and understood.

"I see. Would you care to follow us? We shall guide you to Mizukage-sama and Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara is here?"

"Yes. Suna and Kiri are signing a new treaty."

"Excellent."

As they passed through the gate, the captain waved a hand in a signal. A group of ninja gathered around them. The former Konoha-nin did not take this badly. In fact it was a better reception than they expected. They had half-expected a kunai pressed to the throat and guided to an interrogation cell. Ulquiorra's influence no doubt. As they walked through the Village between the tall cylindrical buildings and the rounded structures, they received many looks, some foul, but most were curious as they saw them being led by Ulquiorra. The looks sent his way were ones of respect or at least acceptance. Hinata huddled close to Ulquiorra nervously as they walked. The girl was blushing nervously as he held her hand close. The Mizukage's office was a large building set on a small island in the middle of the Village, and like the others was cylindrical, surrounded by willows and cherry trees. As they entered Hinata looked around the building. It was a building of about seven levels, with a great open centre with a spiralling staircase leading around to the different floors. The floors were tiled with some blue stone, marked with white waves and the dark curls of the Kiri symbol.

She looked up as she heard a little girl cry, "Oniichan!"

A little girl, only four or so, was running towards Ulquiorra. She was wearing a red kimono, had long brown hair and fair skin with a few patches of much paler skin around her eyes and randomly splotched all over her body. She barrelled into Ulquiorra and began to hug him. Hinata giggled and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Ulquiorra glanced between the girl and Hinata before awkwardly embracing the little girl.

"Hello, Rin."

'_Ah, so this is the little one he saved from Orochimaru._'

The girl had buried herself in Ulquiorra's leg. She was quite a small person, even for her age. Rin turned to look at them and everyone started while Hinata stared. '_Those are…Ulquiorra-kun's eyes! How…?'_

"Who's that, Onii-chan?"

Ulquiorra looked between the group and Rin before saying, "These are my comrades. And this is Hinata-chan. My…fiancé."

The little girl looked up at her shyly, holding her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet.

"So, you're Nee-chan?"

Hinata looked back at Hanabi, who was looking at Rin with a little pout, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of someone taking Hinata away.

"Yes, Rin-chan." The little girl shyly hugged her in turn. She gently stroked the little girls head and smiled at her. "This is Hanabi, my little sister."

Rin smiled at Hanabi and startled the older girl by hugging her too. "Hello, Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi, very self-consciously, returned the hug. Being the favoured child of the Head of the Hyūga, she had never really been exposed to physical contact beyond training. It was an odd experience for the haughty young girl.

There came a soft laugh from the stairs.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra-san."

The Mizukage was standing there, her hands on her hips, smiling warmly. She winked at Ulquiorra, causing a brief pang of jealousy in Hinata's breast at the beautiful older woman. At her side was Gaara, dressed in his long Kazekage robes. He smiled warmly at Ulquiorra rapidly moving down to take Ulquiorra's hand in a warm grip.

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

"Gaara." Gaara curiously looked over the group. "And yes, they know."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "I see. Those prisoners you released from Orochimaru arrived in Suna not too long ago. The same here in Kiri."

"Good."

The Mizukage looked over the group, her eyes hardening. "Do you mind informing me what four Konohagakure jonin and eight chunin are doing here? And that dog?"

Ulquiorra stepped forward. "These are my comrades, Terumi-san. They have no love of Konoha. I can vouch for them."

Mei looked over them, her face an impassive mask, broken only by a slight sneer. "While I have the greatest trust in you, Ulquiorra, you must understand this; they have been our enemies for some years."

Suigetsu looked between the Mizukage and the others before stepping forward. Many of the Kiri-nin's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"I, Hozuki Suigetsu, swear on my position as a trainee of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, that these deserters have only contempt for Konohagakure no Sato and friendship for Kirigakure no Sato."

Mei looked him over, her eyes resting on his sword. "Momochi Zabuza last held that blade. I hope you are as skilled."

"No. But I am good enough."

She smiled and looked at them again. "I see you have two Hyūga main members and an Uzumaki with you, Ulquiorra-san."

Karin stepped forward and bowed her head. "I am Uzumaki Karin…a former," she glanced at Ulquiorra nervously.

"A former servant of Orochimaru. A medical-nin, responsible for keeping people alive, not a true monster," Ulquiorra added at the horrified looks. "She kept people alive."

Rin slowly inched away, moving to huddle at Ulquiorra's side.

Karin sighed. "No. I was a gaoler in the lair in Nami no Kuni. I was not a torturer, but nor was I wholly innocent. You don't have to protect me, Ulquiorra-san," she added quietly.

The two Kage's looked at each other before turning to Ulquiorra. He nodded and said, "I have her oath of loyalty, and Orochimaru is dead. She is no threat."

Mei looked at her with a mix of mild displeasure and loathing. "Very well. However, we shall be watching you, girl."

"I understand Mizukage-sama. I am a medic-nin and I offer my services to help heal my former masters…injuries to Rin."

"Ulquiorra's DNA has already done that."

"Ulquiorra-kun, you gave her your DNA?" Hinata asked quietly. She was immensely glad. A little of his old goodness was still there.

"Yes. My eyes as well. Orochimaru removed her own."

"A little too much information there," muttered Jugo. Anko and Karin shifted awkwardly.

Mei noticed Anko and her eyes hardened again, obviously recognising the former servant of Orochimaru. She looked between Ulquiorra, the former Oto-nin and Rin. Her brow softened and she sighed.

"I shall…trust you on this, Ulquiorra-san. But, if either of you, so much as…" she gathered herself. "If one _hair _on Rin's head is hurt…"

"They'll answer to you and I," Ulquiorra stated.

Anko and Karin bowed again.

Gaara looked between the two staring forces and sighed. "Ulquiorra, do you have anyone else who vouches for them?"

"Everyone here does, including two former prisoners of Orochimaru. Suigetsu and Jugo."

Jugo stepped forward and bowed, reiterating the Ulquiorra's words, claiming the two were good and loyal reformed characters.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and said, "I hate Karin's guts but that is more of a personal issue than a question of loyalty. Personally I think she's a stupid bitch-"

"Screw you, you son of a bitch!"

"Go to hell, skank!"

"There is a four year old girl here and her mother is the Mizukage," Jugo said, completely deadpan, covering the little girl's ears.

Both turned to see the angry eyes of the Mizukage glaring at them. Her hands were in front of her nearly ready to perform a jutsu.

"I-I-I mean she's a pain but she would never hurt anyone…outside of battle…or an argument with me."

Mei slowly nodded. "I…Fine." She peered at the Hyūga girls for a moment, making them both feel very awkward before she asked.

"And the Hyūga are?"

Hinata smiling at Hanabi stepped forward. "I am Hyūga Hinata and this is my sister, Hanabi. We are the only children of Clan Head, Hyūga Hiashi."

The Kiri-nin and Gaara were so surprised you couldn't have gotten a better reaction if she had said that she was Tsunade's daughter.

"…Well. That explains a lot. Ulquiorra, they will all be questioned. I promise it will not be…too invasive."

"I understand."

"Take them to the interrogation room."

XXXXXX

Mei sat at the desk in the room, looking over her notes. The group was sitting in front of her; bound in chairs, save for Ulquiorra who was at her side. Behind each chair was an interregator-nin, dressed in much darker attire than the standard Kiri-nin uniform. Each one had a hand on the head of the one before them. They were using the **Hiden: Kin'niku no shinjitsu (Truth Muscle)**, combined with a truth serum. The jutsu put the muscles of the target under the control of the user. It was not as powerful as the Nara Clan's **Kagamane no Jutsu**, and was only designed to be used with the truth serum. It meant that once the serum had been ingested, the target couldn't resist. The jutsu only targeted the jaw, and was originally created to deal with highly trained captives who may have been trained to resist the serum.

Mei looked up at the group. The notes had reinforced Ulquiorra's words. They were all to be trusted. Her eyes lingered on Anko and Karin but she grumpily agreed they were no threat.

Just as she had promised to Ulquiorra, the questions were short and concise, not dipping into personal information too much. She was surprised by the vehemence in many of their voices about their distaste and hate for Konoha, particularly from the mild mannered and shy Hyūga heiress.

She looked back up at him and nodded. "Very well, they're free to move around the Village."

"Thank you. I shall keep an eye on them."

"Good, now let us administer the antidote and return to Gaara and the others."

Once the jutsu had been lifted and the antidote administered, they left the dark room, returning to the vestibule. Gaara was standing there with Temari and the siblings smiled warmly at them, with a large crowd of Suna-nin and other members behind them. Ulquiorra nodded at him and was about to take Hinata's hand again, when…

"Hello, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra turned and in a flash had his sword drawn. Sasori was standing there, his blades extended and his dead eyes fixed on him.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Ulquiorra noticed Kankuro hidden nearby, his fingers deftly moving chakra strings attached to the puppet. Ulquiorra's eye twitched.

"Your face, Cifer-san! It was hilarious!" Kankuro laughed, holding his sides. Ulquiorra turned to Gaara, about to complain, but Gaara was likewise smiling, chuckling quietly. Everyone else was in a state of mirth, some more so than others. Guy and Lee in particular where breathless with laughter. Hinata was giggling at the positively flummoxed look Ulquiorra was giving everyone. She pressed her lips to his cheek, calming him. He sighed and gave Kankuro a dark look.

"So you've taken Sasori's body as a weapon? Interesting, if somewhat ironic."

Kankuro shrugged. "Chiyo-sama didn't want to see it wasted."

"I see. How is she?"

"She is fine," came the slightly grumpy voice of an old woman, who presently pushed her way through to Ulquiorra. The little old woman proceeded to shake Ulquiorra's hand, greeting his group warmly.

Mei took Rin's hand and looked over the group. "Gaara, would your siblings and Chiyo-san come up to my office. We have much to discuss with Ulquiorra and his friends."

Mei's office was on the top floor, and several ANBU remained outside to guard the room. The captain implied that they should enter to keep an eye on the others, but Mei had told them otherwise. Once they were all inside, Rin sitting beside her mother at her desk, Mei smirked slightly and said, "Well, welcome again, Ulquiorra. How have you been?"

"Well enough."  
"Anything important happen?"

"Settled in Konoha, became the ambassador as you know, burnt down a few buildings, humiliated them and left with many important documents. Including," he reached down and pulled a scroll from his bag, "This one."

Mei took it, reading swiftly. As she did so, her eyes narrowed and her hands shook. She silently passed it too Gaara. He in turn read it, and sighed, pinching his nose.

"This is the draught of a treaty that Konoha was drawing up for us. The Hi Daimyo was planning to declare war on Kaminari no Kuni. The treaty would have obliged us to help them in exchange for a territory in the smaller countries in the Southern Sea. If we refused, war would be declared on us."

"Cunning. You waste your energy on Kumogakure and Kaminari no Kuni, leaving your Villages open for an invasion by Konoha, making the countries weaker, and easier to conquer."

Ulquiorra reached into his bag and pulled out more documents. "There are more here. The problem with Konoha is that they have let their security lax in some areas. For example, they have forgotten that sometimes no matter what you offer someone, they may still defect. They left most of the important documents locked and sealed. Of course, they forgot to give them a separate key to the main one, which I possess."

Mei fiddled through them her eyes widening and paling as she read them. "By the kami…this is insane. Each one is ironclad and designed to cripple us!"

Rin huddled up to her mother, placing a comforting hand on her leg, and innocently looking up at the documents, before giving a tired yawn. Mei patted the girls head and gently picked her up taking her to the private rooms. When she returned, she sighed and pinched her nose.

"To be honest, fear of this sort of thing is why we signed a treaty. We're the only people in the south aside from a few small kingdoms and nations willing to fight. Kumogakure is too far away and well, there's not much chance they would help us anyway."

Gaara nodded. "We're all alone, Ulquiorra. You're pretty much our ace in the hole."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Speaking of that, I should probably reveal who I am."

Gaara nodded slowly. "That would probably be wise."

Mei and the other Sand Siblings looked confused. Ulquiorra opened his shirt, revealing his Hollow Hole.

"I was, until recently, dead."

Mei worked her jaw up and down in shock. "Edo Tensei?"

"No. I was sent back. I was betrayed by Konoha three years ago." As he spoke, Kankuro and Temari stiffened as realisation dawned.

"I was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoku."

Mei frowned. "The boy Tsunade ordered executed."

"The one and the same."

"How did you return?"

"As I said, I was sent back by Reio-sama, the supreme god. He…requires me here for a plan, or prophesy. So here I am."

"Back for revenge?"

"Partly."

Kankuro nodded. "Well, I guess you're tellin' the truth. Hole in the middle of your chest and you know Gaara from the Chunin exams. Makes sense."

Temari nodded in agreement.

"Well, it explains your hatred of Konoha," Mei put in. To be frank, she was only accepting this explanation because every other one was more insane and illogical. "Why tell us?"

"To prove to you something." He stood, closing his shirt. "Your hate of Konoha is matched by mine. I offer you my comradeship. I intend to bring the wrath of three millennia of hate down upon them."

"Three millennia?"

"The Kyubi's power mingled with my intense emotional pain led to me breaking through the walls of reality into another dimension. There I spent three thousand years nurturing my hate. I intend to spend it on them."

Mei paused, folding her hands before her and resting her chin in them. After a considerable silence, she said, "I accept your alliance. We will have to hide that from Konoha and Hi no Teikoku for now though."

"Likewise," said Gaara, a small smile on his face. "We seem to be holding the advantage now."

"I fail to see how." Hinata sighed at her fiancé's pessimism. "Unless you possess the Sanbi and Rokubi, as well as the Ichibi."

Mei looked down awkwardly. "They have been taken."

Ulquiorra frowned. "By who?"

"Akatsuki. They have the Sanbi through to the Nanabi."

"I see." He closed his eyes and opened them, surveying the others. "It is late. May I suggest we halt this discussion until tomorrow? After everything discussed tonight, food and sleep would be a welcome repose."

"I…suppose you're right. There are a lot of things to think about. On the fourth floor there are spare rooms for guests and ambassadors. There are enough rooms for all of you."

Wordlessly, all digesting this, they left. Gaara and Ulquiorra hung at the back, quietly talking. Gaara was making large expressive movements, while Ulquiorra was quiet, remote.

Hinata chose a smaller room, with two beds, one small for Hanabi, one larger, for a husband…and wife.

Ulquiorra got the message the moment he stepped inside. He looked between her and it. His eye returned to hair and said nothing.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun," she started.

Ulquiorra looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, but be quick. You and Hanabi need to eat."

"How did you tell Gaara and Chiyo?"

Ulquiorra paused and turned to her. "I told them."

"No eye or anything?"

"No."

Hinata looked away, naked hurt in her eyes. "S-so, you trusted them…and not me."

Hanabi looked between them and slowly backed out, closing the door behind her.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun, why? I-I know you were afraid, but why couldn't you show the same trust to me?"

"I and Gaara…We were the same. Do you understand?"

She looked at him for a moment, then slowly shook her head.

"Gaara and I are, were jinchuriki. Alone for most of our lives. Hinata, I was alone for thirteen years, save for Iruka, the Hokage, and…" His words are left hanging, though she is warmed by the knowledge of who he is talking about.

"I know but why not me? Why didn't you trust me?"

He was silent for a time, and a dreadful look flitted across his green orbs.

"Because, I knew you would never believe me. Look at me. What have I shown you in my memories? I am not who I once was. I…apologise I shall be more open in future."

Hinata began to cry. He was cold again, blocking her off, changing the topic. He was being clinical again, saying what he thought was what she wanted to hear, not meaning it. Oh, he would try, for her, he would try his hardest. But, his heart would not be in it.

"I will be honest with you know, Ulquiorra because I trust you. I have tried to commit suicide a dozen times since you died. You know what prevented me from doing so? I knew you would never have abandoned the people who needed you, if our places had been reversed. Hanabi needed me. Father has been beating her and I for three years." He froze at that, eyes livid with a hatred as vast as oceans. "You kept me here, kept me sane. You were my anchor." She fell silent tears in her eyes.

An awkward and tense silence descended as he embraced her and brought her close.

"…Nothing exists if I cannot see it, Hinata. For all that time, I doubted love could exist, because…I couldn't see you."

There came a soft knocking at the door. "Dinner is being served on the second floor."

Hinata snuggled her head deeper into Ulquiorra's chest and sighed, breathing in his scent.

"Hinata, I understand why you chose this room, but, no."

"What? Why?" she asked, blushing through her tears.

"It's a little too soon. Please." '_He doesn't want to ruin it. Silly boy; how could he?'_

"Fine. The day we're married though," she tapped his chest authoritatively.

"Very well."

Hand in hand, they went to dinner.

XXXXXX

Jiraiya sat in the little shack he shared with Iruka, packing his gear. "I'm telling you Iruka, something big is going on?"

"Doesn't that go without saying? The damn Kyubi was telling you to find its destined jinchuriki. I think that implies something big is about to happen. Rather than big, the word 'titanic' comes to mind."

The reformed drunk hadn't left the damn place for over a year. While Jiraiya was grief-stricken about Naruto, his sorrow was mixed with anger. He wanted Konoha back to the way it was under the Yondaime and Sandaime. Iruka though, was literally dead inside. He sat about, barely eating, his eyes set into the distance, filled with sadness. He blamed himself for the death of Naruto, poor man. He had really loved the boy. Iruka, drunk beyond reason, after being found by him in Tsuchi no Kuni, had even revealed that he had wanted to adopt Naruto. Poor lost soul.

Jariya had taken him in, into his small hidden home on the slopes of Mt Myōboku, and had managed to cure him of his alcoholism, something that had surprised him. Iruka had demanded to come with him, citing that the Kyubi's new jinchuriki might know something about Naruto, or that the Kyubi may speak about the blond if they got him what he wanted.

"Iruka, the Kyubi is a guy, don't call him 'it'; it'll probably piss him off."

"Fine. So, were to first?" he asked as they donned their packs.

"South. Nami no Kuni or somewhere similar."

"Right."

The two shinobi performed the transportation jutsu and vanished.

"**Bring him to me swiftly. We need each other.**" The Kyubi returned to listening to the song of birds as he lay his great head on his paws.

* * *

**(GIVES EVIL GRIN) Oh yeah! (LICKS LIPS EVILLY) We're getting started.  
**

**I hope the romance writing is getting better. Still a little hard.**

**And yes, Kurama is back! And yes, Ulquiorra is gonna be a jinchuriki! No he will not be God-like. Not yet anyway. He'll be Godlike right before the end. Damn, given it away a bit.**

******There should be a fight or two next chapter. Not characters like Akatsuki but like armies.**

**Have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original characters and techniques belong to me. The exception is hokuto shinken. **

**Without realising it (honestly) I gave Hinata a similar combat ability to Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. It is not the same combat style. She just has a specialised version of the Gentle Fist where she can cause a burst of chakra to shatter the targets body. But, I did find the name from searching for martial arts that killed in one hit...So, yeah, my bad for not doing a better search. In my defence, I've never seen Fist of the North Star, except for a few clips, so I wasn't to know. **

**But, as I say: Hokuto Shinken is the property of Buronson and drawn by Tetsuo Hara.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Dinner was a quiet affair. There were a few quiet conversations, but that was all. Everyone was tired and needed to sleep, and all that had been discussed weighed heavily upon their minds. Despite this, the silence was not awkward, but companionable around the long table of dark wood, the evening sky visible through the large windows. The food was warm and rich, seafood brought from around the oceans of Mizu no Kuni and there was freshwater food as well. The plates steamed with well cooked fish and the sushi was delicious. Octopus and seaweed warmed in great dishes and the sweet aroma of rice and sake filled the air. Ulquiorra in particular seemed fond of the unagi unadon. Soon they had all eaten their full and rose to retire.

In Ulquiorra and Hinata's room, Hinata tucked Hanabi into bed. Ulquiorra watched the sisters with a curious gaze. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"What, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"I vaguely remember that you never used to get on three years ago."

"Well, after everything between us and our father, we have been getting on better."

He nodded and turned to their bed, stripping off his shirt, revealing the corded muscles of his back. She blushed as she traced the curve of his spine and followed the powerful muscles of his back and arms. He glanced back at her and said, "Are you alright to share the bed?"

"W-We did so for the last few nights," she pointed out, slowly taking off her own jacket and lifting her own shirt off. She felt Ulquiorra's eyes linger on the exposed skin of her arms and remain on her stomach. Despite seeing each other nearly naked in Reio-sama's bath, they hadn't really been looking. Despite the younger girls presence, they couldn't completely resist the others beauty. Hinata peeled off her shoes and trousers, now standing in her underwear, revealing long shapely legs. She wiggled her toes nervously and embarrassedly covered herself with her arms.

He pulled off his own shoes and trousers, standing in his own underwear. Their eyes travelled up and down each other, drinking in the sight of their bodies.

Hinata had gentle womanly curves, her body delicate, like a sculpture. Her arms were slender and her hips wide, her hands and feet surprisingly small and innocent. Her waist length hair fell like a waterfall of lavender down her back.

Ulquiorra was thin, but every inch of him was hard and covered in wiry muscles. His legs and arms were surprisingly thin for all the power he possessed. His nails were dark and his body was hairless, besides for the mane of darkness upon his head.

After a time, their need for sleep conquered their desire to gaze at each other. Quietly Ulquiorra climbed into bed, pulling the cover down so Hinata could slip in beside him. She hesitated, opening her bag and pulling out her yellow and red yukata. She was about to put it on, but decided against it. She wanted to feel Ulquiorra against her skin. Wordlessly, she replaced it in the bag and slipped into bed, covering them both with the quilt. The futon was soft and smooth on their naked skin, smelling clean and fresh. Ulquiorra was about to roll over so she faced his back, but she held his arm, preventing him from doing so. She leant forward, laying her head in the hollow of his throat. Her hands drifted down and began to trace the muscles of his pectorals, her right index finger tracing the tattoo upon his chest. His own hands rested upon her hips, pressing their bodies close together. She smelled sweet, her musk a delightful scent upon his nostrils. Hinata sniffed at his skin, snuggling into his chest, scrunching up her body close to his.

Their breaths intermingled as they shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

XXXXXX

Hanabi woke up first, the ten year old girl letting out a large yawn as she stretched out her body. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, rubbing her head. She was still getting used to waking up free of the watchful eyes of her father, but she enjoyed the feeling of freedom. Looking up she blushed and then her eyes darted away. Ulquiorra and Hinata were under the covers of their futon, sound asleep, and by the looks of it, completely naked. She was still wearing yesterdays clothes and hurriedly changed out of them, dressing in a fresh set of trousers and a shirt. Glancing back at her sister and future brother in law she hurried out, careful to close the door quietly behind her. It was around eight o'clock, and the smell of breakfast being cooked wafted up from the floor below. She hurried downstairs, sitting in a chair at the dining table, waiting for the others. Soon they began to trickle down, Rin first with her mother and Kurenai soon afterwards. The genjutsu mistress saw her and waved, coming up beside her and sitting down.

"Good morning, Hanabi-chan."

"Good morning, Yuhi-sensei," she replied. Glancing at the others she leant closer to her and asked, "Yuhi-sensei, are my sister and Ulquiorra allowed to sleep in the same bed?"

Kurenai paused and nodded. "Yes, they are engaged. It's alright."

"What if they're naked?"

Kurenai paused, then said, "Excuse me."

Ulquiorra sighed and looked up as the door opened. "Who's there?" He was still drowsy, and so did not use his **pesquisa**. If he had, he would have surmised who would be giving him a death glare.

"Hinata-chan," the soft voice of Kurenai spoke, "Please get up."

Hinata moaned and let out a few noises, refusing to let go of Ulquiorra.

"Hinata!"

"Ah, fine." Hinata, looking very drowsy, turned and climbed out of bed, suddenly waking up as she saw who it was.

"Kurenai-sensei," she cried, hurriedly grabbing some clean clothes. Kurenai looked over her then over Ulquiorra. She sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Hanabi seemed to think you were in bed…naked."

Hinata blushed and Ulquiorra didn't react, getting dressed himself. "I am not surprised. She only saw part of us under the covers."

Kurenai nodded and turned to Hinata. "Breakfast will be served shortly. You should head down, Hinata-chan. I want a word with Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

Ulquiorra finished dressing himself, wearing his Suna gear and his Kiri cloak. He had brought them here for the purpose of his war against Konoha, which he hoped would begin today.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Hinata and your sleeping arrangements."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "We are not ready for that yet."

"I know. What I want from you is your word that you will not hurt Hinata. Or force her."

Ulquiorra stopped still and looked into her red eyes with his green ones. "I came back for her. I will never hurt her. Excuse me."

He pushed past her and headed down to breakfast, leaving Kurenai alone, gazing at his back with a calculated expression.

As they ate, talk soon turned to the plan for war. The room was empty save for the group, the main Suna delegates and the Kiri higher ups, invited by Mei. Gaara explained that the Suna Council were ready and willing for war with Konoha. They had been waiting only for the order. Mei and her council also said the same. As the conversation progressed, a number of the major decisions seemed to fall to Ulquiorra. He seemed to have been silently chosen to be the major strategist of the conflict.

When asked why, Gaara explained, "Well, for one thing, you are the strongest fighter available. Couple that with your intellect, and you are the best to make the decisions. We'll make our own decisions about the individual battlefields along our borders, but Aizen trained you for war; he left Las Noches under your command, did he not?"

So, Ulquiorra soon became responsible for the overreaching war plan.

He poured himself a fresh cup of tea and took a sip. Thinking hard, he ran over all the major players in the Elemental Nations. He soon came to a conclusion.

"It appears the major concern is first to deal with Akatsuki."

"Really?" Mei sounded dubious.

"Yes. Akatsuki has the majority of the biju. The Kyubi is gone, but that matters little. With six of the eight biju, they could effortlessly destroy any nation and take power themselves. Konoha is the main target, but we must take advantage of this."

"Ah," Shikamaru said, realising. "You mean we use the international conflict with the Akatsuki to our advantage?"

"Yes." He put down his tea and looked over at the two Kage. "The Akatsuki must be dealt with first. If we can gain the biju ourselves, we could prevent Konoha or Hi no Teikoku getting them. Akatsuki is spreading havoc across the mainland as we speak, searching for the other jinchuriki. Due to their power, most of the Village's have devoted their resources to combating them and regaining the biju."

Asuma nodded in understanding. "They not only know that they have their biju but the others as well. It's a massive treasure hunt."

"Correct. Konoha was the strongest Village for a time because of the Kyubi. Without it, though they have the largest army and Village now, they risk being destroyed if a biju attacks. They foolishly denied themselves the Kyubi, meaning they, more than any other, are keen to capture the biju."

"So, your plan is that once we declare war on them, they'll be caught between us and the Akatsuki?"

"More or less. Konohagakure itself would probably remain dealing with Akatsuki so they alone possess the biju if they succeed. We would most likely deal with the smaller Villages under their thrall, which would be the easier target."

A Kiri Councilman furrowed his brow. "So, we allow Konoha to weaken itself against Akatsuki, while simultaneously attacking Akatsuki ourselves and crush the smaller Villages at the same time, thereby weakening Konoha further?"

"Yes. Gaining the biju is the major concern."

Everyone was silent as Ulquiorra finished his tea. "Of course there is a flaw in this plan."

"Seems pretty flawless to me," muttered Kiba.

"He's referring to the fact that we have no idea what Hi no Teikoku would do if we did wage war. Right?"

"Correct, Shikamaru-san. No doubt, due to the close link between the Teikoku and the Village, we run the risk that the Daimyo will also declare war. Neither Mizu no Kuni or Kaze no Kuni can stand up to a full assault from the Teikoku."

Mei looked down at her hands, glancing up as Temari spoke. "Well, as you said, they would have to divide their attention between us. On top of that, the army is busy conquering more territory. They may be too busy to deal with us."

"Plus, their allies might abandon them and join us," Choji put in, getting another portion.

"I grant you that is a possibility, but the original point stands. The variables are too many for such a simple approach."

"Sounds bloody complex to me," muttered Kiba.

"His plan is playing them off against each other. It is hardly complex. It is because of your brainpower it seems complex."

"Shut up, Shino!"

The insect user fell silent. His bugs looked triumphant though.

"If I may get things back on track, here is what I propose. I will attack a point of significant military interest for Konoha. I will make no secret of my base of operations being Kiri. Konoha will declare war. Due to the treaty between Suna and Kiri, Konoha and their allies will declare war on Suna as well when you come to their aid."

Shino paused. "I rescind my previous statement. The plan does seem to becoming pointlessly complex."

"I am merely explaining. Konoha's major advantage is the large army and number of allies. While I attack, you will call a meeting of the nearby nations. If I recall correctly, there are a significant number in the waters around Mizu no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni."

"You intend to use your attack as a rallying point?"

"Correct. If we can prove Konoha can be damaged like that, we could gain a significant following."

"And these new allies would provide troops, ships and ninja to help fight Konoha?"

"Yes. Considering the fact that there are likely to be Hi no Teikoku soldiers there, there is the increased risk of the empire declaring war as well. If that is so, the added allies would be a great boon."

"Let me see if I've got this straight. You attack Konoha, making them declare war on us for harbouring you. Suna comes in to defend us, dividing their forces in two. Then, you leak word you are going after Akatsuki, meaning Konoha will then have to divide its attention again to deal with both Akatsuki and you. By doing so, Konoha will inadvertently help you defeat Akatsuki because they will also be fighting them. Akatsuki will also be divided between fighting you and Konoha. On top of this, Hi no Teikoku, if it does declare war, will have to divide its forces between us and expanding. Meanwhile, we just hold out while you get the biju, and once you've got them, we destroy Konoha and hi no Teikoku."

"Yes."

"….Ulquiorra-kun, that is a ridiculously complex plan."

Ulquiorra poured himself another drink. "I admit, Hinata-chan, the plan is rather complex, however, it is also remarkably simple. We simply divide the enemy's attention and duties between as many fronts as we can. Meanwhile we only have a few things to worry about ourselves; defence of the borders and the Villages and gaining the biju. Nothing else."

Mei and Gaara looked across at each other. After some time Gaara sighed and nodded.

"Your plan does have some merit. If that is what you think we should do, I have no complaints."

Mei drummed her fingers on the table. "Very well. We'll trust you on this."

"Thank you. I'll leave presently. First, I will need a target."

"Ulquiorra, you just finished eating," Ino pointed out.

"The sooner this war starts the sooner it shall end. I need a target." He turned to the Konoha jonin. "Somewhere of some significance in south eastern Hi no Teikoku."

Guy rubbed his chin. "There is a large fort on the south eastern coast, in the large bay opposite Mizu no Kuni. It has a small fleet of around four ships, and a gold mine as well. It's mostly used as a shipwright for the armada there was plans for."

Kurenai nodded. "It's fairly important. There were plans it would be used for…" She stopped and glanced at Mei. "There was a plan for Konoha and Hi no Teikoku to expand east, to the Eastern Nations."

"Hmm. Good to know," Mei commented.

"I would have thought such a place would have a larger guard," Ulquiorra said.

"Hubris. And, it's more important for future use. It'll be a sore loss though."

"Mizukage-sama, the Clan Heads should be informed," one of her councilmen put in. He glanced at Ulquiorra. "And, are you sure this plan is wise? We are still recovering from the civil wars. Do we really desire conflict with Konoha?"

"Open your eyes, Saito!" This from a councilwoman. "The outer islands have been attacked for the last three years! The Mizu Daimyo is at his wits end! We've been at war for years now, and we finally seem to hold the advantage."

"But yesterday we were saying it should be kept quiet!"

"I have considered that," Ulquiorra said. "The problem with that is that Konoha is still in chaos. Though it has been some days, they'll still be searching for us. We must start this while they are recovering. Only the shinobi can move at our speed. Word of what happened will only now be spread as travellers leave Konoha. We hold the advantage of surprise and chaos. We must utilise it."

It took some time, but soon everyone was onboard with the plan. The Clan Heads were informed, and though there was some grumbling, the approval came. They were anxious for war. Suna, as Gaara already said, was just waiting for the word. Kaze no Kuni was likewise prepared, mostly due to being neighbours with Hi no Teikoku. The Kaze Daimyo had informed Gaara he would support Suna no matter what. He was tired of Hi no Teikoku's encroachment and assaults. Now, all they had to do was inform the Mizu Daimyo. Thankfully, the capital was on the largest island in the nation, the same island as Kiri. This meant that hopefully they would get a reply within a few hours by the swift messenger, Ulquiorra himself. The Daimyo was a cautious man. Having come to power during the civil wars that had wracked his country, he was wary of giving the ninja too much power. However, he was just as concerned about his nation as the other Daimyo's. His fear of Konoha and Hi no Teikoku was stronger than his fear of ninja expansion. Turning to Ulquiorra, his brow was heavy with fear and doubt.

"Your words are powerful. Your arguments clear…Perhaps I shall regret this decision. Perhaps not. I shall stand with my people on this matter. My armies will be readied."

He left, walking into his palace, ignoring the deep bow and thanks of Ulquiorra.

Upon his return with news of the Daimyo's support, Guy drew out a map of Hin no Kuni, placing his finger on the location.

"Last I heard of it there were around a dozen ANBU and at least forty chunin. Perhaps a hundred normal soldiers."

"Around one hundred and fifty enemies. I shall deal with them. I will return presently."

"No. We're not letting you go alone." Hinata dared him to disagree.

He looked at her determined face and sighed. _'Dear silly girl.'_

"Very well. However, only a small team. I shall take four with me." He saw Hinata straighten. '_I don't want her to be hurt. But, she is strong. I shall trust her here.'_

"Hinata, Guy, Jugo and-"

"Hey, why can't we all come?" demanded Lee. "The fires of our hearts demand battle!"

Ulquiorra's glare demanded he shut up.

"It would be more demoralising for the enemy. Their own members attacking them. And it will prove our goodwill to the cause." Mei and Gaara seemed to approve of that. Ulquiorra knew he was fighting an uphill battle.

"I call for a vote. All those in favour of joining Ulquiorra, raise your hand." All his comrades raised their hands.

'_Loyalty…Foolish idiots.'_

"Very well. We leave as soon as we are prepared."

XXXXXX

A few days later, having travelled swiftly by a ship prepared by Kiri and blessed by a strong east eind, they were inside the great bay. The boat was disguised as a small trade boat, drifting through the waters with great ease, like some large sea mammal.

The small base drew into sight. It was little more than a wooden building flying the banners of Konoha and the Hi no Teikoku, with a dock of wood jutting out like a broken bone and a few small buildings. The ships docked there were great brute things, covered in steel blades and with sails of red and great arbalests and other engines of war.

As they drew into the shadow of the ships, Ulquiorra gave out the orders that each would follow, standing on deck and pointing out the targets. For the mission, though they still had their normal dress, the others had abandoned their hitai-ate behind, planning to never again wear them.

"I will lead the assault, aiming to draw the ANBU to me to deal with. Teams Eight, Ten and Karin will head up to the fort and see if there is any information to gain there. Suigetsu, Jugo, Anko, you will join Team Guy and deal with whomever you can find. I will be taking on the majority though. If needs be, retreat and draw the enemy back to me in the main landing area."

Hinata glanced at him and he carefully seized her up. "How many of you have killed?"

There was a silence. Only Jugo, Suigetsu and the Jonin had taken a life.

"Do not dwell on it. Finish the enemy as quickly as possible. Move onto the next and forget it. You shall feel ill later, but you shall overcome it with time."

As they drew near, he turned to Hinata. "Stay safe." It was both a command and a plea. "I will come to you if you need help. Just call for me."

"I'll be fine. I am not some dumb child." Glancing at the others she quickly kissed him.

The ship drew in to dock and a group of soldiers led a shinobi advanced. The shinobi had a clipboard, looking sown at it, only lifting his gaze to Ulquiorra as he hopped of the boat.

"Kiri?" A single nod. "Cargo?"

"Pain." Ulquiorra pointed with a finger and fired a **cero**. The green beam tore the soldiers and the ninja apart, vaporising what was in their path. He had limited the reiatsu he had poured into the attack, making it a shorter blast. It still did its job. There came the tramp of feet as ninja and soldiers ran towards them. The soldiers red armour gleamed in the morning light, their spears and swords shining.

"Surrender! You are outnumbered!" cried one man.

"Go. You have your orders."

In a moment, he was upon the enemy. With a flick of his wrist, his hand had cleanly decapitated a man while with his other he punched another in the face, shattering his skull. With a kick, he cleared a path, and his allies ran through, blades sliding out to sever throats and cut tendons. Once they were gone, Ulquiorra resumed his slaughter. He flicked aside swords and spears, ripping throats open with long sweeps of his hands and breaking bones with expertly placed kicks. Bodies were flung here and there, blood and screams filling the air. He tore a spear from the grasp of a nearby soldier, spinning it around and running the man through. He flung both corpse and weapon into the sea, the water already choppy with falling bodies and red with the dead. A ninja leapt over the mass of soldiers and drew her kunai, lunging at his throat. He let the blow hit, breaking the weapon. The woman leapt back, her hands flowing into the Tiger seal.

"**Katon: Karyūdan!**" Ulquiorra **sonido'd **to and fro, avoiding each of the fire bullets, but the enemy was not so lucky. Some burnt to death from the friendly fire, but the other ninjas managed to avoid it. Shooting forward, he grabbed the woman by the neck and snapped it, throwing her as a projectile at the others. Another ninja stepped forward.

"**Donton: Kengan no Jutsu**," he cried, lunging at him. The rock encased arm smashed into Ulquiorra's face, and he felt it break loose several teeth and damage his jaw and nose. As he was thrown back, he corrected himself, landing gracefully and firing a **bala**, blowing the man's limb off. As he screamed in pain, Ulquiorra caved in his skull and looked at the enemy as more approached.

_'The plan is working so far. Let's see if it shall continue to do so.'_

XXXXXX

Hinata's byakugan were moving everywhere, keeping an eye out for ambushers as they drew near to the fort. She slid to a halt and pointed at a window high on the fort.  
"Archer."

Shino shrugged and sent a cloud of insects up to the window in question. He nodded and shivered suddenly.

"Unexpected. He's choking to death, because he's allergic to the kikaichū."

Kiba winced. Hinata ran on. She swerved to a halt, rolling under a swinging blade, punching up with her hokuto shinken. The man was a normal soldier, and his face twisted with agony as her blow hit his stomach. She flinched and stepped away as he vomited up blood and half digested food. His eyes ran red with blood as he buckled and fell. Her attack had ruptured his stomach, at the cost of a lot of chakra. She covered her hand with her mouth and struggled not to vomit. Ulquiorra was right. It was disturbing, but she couldn't afford to be distracted. She nodded to Kurenai to show she was alright. '_I've got to use my normal Gentle Fist, or else I'll run out of chakra too soon.'_

They continued forward, and ran into the building. Inside it was a traditional wooden fort, filled with pillars and intricate woodwork.

As well as a group of ninja.

The ANBU.

Nine of them paired off against them, the other three rushing off and leaving through a window.

"Sarutobi," said the leader, a man wearing a bird mask.

"Bird."

"Tsunade-sama wished to know why you abandoned the Village."

Asuma snorted, throwing away his used cigarette, and lighting a new one. "Well, I bloody hate it there."

"I see. Surrender."

"The others are heading down to Ulquiorra," Hinata reported as the ANBU left her field of vision. '_That means Ulquiorra and the others have to deal with all the rest.'_ She had faith in her fiancé's abilities.

"If you will not surrender, we shall return you to Konoha in chains…or in a box."

Asuma smiled. "Bring it."

"If you insist."

Hinata swerved into a defensive stance as she was attacked by her ANBU. Everyone was now engaged against an ANBU, launching their attacks.

Shino and his ANBU were engaged in a ranged battle. The ANBU was using **katon** to hold off the kikaichū while throwing kunai and shiruken at the Aburame boy, who responded by raising a shield of the insects and sending smaller clouds of the bugs at the man.

Kurenai and her foe were silent and still, but their eyes were focused and deadly, only their hands moving in jutsu. They were engaged not in a physical battle, but in conflict of genjutsu. Both were attempting to manipulate the other, weaving complex illusions around themselves and the enemy, trying to defeat the other.

The others were likewise having a mixed time of it. The ANBU were more experienced and more powerful than the chunin, but the jonin were just as powerful and though they were outmatched, the young ninja were skilled and their unique justu and abilities were an anomaly to the ANBU. They had never been trained to fight Konoha Clansmen. Their opponents on the other hand had been trained to fight any enemies and were some of the best of their generation of shinobi.

Hinata bobbed left and right, her foe swinging a sword around and around. She used her Gentle Fist to knock aside those strikes that got too close. She began to counterattack, launching a raid assault, kicking and punching and striking. The ANBU was no fool and he dodged away from most of the attacks, meaning those blows that did connect did not hit tenketsu, only causing limited damage and doing little to block the chakra pathway system. Swerving under the snake masked man, Hinata managed to hit one of the Tenketsu in his left thigh. However, the ANBU seemed to anticipate this, swinging his sword down at her thigh. She let out a strangled scream as the blade sunk down into her body and bit into the bone. She fell to the floor, tears of pain and anger in her eyes. The man drew out the blade and pulled out a set of manacles. He was about to snap them to her wrist. But as he drew near, she managed to knee him in the chest, her knee wrapped with chakra. He stumbled back, holding his belly. She scrambled up, limping badly. She struggled to stand properly, her leg threatening to give way at any moment. Using all of her willpower to remain standing, she faced her foe as he leapt at her. She knew she would be taken back to her father. That was why most of his blows had been aimed to wound or incapacitate. Well, she was not going back.

Her byakugan noticed the man had an old wound on the right side of his chest. Raising her hand, she twisted around the next blow and drove her hand into his torso, pouring her chakra in for her hokuto shinken and released it. The man coughed, and from the edges of his mask blood ran in great rivulets. He fell to the ground, coughing, spluttering, drowning inside his mask from the blood. He struggled to rise, but Hinata didn't give him the chance. A single blow to the back of the chest and he died. She rose, her mind blank. She knew the ANBU had been cruel and violent over the last few years, so she felt little guilt, but her heart and mind were under the heavy weight of knowing she had killed two people. She groaned and clapped a hand over her mouth, the other coming to rest on her leg, trying to staunch the wound.

The jonin had finished their opponents. Asuma had duelled his foe to the death, opening his throat with his blades, receiving a new scar. Kurenai had layered an illusion over her enemy at long last and made the ANBU stab themselves.

The chunin had also done well. Each had managed to kill their enemy. Choji's massive fists had snapped the neck. Shikamaru had impaled his with the **Kagenui no Jutsu**, having spent most of his fight avoiding getting near the man. Ino and the others simply managed to get close with their jutsu and kunai, stabbing or opening throats.

All of them, save for Karin and Shikamaru looked disturbed. She had always been told that the first kill was the worst. For once, people weren't lying. She felt like she was going to throw up. For the most part they were unharmed, though Karin was double-checking. When she got to her, she gasped.

"Hinata-san, your leg!"

Hinata groaned again. Karin turned to look at the others. "Someone hold her! Thanks, Kiba. Now," she pulled up her sleeve and held her scared and bite mark covered arm to Hinata's mouth, "Bite me."

"…Erm…"

"I have a justu that heals people when they draw my chakra by biting me and taking some of my blood."

"…That's kind of fucked up," Shikamaru put in.

Hinata groaned again. "Fine, thank you, Karin-san." She bit into Karin, who shuddered.

XXXXXX

Ulquiorra dropped the last corpse to the ground, absently flicking away the blood from his fingers. The battle squad had proved excellent support. Anko summoned snakes to poison her enemies and had snapped necks with taijutsu and used kunai to stab. Suigetsu's swordsmanship had carved bloody tracts through the enemy. Tenten had, not unsurprisingly, had proven to be a master of battle, killing with her wide variety of weapons, a master of bukijutsu. Of course she had the usual reaction of the first kill, just like Lee had. Jugo had simply beaten everyone to death. Lee and Guy went along the same lines, only a little more refined. Ulquiorra rubbed his hand, still stinging from that last attack when a kunai had managed to pierce through his hand. Stepping over the vast number of corpses on the pier he walked over to Suiegetsu, the nearest of his comrades, sitting on a pile of the dead. Ulquiorra inclined his head to him.

"The Seven Swordsman were rightly feared."

"Thanks." Suigetsu looked over the bloodstained earth and the pier groaning under the weight of the bloodied masses and the red water of the shallows. "Do you think the message used enough ink?"

"I should imagine so."

Tenten skirted over a man bisected by Suigetsu and asked, "Ulquiorra-san, how many ANBU were there meant to be?"  
"Twelve. None have arrived here, so I would imagine they are up in the fort." HE was about to continue, but a kunai pierced his eye. Hissing in pain, he drew it out and hurled it away, as three ANBU ran towards him. Waving aside the others, he **sonido'd **to the ninja, swinging around with his blade. Despite his usual reticence to use his sword, he felt these three needed to die and quickly.

The one woman ducked under the blow, but one of her male counterparts was not so lucky, losing his head. The other two managed to dodge him for some time, and were about to unleash a jutsu apiece, but the woman fell to a surprise **bala** and the man was relatively easy to despatch.

Looking up at the fort, Ulquiorra cleaned his blade, sheathed it and motioned for the others to follow him. Guy looked uneasy.

"What is wrong, Guy-sensei?"

"Lee, what was wrong with those ANBU?"

"Nothing. Ulquiorra-san is burning with power. Of course they were easy for him to kill!"

Ulquiorra paused. "I have struggled against the S-Ranked shinobi of Akatsuki. ANBU are A or S-Rank, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Have the training methods slipped over recent years?"

"No."

"Then why such powerless foes?"

Anko laughed brightly. "Oh, Ulquiorra-kun! You've been so used to fighting insanely strong and powerful people, that you've forgotten what it is to kill the weak!"

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "There is always that. Or simply Konoha never anticipated a strike here and so thought a smaller group was all that was needed."

Guy rubbed his jaw as they entered the fort. "Yeah. I suppose so. This place was for later usage. They wouldn't have a massive guard here."

Ulquiorra looked around the entrance hall. The walls were covered with cuts and various kunai and shiruken. He examined the ground to make sure the dead were only ANBU. All were more or less intact, save for the mortal wounds. At the rear of the hall a flight of steps led upwards in a straight line. Moving past the odd severed pillar, they advanced up into the fort. Due to its small size, the fort only had another floor above the entrance hall. It was a large open room, with a few beds in the corner. The rest was open, filled with tables covered in maps and various filing cabinets. The others were already there, sorting through the documents. Ulquiorra's eyes automatically fixed on Hinata, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the blood on her leg. He hurried to her.

"You are injured."

"U-Ulquiorra-kun," she cried, hugging him. "You're okay! I'm fine, don't worry." Ignoring her, he reached down and moved the torn fabric. Seeing she was unscathed, and trying to ignore how good her legs felt, he looked at Karin.

"Did you heal her?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He touched his lips to Hinata's hand and looked over the group. "I recall there being talk of a gold mine nearby."

XXXXXX

Hinata winced as the boat moved out from the dock. Ulquiorra's **cero **left no trace of the building left, only the dead. The gold mine was dealt with too. Tenten's vast collection of explosives had buried it beneath a mountain of earth and stone. Or so it seemed. It had been a bluff. Guy had been wrong. It was a gold cache. No one would bother try to take a mine; they'd be attacked there within days and no-one would even bother to bring miners here. There was a lot of gold, but thankfully, their sealing scrolls were good enough.

She sighed. She had been crying about her kills, her gentle heart unsettled by her actions. He did not speak. He simply held her on deck, tight in his arms. The wind danced about them, long tender fingers stroking their hair like a protective mother. When Anko came to tell them dinner was ready, they were asleep together, shyly holding each other. She let them be. She didn't have the heart.

XXXXXX

Danzo sighed as he returned to Konoha. Well, now he had the unpleasant task of informing Tsunade that Ulquiorra was not in Suna or Kiri, at least to his knowledge. He turned as he saw Tsunade approach.

"Hokage-sama."

"Have you found them?"

"I checked in Suna, but there has been no sign of him. The Kazekage is in Kiri though."

"Well," she continued, her voice dripping with venom, "He is there too."

"How do you know?"

"Our gold cache in the Bay has been taken. Outposts report seeing a green flash and a small Kiri vessel."

"All the gold?"

"All of it. And you were in Suna. Why?"

"I hoped he went there. My mistake, I apologise."

'_Well played, boy.'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original characters and techniques belong to me. The exception is hokuto shinken. **

**Nemesis, I name thee Writers Block...And Filler, so shorter.**

**Yeah this is filler. Kind of. Its purpose is to set up the Alliance for fighting Konoha and Hi no Teikoku. It is important, just not filled with action. That is why it is so late. I've had trouble writing it up to set up the whole scenario. As such, it probably isn't very good. We're getting back to the central plot again next, and hopefully sooner.**

**Warning: Itachi has a nightmare.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Itachi woke with a start. His face was drenched in sweat, his breath heavy and stressed. He let out a long sigh of pain, both mental and physical. It was the same nightmare he had suffered for seven years. Kisame, on the other side of the room, let out a groan.

"If you want to die against Sasuke, you shouldn't stress yourself out. Or take some goddamn sleeping pills!" Despite his grumbling, Kisame rose and helped Itachi to take his medicine. "Do you need to cuddle Samehada?"

Itachi let out a small sigh as ran a hand through his hair again.

"The same?"

Itachi nodded.

Kisame patted his shoulder.

Itachi's nights were never quiet. For most nights, he was in a world of darkness and shadows, and the soft whispering of unseen voices. But on these nights, these nights, he was back in Konoha, in his ANBU uniform, his sword drawn and the feeling of blood on his skin and soft flesh in his hands. He walked through the Village, his blade red with blood, his hands slick with sweat. Then there was his home. He pushed open the doors and out poured a wave of blood. Dead children floated past him, buoyed on the red sea. He could name each and every one. There was little Hina. She wanted to be a dancer. There was Takeda. He wanted to be a poet. There was his cousin, sweet Ayame. She had a little crush on the Uzumaki boy. Their faces were twisted in fright, the marks of his hands around their necks. Tears in his eyes, he entered, moving through the blood, his parents kneeling, their backs to him, necks bared. And as he raised his sword, he woke.

"Itachi, you'll be better rested if you take the pills."

Itachi looked up at him. A flicker passed over his eyes. Kisame slowly nodded, putting the sleeping pills away.

XXXXXX

Jiraiya let out a long sigh as he stood on top of the sheer cliffs of the Kusa no Kuni-Taki no Kuni border. He shielded his eyes against the rain and looked out across the Kusa no Kuni. Iruka was at his side, taking a small swig of sake from a bottle. Though the man had greatly improved, he still had a taste for alcohol, and always had a little on standby. Jiraiya had weaned him off it for the most part, but it was the chunin's only vice.

"Why don't we move through Hi no Teikoku? It's the shortest route to Nami no Kuni."

"Yes, but the Konoha-nin and Hi no Teikoku military is spread out everywhere. Hell, these countries here are part of the Teikoku; we're not safe here. I don't want Tsunade to hear about us."

Iruka nodded and closed his bottle, hanging it at his waist. "Alright. So, why are we here then, if they're here too?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "The majority of their forces should be based around the borders and the major population centres. We're going to circle through Ame and along the Kaze-Hi border, searching for the boy as we go."

Kurama had told him to search for a boy who radiated death. He had said that he would not to need to know anything more. Personally he would have preferred the kitsune to tell him something more concrete. Then again, maybe he himself didn't know who his jinchuriki was.

"Come on. We've got to find a jinchurki."

XXXXXX

The small boat cruised into the Kirigakure docks. The sixteen passengers damp with sea spray and still smelling somewhat of blood. Ulquiorra stood at the prow, his eyes focused on the Village. A few small warships grouped around them, flying the banners of Mizu no Kuni and Kiri, guiding them into dock. On the quayside Mei and Gaara stood, with a number of key officials and a large crowd of Daimyo, including, to his surprise, the Daimyo of Haru no Kuni, Kazahana Koyuki. She hadn't changed much, save for a more sombre face.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra," Gaara said warmly as he shook his friends hand as he disembarked. "How did it go?"

"Exactly as planned. Konoha will no doubt be aware of who enacted the assault." He helped Hinata onto the dock and looked over the crowd. "I take it these are the Daimyo of the southern nations?"

"Yes. They have agreed to talk inside the Kage's office. They are awaiting a full report."

"Then let us go."

Around an hour or so later, all the dignitaries and the various important ninja's were sat around a large circular table inside the Mizukage building. Looking over them, Ulquiorra made a head count, glancing down at the list of Daimyo and their countries that were attending.

The Kaze and Mizu Daimyo were not in attendance, having already cast in their lot with the plan and were busy preparing for war.

The list gave the names of all the nations here and there reasons for coming.

Nami no Kuni. Due to the assaults on the country by Konoha and Hi no Teikoku, the Daimyo was already firmly in their camp and was here merely to solidify that.

Tsuki no Kuni. The country was rich, but depended on other nations for more protection. If Mizu no Kuni and Kiri fell, the Daimyo knew his nation was next.

Umi no Kuni. Due to its trade ties to what had previously been Hi no Kuni, Umi no Kuni was a surprise visit. Apparently, the Daimyo had said her nation was tired of being under the thumb of Hi no Teikoku. Ulquiorra made a mental note to keep an eye on the nation anyway.

That dealt with the major forces of the Southern Nations. There were many more minor countries, all joining for much the same reasons as their larger allies. The ocean kingdoms had a unique understanding. Each one might wage war on each other, but as they were all so small, they could never hope to stand up to a concentrated invasion from the continent. So, in times like these, they put aside old grudges and pooled together to defend themselves. The Southern Nations, including the four main powers, numbered ten, each with a different shade of blue and symbol to go with it, each with a name revolving around the ocean. The others were; Same no Kuni; Sango no Kuni; Kujiara no Kuni; Kairyū no Kuni; Tako no Kuni; and Fune no Kuni.

After that came the nations around Kaze no Kuni.

Ishi no Kuni. Lying on the border between Kaze no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni, this nation was one of those most at risk. If Tsuchi no Kuni was conquered they were next before taking Kaze.

Tori no Kuni and Kuma no Kuni. Like their neighbour Ishi, Tori no Kuni and Kuma no Kuni was at high risk of invasion.

There were also four other nations, those that were on the other side of Kaze no Kuni on the southern part of the continent. Like their marine counterparts, they relied heavily on their northern allies and were at great risk should they fall. They also had darker desert coloured gear, and had similar names and symbols. There was; Hokori no Kuni; Rōran; Sabaku no Kuni; and Suna no Kuni.

Ulquiorra looked over the Daimyo and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Daimyo-Jōin. I am grateful for your presence. As you know, the reason for this meeting is to discuss the Hi and Konoha problem."

There was a ripple over the assembly as everyone shifted uneasily. There was a soft murmur of agreement.

"You were asked to attend this meeting as you all have a stake to lose should Hi no Teikoku gain dominance on the continent."

"They already hold dominance," muttered the Same Daimyo.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes. The issue is that we all know that they will continue to expand. The Eastern Continent is fairly small and would be easily despatched. The Southern Nations too. And the Western Nations. We are all under threat." He laid a hand on the table. "There is a choice before you, Daimyo-Jōin. They may be the greatest force at present, but they have so far been focused on the mainland. They haven't yet turned their eyes south. This is the choice. You can bow and simper and be occupied. Or you can stand and fight. And win."

"Bah," The Umi Daimyo snorted. "Well, boy, how do you think we can win? It's hopeless."

There came a collection of nods. Ulquiorra began to wonder if she was being paid to spread dissent and mistrust in the Southern Nations.

"If I may speak bluntly, Daimyo-Jōin, you have a chance if you put aside your cowardice."

Everyone flinched back at the tone in his voice, all too stunned to react to his insult.

"Konoha is focused on the strongest nations; Tsuchi and Kaminari. They have left you all alone. Take this to its logical conclusion. They do not see you as a threat. That is no insult, it is fact." He walked around the table, moving between the entourages and behind each of the Daimyo. "Their attention is to the north and the west, not to the south. Divide and conquer." He stopped behind the Umi Daimyo, his eyes boring into her skull. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Hi no Teikoku is large and therein lies its weakness. It is like a massive predator; it must focus its attention on one target to use its power to full effect. They are distracted by not only Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni but also by Akatsuki. The…wolf is busy fighting a bear and an ox. The foxes can slip in and bite it and let it bleed to death." He moved on, standing behind the Kuma Daimyo. "Akatsuki holds the biju. No doubt you have all launched your own missions and attempts to get the biju," there came a chorus of nods and mutters of acknowledgement, "And I intend to succeed."

"Pardon?" The Suna Daimyo looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious. Akatsuki is a group of the greatest ninja alive!"

"And I have killed two of them. You are aware of who I am?" Nods. "Deidara and Sasori died at my hand, as did Orochimaru. Aside from their ridiculous escape skills and refusal to die, they do not present too large a problem. The biju are the trump card. When we free them, we could release them, or seal them inside jinchuriki. I doubt Konoha could stand up to seven jinchiruki." Gaara smirked slightly. "And you seem to forget the major point I have made. The Teikoku and Konoha are so focused on their present targets that they will not fight us directly."

Moving back to his place Mei unfurled a map showing the Elemental Nations. He placed a finger on Hi no Teikoku and moved it across the various countries as he spoke. "Konoha is focus on defeating Akatsuki and the other Great Nations. While it does that, it will send the smaller nations or 'provinces' against us. Konoha themselves will be divided into four; one to deal with Akatsuki, Tsuchi, Kaminari and us."

He looked up at them. "Due to their divided attention, we have the advantage."

The Tori Daimyo cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "So, the plan is that you deal with Akatsuki and capture the biju, while we hold off whatever the Teikoku sends at us?"

"Correct. I will spend most of my time on the mainland searching for the Akatsuki, however, my great speed will transport me here swiftly if called and I will be conducting guerrilla campaign against Hi and Konoha as I go."

Umi spoke up again. "What I you fail?"

"I shall not."

"Hah! You're just one man! If you fail, and we stand behind you, they will destroy us all! I say we stand back and wait for their offers!"

Ulquiorra noticed that many were concerned by her words.

"When you lose they'll come after us! The sea will run red with our people's blood! I say we remain neutral and hope they extend mercy."

Watching the panic spread over the assembly and what headway he had made being undone, Ulquiorra spoke calmly over the growing din. "Enough."

He looked over them and pointed at Konoha. "If you do not stand and fight, your seas will run red, with the sails of Hi no Teikoku and their ashigaru. Then it will run with blood. The earth will be sown with the dead. Do I need to elaborate further? Why do you think there are classes for kunoichi to prepare them for some of the trash they will have to fight or might be captured by? You will have bastard children conceived in a matter of weeks." Ignoring the looks that he and the kunoichi were receiving he put his hands in his pockets. "If you do not fight, you will be destroyed. If you fight with me you have a decent chance of survival. That is all one can ask for in war."

"Out of curiosity, how long have you been in the pay of Hi?"

There was a pregnant silence. The Umi Daimyo worked her jaw up and down for a moment or two before rising, her face flushed.

"How dare you! I would not-"

"Hi and Konoha are your main customers. Your wealth is based on Hi no Teikoku and Konoha. Kuma and Ishi have a great stake in Konoha. I believe Suna likewise holds massive stock. Yet, you are the only one who complains. Also, the fact that one of your entourage is carrying something." He withdrew a hand a pointed to a small letter poking out of the guard's pocket. "It looks like it was only just received. You lingered on the floor below as we passed the embassies. I am also correct in thinking that no-one outside of the assembled parties was informed of this meeting?"

Mei slowly rose. "As far as everyone outside this room knows we are all just meeting for trade deals."

The guard glanced between Ulquiorra and his Daimyo and reached for the letter. However, before he could hide it it, Ulquiorra was at his side. He tore it from the man and opened it.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow rose. "Care to explain why you're reporting to Konoha?"

At his words the guard turned to run, only for Gaara to flick him into the wall with a wave of sand.

"Hold him there, Gaara. Umi-" She was already running, her guards forming a wall to give her time to escape. Unfortunately, the Kiri ANBU and the various other guards made swift work of the Umi guards. Ulquiorra himself **sonido'd **to the Daimyo, blocking her path. Her eyes wide, she drew a knife, only for his iron grip to encircle her throat, carrying the rapidly purpling woman back to the others.

"I see the others are dealt with," he commented, dropping her back in her chair. Mei nodded and turned to the woman.

"Now, Ulquiorra, what does the letter say?"

"It's an order to report everything that happened in this meeting to Konoha and Hi no Teikoku. They were also to prevent anything that might prove a threat to them. Gaara, I think we can dispatch of the last one."

"Subaku soso." Gaara twisted his hand, crushing the man.

"Thank you. It seems Umi has been helping Hi for some time." He looked up at the Daimyo in question. "I'm guessing at least a year. The fact that her clothes are of a higher quality silk than the others implies she's been receiving extensive bribes."

Umi tried to speak, but Anko placed a kunai to her throat. The Daimyo looked between Ulquiorra and his companions.

"Well, aren't we the hypocrite?"

"They have turned their backs on Konoha. Ironic, considering. It also appears that Umi cannot be trusted with its current leadership."

The Fume Daimyo spoke up. "We cannot kill her; there is no-one else to rule the nation."

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "Then it seems prudent to give her incentive to remain loyal to us."

He turned to Anko. "Are there any seals in your repertoire that can keep her under control?"

"Hold on!" this from the Suna Daimyo. "You can't be serious; inflicting a mind control seal on a Daimyo!"

Koyuki turned to the Suna Daimyo, gesturing at Umi. "She's been on Hi and Konoha's side for who knows how long? I'd say she deserved death."

"While I agree with you Kazahana-sama, the fact remains that we cannot afford to kill off an ally."

The Fune Daimyo spoke up. "Keep her as a hostage, perhaps."

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. "Answer honestly Umi. It will decide your fate. Where stands your people?"

The woman growled, but a soft hiss from Anko and a little pressure from her blade forced her to speak. "They are not loyal to Hi. They will stand by your alliance."

"Good. You will remain here as a goodwill ambassador. And a double agent." At everyone's confused looks, he elaborated. "You will relay to Konoha what we tell you to. You will do so unquestioningly, without trick or fail. Disobey that, and you will be on the end of a tragic assassination by Konoha."

The woman nodded, her eyes fearful as Anko giggled and licked her lips and her kunai.

"Take her to a secure location in the building. We have plans to draw up."

With the Umi Daimyo gone, the conversation returned to its previous stage. Ulquiorra's words and the revelation that it was merely Hi propaganda being spoken, led to an alliance being rapidly drawn up.

"The Headquarters will be here in Kiri. Sunagakure is too close to the Hi no Teikoku. What communication methods are available?"

"Messenger birds and relay jutsu's. That's when chakra signals are passed through a mirror or other object that has a twin with a similar chakra receiver embedded in it. There is only a slight delay of a few seconds between the words being said and the words being heard."

"Good. We shall set up relays between Sunagakure and Kiri for use during the conflict. Messenger routes shall be organised between each of the countries and Villages for communication. My **sonido** is fast, but can the relays transport people?"

"No. The stress is too much, it ruptures most internal organs."

"A pity. We shall have to organise rapid deployment routes in order to move troops from the further nations to Kaze and Mizu no Kuni."

Fune spoke up. "As my country's name suggests, we have the finest fleet-" Here there was uproar as all the marine nations tried to state they were the possessors of the best fleet. A spike of **reiatsu **calmed them.

"I mean, we have the _largest_ fleet and most of those are transports, slick and fast. We can supply the rapid mobilisation force."

"Very well. Putting aside all your biases, who has the best navy commanders?"

"That would be Mizu no Kuni."

"Very well. Contact the Mizu Daimyo, his finest admiral shall be in charge of the naval defences. The armies shall be pooled together and arrayed for the defence of the nations, along the border of Mizu, ready to repel an assault. A portion should be ready to be sent to help the others on the western front. Likewise, the Kaze fleets should be readied to defend its ocean flank and to send aid the eastern front. Kazahana-sama, would you please see if you can gather support among the northern nations?"

"Of course. My armies are also ready to come to the aid of Kaminari."

"And thus bring them into the fold. Cunning. Thank you Kazahana-sama."

Gaara nodded. "What of Ishi, Tori and Kuma? They are along the border of Tsuchi?"

"They should pool their resources together." The Daimyo nodded. "Gaara, you shall also supply ninja to aid them."

Same spoke up. "Forgive my rudeness, Cifer-san, but what gives you the authority to make all these decisions. They are wise choices yes, but I'm concerned over the matter of authority."

Gaara and Mei stood beside Ulquiorra. "The Kage have given me their backing, as have the Kaze and Mizu Daimyo. I have all the necessary authority. They have given me permission to make the war plans. Your input will not be ignored." He knew better than to anger a Daimyo. Grimmjow had made that mistake with Aizen. Pacified, the man bowed his head and the plan continued apace.

"As said, I shall be conducting a guerrilla campaign against Akatsuki and Konoha. While I do that, I shall be out of contact, unless there is a method of long range communication available for a person to carry?"

"There are headsets, but they run on chakra. Which is out of the question for you. Unless you have someone go with you." Ulquiorra noticed Hinata's eyes fix on him.

"…Alright. While I am gone, Gaara and Mei shall remain in command."

After more discussions it came to the deployment of Ulquiorra's group.

"They shall remain here to provide aid and tactical support. When needed, I would advise giving them a fast ship to move between the two fronts."

Guy spoke up. "Now, we need a name."

"The Alliance." The tone was final. It brooked no argument. Ulquiorra was clearly not going to allow any of the Daimyo or anyone else to make any grandiose choices.

In the end they called it The Southern Alliance.

XXXXXX

"I'm coming with you. Don't give me that look."

"…Fine. I'm heading out tomorrow after breakfast."

"_We're_ heading out after breakfast."

XXXXXX

Karin looked over the laboratory. She smiled and nodded at Mei. "Thanks. I'll use it to the best of my ability."

"Good. You'll be a great help with your…past experience."

"Thanks. Now, where did I leave that corpse? It's not like that!"

* * *

**Okay, hopefully next one will be a hell of a lot sooner.  
**

**As for Itachi...He killed the whole damn clan. I think there were little kids there. And babies. His nightmares are gonna be horrible.**

**Thanks for your patience.**


	18. A Single Moment

**Bleach and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belongs to Tite Kubo.  
**

**Naruto and all related media (characters and techniques etc.) belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**.  


**All original characters and techniques belong to me. The exception is hokuto shinken. **

**Now, a few points here for the chapter.**

**1) **Windschatten69**, I would like to put your worries to rest. (DRAWS IN DEEP BREATH THEN YELLS) ITACHI IS NOT A VILLAIN. He is merely an antagonist; Ulquiorra will have to fight him in the future as he will fight all members of Akatsuki. Remember, I said I have a soft spot for all members of Akatsuki, and Itachi more so than most, save Nagato, Konan and Kisame. Now, you made a good point of Obito/Madara/Tobi having a part in the Masacre, which he did. However, I don't really think that they chose who would kill who. I don't see O/M/T being as being 'kind' to Itachi as to kill all the children. Hell, he probably wouldn't care. We all saw his laboratory; those Sharingan must have come from the masacre. And when I say 'kind', I think he would have had Itachi kill all the kids, just so there was a spare set of Mangekyo Sharingan for him if he needed. Yes I like Obito too, but come on he's all kinds of fucked up! Plus, my personal understanding of Itachi would be that he would feel that it was his duty to personally deal with the children. A friendly face, a gentle smile, a sudden movement. Quick and painless. And yes, ITACHI IS A HERO! Seriously, of all the characters in Naruto, he has the most respect from me. A man like that, is a true hero, willing to do the unthinkable to achieve a greater good. Of course I also wish he'd just told the council to go to hell and stand by his clan. With the Third by his side, I'd think that the Uchiha would have remained loyal. Anyway, the whole purpose of that nightmare is just that it came to me. We never saw the full extent of what happened to him psychologically because of what he did, though we all know that any sense of sanity he possessed must have been focused around his death and avenging the clan. The point about the sleeping pills is that they would make his sleep easier and give him fewer nightmares. Which he doesn't want; logically, from all we've seen of him, I think he would want the nightmares so he can be punished all the time until Sasuke came to kill him. Think of it as penance. That was what the final part of the conversation with Kisame was; he was telling Kisame that he deserved punishment for what he did.**

**Wow that was quite the rant. Itachi is not a bad guy or a villain. He is just someone Ulquiorra will have to fight...And yes, it will be awesome...I'm not going to say any more. Itachi will come up again soon enough.  
**

**2) Bashing is back. The whole idea behind this challenge was to bash Konoha as much as possible. We're beginning to move back to that in this chapter. It's actually fun being a dickhead to them and making them as evil as possible.**

**3)...Nudity. The first lemon is next chapter...The nudity is right at the end. Also, what is the policy on lemons at the moment? I'm trying to find out, but I can't find anything. If it is possible, could someone send me a message or say in the review. I don't want my whole story under threat for having Ulquiorra and Hinata being intimate.**

**4) Now, Ulquiorra is the same as he is in canon. Emotionless, stoic and sombre. Now, as we go through this chapter, he will be closer to Hinata. As I have said before, Ulquiorra's actions are still in character. What I mean by that is that when he hugs Hinata, he is still stoic and all that. He's still repressed and all that stuff. The only thing that gives away his tenderness is his understanding, and I imagine him to have a warmer look in his eyes. More of a spark really, reserved for her and her alone. So, when he touches her hand, he has his usual expression. It's just he's doing what he wants; being with Hinata. He sort of sees her as his new Aizen. He exists for her and her alone. Remember at the beginning of the story? He said that he didn't exist as Naruto; there was nothing to go back for. There was no desire for revenge. He simply didn't care. However, on mentioning Hinata, he instantly changed tune. She is his existence. She wants something, it is an order to him to please her. I know that sounds odd, and Hinata when she finds out about it will obviously be concerned, and try to make him more independant. It's just the way I want to write parts of the relationship. Yeah, I know that it's unhealthy, but looking at how long I had him in Hueco Mundo...Yeah, he is not entirely of sound mind. I explain this to deflect any idea that he might be OOC. And if he does grow out of it (I'm not going to give away everything) he'll still think of her in a similar light, just trying not to be so slave-like about it. Yeah, they're in love and never going to stop, but due to the different situations they've been in, their views of the relationship are different and they need to work on it...Alright, I just don't want to write wishy-washy stuff about love; for the sake of the story, this is true love and how they live with each other and how the romance blooms.  
**

**5) As I said before, Hinata is a mix of her Part One and Part Two personalities. Around everyone she is polite, strong and brave, with the odd moment of shyness. Around Ulquiorra, she is more shy and easily embarressed but still acts with less reservation. As such, when in private with Ulquiorra, she is more her Part One, but is still going to be strong and clear minded. You'll see her in action later on again in the chapter. I say all this to explain her changing personality between situations. Think of it as her being Part Two with less shyness to everyone else, and being Part One with less reservation with Ulquiorra.**

**Anyway, on with it. Sorry for the semi-rants.**

**Oh and a little sweet thing for you to. You might think it too fast, so I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Single Moment

That night, only one event of importance occurred in Kiri. Over dinner, the question of funding and money was raised, to which Ulquiorra bluntly dumped the sealing scroll containing the gold cache on the table.

"There is a large fortune here. It can provide sufficient funding for a time. I have my own fortune that can also provide funding for the war."

As dinner progressed, Hinata began to pluck up her courage. She had to speak to him about the mission.

After dinner, as everyone went to their rooms, Hinata sat on their bed looking up at him. Hanabi wasn't in the room, instead having a little walk with Rin. The two girls, despite the age difference, had become rather friendly, and had bonded over the time while the task force was out. She used her absence to discuss a rather pertinent matter.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun, when are we going to get married?"

Ulquiorra, busy preparing a backpack and set of scrolls for the first excursion, froze and turned to look at her with a slightly surprised expression. She had to giggle at the strangeness of his expression. He thought for a while before he turned back to the packing.

"I don't know. I was going to leave that decision up to you."

Hinata smiled at him and nervously placed her fingertips together. It was a little quirk that she still hadn't outgrown quite yet.

"Well…" she glanced up at him and he turned back to her.

"…You want to get married before we leave."

"W-We m-might not get another chance for a few months or so, depending on how long we spend out there," she pointed out.

Ulquiorra, despite his reticence to take her with him or to advance the physical aspect of their relationship, was not against the idea of them marrying. Indeed, it was probably his only real fantasy. He supposed his lack of sexual desire was partly due to his time inside a body that lacked the necessary parts for three thousand years. As it was, his libido was more or less null. Of course he had the sliver of sexual desire for her, but that was mostly contained within his subconscious. While the idea of marriage was certainly not unpleasant, the issue was that they couldn't delay. He needed to be back on the mainland sowing chaos and disrupting Akatsuki and Hi operations. They wouldn't have time for a proper ceremony, something Hinata rightly deserved.

"I understand. But, time is of the essence. We could not have a large ceremony tomorrow morning."

He heard her mumble a few words, picking out one in particular. "…Tonight…"

"You wish to get married tonight?"

She looked between the floor and his questioning gaze. She sighed and nodded. "Yes. Then, tomorrow, we can leave without delay."

"I would have thought you wanted a large wedding."

She snorted and rose, taking his hands in hers. "To hell with that," she said, blushing somewhat at her crudeness, "Let's just get the others and…do it now."

"Don't you think we're rushing it?"

"…You nearly died against the Akatsuki both times you fought them." Steely determination filled her voice and gaze. "Deidara would have blown you to s-smithereens had I not intervened." She looked up into his eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're going up against some of the greatest ninja of our age. You could…" She took a deep breath and fought back a sob. "We both could…And who cares if we're moving too fast. We've been together a couple of weeks now. And we've both waited long enough. We don't have to…consummate anything. But please, if I die, I want to die knowing that we were together at last."

Ulquiorra said nothing, gathering her close to him and letting out an almost silent sigh of annoyance. They stood there for a little while, Hinata quietly sobbing into his chest.

"…I am not familiar with the marriage customs. Are you?" She nodded, smiling. "We should gather those you want there. It's half past eight. We have some time."

"Traditional weddings are meant to be held at night anyway."

XXXXXX

The shrine where the group gathered was small. It was a private enclave for the marriages of high level shinobi and those of influence and power who wished their nuptials hidden and private. If it had been in a time of peace and without the threat of death upon their heads, Ulquiorra and Hinata's wedding would have been one of the largest social events of the year. Hinata would have worn a long white kimono and been escorted to Ulquiorra before the shrine with her servants carrying her trousseau to his home. Ulquiorra would have been in impeccable robes or other clothes and the entire Village would be there in a great crowd, with the visiting dignitaries and other important figures. But despite the small and simple service, Hinata wouldn't change it for all the power of Reio-sama.

The shrine was of creamy stone, the boughs of two peach trees covering it in pink blossom and the little orange orbs. The shrine was on a small island near the Mizukage office, to the rear of the building in the canal that surrounded it. Within the shrine were several golden statues of various Kami, each one a work of art and a detailed representation of the divine forces they stood for.

She was escorted up the aisle by Ulquiorra, the both of them standing before the priest and the miko. He smiled warmly at them, his long robes billowing like phantom mist. He spoke softly, though they all heard. Hanabi and Rin had perhaps the largest smiles of all.

Neither Ulquiorra or Hinata wore the traditional marriage garb, remaining in their normal clothes, but that didn't detract from the beauty of the service.

The priest purified the bride and groom, moving droplets of water over their heads. Next, he raised a cup of sake, and the two drank, before he passed them another, larger cup, and the process was repeated for a second and third time. Next, the words of commitment.

Ulquiorra, looking into the pale lavender orbs of his bride, repeated after the priest.

"I, Ulquiorra CIfer, hereby take Hyuga Hinata as my wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, and I ask that the kami that our lives be long and fruitful, peaceful and joyous."

Hinata's smile was so wide it seemed to split her skull.

"I, Hyuga Hinata, hereby take Ulquiorra Cifer as my husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, and I ask that the kami that our lives be long and fruitful, peaceful and joyous."

Kurenai sniffed, trying to hold back the happy tears. Asuma handed her a handkerchief without looking, a slight smile on his own face. The others were not quite so withdrawn. Kiba was grinning despite the tears in his eyes and Lee and Guy were letting out long streams of almost sky blue tears that covered most of their faces, hugging each other and giving Ulquiorra a thumbs up.

Everyone else was smiling and most of the girls were wiping away tears. Temari glanced sidelong at Gaara. It was time he thought of getting a girl.

The priest opened his arms to continue the ceremony when Guy and Lee let out another wail and Guy cried, "OH, THE YOUTHFUL FIRES OF THEIR LOVE BURN BRIGHT!"

"OH, GUY-SENSEI!"  
"LEE!"  
Karin and Mei unceremoniously interrupted them by elbowing them down to the floor, their wyes wide and livid with anger.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO AND DON'T INTERUPT THE CEREMONY!" Karin screeched. Suigetsu rubbed his ear in pain.

"May I continue?" the priest asked mildly. It wasn't the strangest thing he had seen at a wedding.

At the couple's nod, he spoke a few more lines, asking the kami to bless the union, before stepping aside for the two to place their offerings to the kami. Ulquiorra placed a pouch of gold and a small bowl of incense. Hinata gave a bottle of sake and another bowl of incense.

The priest smiled kindly and spread his arms. With a few more words, the service ended.

Ulquiorra's lips met Hinata's and the two embraced to joyous applause.

XXXXXX

After sharing a few drinks with the others, the two had retired to bed, Hanabi joining them. The soft breath of the little girl was the only sound for a little while as the newlywed couple lay in bed.

"So, what do you think of being Ulquiorra Hyuga?"

"The name means little to me."

She chuckled and snuggled closer to him. "Or Cifer Hinata?"

"Which do you prefer?"

She blushed and said nothing, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek.

"I prefer to think, 'I'm U-Ulquiorra-kun's wife!'" She blushed and kissed him again.

XXXXXX

"You should be taking a team out there, Ulquiorra," Shikamaru said. Breakfast was quiet and sombre as talk of war once again to dominate the discussions. Ulquiorra had nipped out before the meal for private business, giving Hinata a short look.

"Four strangers travelling around the mainland would cause attention. We'll be able to move faster with fewer people. Besides, who would you suggest I take? I would take high ranked fighters, who would be needed to defend against the Hi forces."

"Fine. It's too troublesome to argue with you." He rubbed the back of his head. "You know the pair of you stick out like a sore thumb. I know you're gonna be conducting a guerrilla campaign, but you are going to have to buy supplies and so on. There're gonna be posters and rewards for you all over the place."

"Yuhi is a genjutsu master. She has taught an advanced form of **Henge no Jutsu **to her students that uses a bit more chakra but is stronger and not as easy to notice. It has to be bound into the caster, blocking some of the tenketsu. As such it is only useful in certain situations, such as in towns or the like. It has to be consciously lifted; it won't be removed by a slip in concentration, but a strong enough force will lift it."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Fine. If you do need help, just come back and get us."

"Of course."

Jugo spoke up. "You're going to need false names and a story as to why two teens who aren't ninja are travelling around the country."

Ulquiorra nodded and pushed away his breakfast and pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote down 四郎.

"You're calling yourself Shiro? As in a pun?"

"On my skin and the tattoo, yes. It was not chosen for humour however."

Hinata smiled and finished her own food, writing 欽 on the same piece of paper. "And I'm Kin. I was thinking that we use the old, 'our parents don't approve of us so we're running away' story."

"We'll take some of my wealth so we can buy supplies and the like. People are unlikely to question our story if we can pay them."

"You won't be able to use your Gentle Fist or your Arrancar powers."

"My sword skills and hand to hand combat will be more than enough. I'll pretend to be the son of a dojo master as a disguise for my skill. And Hinata can disguise her Gentle Fist as punches or kicks mixing it with her Hokuto Shinken to deal with anyone she fights."

Ulquiorra left the room a little while later to finish packing the bags and sealing scrolls. Hinata was about to follow him when Rin pulled at her sleeve.

"Onee-chan, you'll protect onii-chan, right?" Hinata smiled down at the adorable little girl.

"Of course, Rin-chan."

"Will you bring me back a present?" Mei rolled her eyes at her daughter and smiled at the two of them.

"Of course." She kissed Rin's forehead and left, waving at them.

The two of them changed from their normal clothes into their disguises. Ulquiorra wore a long travelling cloak and a grey shirt with brown trousers. Around his red belt he hung Murciélago and the set of sealing scrolls. Despite their prevalence among the shinobi, civilians did use sealing scrolls, heavily modified for civilian chakra levels. They relied less on chakra bursts and more on blood from the person they were keyed to. As such, it wouldn't raise too many eyebrows. If pressed, Hinata could claim to be the child of a retired ninja.

Hinata meanwhile was dressed in a black shirt and grey jacket with dark trousers.

Once they were changed, Hinata went through the Dog-Boar-Ram seals of the **Henge no Jutsu**, but added the Snake seal at the end.

"**Niku Henge no Jutsu (Flesh Transformation Technique).**"

Hinata shuddered in discomfort as the jutsu took effect. Looking up at Ulquiorra she saw the changes to his appearance. His hair remained long but turned a vivid red, reflecting his Uzumaki heritage. Such a shade of red would garner attention in the shinobi world, so she modified it, deciding to change his hair to a silvery-white, based upon his false name, but leaving a single streak of red in the lock that passed over his face. His skin gained colour, returning to the shade he had possessed in life before turning slightly paler, his upper lip following suite and fitting in with his new form. His eyes changed from green cat eyes to normal human eyes, but of a dark brown colour. He looked over his new body in a mirror and nodded.

"A fine disguise. And so is yours."

Hinata's lavender hair had changed to a fine golden blonde, and her skin took on a tanned hue. Her eyes turned a dark red and a small scare crossed over her cheek. All in all, she looked nothing like her real form and if she carried herself off well, she could slip past any detection.

She nodded. The upside of this technique was that those under the jutsu were keyed into it, allowing them to filter out the illusion so they could see their real forms. This meant that if someone performed a **henge** to look like one of them they could filter their sight to see if they changed into the other. If they remained in the form, it meant it was not the other person. Hinata and her teammates had had this technique drummed into them by Kurenai to further advance their skills as a tracker squad; allowing them to disguise themselves almost perfectly so that they could avoid being discovered as ninja.

"Okay. Shall we say farewell?"

"Yes. This is your bag," he handed her the smaller of the two bags. She smiled at the silent gesture and put it across her back. Ulquiorra donned the larger over his cloak and reached inside his pocket.

"I have been informed it is tradition for the husband to give his bride a gift. I bought this the morning before breakfast."

Hinata's smile was small but joyous. Blushing, she felt Ulquiorra's hands close around her neck, placing a necklace around her bare throat, his soft breath tickling her skin. It was a thin chain of silver and a teardrop shaped amulet hanging from it. The amulet was inlaid with a single opal and surrounded by pearls. It was small but precious. Kiri was not known for its jewellery, but this was a work of fine art. That didn't matter too much to her though. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, U-Ulquiorra-kun."

Their lips brushed again before they left the room.

Farewells were short and concise. Ulquiorra was keen to leave to start his mainland campaign, and those that would remain behind had their own duties to concern themselves with.

The rest of his companions would be leaders and aids to the Southern Nations as well as providing them information on Konoha and Hi no Teikoku. Hanabi and Team Eight were the most emotional, hugging and advising Hinata, and giving Ulquiorra warnings that left no doubt about what would happen if Hinata was hurt. Kurenai and Hanabi were the worst, giving threats of an unending genjutsu of him being eaten alive and being bludgeoned to death, respectively. He had simply shrugged that threat off and had shaken Gaara's hand. He gave a few orders to Yurei and patted Rin's head.

Prepared at last, he took Hinata's arm and they **sonido'd **away.

XXXXXX

Wearied by travelling the extreme distance from Kiri to the mainland, stopping only on the many islands between them so he didn't expend too much energy, they landed in the forests of the southern edge of Hi no Teikoku. He shook his head and looked over the forest. Hinata winced in pain; **sonido **was hardly comfortable and she hated the movement. She dusted herself off and touched his hand.

"Well, we're here."

"Yes."

"…What's our first move?"

Ulquiorra pulled out a scroll and opened it, revealing a map of the mainland. The former Konoha Jonin had marked the map with various symbols for forts, outposts, bases and towers. They looked over the map.

"We're here," Hinata said, placing a finger in the vague area where they had arrived. "The nearest fort is about forty miles inland. But, there's a tower here," she tapped a mark a little way of from their general direction. "It's near a village, so it shouldn't be hard to find."

"Then that is our first target." He folded up the map and looked at her. "I need time to recharge. We can't use **sonido**, so we need to walk for a time."

"That's fine," she shuddered, "I hate **sonido **anyway."

She and Ulquiorra moved at a brisk pace through the forest. They remained close together and Hinata smiled at the subconscious way Ulquiorra would touch her hand every now and then. When they spoke it was mostly about the more minor things, such as the plan and the various locations they would visit. However, every now and then they would speak about more personal things. As the sun began to reach its zenith and they sat on the roots of a large tree to have a brief lunch, Hinata asked a question that had been on her mind quite a bit.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun…about being m-married…"

He paused in his meal to look at her, curious.

"Howmanychildrenshallwehave?" she blurted out. She wished her shyness around him had decreased more around him as it had around others.

Ulquiorra looked at her hard for a moment before he spoke. She noticed a slight change in his energy signature showing he was filtering his vision so he could look at her properly.

"How many do you want?"

Hinata had not been expecting that. Sure he was sombre and still didn't tap into his emotions a lot, but she did think he would have some input on the number of children they would have. '_If we survive.'_

"When I was younger, I wanted…eight." Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow. "I was younger and immature!"

"I would think four would be acceptable."

"Four?" She smiled at that. It was a nice round number of children. "Three girls and a boy?"

"I have no control over my sperm." He looked at her mildly as she went tomato red and began to stutter. "However, I shall endeavour to give you your desired offspring."

She knew it wasn't a joke. "T-Thank you."

He went silent, but he did move over slightly to be closer to her.

XXXXXX

Around late afternoon, they came across the village. It was fairly large, having a population of over a thousand. It was laid out in a clean square formation, along the banks of the river to its southern flank. There was farmland to the north and to the east and west was open land where the forest was being held back by loggers. The largest building was a tower of wood that rose from a small camp on the western edge of town, along the riverside. It was in the middle of the camp, which was surrounded by a wooden palisade and the gleam of red lacquered armour as the ashigaru patrolled it. Hinata glanced around and made sure no one was following up behind them.

"What is our surname?"

"Sato should suffice."

"Okay, Sato Shiro."

"Sato Kin."

They entered the town without trouble, the ashigaru barely glancing at them. They passed into the village and looked about for an inn. They saw one and by the large number of people drinking and eating outside and the noise from within, it was probably either the best or the only option. They made their way to it and entered. Despite the large number of patrons, the place was surprisingly clean and pleasant. Lanterns hung from the ceilings, giving off warm light. The smell of food and drink filled the air, mingling with yells, singing and talk. Ulquiorra made his way to the bar and pulled Hinata close. After a time, the owner appeared.

"Welcome! How may I be of service?"

"We require a room and board for a few days. We may be here for a week or longer, depending."

"On what?" the man asked shrewdly.

"We have been travelling for some time and have a ways to go still. However we both need rest. We are most likely to leave in a few days though."

The man nodded, seemingly having lost interest once it was revealed that there was nothing to blackmail them for or sell them to the guards for. He pulled out a scroll and the two signed it.

"Sato Shiro and Sato Kin." He glanced them over. "Married?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, kissing Ulquiorra's cheek. The owner nodded and handed them a key.

"You have room 12. I need a down payment of four hundred ryo."

Ulquiorra reached inside his cape to the sealing scroll that contained their money. He placed the money on the counter and the man nodded.

"Thanks. I'll tally up what everything comes too when you leave. We offer food and drink at all hours." At Hinata's surprised look, he explained, "There is a lot of business comin' through here. We get customers at all hours. We're the only ryokan in the village. There's a few taverns and food stands around here, but we're the only inn. There's another on the side of town, but it has an unsavoury reputation."

"You have our money, you don't have to sell your products to us."

The man laughed heartily. "Old habits die hard! I've been in the business for twenty-three years! But," he sobered up, "I'm serious, that place has a bad reputation. If I were you, I'd keep your business out of there and stay away from it. You can't miss it. It's got a red horse painted on the side."

"We'll keep that in mind."

The man escorted them up to their room and Ulquiorra unlocked it. It was small, but cosy, with a bed in the corner by the open shōji that led to the balcony outside. There were a few plants and a wardrobe in the room and a small table. A mirror hung on the wall with a small desk. Part of the room was hidden behind another shōji, which concealed a small bath and various soaps.

"There is a sentō out back if you want to use it, but the bath here can be used if you want privacy. Just give a holler and we'll send some hot water up."

They thanked him and he left, closing the door behind him. Ulquiorra dropped the bag on the bed and pulled over his cloak. Hinata, glancing at the door, noticed there was no sound of footsteps. Even though there was a lot of noise downstairs, she should have heard the owner's footsteps.

Glancing back at Ulquiorra, she pointed to the door and mouthed the point to him. He nodded and she sighed a little louder than normal, purposely moving closer to the door, but not so close as to send the man off.

"Shiro, what was up with that look the man sent us?"

"He wanted to see if there was anything he could use on us to get more money."

She laughed with relief. She heard a slight creak outside the door. The man was obviously listening intently. "S-sorry, Shiro-kun. It's just…after all that's happened…I was worried our parents had sent word."

"Your father may be rich, but he's all the way up on the north coast. He's just a well off merchant. No-one save a ninja would follow us all that way. My father wouldn't send anyone; he's just a dojo master. And I doubt that either would send anyone after us."

"I-I'm sorry, it's j-just," she heard a creak and footsteps moving away. She nodded to him and he nodded in return.

They unpacked their 'possessions'. Their important possessions and other items of import were all in the sealed scrolls they carried. The possessions they placed around the room was only for the purpose of making it seem to anyone who might search it, that they were who they said. Once that was done, they looked at the clock. Seeing it was only four-twenty, Hinata suggested they take a walk around the village.

The village was simple. The buildings were all sturdy one storey buildings, save for the few shops that dotted the settlement. They were all constructed from wood and stone, with a simple design. As they walked around the village, they noted the relaxed nature of the town. There was a lot of noise, but little traffic, of which it was pedestrians and the odd cart or two. The ashigaru were just as carefree, laughing and chatting with the populace as they went on their patrol.

Hinata led Ulquiorra to the riverside, avoiding the villagers and glancing around to make sure they were not being observed.

"So, what's the plan?" she whispered.

"We observe for a day or two. Once we have discovered the opportune moment, I'll infiltrate the camp and kill the commander and burn down the tower. Once that is done, we'll leave with the normal traffic to avoid attention," he replied, just as quiet.

She nodded and glanced up as the gong ran out six times. "Six o'clock. What now?"  
"We should go to the other side of the village and examine the camp. We'll take a walk by the riverside, to show we're not spying."

The cam, as they observed, was not a real threat. The palisade was tall, but Ulquiorra and Hinata would be able to easily clear it. There was a small jetty out onto the river, with a small door leading out onto it; an obvious weakness. Moreover, the tower was completely made of wood, meaning it would easily catch fire. Hinata was leaning on him in a romantic way while looking out of the corner of her eye at the camp. Even without using the byakugan, all Hyuga had better eyesight than others. She saw the head of a guard over the edge of the wall and murmured to her husband-she still blushed at the knowledge of their marriage-that there was a parapet on the other side of the wall, so there might be guards patrolling when he infiltrated. He replied that any camp would have sentries, but thanked her all the same.

Hinata stiffened and glanced into the western forest. "Ulquiorra," she whispered, "There's a shinobi approaching. I can sense a chakra approaching."

"You're a sensor?" he whispered back.

"Kurenai-sensei taught me the basics. I'm part of the tracker team after all."

They fell silent for a minute or two, before Ulquiorra noticed who was approaching. It was an ANBU. The man had his face covered in a falcon mask, and he bore the standard ANBU gear. There was a set of scratches along his vambrace. Ulquiorra guessed they were victory marks, one for each successful mission. He appeared to be of modest reputation. The man walked past them, completely ignoring the pair as he entered the camp.

Ulquiorra and Hinata returned to the inn and ate in the corner. Returning to their public names, Shiro and Kin began to chat with the owner again as they ate.

"Do you get a lot of trouble here? There's a lot of ashigaru."

"Bless me, no Sato-san! The Daimyo sent them here for the next campaign."

"Into the Southern Nations?" Ulquiorra's question was one of mild curiosity.

"Yeah. Bloody shits have been uppity over the last few years. We should have put them in their place years ago!"

"'Uppity'? We've been in the north for years, so we don't know much about this."

"Boy, you must have lived in a really isolated place not to hear about it." Hinata nodded. "Well, Suna launched an attack on Konoha three years ago. Turns out it was Orochimaru in disguise. Now, how can any real Village let themselves be infiltrated like that? Really, there should only be one Village; Konoha. It's the best in the world."

Ulquiorra nodded and the man went on. "Then, you get all these other nations. They all keep out of the real issues, then when something happens to them they band together and beat it. They're just a bunch of damn cowards. They even use the pirates in their seas to attack us!"  
"I see. So the guards are here to keep an eye out for trouble?"

"Yes. The Daimyo has rightly said that there'll be a war soon. It's blessed news everywhere you go. Everything is going right. Soon, we're all going to be part of the greatest empire in the world. Hi no Teikoku is the best thing for the world. Sorry, gotta go." He hurried off to deliver another order.

Ulquiorra and Hinata exchanged a look. It seemed the world domination mentality went further then they had originally thought. Listening in on other conversations, they gathered that this opinion was shared by everyone.

The next two days passed in similar fashion. They observed the camp and discovered the best opportunity would be at night, around one o'clock, when there was a change in sentries. The new sentries would be groggy and that was the best chance they had to break in. The main threat was the ANBU. However, considering their earlier success against the ANBU, both were confident of their chances.

On the third night, they acted.

XXXXXX

As the gong struck one, Ulquiorra **sonido'd **on top of the tower with Hinata. They clung to the shadows, watching the ladder from the lower floor of the tower, waiting for the new guard. Below them, a set of tents was laid out for the sleeping soldiers. The ashigaru remained inside the camp during the night, while the towns own guards, simple peasants with swords and jutte, took up position around town. Ulquiorra hypothesised that the ashigaru were perhaps part of the future invasion force, and were here to not only protect the area but enlist the locals for the army.

Ulquiorra leant forward as a soldier climbed up the ladder and stood on duty. Another came up as well, spotting them. Before he could yell, Ulquiorra snapped his neck while Hinata stabbed the other from behind with a kunai. They lowered the corpses to the floor so they wouldn't make a noise. Hinata nodded to him and leapt down, landing on the wall, hanging on to the point of one of the logs. A soldier heard her and turned, leaving his throat exposed. Hinata, still hanging there, stabbed him in the throat. He hung on the kunai, then fell back as she let him slowly slide of the steel. Blood poured from his torn neck as she fell to the walkway, crouching low. Looking around, she put her training into practice. She moved quickly, swinging her kunai out and stabbing soldiers in the armpits and necks, felling them swiftly and quietly. A few managed to move to let out a yell, but with a swift motion, she ended their lives. She cleaned the walkway quickly, raising her blade as the signal to him, before vaulting over the palisade and hanging on to the wall from the other side.

Ulquiorra turned his eagle eye to the rest of the camp. Though Hinata had been silent, the ANBU was walking towards the ladder up to the wall-walk. He leant over and called, "ANBU-san," as he had heard the ashigaru call the ninja, "There is something in the forest."

The ANBU glanced up at the tower and nodded, leaping clean up to the top of the tower. He instantly saw him and the bodies and drew his sword. Unknown to him, Hinata was now back inside the walls, the main threat in the camp now occupied. She went about her bloody work.

"Who are you?" the ANBU demanded.

"An enemy," he replied, drawing Murciélago. The ANBU leapt at him, swing his blade. Ulquiorra met his in a flurry of sparks. The clash of steel echoed in the quiet night, but was unheard beyond the camp. The ninja disengaged and stabbed at Ulquiorra's side, twisting the blade up and around in a feint at his head. Ulquiorra slapped aside the attack and responded with a lightning fast thrust at his neck. The man dodged and swerved around, spinning the blade at Ulquiorra's thigh. Ulquiorra allowed the blow to land, ignoring the minor pain as the **hierro **did its work. He counterattacked, stabbing down at the man's skull. The ANBU dodged again and kicked him back, and as he did so, flew through the seals to start a jutsu. Ulquiorra interrupted by hacking at his hands, forcing him to stop and block. Their steel clashed again and again. Ulquiorra was fighting defensively, forcing the man to spend more time on him for Hinata to kill all the sleeping guards. Ulquiorra brought his blade down in such a vicious arc that when the ANBU dodged, the wood beneath was neatly split, rocking the tower. With a more rickety footing, the ninja was able to use more unorthodox techniques, landing more hits. Ulquiorra though cancelled out that advantage with his own agility and power, delivering a punishing strike to the man's sword, breaking it a foot from the tsuka. However, the nature of a shinobi meant that the shorter blade was just as good as a longer sword. With a shorter blade, the ANBU went in close, forcing Ulquiorra to back up. However, as he pivoted to deliver a blow that would split the ninja's head in two, the ANBU rocketed forward and impaled him through the chest, right in the Hollow Hole. Ulquiorra glanced to the ground and saw Hinata. She raised a bloody hand in the signal, before leaping up behind the ninja, who whipped around to face her. He drew the blade from her husband's chest, only to receive a kunai to the thigh from Hinata.

She smirked at him. "You really think Ulquiorra-kun would fall to such an attack?"

The man stiffened in surprise, and turned to see Ulquiorra's blade descend and split him in twain from left shoulder to right hip. An explosion of blood and gore followed and the two halves fell apart in a shower of red. Hinata winced and stepped back. She had long since come to peace with killing her enemies. She just wished she'd been more attentive in the lesson where the students had been told how to deal with it.

Ulquiorra looked at their clothes. "Good thing we brought spares."

She nodded. They searched the corpse and found a scroll containing the order to hunt down and murder anyone who might be preaching anti Teikoku or Konoha messages. Hinata had also found the pay chest for the camp, and they sealed it in a scroll. They leapt over the wall and Ulquiorra punched the door, breaking it from the outside. To everyone the next day, it would seem like someone had managed to break in and kill the guards. The bodies of the ashigaru were all arranged to seem like they had been ambushed and killed off after a brief struggle.

After they had examined their work, they dived into the water. Swimming upriver, the water washed the blood from their clothes of the blood and they came up behind the inn. Ulquiorra **sonido'd **them to the balcony and inside, unobserved. They swiftly disrobed, sealing their clothes inside a scroll to hide the evidence. Ulquiorra had brought as many scrolls as possible so that they had one for most conceivable purposes.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her arms, shivering from the cold and the still unshakable unpleasantness of killing. Ulquiorra, noticing her discomfort embraced her. She sniffed as she held him.

"…Hinata-chan, it is good you feel discomfort with killing." She looked into his eyes. "Only trash enjoy killing. Their minds are too primitive to understand better things and greater pleasures. And no matter what you think, you are not trash."

Her small smile and kiss showed her thanks. Ulquiorra prepared for bed, but Hinata blushed and said, "U-Ulquiorra, I need to bathe. Could we call-"

She didn't have to finish her request. He had opened the door and peered out. There was still noise downstairs and he called for service. A young woman appeared and he asked for some hot water for the bath. She nodded and soon returned with a large pitcher of hot water. After several more trips, Ulquiorra had filled the bath, which was just about large enough for two people. Thanking the girl, Ulquiorra closed the door and turned.

Hinata was naked. His filtered gaze revealed her real form and he marvelled at her beauty.

Her skin was flawless. Her breasts were full and round, her areolas a darker shade of pink. Her nipples were beginning to harden, and his eyes drifted over her abdomen. Her stomach was taut and sloped, her hips a gentle curve leading to her thighs. At her groin, a cloud of lavender hair hung. Her right arm was hanging shyly at her side, her left arm holding it, folded under her breasts and unintentionally emphasising her body.

"P-please, would you like to j-join me, U-Ulquiorra-kun?"

* * *

**Okay, first things first. The marriage. **

**I tried to find as much about traditional Shinto weddings, particulary the ones they would have had in fuedal Japan, but as you can imagine, some parts are vague, such as the words of commitment. As such, I just improvised the vow, though the rest should be accurate. Say if it is otherwise. Sorry about that.**

**They've been together for a few weeks now, and been wanting each other for three years/three thousand years. Plus, the very real life and death situation means that Hinata is all too aware they might not have another chance. And if Hinata wants to get married, Ulquiorra will marry her. As for the four children? A sense of levity mostly.  
**

**As for the names, 四郎 translates as "Fourth Son", while being read as Shiro. Ulquiorra lacks imagination outside of his work. 欽 translates out as "Gold" and is a unisex name. Now, I'm pretty sure about these names, but in case I'm wrong, tell me in the review or in a PM.  
**

**Thanks and now...I've a lemon to write. What really disturbs me is that I can effortlessly write a bloody battle scene, and get flustered over a love scene.**

**Obviously, while I'm waiting for news on the lemons, this story will be on hold, so I can change the story depending on what I'm allowed to write. So, I'll try to do a bit of work on the Harem in the meantime.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
